A Series of Unfortunate Events
by Miss Singing in the Rain
Summary: Jennifer "Jenna" Dawes, niece of Rachel Dawes, is just an ordinary girl. But considering she keeps getting caught up in disasters like Scarecrow's Fright Night, the Joker's high jinks, and Bane's occupation of Gotham, she has a talent for finding herself in a series of extraordinary, and rather unfortunate, events.
1. Batman Begins: First Sighting

A Series of Unfortunate Events

**A/N: I do not own any portion of Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy or the title "A Series of Unfortunate Events." That belongs to Lemony Snicket. Also, I imagine Jenna to look a little like Emma Roberts. Enjoy!**

Batman Begins – First Sighting

"Rachel, you seriously need to be careful," Jenna told her aunt. They were on the monorail headed home, her aunt having just picked Jenna up from her self defense class and they were currently discussing Rachel's involvement in the prosecution of some of Carmine Falcone's thugs. "As much as I dislike Carl, he has a point. It'll take a miracle like some hero coming back to life to save Gotham at this point. It's better to just try and keep our heads down."

"How can you say that?" Rachel gasped. "If we give up hope then this city is doomed for sure. What hope does Gotham have if –"

"If the good people do nothing! I know, I know, you've been drilling that into my head since I learned to talk!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Don't take that tone with me, Jennifer Dawes. And you are not allowed to talk with that sense of hopelessness, you are fifteen and far too young for that!" Rachel scolded.

Jenna was silent for minute before replying, "I'm sorry. I've been in a bad mood since…" she trailed off. Rachel realized what she was thinking of and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," Rachel apologized.

"Why did she have to die? Why?" Jenna whispered to her aunt.

"Angel didn't deserve to die, but she wouldn't want you giving up like that."

"How do you know? She wasn't your best friend," Jenna snapped.

"I know because you two were practically twins. And would you have wanted her to lose faith had it been you who died?" Jenna was silent before she shook her head. "Well, that's proof enough for me."

Jenna stayed mute before saying, "If I had just walked her home…"

"You would have been shot too."

"Maybe not."

"Taking self defense does not make you invincible."

"But it helps." Rachel gave her a look that clearly said, _"Dro__p it,"_ and Jenna obeyed. They stayed silent for a bit, looking out the grimy, stained, scratched windows of the train before Rachel said, "You know what you said about miracles, and heroes coming back to life to save the city?" Jenna grunted. "Bruce is back."

Jenna looked at her and said "No."

"What?"

"I'm not going to talk to your boyfriend who has been missing for seven years."

"Ok, first of all, he's not my boyfriend, and secondly, he's practically your uncle. He's known you since the day you were born."

"In response to that, I saw the way you two looked at each other when I was little, you two were in love even back then. Also, just because he's one of the few father figures I've ever know, doesn't mean I have to like him." Rachel just rolled he eyes and looked around the train. Her eyes focused on a man on a phone, who was the only other inhabitant of the car.

"That guy was looking at us," she muttered to her niece. Jenna looked over at him and turned back to her aunt.

"Just stay calm and act like nothing is wrong. This is our stop anyway." The train came to a halt and the two got up and exited the train, glancing at the man as they went. They made their way down the stairs, well aware that the man was following them. Another guy appeared in front of them, trapping them. Rachel hit the one behind them with her purse and Jenna kicked him back before turning to the other goon. Rachel pulled out her Taser and Jenna took up her fighting stance.

"Hold it," Rachel shouted at the thug, pointing her Taser threateningly at him. The guy gave them a scared look before running off in the opposite direction. "That's right, you better run," Rachel taunted him, Jenna turning around having heard something. There stood a man dressed in black gear, complete with a cape and a mask with bat ears. Jenna tugged on Rachel's sleeve, hoping that she wasn't hallucinating. Rachel turned around and screamed, shooting the man with her Taser. The wires hit him but didn't affect him in the slightest. He pulled the wires off of his suit, before rasping, "Falcone sent them to kill you."

Rachel shook herself mentally before asking, "Why?"

"You rattled his cage," he replied, before throwing some photos on the ground of Judge Faden and a young blonde woman who certainly wasn't a relative.

"What's this?" Rachel asked.

"Leverage."

"For what?"

"To get things moving."

"… Who are you?"

The man was silent a moment before replying, "Someone like you. Someone who'll rattle the cages." Jenna picked up the photos and handed them to Rachel, but by the time they looked up, the man was gone.

"Ma'am? Miss? Is everything ok?" a policeman asked.

Rachel paused before saying, "Yeah, Officer. Everything's fine."

Jenna turned to her aunt before saying, "This might be one of the most terrifying yet amazing nights of my life!"


	2. Falcone and the Batman

**A/N: Jeannie Dawes is Jenna's mom, Rachel's sister, and another of my OCs. Imagine Neve Campbell to get an idea of what she looks like.**

Falcone and the Batman

"I'm home!" Detective Jeannie Dawes shouted to her sister and daughter, kicking the apartment door shut behind her.

"MOM!" Jenna shouted, jumping up from the couch and practically tackling her mother.

"Whoa! Why don't I get welcomed home like this every day?" Jeannie asked.

"Because Rachel and I don't almost get killed every day for one."

"WHAT! Oh my god, what happened? Are you two alright?" Jeannie screeched, brushing Jenna's bangs out of her face.

"We're fine, Jeannie," Rachel said coming into the room and hugging her sister.

"Yeah, Batman saved us!"

"Who?" Jeannie asked, utterly bewildered.

"Batman, mom! He's a real live super hero who dresses like a bat and disappears like a ninja!"

"Sweetie, I think you've had _way_ too much Red Bull. You were seeing things."

"Actually, she's right Jean. We were ambushed by these two guys in the monorail station and this… man appears behind us, takes out one of the goons, and scares the other one off. He told us Falcone sent them and gave me some leverage over Faden, before disappearing into thin air." Jeannie just looked at her daughter and sister as though they just said they wanted jump off of Wayne Tower without a parachute.

"Mom? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just… wow. That explains Gordon's encounter and the signal."

"What signal?"

Jeannie smiled to her family before whispering, "We got Falcone." Rachel and Jenna's jaws dropped.

"Really?" Jeannie grinned like the Cheshire cat and nodded. Rachel and Jenna laughed and hugged her.

"Well, I'd say this calls for a celebration," Rachel said. Jenna's eyes lit up.

"Ice cream bars?"

"Yep."

"THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT EVER!"

* * *

"So, Carl is really going prosecute Falcone?" Jenna inquired the next night, eating Chinese take out and waiting for her mom to get home.

"Of course he is. What exactly do you have against him?" Rachel questioned, getting ready to go to dinner with Carl. Jenna shrugged, picking at her noodles with her chopsticks.

"I don't know. I just don't think he's brave or daring enough for Gotham. Also, he's not the brightest when it comes to personal safety. I just don't think he's a great DA." Rachel frowned at this but said nothing. "Rachel, why don't you run for District Attorney?" Her aunt merely laughed.

"Do you realize how difficult it is for me to get people to take me seriously as an _assistant _District Attorney?"

"Very?"

"Quite. It's more likely for this bat character to be Bruce than for me to become DA."

"Oh please don't bring _him _into it," Jenna groaned.

"Speaking of grudges, why do you suddenly hate Bruce?" Rachel asked. "I mean you loved him−"

"When I was eight and that's because he spoiled me rotten," Jenna shot back, motioning to her charm bracelet. "Also, I wasn't a very good judge of character back then."

"What does character have to do with this?"

"He left us, Rachel. For _seven_ years." Rachel took a moment to process this before speaking again.

"Oh. So, that's what this is about."

"What?"

"You don't hate Bruce, you hate what he did."

"And what did he do?"

"He abandoned you." Jenna fell silent before lowering her head. Rachel walked into the room and hugged her niece. "I know how you feel."

"He's one of the only fathers I've ever known and I thought he was dead. Now I find out he was just on vacation and didn't even bother calling us."

"I know. And truthfully I'm a bit mad at him for that but I'm also so happy to know he's alive to care that much."

"Yeah, because now there's hope that you two can still get together and have a bunch of cute little kids," Jenna teased. Rachel let go of her and hit her playfully.

"I'm home," came Jeannie's voice.

"We're in the kitchen," Jenna shouted in reply. Jeannie came in, tossing her tan trench coat over a chair. "How was you day?"

"Not as good as last night. Loeb's has an official arrest warrant for your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"

"The Batman."

"Oh my god Mom you did not just call the Batman my boyfriend."

"Well, considering you already have every news paper article about him tapped to your bedroom wall, you can understand my perspective."

"MOM! Seriously, that's sort of gross, he's _old, _he's gotta be at _least_ thirty!"

"Ok, since when is thirty old?" a thirty-two year old Jeannie asked her daughter.

"Uh… I meant, uh, what I meant was," Jeannie raised her eyebrows, "Rachel, come on, help me out here!" Rachel, however, seemed to be struggling to contain her laughter at her family's antics and was unable to say anything.

"Well, Jenny darling, I think Rachel here is too amused by our little argument to say anything on your behalf. I think we'd better stop this discussion before she makes herself late for the party."

"Thank you Jean," Rachel gasped, trying to regain her breath. "You're right, I'd better be going." Rachel kissed her niece's forehead and shouted "Bye!" over her shoulder before exiting the apartment.

Jenna then turned to her mother, said, "He's not my boyfriend," before escaping into the sanctuary of her bedroom.


	3. Happy Birthday Bruce

Happy Birthday Bruce

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! JUST BECAUSE I TOLD YOU WHY I'M MAD AT HIM DOESN'T MEAN I AM GOING TO TALK TO HIM!" Jenna shouted at Rachel the next morning.

"Jenna, no shouting! You'll wake up the neighbors!" Jeannie yelled from the other room. Jenna slumped back into her seat, frowning.

"Come on Jenna! You two haven't see each other in years−"

"Not _my_ fault he left," Jenna muttered but was silenced by a look from her aunt.

"And he told me he would like to see you again."

"Well then tell him _I _would like nothing more than for him to crawl back into whatever hole he's been hiding in for the past _seven years_ and to never have to hear from him again."

Rachel glowered at her niece before saying, "His birthday is in two days."

"Well good for him."

"I am taking you to see him then."

"WHAT! NO! NOT NOW, NOT EVER! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! NOT IN A _BILLION _YEARS! THERE IS NO WAY IN _HELL _THAT YOU ARE EVER GOING TO GET ME TO TALK TO HIM!"

* * *

"I hate you," Jenna told her aunt, sitting in the passenger's seat of Rachel's car, outside Wayne Manor.

"Love you too," Rachel said teasingly. "Come on, we're not going to spend too much time here, I'm just dropping off his present, saying hi, and then we're out of there."

"Good. The sooner we get out of here, the better," Jenna told her, fiddling with her charm bracelet. Rachel rolled her eyes at her niece before getting out of the car. Jenna soon followed.

"I remember this place being a lot bigger," Jenna said. Rachel chuckled.

"Well, you were eight and a good deal shorter the last time we were here," Rachel pointed out. "Do you remember that day?"

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Uncle Bruce!" an eight-year-old Jenna cried, running up to the young billionaire and giving him a flying hug._

"_Hey Jenny!" Bruce said, hugging her back tightly. _

"_Uncle Bruce, it's Jenna now. Only mommy calls me Jenny. I'm all grown up."_

"_Of course you are Jenna," Bruce smiled. "You've grown at least a foot since I last saw you."_

"_Yep. I'm almost tall enough to reach the condensed milk now!" the energetic eight year old grinned. Bruce looked at Rachel, who stood back observing the two._

"_Alfred still keeps the condensed milk on the top shelf," Bruce stated._

"_Hasn't noticed you're tall enough to reach now?" Rachel inquired._

"_Old habits die hard, I guess," Bruce shrugged._

"_Never used to stop us anyway," Rachel reminisced._

"_No, it didn't. I also doubt that it stops little Jenna here either," Bruce said, tickling Jenna's stomach. Jenna laughed and tried to slap her surrogate uncle's hands away. "How's your mom? Both of you." _

"_Mommy wished she could come and say hi but she's really busy with her work protecting people. But she promises she'll see you later," Jenna recited._

_Rachel smiled and nodded in agreement. "They both miss this place," Rachel said. "So do I."_

"_Yeah," Bruce replied. "But it's nothing without the people who made it what it was. Now there's only Alfred."_

"_And you," Rachel said._

"_I'm not staying, Rachel," Bruce told her._

"_What!" Jenna cried. "What do you mean you're not staying?"_

"_Jenna−" Bruce began but was cut off by Jenna throwing her arms around him._

"_Don't go! Please, I don't want you to go again!" Jenna screamed. _

_Bruce hugged the eight year old to his chest before saying, "Maybe you could come and visit me." Jenna let go of Bruce and looked at him._

"_Really?" The billionaire nodded. Jenna squealed and threw her arms around him once more, oblivious to her uncle's guilty expression._

"_You're just back for the hearing," Rachel stated. Bruce nodded slightly._

"_Bruce I don't suppose there's any way to convince you not to come?" Rachel questioned._

"_Someone at this proceeding should stand for my parents."_

"_We all loved your parents, Bruce. What Chill did is unforgivable."_

"_Then why is your boss letting him go?"_

"_In prison, he shared a cell with Carmine Falcone. He learned things, and he will testify in exchange for early parole."_

"_Rachel, this man killed my parents. I cannot let that pass. And I need you to understand that please."_

"_Okay," Rachel muttered._

_There was a slight pause before Jenna said, "So did you get me anything Uncle Bruce?"_

"_Jenna!" Rachel exclaimed._

"_What?"_

_Bruce smiled and put Jenna down saying, "Let's see. What do we have here," he said, pulling a small box out of his coat pocket. Jenna gasped with delight while Rachel rolled her eyes. Bruce opened it and inside was a–_

"_A charm bracelet!" Jenna squealed. Bruce smiled and helped her put it on. Jenna admired it before hugging Bruce yet again._

"_You really do spoil her Bruce," Rachel said, shaking her head._

"_Well someone has to," was the billionaire's reply._

* * *

_Jenna waited outside the courtroom for Rachel to come and take her off of her mother's hands. Her mother was one of the policemen in charge of protecting Joe Chill, the murderer of Thomas and Martha Wayne._

"_I'm here," Rachel said. _

"_Thank you so much for doing this, Rachel," Jeannie said, as Rachel took Jenna. "I'll see you both later."_

"_Come on Jenna, we have to find Bruce," Rachel told her niece. Suddenly the reporters began to swarm as Joe Chill came out of the building. Jenna and Rachel made their way through the crowd to see Bruce slowly making his way toward Chill._

"_Joe! Hey, Joe!" shouted one blonde reporter over the din. "Falcone says hi!" she told him and Rachel knew what was about to happen the moment it did. She shielded Jenna's eyes as the woman pulled out a gun and shot Chill in the chest. Jeannie immediately grabbed the woman and handcuffed her, before dropping down to try and help Chill. Rachel quickly made her way over to Bruce and tried to get Bruce to come with her, saying "Come on Bruce. We don't need to see this."_

_Bruce continued to stare at Chill's body and merely replied, "I do."_

_Jenna merely buried her face in her aunt's coat, trying to block out all the screaming pounding in her ears. "Bruce, think about Jenna," Rachel told him. The billionaire glanced at the eight year old, back at Chill, before following Rachel to her car. One the way back to Wayne Manor, Rachel vented her frustration out loud. "The DA couldn't understand why Judge Faden insisted on making the hearing public. Falcone paid him off to get Chill out in the open."_

"_Maybe I should thank them," Bruce muttered, shocking Rachel and Jenna._

"_You don't mean that."_

"_What if I do, Rachel? My parents deserved justice."_

"_You're not talking about justice. You're talking about revenge."_

"_Sometimes they're the same."_

"_No, they're never the same. Justice is about harmony, revenge is about making yourself feel better, which is why we have an impartial system."_

"_Your system is broken." That was the last straw for Rachel, who made an immediate left turn into the lower levels of Gotham City._

"_You care about justice? Look beyond your own pain, Bruce. This city is rotting. They talk about the depression as if it's history and it's not! Things are worse than ever down here. Falcone floods our streets with crime and drugs, preying on the desperate, creating new Joe Chills every day. Falcone may not have killed your parents, Bruce, but he's destroying everything they stood for," Rachel told him, the two of them oblivious to Jenna's attempts to melt into the back seat. She was scared of this part of town; this was the place where you never went unless you were high up in the criminal world or truly desperate. Kids her age were beating up each other for money, women far younger than her aunt and mother looked so beaten down and lifeless they might as well be dead, and yet the dozens if not hundreds of wealthy people of Gotham couldn't be bothered to help them. Rachel pulled up to a grimy building with huge goons guarding the door. "You want to thank him for that? Here you go. We all know where to find him but as long as he keeps the bad people rich and the good people scared, no one can touch him. Good people like you parents who'll stand against injustice, they're gone. What chance does Gotham have if the good people do nothing?"_

"_I'm not one of your good people Rachel," Bruce said after a moment of silence._

"_What do you mean?" Rachel asked, confused. Jenna finally gave up on trying to evaporate and leaned forward to listen to what her uncle meant._

"_All these years, I wanted to kill him. Now I can't," Bruce told them, taking his gun out. Jenna stared in between him and the gun, as though she had never seen him before. Rachel did the same and after as moment of silence she slapped him. He didn't even seem to flinch, so she slapped him again._

"_Uncle Bruce?" Jenna whispered. Bruce glanced at her before looking away, and then Rachel delivered the final blow._

"_Your father would be ashamed of you."_

_Bruce looked at her, wounded, before getting out of the car and slamming it behind him._

'_Bruce!" Jenna cried and tried to get out after him, but Rachel locked the door._

"_Jenna, honey, leave him!"_

"_No! Why are you letting him go like that? He's our family!"_

_Rachel paused, choosing her words carefully. "He needs time to cool off. He'll come back when he's ready."_

_Jenna rubbed tears out of her eyes. "How long will that be?"_

_Again, Rachel paused. "As long as it takes for him to realize what justice really is and for him to take responsibility for his actions."_

_That was the last time Jennifer Rachel Dawes heard from Bruce Wayne for seven years._

* * *

"How can I forget it?" Jenna asked.

They walked up the steps for the manor and were greeted by the sight of Alfred Pennyworth. "Miss Dawes! Jenna!" Jenna and Rachel both hugged their friend.

"Hi Alfred. It's good to you."

"It's good to see you too Jenna. You really should come down more often." Jenna merely grimaced. "I suppose not then."

"I'd like to Alfred but there are some… things I have to get over before I can." Alfred nodded understanding what she meant. "How have you been?"

"Well, far busier than usual, Jenna."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"Better than sitting around all day. Now, you sure you two don't want to come in?"

"I have to get back. I just wanted to leave this and bring Jenna over to say hi," Rachel said, handing him the small box.

"Against my will, might I add," Jenna interjected. "She threatened to disconnect the cable and Internet if I didn't." Alfred laughed at this and thanked Rachel before Jenna heard a voice that she had prayed to every deity she knew to avoid.

"Rachel?" came Bruce Wayne's voice. In he walked as Alfred handing him Rachel's gift as he passed.

"Looks like someone's been burning the candle at both ends," Rachel said, Jenna trying to back away and stay out of sight. "Must've been quite an occasion."

"It is my birthday."

"I know. I'm sorry I can't come tonight. I was just dropping off you present and bringing Jenna over to say hi," Rachel said, scooting out of the way so Bruce could see Jenna.

"Jenna?" Bruce asked, finally seeing her. "Oh my god, you've grown. You look just like your mother did at you age."

"Yeah, seven years can do a _lot _to a person, Bruce," Jenna shot back, looking less than pleased to see him. Bruce got the picture and quickly tried to change his approach.

"So why can't you two stay? You've got better plans?"

"My boss has been missing for two days, which in this town means I should start looking at the bottom of the river."

"Rachel –" Bruce started but was cut off by Rachel's phone ringing.

"Excuse me," she said answering her phone. "Rachel Dawes… who authorized that? Get Crane down there now. Don't take no for an answer. Call Dr. Lehmann, tell him we need our own assessment on the judge's desk by morning."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Falcone. Dr. Crane moved him to Arkham Asylum on insanity watch."

"What! Ok, the Looney Tunes make more sense than that! The mob wouldn't let someone mentally unstable run their family, it's too risky, besides, Falcone loves himself far too much to strike me as the type to kill himself. He's probably just trying to get the insanity plea like Crane's given to all of his thugs!" Jenna cried, indignant.

"I'll drop you off back at–"

"No, Rachel. I want to get Falcone as much as you do. We're going straight there." Rachel considered this and nodded in agreement.

"You're going to Arkham now? It's in the Narrows, Rachel," Bruce interrupted.

"You enjoy your party, Bruce. Some of us have work to do."

"You be careful."

Rachel smiled. "Happy birthday." Then she and Jenna walked back to her car and got in. "You sure you want to come with me?"

"Rachel, have you seen this Crane guy? He's probably 110 pounds soaking wet. If need be, I can take him down easily." Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes at her niece, but started the car and began driving for the Narrows.


	4. Arkham and the Scarecrow

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing my story. This is the quickest response any of my stories have ever gotten. Anyway, I have nice long chapter for you guys and I'll try to have the next one up soon, the latest being next weekend. Anyway, enjoy!**

Arkham and the Scarecrow

Arkham Asylum was easily, _the creepiest _building in Gotham. Just looking at it gave you as sense of foreboding and a chill up your spine. "You wanna stay in the car or come in with me?"

_Hmmm? Let's see? Stay in the car, exposed, in the worst neighborhood in Gotham or go into a nut house run by a stick figure freak? _Jenna thought. "I'm coming with you. At least I won't be alone that way."

The receptionist pointed them to where Falcone would be and said she would send down Dr. Crane as soon as she could. Jenna and Rachel made their way through the halls of the asylum, ignoring the screams and moans of the inmates' around them. Finally, they came to Falcone's cell. The former mob leader was now strapped to a chair, twitching and muttering "Scarecrow" over and over again. Rachel glared, knowing that something wasn't right. Dr. Crane, having been alerted to their presence in his asylum, headed over to the pair, putting on his glasses as he walked.

"Miss Dawes, this is most irregular. I have nothing to add to the report I filed with the judge," he stated. He suddenly noticed Jenna. "And what is this?"

"_I _am Rachel Dawes' personal assistant and we have questions on your report" Jenna lied smoothly.

"And what sort of questions would the assistant of the _assistant_ District Attorney have?"

"For starters, isn't is convenient for a 52-year-old man who has no history of mental illness to suddenly have a psychotic breakdown just when he's about to be indicted?" Rachel intervened.

"Well, as you can see for yourself, there is nothing convenient about his symptoms."

Rachel turned back to Falcone, who was still muttering "Scarecrow."

"What's Scarecrow?"

"Patients suffering delusional episodes often focus their paranoia on an external tormentor, usually one conforming to Jungian archetypes. In this case, a scarecrow." Jenna replayed that in her head, trying to understand it. Rachel turned to Crane.

"He's drugged?"

"Psychopharmacology is my primary field. I am a strong advocate. Outside, he was a giant. In here, only the mind can grant you power."

"You enjoy the reversal."

"I respect the mind's power over the body. It's why I do what I do."

"Well, I do what I do to put thugs like Falcone behind bars, not in therapy," Rachel shot back, turning and walking toward the elevator, Jenna close at her heels. "I want my own psychiatric consultant to have full access to Falcone including blood work. Find out what exactly you put him on," Rachel ordered, pushing the button on the elevator

"First thing tomorrow then."

"Tonight. I've already paged Dr. Lehmann at County General," she told him, stepping into the lift with Jenna.

Dr. Crane cleared his throat, before stepping into the elevator himself, and putting his key into the security lock. "As you wish." The door closed and took them down to the basement. "This way, please," Crane said to the two of them, heading out of the elevator, leading the way down the hall. "There's something I think you should see." Rachel turned to follow him but was stopped by Jenna.

"Rachel, I don't like this. What exactly are we doing down here? We're just here for Falcone."

"I know, but I think there's more to this than meets the eye. I don't trust Crane but I want to know what he's been up to." Rachel continued to follow him, Jenna trailing after them, apprehensively.

_This is always the point in the movie where the heroine finds out the villain's plan and gets into trouble, _Jenna thought to herself. She'd seen enough action and scary movies to know how this worked. Crane opened some double doors to what looked like a basement factory. People in orange jumpsuits and medical masks were mixing chemicals.

"This is where we make the medicine," Crane explained to them, watching his people work. One man was pouring vats of the chemicals into a broken water pipe.

_Dear god, I think I'm gonna be sick! _Jenna thought. Rachel looked like it as well.

"Maybe you two should have some, clear your head," Crane said, as they ran for the elevator. They ran into the lift, sealed the door behind them, and started pressing buttons frantically, trying to get the lift to move, but without success. Suddenly, the door opened and Jenna dropped to the floor, covering her mouth as Rachel turned and was sprayed with a gas by Crane, now in a mask that looked similar to a Scarecrow's face. Jenna kicked Crane's legs, causing him to fall and turned to her aunt.

"Rachel? RACHEL!" Jenna screamed, only to be pulled off of her aunt by some of Crane's thugs. She tried kicking them off of her but they were at least twice her weight and a _lot_ stronger than herself. Two of them grabbed Rachel and carried her back into the chemical factory, the other goons dragging Jenna behind them. They set Rachel on a table and tried Jenna to the stair railing. Crane came down, still in his mask, and loomed over Rachel.

"Who knows you're here?" Crane rasped. Rachel kept tossing and turning, trying to get away from him. "WHO KNOWS?" Crane shouted and Rachel screamed.

"Leave her alone!" Jenna screamed, struggling against the ropes. Crane turned to her.

"I've never used my gas on underage test subjects," Crane commented thoughtfully. "I wonder if the effects will be any more severe," he threatened, raising his arm to gas her. Jenna screamed and suddenly, the lights went out. Crane pulled off his mask and looked around, running his hand through his hair. "He's here."

"Who?" asked one of his goons, looking around.

"The Batman," Crane mocked. Jenna's face brightened and the thugs looked at each other nervously.

"What do we do?"

"What anyone does when a prowler comes around; call the police."

"You want the cops _here_?"

"At this point they can't stop us. But the Batman has a talent for disruption. Force him outside, the police will take him down. Go."

"What about her?" one of the goons questioned, looking at Rachel.

"She hasn't got long. I gave her a concentrated dose. The mind can only take so much. Now go." Jenna bit back a sob.

"The things they say about him. Can he really fly?"

"I heard he can disappear."

"Well, we'll find out. Won't we?" The goons went looking for the masked man pointing their guns in direction of sound. Suddenly, the Batman dropped out behind a man and grabbed him from behind. Another goon turned his gun on the masked man, and the Batman made us of the gun the goon was holding and shot the other man's foot. The other thug fell to the ground and Batman flew to the catwalks above the factory, taking the thug with him. The other goons looked around, trying to see where they went.

The Batman then dropped behind the rest of them and began taking them out with ease, Jenna looking on in awe. Crane, meanwhile, hung back in the shadows, waiting for his time to strike. He jumped out, Jenna shouting, "Batman behind you!" but the masked vigilante was one step ahead of her and grabbed Crane's outstretched arm. The Batman whipped Crane's scarecrow mask off and prepped Crane poison.

"Taste of your own medicine doctor," Batman rasped, spraying Crane with his own toxin. "What have you been doing here? Crane, who are you working for?"

"Ra's. Ra's al Ghul," Crane whispered.

"Ra's al Ghul is dead. Who are you working for? Crane."

"Doctor Crane isn't here right now. But if you'd like to make an appointment–" Crane was cut off by Batman slamming his head into the railing. Jenna heard police sirens overhead.

"Batman, put down your weapons and surrender. You're surrounded." The Batman took out some sort of ninja star in the shape of a bat and sliced through the ropes trying Jenna to the rail, freeing her. He then picked up Rachel and began carrying her toward the elevator.

"I-is she gonna be alright?" Jenna stammered. The Batman didn't answer. They got into the lift, Jenna trying to keep herself calm. The elevator dinged and they got out on the top floor. "What are we doing up here?"

"I have a plan," was all the Batman said. Jenna nodded.

_I'm trusting a guy who jumps off of rooftops and fights crime in the dead of night dressed as a bat, with the life of one of my few family members. Makes sense, _Jenna thought to herself. The Batman set Rachel down on the ground carefully before dropping down to the floors below. Jenna petted her aunt's hair, trying to calm her down. The Batman flew back up, carrying Jeannie Dawes and Sargent Gordon with him.

"Jenny?" Jeannie exclaimed, putting her gun away.

"Mom!" Jenna cried, launching herself into her mother's open arms.

"What happened to my sister?" Jeannie asked over her daughter's shoulder.

"Crane poisoned her with a psychotropic hallucinogen, a panic-inducing toxin."

"We'll get her down to the medics," Gordon said, putting his gun away.

"They can't help her, but I can," the Batman told them. They looked at him, just as the SWAT team turned the lights on. The Batman activated something in the heel of his boot, before turning back to them. "Get her downstairs. Meet me in the alley on the narrow side." Jeannie let go of her daughter, and got ready to carry her sister, but the Batman stopped her. "Crane's been smuggling his toxin hidden in Falcone's drugs and they're dumping it into the water supply."

"What was he planning?" Gordon asked.

"I don't know."

"Was he working for Falcone?" Jeannie inquired.

"He mentioned someone else, someone worse. I need to get her the antidote before the damage is permanent."

"How long does she have?" Jeannie asked.

"Not long." There was the sound of something coming closer.

"What is that?" Jenna asked.

"Backup." Suddenly, a swarm of bats burst into the asylum, causing the SWAT team and officers to panic. Gordon quickly picked Rachel up and started down the stairs, Jenna and Jeannie following him. They made their way out of the asylum and into the alley, the Batman joined them shortly after.

"How is she?"

"She's fading. We gotta go. I'll get my car," Gordon said.

"I brought mine," the Batman replied.

"Yours?" Jeannie questioned, but threw herself, her daughter, and Gordon into the wall a moment later as a ginormous black tank sped by, bulldozing over cop cars in the process.

"I gotta get me one of those," Gordon muttered, Jenna smiling a bit.

"He'll take care of Rachel, right?" Jenna inquired. Jeannie hugged her daughter tightly.

"He'd better. Or he'll have to deal with me." Jenna and Gordon both shivered. They'd both seen her mad and the Scarecrow wasn't as terrifying as her. Jeannie rolled her eyes at them, before the three of them walked back toward the mad house.


	5. Fright Night

**A/N: Hey there... please don't kill me. I know I promised to have this chapter out by the weekend but I'll be updating again later today to make up for it. The next chapter will be the concluding part of "Batman Begins" and I'll have it up soon. So stay tuned. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and I apologize for the lack of literary license I have in this and the last chapter. Things will be much different in the "Dark Knight" portion, I swear. Also, thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows; I do a little happy dance throughout my house with each one. Thanks and enjoy!**

Fright Night

Gordon, Jeannie, and Jenna observed the workers, who were assessing the broken water pipe Crane had been pouring chemicals into.

"They get any of this crap into the mains?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah."

"Notify the water company. There's gotta be a way to isolate it," Jeannie ordered urgently.

"No, you don't understand. They put it all in. They must've been at this for weeks. Gotham's entire water supply is laced with it." Gordon, Jeannie, and Jenna looked at each other.

"Why haven't we felt the effects?" Gordon questioned.

"Must be a compound that has to be absorbed through the lungs." The man walked away, shaking his head. Jenna put hand over her mouth, trying to block out the fumes and keep herself from throwing up. They had been _drinking_ the stuff that had poisoned Rachel for who knows how long. Jeannie Dawes glared at the broken water pipe, before turning on her heel and heading up the stairs.

"Jeannie, where are you going?" Gordon asked, running after her, Jenna at his heels.

"To talk to the man who can answer my questions," she called back, getting in the elevator.

"I'm coming with you," Gordon said, rushing in after her with Jenna. They reached the floor where Crane was now incarcerated and stopped in front of his cell.

"Jenna, you should stay out here," Jeannie told her daughter and Jenna, for once, didn't argue. She'd seen enough of that psycho to last a lifetime. Jeannie and Gordon went in but came out after barely ten minutes.

"That was it?" Jenna questioned.

"That guy's to far gone to give us a straight answer, much less tell us who was the main guy behind this. Next thing you know he'll be talking in rhyme or counting to infinity," Jeannie answered. Jenna bit her lip.

"Crane said he was working for a guy called Ra's al Ghul when the Batman questioned him."

"Ra's al Ghul?" Jenna nodded. Jeannie frowned.

"Never heard of him."

"I think we should focus on how they were planning on getting that toxin in the air," Gordon said. "They must've thought of a way, it'd be a waste of time to put an aerosol toxin in the city's water supply and not have a way to disperse it."

"I think we should take another look at the chemical lab," Jeannie said, heading for the elevator. Once they got down there, Jeannie started looking through the chemicals.

"Falcone obviously didn't know what they were planning. He was just a pawn, like Crane," Gordon muttered.

"And after Batman caught Falcone, Crane obviously knew Falcone would squeal so he got a rid of him using his toxin," Jeannie added.

"But that doesn't solve the problem of the water being poisoned. Or explain how they planned on getting the toxin airborne. Or their reason for doing this, whoever they are."

"Well, there could be any number of reasons. Ransom, control of Gotham, or maybe they just want the city to burn," Jeannie said. Gordon gave her a look.

"Why would someone want to destroy Gotham?" Jeannie shrugged.

"Who knows? Psychos don't need a real reason to do crazy things, they just pretend to give themselves a reason."

_**BOOM!**_

The whole asylum shook with the force of the explosion. Jenna, Jeannie, and Gordon ran to see what happened, just in time to see dozens of men in orange prisoner uniforms escaping through a hole in the wall.

"They're all gone?" Gordon asked. Flass nodded. "How many from maximum security?"

"Everyone of them. Serial killers, rapists." Jeannie pulled Jenna closer.

"Raise the bridges. We don't want any getting off the island."

"Yeah, I'll raise the bridges. When I get every available unit out here to catch the homicidal maniacs that are running lose out there."

"And I need to get Jenna out of here. I don't want her getting caught in the crossfire."

"Alright. Come on!" Gordon called, loading his gun. Everyone followed him through the hole, and started trying to round up the escaped inmates. Hardly a minute later, Jeannie's phone rang and she handed it to Jenna to answer.

"Rachel! Thank God you're alive! What's up?"

"I have the antidote for Crane's toxin. I need to get it to Gordon. Is he nearby?" Jenna looked around and spotted Gordon knocking out a prisoner.

"Yep. We're still in the Narrows."

"I'm on my way."

"Wait, Rachel, the Arkham inmates escaped and are running lose."

"All the more reason. They're likely involved in this somehow and if they are, then Crane's boss is making his move. I'll be over real soon." She hung up.

"Who was that?" Jeannie inquired.

"Rachel. She's on her way over with the antidote."

"Perfect. She can pick you up and get you out of here." Seconds later, she and Flass caught sight of an inmate and tackled him to the ground.

"Harassment! I see harassment!" shouted a bystander. Jenna stared at him shocked. Did they not realize they were trying to help?

"Well maybe you'd like to see some excessive force?" Flass threatened, pointing his gun at the man.

"Flass!" Jeannie shouted, trying to pull him away, but Flass refused.

"Madman with a gun," the civilian shouted.

"Just shut up!"

"Hey, Flass, cool it!"

"Hey Gordon, Dawes, somebody's here to see you." They looked over to see Rachel headed toward them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Our mutual friend sent me with this," she replied, handing Gordon an injector and four shots. "It counteracts Crane's toxin. Hopefully you won't need it."

"Unless he's got some way of getting that crap into the air. Jenny, come here, I'm going to give you a shot just in case." Jenna nodded and held out her arm and her mother injected her with the antidote. "We'd better get you two off the island before they raise the bridges. Patrolman!" Jeannie called, and a patrolman came over. Jenna hugged her mother.

"Promise you'll come home."

"I promise," Jeannie muttered into her daughter's hair. "Go!" They headed toward the bridges. Just before arriving, they saw a little boy who looked like he was asking a SWAT team for some help and one of the men just pushed the boy away.

"Hey!" Rachel shouted, going over to them. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Gentlemen," said a well-dressed man who didn't look like a cop. "Time to spread the word." They brought a machine and it started whirring to life. Rachel pulled Jenna and the boy toward her. "And the word is…" he locked eyes with Rachel and Jenna, who stared at him, terrified. "Panic." Then all hell broke loose. Manhole covers burst off as all the water in the Narrows was vaporized. Rachel crouched down, pulling Jenna and the boy down with her and shielded them from the danger. She dragged them away, trying to calm down the boy, who had inhaled the fear toxin and was now panicking. Meanwhile, Jeannie Dawes and Jim Gordon were injecting themselves with the antidote and surveying the damage so far. They saw Flass pull out his gun on two teenage boys, and immediately knocked him out and handcuffed him to a pipe, throwing his gun away.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," Jeannie told Gordon and his mouth twitched but it was hard to laugh at a time like this.

"This is Commissioner Loeb," their radios sounded. "Come on, somebody talk to me! Come on!"

"Loeb! Loeb! This is Gordon and Dawes!" Gordon replied.

"What the hell is going on?"

"We need reinforcements! TAC teams, SWAT, riot cops!"

"Gordon! All the city's riot police are on the island with you!"

"Well, they're completely incapacitated!"

"Gordon, Dawes… there's nobody left to send in," Loeb told them, just as the Batman drove his tank across the gap.

"So we're on our own?" Jeannie asked, just as the Batman's tank landed right next to them. The Batman quickly got out and joined them. "The Narrows is tearing itself to pieces."

"This is just the beginning. If they hit the whole city with toxin, there's nothing to stop Gotham from tearing itself apart from mass panic."

"How are they gonna do that?"

"The train. The monorail follows the water mains to the central hub beneath Wayne tower. If the machine gets to the station, it'll cause a chain reaction that'll vaporize the city's water supply."

"Covering Gotham in this poison."

"I'm gonna stop him from loading the train, but I may need you help."

"What do you need?"

"Can you drive stick?" The Batman asked, holding up the key to his tank.

"Gordon can. I'm staying." Jeannie said.

"What! Jeannie–"

"You saw what Flass almost did to those kids. How many other innocents are gonna die tonight? You can get by without me, I'm needed here." Gordon looked like he wanted to argue, but just nodded and hugged her.

"Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" she responded. She looked at the Batman.

"I'm not sure, but I think my daughter and sister didn't get off of the island in time. Please, make sure they're safe." The Batman nodded and the three of them went in their separate directions.

* * *

"It's ok! It's ok! No one's going to hurt you," Rachel soothed. She, Jenna, and the little boy looked up at the sound of hooves to see Crane in his Scarecrow mask, riding a police horse.

"Of course they are!" he called, his voice changed from the mask.

"Crane?"

"No. Scarecrow." The three of them fled, Crane pursuing them. They ran through the toxin filled streets of the Narrows, passing sights that looked like they were taken from a horror movie; people clawing, kicking, biting, and tearing each other to pieces, hardly anything more than animals now. They ran, but it wasn't enough and the mad psychiatrist eventually cornered them. "There you are! There's nothing to fear, but fear itself!" The boy and Jenna cowered at the sight of him, but Rachel pulled out her Taser and aimed. "I'm here to help!" Rachel shot him in the face with her Taser and the master of fear screamed in pain terror. Crane's horse ran off into the mist, dragging a stunned and screaming Crane with him.

Jenna looked between the mist Crane had vanished and her aunt, before concluding "Remind me to never make you mad again." Rachel smiled but it was quickly whipped off of her face at the sight coming toward her. Around a dozen prisoners were headed toward them, and some of them were armed. Rachel, Jenna, and the little boy backed away, looking for an escape route but found nothing. Rachel then pulled a fallen officer's gun out of his holster and gave her Taser to Jenna.

"Batman will save us," the little boy whispered, as Victor Zsasz raised his knife. "He'll come." Zsasz and the other prisoners got closer and Rachel aimed and cocked the gun. "He'll come."

"Don't peak," Rachel said, shielding the boy. Suddenly, the Batman dropped down on top of Zsasz and scooped up Rachel, Jenna, and the boy, before carrying to safety on the top of a roof.

Rachel calmed the boy down and he eventually was breathing steadily enough to whisper, "I told you he'd come." Jenna smiled at the boy. The Batman turned to leave but Rachel stopped him.

"Wait. You could die. At least tell me you name."

"It's not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me," the Batman replied. Jenna furrowed her brow, certain she had heard that somewhere before.

"Bruce?" Rachel asked, but the Batman simply jumped off of the building, spread his wings, and flew off into the mist.

"Your boyfriend is Batman?" Jenna murmured, astounded. "No wonder you love him."

But Rachel didn't look so sure of herself anymore.


	6. The End of the Beginning

**A/N: I've added Jenna's character profile to my profile for anyone who wants to look at it. Thanks and enjoy the chapter!**

The End of the Beginning

"Gordon!" Jenna cried, throwing her arms around him. Having been rescued by firemen after hours of waiting on the roof, it was good to know that her family was ok.

"Jenna! Thank God! I was worried you had gotten stuck on the island."

"We did. We rescued a little boy and got chased by Crane, Zsasz, and a bunch of other convicts. Rachel Tased Crane right in the face and Batman saved us!"

"Wow. Sounds like you've had a full night."

"No kidding. Have you seen mom?"

"I was going to ask you that." Rachel, Jenna, and Gordon made their way inside.

"Brian! Hey, have you seen my mom?" Jenna inquired. Brian Douglas looked at Jenna sadly, bit his lip, and told her to come with him. Confused, Jenna followed him, Gordon and Rachel close at her heels. They went into a room where they found Jeannie Dawes lying on a metal table, eyes closed… and a knife in between her ribs.

"I'm so sorry, Jenna," Brian said, but she barely heard him. The world was falling underneath her feet. This wasn't happening, it _couldn't_ be happening, her mother would never leave like that.

"Mom? Mom? MOM!" Jenna screamed, running over to her mother. "MOM! PLEASE, NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU CAN'T! MOMMY, PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU, I LOVE YOU, PLEASE, JUST OPEN YOUR EYES!"

But Jeannie Dawes didn't open her eyes. She would never open her eyes again. Because for the first time in her life, she had broken a promise to her daughter, and hadn't come home.

* * *

Jenna stayed home for the next few days. She didn't talk, barely slept, and rarely ate. She just sat there, staring into her lap, occasionally sniffling and crying. Rachel stayed home to try and help her but everything she said and did hardly even affected her. It was only during day three dinner, where Jenna was once again, not eating, did Rachel finally snap.

"Jenna, this has got to stop! You are going to starve yourself to death if you don't eat something," Rachel told her, looking at the bowl of tortellini and chicken soup, Jenna's favorite, that was untouched.

"Well, maybe then I'll be with mom and I won't have to be so alone anymore," Jenna shouted back, throwing down her spoon. Rachel got up and hugged her sobbing niece.

"Starving yourself won't bring her back and she wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU AREN'T MY MOM!"

"… I know because I see so much of her in you. And would you want her to kill herself if you died?" Jenna looked at her aunt before shaking her head. "Then that's all the proof I need. Now come on. Your soup's getting cold." Jenna finished that bowl of soup, as well as a second. While she and Rachel were cleaning up the dishes, Rachel said, "So Bruce is Batman." Jenna looked at her aunt before smiling slightly and nodding. "I need to talk to him. We both do." Jenna looked at her aunt, understanding what she was saying. "How about tomorrow?" Jenna nodded.

* * *

Jenna and Rachel walked through what remained of Wayne Manor. The two of them couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness; they both had fond memories and if they were sad to see it reduced of cinders, they could hardly imagine how Alfred and Bruce felt. They saw Bruce hammering a cover over the old well and Jenna stopped. Rachel turned to her niece bewildered. "I'll talk to him later. You two can talk alone." Rachel gave her niece a thankful look before making her way over to Bruce. Jenna sat on what she thought was once a wall, and ran through what she was going to say through her head. She looked at Bruce and Rachel and saw them talking and then, kissing. The corner of her mouth twitched upward slightly, though inside she wanted to stick her tongue out and gag. She may be fifteen but boys still had cooties to her. They broke apart and talked a little more, though Jenna could tell it wasn't happy. The two of them walked together holding hands and Rachel, still talking to Bruce, pointed to Jenna. Jenna waved a bit and Bruce made his way over.

"Hey," Jenna said.

"Hi," Bruce replied. Not knowing what else to say, he added, "I heard about Jeannie." Jenna's throat closed up and she looked down, trying to keep herself from crying. "I'm sorry." Jenna looked up, traces of tears still in her eyes, and stared at him as though she didn't know whether she should slap him or hug him. "Listen, Jenna about my disappearance−"

"I forgive you." Bruce froze.

"Wait, what?"

"I forgive you for leaving." Bruce looked confused.

"Really?" the corner of Jenna's mouth twitched.

"I was mad at you because I thought that you were a careless, rich, irresponsible brat who couldn't be bothered with someone like me." Bruce tried to say something But Jenna cut him off. "It's alright because I know the real you."

"My mask isn't my real face."

"Maybe, maybe not. People have many different faces for many different places; but I know that you are as brave, kind, and wonderful as you were to me when I was eight years old. And if you're willing to, I'd like to make up for lost time." Bruce smiled.

"I'd like that. And, considering the… situation you got into at the asylum, it might be beneficial for you to learn something from a mutual friend of ours." Jenna's eyes brightened up.

"Me. Take lessons. From you?" Bruce nodded and Jenna gave him a flying hug, just like the ones she had given him many years ago.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyouThan kyouThankyou!" she squealed. She could hardly believe it; the Batman, Gotham's protector, was going to teach her how to fight. "I'll be a great student I swear: I'll run laps, do jumping jacks, push ups, sit ups, chin ups−"

"Jenna, breathe," Bruce ordered and Jenna stopped immediately, taking a deep breath. "Good. I'll have to get Rachel's permission and find a time that won't interfere with your school−"

"I can cut class if need be," Jenna said but stopped with a look from Bruce.

"Or my patrol. But, I doubt Rachel will have problems with it as long as you don't join me on the rooftops."

"You mean I'm not−"

"No."

"But−"

"No. Not until you're legal at least." Jenna pursed her lips but nodded. Bruce smiled at her and turned to leave. Jenna made her way over to Rachel and just before they left, Rachel asked Bruce one more thing.

"What will you do?" Bruce looked at her, having picked up what remained of his father's stethoscope.

"Rebuild it. Just the way it was, brick for brick." Rachel nodded and left, holding Jenna's hand as she went. This year was going to be different, that was one of the few things she was certain of. She had lost her mother and her best friend and she could never fill the holes they had left in her heart, but she would go on. She would never forget them but she wouldn't lose herself because of it. Because life, especially childhood and teen years, was like learning to ride a bike; though you may fall down many times, what's important is to find the will to stand up again. And that's what Jenna would do. Though she had been pushed down, she would get up and never back down.


	7. The Dark Knight: School's Out

**Hello all! First chapter of "The Dark Knight." I'M SO EXCITED AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT! Anyway, you'll get to see into Jenna's friends and school life. Please leave constructive criticism in a review if it sucks. Warning, there is occasionally cursing and sexual references in the story from here on in, so... beware! Anyway, enjoy!**

The Dark Knight – School's Out

_Tick. Tick. Tick._ Went the clock. Jenna was counting down the seconds for her class to end. Even though she was a B student, she had decided to take a summer history class for college credit, and was currently regretting her choice. "Alright class," said Mrs. Rogers… or was it Robinson. Jenna was too tired at the moment to remember. Her friend, Danielle, hit her arm from across the walkway, trying to wake her friend up. "Seeing as how we finished our work early today, I will allow a small debate on the topic of your choice." Jenna immediately sat up in her seat, wide-awake. "Now, any suggestions." Jenna's hand flew up in the air so fast she almost slapped Danielle. "Yes, dear."

"How about we debate the pros and cons of the Batman and whether he should be arrest or awarded for his actions?" The half of class that was conscious groaned. "What? It's a debate that's currently going on and I'd actually like to know what people think."

"Just because you wanna sleep with him, doesn't mean the rest of us have to talk about him," said Christy, resident popular girl and gossipy bitch of Gotham High.

"Christy, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? I mean, we've all heard more than enough about _your_ interests. You complain in every single class about how your heels keep snapping or you hair gets ruined. At least Jenna's can be related to schoolwork," Danielle argued.

"Also, I was trying to come up with something that I thought would interest all of us. Cause, let's be honest, do any of you _actually want_ to debate about some historical event or something like that?" Jenna argued. The class was silent. "Didn't think so."

"Well then, I guess that settles it," Mrs. Robinson. "So, what do we think of the Batman?" Several people started talking at once.

"He's a hero."

"He's a criminal."

"He deserves a statue."

"And a cell in Arkham." Mrs. Robinson clapped a few times and the din settled.

"Well, it looks as though we have quite a few different opinions. That's good. But, let's take hands now, shall we? How about you Miss Pleasance?"

"I think he's doing a grand thing," said blonde haired, blue eyed Alice Pleasance. "Look at how much this city has changed in the past year alone and it's all thanks to him. I can actually walk in the park without having to worry about getting mugged."

"Yes that's a good point, Miss Pleasance. And you Mr. Johnson?"

"I think he's really cool, being a super hero and all. And sure he's done a bunch of good things for the city but he's caused a bunch of damage too. How many buildings, cars, and roads have been ruined by his bat tank thing?"

"First of all, it's called the Batmobile, secondly, considering all the lives he's saved, I don't think anyone should complain about the mess. Does anyone complain when the army or police have to destroy things to save lives and take down criminals?" Jenna argued.

"Batman's not the police, though."

"You're right he's better. He can do things that the police can't and he doesn't kill on purpose."

"But, his means are illegal."

"Just because it's illegal doesn't mean it's wrong."

"So, your saying it's ok to break the law?"

Jenna shrugged. "The Patriots were breaking the law by fighting the British rule during the American Revolution. Does that mean what they were doing was wrong? I don't think it does."

"The Batman should still be punished for breaking the law. If not now, then someday."

"I think he's probably being punished enough. He's probably lost a lot of sleep because he's up all night, it must be really difficult for him to hide his secret, and his social life is probably suffering too."

"Oh, you're just defending him because you wanna get in his pants," Christy scoffed.

"There's a difference between being in love with someone, and being grateful to them. He saved my life… twice!"

"Biggest mistake ever made," someone muttered, and a few kids snickered.

"Settle down, settle down. What about you Mr. Hill?"

"My dad's against Batman. He's been nothing but trouble to my family."

"Yeah well, your Dad's on the mob's payroll, so that's to be expected."

"You'd better shut your mouth, Dawes, before I shut it for you!"

"Now, Miss Dawes, we shouldn't make unfounded accusations."

"It's not unfounded, everyone know that. Why else did Mayor Hill not do anything to try and arrest the mob while he was in office?"

"He was smart and kept his head down. Your mother tried to fight the mob, look what happened to her." Jenna got up out of her seat.

"MISS DAWES! YOU _WILL_ SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL GO TO THE PRICIPLE'S OFFICE! _NOW SIT IN YOUR SEAT_!" Jenna took a deep breath and sat back down. God, she couldn't wait for school to be over.

* * *

"What was all that about?" Danielle asked Jenna after class.

"Nothing. I just haven't been sleeping much, that's all."

"Is it your Mom?" Danielle was referring to the nightmares Jenna had been having since Scarecrow's Fright Night, most of which involving Scarecrow chasing her on a horse, the people clawing and tearing each other to pieces, and her mother being stabbed in front of her. Rachel and Harvey said that her watching horror movies every other weekend probably wasn't helping but she ignored them.

"Not really. I still have nightmares about it every now and then, but not as much now."

"Ah. So, did you see the Batman?" Jenna stopped walking. "Oh come on, I know your room has a fire escape and you're obsessed with him. I'm personally surprised you haven't started a fan club for him." Jenna chuckled at her friend.

"No, I didn't see him," Jenna replied, which was half true. Bruce only put on the suit after her lessons with him. Danielle looked at her friend sympathetically.

"I'm sure you'll see him again." Jenna nodded in response.

The two continued to talk as they took their regular seats at the back of the bus. However, the conversation ended as Jenna began to doze off in her seat. "Jenna! Look at Gotham National Bank!" Jenna's eyes snapped awake. She looked out the window in front to see a hole in the building as though someone had driven a truck through it. She turned around as they passed the bank, only to see a school bus pull out of the bank and join the line of buses behind them.

"What the hell?" Jenna muttered. She looked to see who was driving the bus and saw a strange green haired man, wearing what looked like clown make up and a purple suit.

"That is _the_ strangest man I've ever seen," Danielle told Jenna.

"I've seen stranger," Jenna said, whipping out her phone.

"Somehow, I don't doubt that," Danielle laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture," Jenna said, snapping a photo with her phone. She then messaged Bruce, asking, _Friend of yours? He dresses almost as crazy as you do._

_Haha, very funny,_ Bruce texted back. _Where was this taken?_

_Gotham National Bank. He's in a school bus, blended right in._

_Is he still in the bus behind you?_

_No. We turned a little while back._

_Ah well. I'll check it out tonight. Thanks for the update._

_No problem._

"So, who did you text it to?" Danielle asked the moment Jenna snapped her phone shut.

"Gordon," Jenna lied.

"You have the Lieutenant's number on your phone?"

"Well, I babysit for him and his wife once in a while and he was my Mom's friend so, yeah, of course I do." Danielle raised an eyebrow.

"Why did I never know about this?"

"You never asked."

"Well, I wanna see who else you have in your phone," Danielle said, snatching her friends phone from her grasp.

"Hey!" Jenna cried, trying to regain her phone. "Danny! Give it back! I've got private stuff in there!"

"I just want a look," Danielle replied. Her eyes widened when she looked at the contacts.

"YOU HAVE BRUCE WAYNE IN YOUR CONTACTS LIST!"

"Keep your voice down," Jenna hissed. "And yeah. I do. He's my godfather and he's been trying to reconnect with me ever since he came back." Danielle still looked stunned.

"Seriously? The next thing you'll be telling me is that you have tea with the Batman every Sunday." Jenna laughed.


	8. Meals with the Knights

**A/N: Again, I'll try and put the next chapter up ASAP but it likely won't be until Friday night. I've given you a long chapter for that reason. Anyways, reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated and enjoy!**

Meals with the Knights

"We're home," Rachel called to her niece as she and Harvey opened the door.

"I can see that," Jenna shouted back from her room.

"We brought Chinese."

"I'm coming." Jenna quickly joined her Aunt and soon-to-be Uncle in the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So, how was school?" Jenna groaned and hit her head against the table. "That bad huh."

"Do I have to talk about it?"

"Well, what else are we going to talk about?"

"Can't we talk about your trial against Maroni?"

"Why would you be interested in Sally's trial?" Harvey inquired.

"Because he's now the leader of the mob that helped kill my mom." Rachel stopped dishing noodles onto plates and looked at her niece. Harvey looked down, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Jenna, I−"

"It's fine, Harvey. You didn't know." Rachel put the plates on the table and the three of them began eating.

"So… how's Gordon?" Harvey asked after a while of eating in silence. Rachel glared at him as though he had done something she told him not to do, but just rolled her eyes and sighed. Jenna looked at him oddly.

"He's fine. Busy with the promotion, not at home much but he thinks they're close. He hasn't said much on his plans but I sort of deduced that he's trying to seize the mob's money. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Harvey assured her, but ever since she started having lessons with Bruce every few nights, Jenna could lie and tell when people were lying. "How is he going to get it?"

"He's kept you in the dark, hasn't he?" Jenna said. It was not so much a question as much as a statement.

"Is it that obvious?"

"It's "Welcome to Las Vegas" sign obvious Harvey." Rachel rolled her eyes at them and Harvey shrugged.

"I have to get my information from somewhere and he trusts you. They both do." Jenna stopped eating.

"What do you mean 'both'?"

"Come on, I'm not blind or deaf, and even if I was, it'd be difficult not to notice you're out late most nights."

"I have babysitting, self defense classes, homework, and friends."

"Do you practice, do homework, watch kids, or hang out with your friends until two in the morning?" Jenna stayed silent. "I'm not going to punish you as long as you stay safe and get enough rest. I just need to know what they're up to so I can help them." Jenna sighed.

"Fine but you didn't hear this from me." She took a deep breath before she started. "Gordon's 'friend' has been supplying him with lightly irradiated bills that Gordon's men have been making drug buys with for months. I think they know where the majority of the mob's funds are by now but they'll have to hit all of the spots at the same time other wise they could lose it all." Harvey looked at her, stunned. "Well, you did ask."

"Alright. So, they'll need permits."

"Unless Gordon wants to have his head on a stick in Loeb's office, yeah."

"And how do you find Gordon's 'friend'?" Jenna looked out the window at the Batsignal and smiled.

"I'll tell you but I wanna come with you."

"Don't you see him enough?" Jenna shrugged.

"It's not every day you get to see Gotham's Knights working together."

"Gotham's Knights?"

"Haven't you read the papers? Gotham's Knights: You're the white knight, Gordon's grey, and the Batman's Gotham's dark knight." Harvey smiled and considered this.

"Fine. But, you're just watching. I don't want you to get any more involved than you already are."

"Alright. Try the top of MCU with the Batsignal on. That's the only sure way I know of," Jenna told him. Harvey looked confused.

"I thought the police were supposed to arrest the Batman on sight, why would the meet with him on the roof?" Jenna snorted.

"Harvey, half the city knows about Gordon and the Bat. The only cop who's actually trying to bring him in is Wuertz and he's an idiot. I saw his suspect list and the top candidates were Elvis Presley, Abraham Lincoln, and the Sasquatch." Harvey and Rachel laughed.

"Alright then. Now, how was school?" Jenna blanched.

"You're kidding me. I just told you everything you wanted to know and you have to ask me about the one thing I don't want to talk about?"

"I wanna know why you're so upset."

"Harvey, it's school. No one wants to be there."

"Fair point but what makes it so horrible to you?"

"The kids are horrible, they're either popular sluts like Christy Collins or in gangs like Jordan Hill."

"Hill. Wasn't he the former mayor's kid?"

"Yep. His Dad was on the Mob's payroll, so his son's not exactly fond of me. Hell, none of the kids at school are."

"Why?"

"I'm considered a bit of a nerd and considering you, Rachel, and my mom along with a lot of my family friends are involved with law enforcement, I'm not exactly popular. Teenagers don't like cops, it's a fact."

"Well, what made today especially terrible?" Rachel questioned.

"We had a debate about the Batman in class and Jordan dragged my mom's name through the mud."

"What! Why?"

"I snapped at him, saying he didn't like the Batman because his Dad was in the Mob's pocket." Rachel put a hand on her forehead.

"Jenna−"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I was tired and mad."

"Well, did you tell that boy you're sorry?"

"Rachel, no one apologizes in high school."

* * *

Jenna was just starting her breakfast the next morning, when she got a call from Bruce.

"Hey, B–man. What's up?"

"I caught Crane last night." Jenna froze. Jonathan Crane aka the Scarecrow, one of the men who had caused the Fright Night in the Narrows that had gotten her mother killed, was now behind bars. "You still there?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Wow. So, he's really gone now."

"I can't make sure that he'll stay locked up but−"  
"Don't worry; Harvey and Rachel will take care of that part."

"I was actually referring to Arkham's revolving door policy but yeah, I'm sure they will."

"Yeah. Sorry but I can't help you when it comes to Arkham. We're not exactly on good terms, considering I almost got gassed the last time I was there."

"I thought you were friends with Jeremiah Arkham?"

"My mom was friends with him in college and I was acquainted with him at one point."

"And then?"

"We got caught up in a robbery and he convinced former Arkham inmate to kill himself." Bruce was silent after that.

"Do you think that insanity just runs in his family or is there something about the asylum that makes everyone connected to it go insane?"

"Definitely the asylum."

"I figured. So, how's school?"

"Nope. Not going there; I get enough of that from Harvey and Rachel. Home is the only place I can escape from school, please don't make me talk about it."

"Ok fine. Speaking of Harvey−"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was−"

"I'm not spying on Harvey for you. I told you that."

"I need to know if he can be trusted."

"Is that really it?"

"Yes."

"So, it has everything to do with him dating my aunt with whom you have been hopelessly in love with for years."

"Yes. I mean no! I mean−" I laughed at his antics. "That was crafty."

"You taught me well Master."

"Too well apparently. Maybe I should cancel our next lesson."

"No!"

"Well, then…" Jenna glared before sighing.

"Harvey and Rachel are going to The Ocelot for a date tonight."

"Thank you."

"You can be a real pain sometimes you know that?"

"And you love me for it." Jenna chuckled a bit. Bruce laughed a bit too but then grunted in pain.

"Are you ok Bruce?"

"I'm fine. A few injuries last night but I'm fine."

"Gas, bullets, or knives?"

"None." Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"What was it then?"

"A dog."

"What?"

"A _big_ dog. And I thought only the police used them."

"Nope. The Russian mob does too. But seriously, your armor is bulletproof, fireproof, bombproof, and who knows what else but it can't stop a dog?"

"No comment." Jenna laughed. "I'll have to talk to Lucius about a new suit."

"Speaking of suits−"

"No."

"But−"

"Not happening Jenna. You are way too young."

"So, when will I be old enough?"

"When you're old, wrinkled, and surrounded by grandkids." Jenna rolled her eyes at him.

"Seriously, it would just be a better idea to give me a suit, otherwise, I'll join the copy bats and start jumping off of rooftops wearing hockey pads."

"Speaking of them, do you know anything about them?"

"I may or may not be acquainted with a few of the members."

"Jenna−"

"Not telling you anything until I get a suit of my own."

"We'll talk about this later. I think Alfred's coming and you've probably already missed your bus."

"Actually, I just walk a few blocks away to get to the later stop. But yeah, I should probably be going. Have fun being a boring old businessman. Bye!"

* * *

Later that day, Jenna opened the door to her apartment and was immediately engulfed in two monumental hugs.

"Jenna!" Jimmy and Babs Gordon cried as they leaped on their baby sitter. Jenna laughed and hugged them just as tightly as they all tumbled to the floor, Jim and Barbara Gordon grinning at their kids' antics.

"Thanks for watching them, Jenna," Gordon said, helping her up from the floor.

"It's no problem at all," Jenna replied. "My friends are busy, I don't have any lessons or homework, and Harvey and Rachel are out. I'm happy to have them over."

"Thanks anyway. We should be back around ten."

"Stay out as long as you like. As long as I keep the coffee and sugar away from them, everything'll be fine." Jim and Barbara laughed and said their goodbyes before leaving. "Alright," Jenna said, shutting and bolting the door. "What do you guy wanna do?" She was suddenly bombarded with suggestions from the two kids. "Ok, ok, one at a time. What about you, Babs?"

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Like what?"

"Something Disney."

"I am _not _watching "The Little Mermaid" again!" Jimmy protested.

"We'll compromise ok?" Jenna mediated. "How about "The Lion king"?" The two of them nodded and raced over to the DVDs.

"What's this?" Jimmy asked, pulling out "Silence of the Lambs." Jenna rushed over and snatched it out of his hands.

"Too adult for you, that's what."

"Aw. I'm a big kid. Why can't we watch it?"

"Because it'll scare the senses out of you, and then your parents won't let me watch you ever again. You do like me as your baby sitter, don't you?" Jimmy nodded. "Well then, no "Silence of the Lambs"." A few hours later, after innumerable snacks, movies, and games, Babs was asleep on the couch and Jimmy suddenly asked, "Jenna? Do you think the Batman's a hero?" Jenna was taken aback by the question.

"Why?"

"Some of my friends don't think he is."

"Don't listen to them. Think whatever you want."

"But what do you think?" Jenna considered this.

"I think he's a hero. The good he does outweighs the bad."

"But he still does bad things?"

"Everyone does bad things, Jimmy. But, we should try not to."

"But what makes the bad things the Batman does so much worse?"

"The fact that the things he does are against the law."

"My dad arrests people who break the law." Jenna nodded. "Does that mean he's going to bring down the Batman?" Jenna paused.

"I don't know Jimmy. But I hope not." There was a knock at the door. Jenna made sure it was Jim and Barbara before unbolting the door.

"Thanks for doing this, Jenna. How much do we owe you?"

"You really don't have to Jim."

"Yes we do. They probably ate 100 dollars worth of snacks anyway."

"It's nothing I wouldn't have eaten myself." The Gordons gave her a ten anyway and left, Jim carrying the sleeping Babs, and said bye to Harvey and Rachel on the way out, who had arrived home.

"The apartment's not completely destroyed," Rachel commented, astounded.

"Oh come on, they're good kids. They've never broken anything on my watch."

"If I recall correctly, they broke a lamp two years ago."

"I was new at babysitting, we were having fun jumping on the couch, and you hated that lamp anyway." Rachel rolled her eyes and set her coat on the couch.

Harvey retreated into the bedroom to get his pajamas on, leaving Rachel and Jenna alone. "So, Bruce ran into us at The Ocelot," Rachel said. Jenna looked at her aunt, shocked.

"How did that happen?"

"That's what I was going to ask you."

"I didn't tell him anything," Jenna lied convincingly. Rachel surveyed her niece.

"He's been giving you lying lessons, hasn't he?" Rachel stated. Jenna looked at her aunt, acting insulted.

"No!"

"Yep he has," Rachel concluded. "What else has he been teaching you? Boxing, sword fighting, flying?"

"Deception and theatricality, he won't let me near the weapons and gear."

"I'm guessing you hack the codes to the vaults the moment he leaves." Jenna grinned secretively. Rachel sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You're stuck with me until I'm eighteen Rachel. After that, I'm free as a bird."

"I'm not bailing you out if you get arrested for jumping off of rooftops in the dead of night at that age then."

"Don't worry; Bruce'll take care of that."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and opened the freezer, taking out an ice cream bar. "There's only one ice cream bar left, whoever wants it." Rachel then jumped out of the way as Jenna and Harvey bolted into the kitchen. Jenna grabbed the ice cream bar first but Harvey tore it out of her hand a millisecond later.

"Hey! That's mine!" Jenna said, reaching for the ice cream, but Harvey held it over her head, just out of reach.

"Look we'll flip for it," Harvey said, pulling out his father's lucky coin.

"No way! You always win when we flip that!"

"Come on. Either fifty-fifty chance or you forfeit the ice cream bar to me all together. Take your pick." Jenna glared at him and crossed her arms. Harvey smiled at her and flipped it. Heads. "Better luck next time Jenna." Jenna scowled and stalked off to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Don't expect her to talk to you for a few days," Rachel told Harvey, rolling her eyes at both of them.


	9. In Over Your Head

**A/N: A chapter out early! Wohoo! (Does the drunk giraffe) Anyway, Jenna cusses and mention alcohol and stuff of that nature in this chapter. Also, there are some spoilers from Alfred Hitchcock's "Psycho", which other than the "Scream" movies is the only horror movie I will willingly watch. Also, I recently watched a documentary called "Batman Unmasked: the Psychology of the Dark Knight." If you're interested in that kind of stuff, here's the link; watch?v=g9Hu1gLo8m0. Anyway, please leave a review and I'll put up the next chapter on Friday. Enjoy!**

In Over Your Head

Jenna was standing on top of the Major Crimes Unit building, next to Harvey, looking up at the Batsignal currently shinning in the sky.

"How long does it take for him to show up?" Harvey asked her. Jenna shrugged.

"Not sure. I've actually never tried this before. Though, I did hear that he usually doesn't show up." Harvey looked at her.

"So, we could stand up here all night and he might not come?"

"Oh he'll come alright. With the Mob's money at stake here he'd be stupid not to come." Jenna turned around, having felt that someone had joined them. There stood the Batman, dark and terrifying as always. Harvey turned around to see the Dark Knight for the first time in person.

"You're a hard man to reach," Harvey told him. The door burst open a moment later, Jim Gordon pointing his gun at them. He put it down when he realized who was there, and went over to turn the Batsignal off. "Lau's half way to Hong Kong. If you'd have asked, I could have taken his passport. I told you to keep me in the loop!"

"All that was left in the vaults were marked bills. They knew we were coming. As soon as you office got involved–"

"My office? You're sitting down there with scum like Wuertz and Ramirez and you're talking–" Jim stared at him speechless. Jenna stared too. Ramirez, like many others in the police force, had known and befriended her mother, and to find out Anna could have connections to the Mob shocked her to the core. "Oh yeah. I almost had your rookie cold on a racketeering beat."

"Don't try to cloud the fact that clearly Maroni's got people in your office, Dent."

"Gentlemen, I think we should focus on getting the Mob's money first. Then we can get look into who's working for who," Jenna said. They looked at her before turning to the Batman.

"We need Lau, back but the Chinese won't extradite a national under any circumstances," Harvey explained.

"If I get him to you, can you get him to talk?"

"I'll get him to sing."

"We're going after the Mob's life savings," Gordon warned. "Things will get ugly."

_Uglier, you mean_, Jenna thought, fiddling with her charm bracelet and thinking of her mother's eyes that would never open.

"I knew the risk when I took this job, lieutenant," Harvey assured him. "How will you get him back, any–" Harvey turned to see that the Batman had disappeared. Harvey turned to Gordon and Jenna, who said in unison, "He does that."

* * *

Days later, Jenna looked up from Alfred Hitchcock's "Psycho" to see Harvey and Rachel walking into the dimly lit apartment.

"Back so soon? I thought ballet performances were at least an hour long."

"The performance was cancelled," Rachel explained. Jenna frowned.

"What happened?"

"Bruce Wayne happened," Harvey said. Jenna was just barely able to keep a straight face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he left on vacation and took the whole company with him." Jenna was almost shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Really? Well, that's unfortunate."

"No kidding. He's probably the most selfish and irresponsible person I've ever met." At this point, Jenna had her face down in a pillow, trying to control her laughter. She looked up at the sound of violins screeching and saw Marion Crane getting stabbed by "Mrs. Bates". Rachel jumped at the screeching and turned the sound down.

"Why do you watch these things?"

"They're interesting, intellectual, and some of them are actually sort of funny."

"In what way are they any of those things?"

"Well, in Psycho, Norman Bates suffered a traumatic childhood that led to him having psychological problems and eventually killing people. I like Psycho and films like it because it deals with the mind."

"How are they funny, though?"

"They aren't. But when you look at other horror movies like Halloween, you see that most horror movies are idiotic in a sense. All of the teens who die are jerks, sluts, or addicted to drugs, alcohol, or smoking, and they're all idiots who leave the front doors unlocked and always go into the creepy house alone." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying, if life was a horror movie, I'd probably be one of the survivors."

"I'm not doubting that. I just don't like these movies because they remind me too much of the Fright Night." Jenna looked at her aunt and nodded.

"I was a little freaked out at first too. But, there's this thing called exposure where to get a rid of your fears, you slowly expose yourself to them. And seeing as how I don't want to be near Scarecrow and his fear toxin anytime soon, this was the closest I could get." Rachel was stunned. "I've actually been sleeping better since I started watching these." Rachel sat on the couch next to her and kissed her niece's forehead.

"Alright. I may not like them but if it helps you sleep, I'm not arguing."

Jenna smiled and turned back to the movie. She checked Facebook on her phone and saw a familiar name asking to chat.

_Hey Brian! What's up?_

_Not much. I'm going out on patrol soon so I can't talk long._

_That's fine. How are the Batmen doing?_

_Don't say the name! Someone could easily hack into this and discover our identities!_

_Brian, everyone who knows you knows that you spend your nights on Gotham's rooftops, trying to help the Caped Crusader in his fight against the scum of Gotham._

… _Still. Keep the mentioning of the B-men to a minimum._

_Sir, yes sir. So, how is it?_

_We actually saw him last week and helped him take Crane down._

_I'm guessing by helped, you burst in there, guns ablaze, and got your asses kicked by the Mob, Crane, and the Bat himself._

… _Are you an Oracle or something?_

_I'm just very well informed._

_Too well informed, if you ask me. But, what I don't understand is the difference between him and us?_

_Well, for one he's not wearing hockey pads. Two, he's not carrying a gun, and three, he has training._

_Still, all we're trying to do is help him._

_You're getting in his way and going to get yourself killed, that's what you're doing._

_That's the pot calling the kettle black and you know it. If you were two years older you'd be out here with us, Batgirl._

_At least I wouldn't be wearing hockey pads._

_Enough with the hockey pads! They're all I can afford right now._

_Well, if you hadn't quit your job, you'd be able to use your bulletproof vest._

_Jenna, the rules are too restricting as a cop. I can help more people this way._

_Is this actually because of that, or is this about my mom?_

… _That's part of it._

_She wouldn't want you to throw your life away for her._

_It's my choice, not yours or hers. I have to go._

_Good luck._

Jenna shut her phone. Brian Douglas had been one of her mother's friends on the force and was a good friend of Jenna's as well. He had quit the force not long after Jeannie's death and had joined the Batman imposters AKA "The Batmen", to help bring down the men that had killed his friend. Jenna loved him but he could be a bit of an idiot sometimes and Jenna often worried that he was in over his head.

* * *

A few days later, Jenna was home alone, as Harvey and Rachel were busy interrogating Mr. Lau who had mysteriously appeared on the steps of MCU this morning, when Danny called her.

"Danny, what's up?"

"TURN ON GOTHAM TONIGHT! NOW!" Danny screamed. Jenna jumped and held the phone at arm's length. She considered asking why but decided to just do what she said. She turned on the TV to see the gruesome sight of Batman's corpse in a hangman's noose. Jenna dropped her phone and stumbled backward onto the couch. She watched the body get lowered and realized that the Batman was wearing hockey pads, clearly one of "The Batmen" and not _the _Batman.

"Police released video footage found concealed on the body," Mike Engel said. "Sensitive viewers, be aware. The image is disturbing."

"Tell them your name," came a terrifying voice from behind the camera. The Batman imposter was tied up in what looked like a meat locker, and was clearly petrified.

"Brian. Douglas." Jenna's hand went over her mouth and she closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from sobbing.

"And are you the real Batman?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"No? Then why do you dress up like him?" the man asked, pulling Brain's cowl off, and wiggling it in front of the camera, laughing and whooping with glee.

"Because he's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you."

"Yeah. You do, Brian. You _really do_," he stated, grabbing Brian's face. "Huh? Yeah. Oh, shh, shh, shh," the man comforted, stroking Brian's face, making Jenna's stomach turn. "So you think Batman's made Gotham a better place? Hm?" Brian didn't answer. "Look at me." He didn't. "LOOK AT ME!" he demanded in a demonic voice that made chills go up Jenna's spine. Brian looked up at him. The camera turned and revealed the scarred and painted face of the Joker. "You see, this is how craaaazy Batman's made Gotham. You want order in Gotham? Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in. Oh, and everyday he doesn't, people will die. Starting tonight. I'm a man of my wooooord." The Joker laughed, Brian screamed, and the tape cut off. Jenna just sat there, unable to comprehend what she had just seen.

_What is happening to me? _Jenna asked herself. _First Angel, then Mom, and now Brian are dead. What's happening to Gotham? _Her cellphone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Did you watch the news?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah," Jenna murmured.

"You shouldn't have."

"I am sixteen now, Bruce. I saw Scarecrow gas my aunt and the people of the Narrows tear themselves apart. I have to know what's going on in Gotham," Jenna told him, sniffling and whipping tears off of her face.

"Are you crying?"

"Yeah. You know how I said I knew a few of the Batmen?"

"Oh god no."

"He was an ex cop and a friend of my mom's. I told him he was in over his head, why didn't he listen?" Jenna sobbed.

"Jenna, I'm sorry. I wish I could've done more. You don't have to come to the party tonight if you don't want to."

"No. It's for Harvey and he's going to need all the help he can get fending off the 'Trust Fund Brigade.'" Bruce chuckled half-heartedly.

"I'll see you tonight then. Bye."

"Bye."


	10. Tonight's Entertainment

**A/N: Now ladies and gentlemen, I give you the introduction to the Joker, possibly my favorite comic book character of all time. I really hope I did this part of the movie, and the Joker, justice. (RIP Heath Ledger, the best Joker of all time) Anyway, you know the drill, please leave a review and tell me what you think. And Jenna's dress looks like the one in the link. Just add , copy, and paste. Enjoy!**

/imgres?hl=en&client=firefox-a&hs=IOJ&sa=X&rls=:en-US:official&biw=1173&bih=630&tbm=isch&prmd=imvnslo&tbnid=zSAgo9HWx1P6BM:&imgrefurl=/emma-roberts-fashion-style-and-trends/&docid=gltSuJ6qCVhGEM&imgurl=&w=300&h=400&ei=j75OUPy1KIv0qwGMgYG4Dw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=328&vpy=196&dur=544&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=101&ty=118&sig=111438332165520624960&page=2&tbnh=140&tbnw=108&start=24&ndsp=31&ved=

Tonight's Entertainment

Harvey, Rachel, and Jenna exited the elevator into Bruce Wayne's penthouse suite. Harvey looked around as though he expected a hit man from the Mob to come out of the crowd and gut him.

"Harvey Dent, scourge of the underworld, scared stiff by the trust fund brigade," Rachel laughed. "I'll be back," she said, walking toward some people she recognized.

"Rachel–" Harvey started but she had already walked away.

"Don't worry Harvey, I feel even more out of place than you do," Jenna muttered out of the corner of her mouth, a smile plastered on her face.

"You feel as though you're in your underwear?"

"Try naked."

"Touché."

"A little liquid courage, Mr. Dent?" Alfred asked, making his way over. Harvey took a glass of champagne and thanked him. Jenna tried to take one but Alfred moved the tray away and sent a scolding glare at her.

"Just kidding Alfred," Jenna assured him. Harvey furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're Alfred?"

"Yes sir."

"Rachel and Jenna talk about you all the time. You've known them their whole lives, right?"

"Not yet, sir."

"Any psychotic ex-boyfriends I should be aware of?"

"Oh you have no idea," Alfred chortled. Jenna laughed at Harvey's horrified face.

"Jenna who was he talking about? Jenna who!" he begged.

"Harvey if you wanna know about Rachel's exes then maybe I should tell her about Miss Pamela Isley," Jenna flaunted. Harvey froze.

"How do you know about Pamela?"

"I looked you up the moment I found out you were dating Rachel. Other than the fact your ex once tried to poison you, you're clean."

"Good to know." They were interrupted by the sound of a helicopter landing outside. Bruce exited, along with three rather promiscuous looking young women.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. I'm glad to see that you all got started without me. Now where is Harvey? Where–" Bruce stopped, seeing Harvey in the crowd. "Harvey Dent, the man of the hour. And where's Rachel Dawes?" He turned to Rachel, who was looking a little less than pleased to see him. "She is my oldest friend. Come here. When Rachel first told me she was dating Harvey Dent, I had one thing to say: 'the guy from those God–awful campaign commercials?'" Everyone laughed. "'I believe in Harvey Dent.' Yeah, nice slogan Harvey." Jenna couldn't help but laugh. The logo _was_ over dramatic, but it had worked. "But it caught Rachel's attention. And then I started to pay attention to Harvey and all that he's been doing as our new DA. And you know what? I believe in Harvey Dent. I believe that on his watch, Gotham can feel, a little safer, a little more optimistic. Look at this face. This is the face of Gotham's bright future. To Harvey Dent. Let's hear it for him." The crowd clapped. Jenna smiled. She was glad he was able to help Harvey out while still keeping his careless, playboy reputation intact. Eventually, the rich stiffs settled back into party mode and Bruce retreated to the balcony, Rachel not far behind.

"Have you seen Rachel, Jenna?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah, she was with Bruce." Harvey frowned. "She's allowed to have friends outside of work who are guys, Harvey." Harvey nodded and went out to join them. He and Rachel came back inside a moment later and walked to find a quitter spot. Jenna stood just out of sight, so she could see but not be seen by her aunt and (she guessed) soon to be uncle.

"You cannot leave me alone with these people," Harvey told Rachel.

"The whole Mob's after you and you're worried about these guys," she smiled.

"Compared to this, the Mob doesn't scare me. Them gunning for you makes you see things clearly."

"Yeah, I bet."

"Yeah. It makes you think about things you couldn't stand losing… about who you wanna spend the rest of your life with."

"That's a pretty big commitment," Rachel tried evading.

"Not if the Mob has their way." Jenna giggled.

"Don't do that," Rachel pleaded.

"All right. Let's be serious then."

"Ok."

"What's your answer?" Rachel paused before replying.

"I don't have an answer." Harvey sighed and looked down.

"Well, I guess no answer is a no."

"Harvey," Rachel tried talking to him, but he interrupted her.

"It's someone else, isn't it?"

"Harvey."

"Just tell me it's not Wayne. The guy's a complete f– " He was cut off by Bruce Wayne knocking him out.

"What are you doing?" Rachel cried as Bruce started to move him toward the supply closet. Jenna jumped out of her hiding spot and joined them.

"They've come for him."

Jenna turned to hear a terrifyingly familiar voice say, "We made it."

"Stay hidden," Bruce ordered Rachel and Jenna, putting a pole in the handle of the closet, effectively trapping Harvey. A shotgun went off and the party went silent.

"Stay hidden," Rachel told her niece, before heading toward the commotion. Jenna rolled her eyes and followed her aunt anyways.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," said the Joker. "We are tonight's entertainment. I only have one question: Where is Harvey Dent? Do you know where Harvey is? You know who he is?" he asked, making his way through the crowd. "Do you know where I can find Harvey? I need to talk to him. Just something little, huh? No." Jenna felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her dress. She ducked down, pulled I tout and read the text Gordon had sent her.

_Joker made threat against Dent. Wuertz is coming to pick him up. _Jenna looked over by the elevator, where Alfred was helping a disarmed and stunned Wuertz to his feet.

_Idiot, _Jenna thought. _Of all the people Gordon could send, it had to be him._

"You know, I'll settle for his loved ones," the Joker exclaimed, taking bites out of some of the food. At this Jenna crouched down a little lower.

_Why doesn't anyone do anything? _She wondered.

"We're not intimidated by thugs," said one older gentleman. The Joker stopped.

"You know, you remind me of my father," he said. He grabbed the poor man's face and put his knife to the man's mouth. "I _hated_ my father."

_I guess that's why, _Jenna answered in her head.

"Ok stop," Rachel demanded, stepping out of the crowd. Jenna tried making her way over to her aunt and pulling her back, but it was difficult to do without being spotted. The Joker looked at Rachel and slicked back his greasy, green dyed hair.

"Well hello beautiful. You must be Harvey's squeeze. Hm? And you are beautiful," the Joker commented, circling Rachel. She shuddered. "Aw, you look nervous. Is it the scars? You wanna know how I got 'em. Come here," he said, grabbing Rachel as she struggled against him. "Hey. Look at me. So I had a wife. She was beautiful, like you, who tells me, I worry too much. Who tells me that I oughta smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks." Jenna wanted nothing more than to burst out of hiding and slap that grin off of that clown's face but she remembered what Bruce said about waiting for the right time to strike, and stayed hidden. "One day they carve her face. And we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just wanna see her smile again. Hm? I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars." Jenna feels her phone vibrate again and sees another text from Gordon.

_Wuertz isn't answering. What's wrong?_

_Joker here. Wuertz useless. Harvey hidden. Send help._

"So, I stick a razor in my mouth, and do this to myself." He rolls his mouth around. "And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves. Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling."

Someone grabbed Jenna's arm. "Is that a phone, bitch?" Jenna answered by maneuvering her arm out of the thug's grasp, grabbing his gun from his grasp, kicking him in the stomach, and knocking out with the same gun. She then turned to the Joker who was looking at her with interest.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate you stepping away from my aunt," she said, aiming the gun evenly at him. He laughed, Rachel still in his grasp.

"Like you'd actually use that."

"I would actually."

"You don't strike me as a cold blooded killer, sweetheart." Jenna shrugged.

"Maybe not." Her aim shifted toward his legs. "No one said anything about kneecaps though." The Joker laughed again, pointing his knife at Jenna.

"I like you." Rachel responded to that by punching him in the gut. The Joker let go of her and Rachel stumbled over to Jenna, taking the gun from her.

"A little fight in the both of you. I like that," the Joker grinned, straightening up and making his way toward them.

"Then you're gonna love me," a voice rasped behind him. The Joker turned and was met with the Batman's fist to his face. Another thug jumped forward, and the Batman quickly disposed of him and the others soon followed. One of the Joker's thugs got lucky and was able to hit Batman and hold him down. Rachel aimed the gun but couldn't get a clear shot without possibly hitting the Batman. The Joker kicked the Batman twice in the ribs, before bringing out a knife concealed in his shoe. He kicked and stabbed the Batman, before the Batman was able to throw the thug holding him off and punching the Joker back. The Joker rushed at Rachel and Jenna. Rachel threw Jenna behind her and the Joker grabbed her gun, before grabbing Rachel. The Batman took care of the last goon just in time to see the Joker cock the gun and point it at Rachel.

"Drop the gun," he rasped. The Joker laughed.

"Oh, sure. You just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are. Hm?" When the Batman didn't answer, the Joker pointed the gun behind him and shot out the window, before holding Rachel at the edge. Jenna ran toward her aunt, praying that he didn't let her go.

"Let her go," the Batman demanded.

_No! Let her go and I will _murder_ you! _Jenna thought. The Joker grinned.

"Very poor choice of words," he cackled and he let her go… right over the edge. The Batman raced to the window, Jenna right behind him. The Batman threw himself after Rachel, who was sliding down the glass and screaming. Jenna watched as the Batman grabbed Rachel as the two of them went over the edge of the building and vanished. Jenna just stared at the edge, hoping and praying that they were alright.

"Well, why don't we see if Batgirl can fly as well?" a hideous voice suggested behind Jenna. She turned just in time for the Joker push her out of the window. Jenna threw out her arms and grabbed the windowpane, barely catching herself, before kicking the Joker in an _extremely _sensitive spot, before running off as fast as she could in high heels, the Joker laughs still echoing in her ears. "I'll be seeing you soon, Batgirl. I'm a man of my wooooord."


	11. Things Fall Apart

**A/N: A SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS IS NOW MY MOST FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, AND REVIEWED STORY! WOHOO! (DOES DRUNK GIRAFFE AROUND HOUSE) Ok, so by now you probably get the drill, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can and at latest it'll be out by next weekend. Also, I apologize for the mess up with the link to the dress, I reposted it in the last chapter. And, if anyone's interested, there's an amazing fan video on YouTube for the Dark Knight by the Hillywood show, if you wanna check it out, it's totally worth it. Anyway, please leave a review and enjoy!  
**

Things Fall Apart

Jenna leaned against the wall, trying to slow down her heart that was going faster than the wings of a hummingbird. She looked around the corner, checking to see if the Joker had followed; it was empty. She started walking to the supply closet and found Harvey banging on the doors. "Let me out of here!" he shouted.

"Sounds like someone needs a little help."

"Jenna? Is that you? Thank God, I need you to open the doors. I think there's something blocking them."

"Only if you give me your ice cream bars for the next week."

"Jenna!"

"You want me to make it two?"

"… Fine." Jenna grinned, moved the pole blocking the doors, and opened them, causing Harvey to tumble to the floor. Jenna giggled. "Oh be quiet," he snapped. He got up and looked around. "Where's Rachel?" Jenna smile slipped off and she looked in the direction of the elevator.

"Well, if she's alive, she should be headed back up soon." Harvey looked at her. "Long story short, the Joker threw her out of a window and the Batman went after her." Harvey paled and ran for the elevator. "Harvey, the Joker might still be out there!" Jenna cried as she shot after him. He ignored her and ran through the crowd of shaken party guests, to see Rachel exiting the elevator.

"Rachel!" Harvey shouted, racing over to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Harvey. Where's Jenna?" Rachel asked, before Jenna gave her a flying hug, nearly knocking her aunt over. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Rachel." Harvey looked at them confused.

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"I sort of stood up to the Joker and he almost pushed me out of the window after Rachel and the Batman," Jenna explained. Harvey and Rachel stared at her, their mouths wide open. "I'm fine. I caught myself and kicked him in the crotch before I ran off and hid." Rachel and Harvey just stared at her, wide eyed.

"Wow. You've certainly had a full night," Harvey said. Jenna nodded.

"Can we go home now?"

"Yeah. I think we've all had enough excitement for one night."

* * *

With Harvey and Rachel at work, Jenna spent the day in the temporary Batcave built under a storage container Jenna had dubbed "The Batbunker." Bruce was currently trying to find anything her could on the Joker with facial recognition but so far, nothing.

"Apparently, the Mob hired him to kill you," Jenna told him, examining the files on the computer screen on anything and everything related to the Joker.

"Targeting me won't get their money back. I knew the Mob wouldn't go down easily but this is different. They've crossed the line."

"You crossed the line first, sir. You squeezed them, you hammered them to the point of desperation. And in their desperation, they turned to a man they didn't fully understand," Alfred pointed out."Criminals aren't complicated, Alfred. We just need to figured out what he's after." Jenna raised her eyebrows.

"With respect Master Wayne, perhaps this is a man you don't fully understand either. A long time ago, I was in Burma and my friends and I were working for the local government. They were trying to buy the loyalties of tribal leaders by bribing them with precious stones but their caravans were being raided by a bandit. So we went looking for the stones. But in six months, we never met anyone who traded with him. One day, I saw a child playing with a ruby the size of a tangerine; the bandit had been throwing them away," Alfred said.

"So then why steal them?" Alfred began to answer but Jenna beat him to it.

"Because it's fun." They looked at her. "Tons of kids at my school shop lift. And while some of them do it for money or to look cool, some of them steal for the thrill of it. For fun." Alfred smiled sadly and nodded.

"Exactly. Because he thought it was good sport. Because some men aren't looking for anything logical like money. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned, or negotiated with. Some men, just wanna watch the world burn."

* * *

It was late. Jenna couldn't tell how late seeing as how she was in the bunker but she could tell that Rachel was going to be less than pleased when she got home. But Bruce needed her help. Even though he didn't allow her to join him on the rooftops of Gotham, Bruce did let her help him by keeping an eye on things using the many computers located in the Batbunker. It included everything from researching anything that need to be looked up, to monitoring the many 911 calls the GCPD received. Jenna listened to call after call, trying to ignore the guilt in leaving their cries unanswered, and suddenly heard the Joker's horribly familiar voice.

"_8__th__ and Orchard. You'll find Harvey Dent there."_

Apparently, the Joker had the balls to call the GCPD himself, and tell them where to find Harvey Dent. _Does Bruce really think he can figure this guy out? _Jenna wondered. _Because I'm no closer to understanding the Joker than I am to understanding Algebra. _

"Did you get that, B–man?" Jenna asked. The Batman grunted.

"I'll keep you posted," the Batman said, before heading toward the scene of the Joker's latest murder.

"Check the names," Batman told Gordon once he arrived. Jenna saw Gordon standing next to two bodies, thanks to the added attachments to his cowl. Gordon brought out a handkerchief and looked at one of the men's ids.

"Richard Dent." He checked the other. "Patrick Harvey."

"Harvey Dent," Ramirez concluded. Jenna groaned.

"I need 10 minutes with the scene before your men contaminate it," Batman said.

"Us contaminate it? It's because of you these guys are dead–" Ramirez shouted.

"Detective!" Gordon exclaimed. "Give us a minute guys." The other cops left. Jenna scanned the screen, looking for any thing the Joker and his goons could've touched but nothing stuck out. That is, until she saw the hole in the wall.

"There's bullet hole in the wall, if you wanna take a look at that," Jenna told Batman. He went over to it and examined it before taking out his drill.

"That's brick underneath. Gonna take ballistics off a shattered bullet?" Gordon asked.

"No. Fingerprints," Batman replied. Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast, because we found his next target. He's put it in tomorrow's paper," Gordon told him, showing him Mayor Garcia's picture in the obituary with a grotesque grin painted on it. Jenna cursed.

* * *

Jenna was walking next to Rachel and Harvey in Commissioner Loeb's funeral parade. She could see Gordon looking anxiously at the surrounding buildings. Jenna looked up and saw the reason for his anxiety: windows. Dozens and dozens of windows, each of them a perfect spot for a sniper. _The Joker wouldn't go for that though, _Jenna thought. _It's too easy, and I think he prefer to be in the middle of the action. _Jenna still couldn't help but look at all the windows as she sat down with her family on the platform.

"Commissioner Loeb dedicated his life to law enforcement and to the protection of his community. I remember when I first took office and I asked him…" Jenna found her concentration slipping away and she started looking at the windows more and more. "And as we recognize the sacrifice of this man, we must recognize that vigilance is the price of safety."

"Stand by. Honor guard. Attention. Port arms. Ready." The guards readied their guns. "Aim." They aimed. "Fire!" They fired, but all at different times.

_Odd. I thought military salutes were supposed to be simultaneous, _Jenna wondered.

"Ready, aim, fire!" They shot again, but it was as though there had been a few extra shots fired somewhere in the distance. Jenna looked at Gordon who appeared to have noticed it too.

"Ready, aim." The honor guard turned on the Mayor, Gordon tackled the Mayor, they shot. The crowd screamed and scattered, and the men ran and vanished.

"Gordon!" Jenna screamed but her voice was lost in the din. She tried to get to him but Harvey grabbed her and Rachel and led them to a nearby officer.

"I'll see you later," he told them.

"Wait, are you going back?" Rachel asked but he had already disappeared into the crowd. "Can you drive us home?" the policeman nodded, opening the car door for them. Jenna tried looking back but her aunt pushed her into the car and got in behind her.

"What about Gordon?"

"Jenna if we stayed, we'd only be getting in the way. Besides, Gordon was wearing a bullet proof vest, remember?" Jenna let out a breath, calming down. "Gordon will be fine." They arrived back their apartment complex soon after. Rachel walked her niece up to the apartment, before heading back to work.

* * *

Jenna answered her phone hours later. "Hello?"

"Jenna? I need you to pack up a few necessities. We're staying at Bruce's tonight."

"Why, what happened?"

"The Joker's marked us as his next victims. The _both of us_." Jenna froze. "I'm headed over from MCU I'll be there soon."

"Hold on, why are you leaving the safest place for you to possibly be? MCU's full of cops and built like a fortress."

"I don't know who's working for the mob though. It could be any of them."

"Gordon trusts them."

"… Jenna… Gordon's gone." Jenna blinked.

"What?"

"He didn't make it. He gave his life to defend the mayor." Jenna shook her head.

"No. No, he wouldn't leave Barbara, the kids, or me like that. He wouldn't," Jenna started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Jenna."

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THE JOKER HE'S A DEAD MAN!" Jenna screamed at nothing and no one in particular. She sunk to the floor, sobbing into her knees. "He can't be gone, he can't be."

"I can't believe it either. But, I need you to focus. Grab whatever you absolutely need, clothes, phone, stuff of that nature. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Ok," Jenna sniffled. "I love you. Stay safe."

"You too." Rachel hung up. Jenna dried her eyes, before running to grab some clothes for her and Rachel. Looking through Rachel's dresser, she came across the Taser Rachel had electrocuted Scarecrow with.

_Better safe than sorry, _Jenna thought, pocketing it. Realizing how thirsty crying had made her, Jenna put her bag in the living room and got herself a glass of water in the kitchen. Suddenly, a thick arm wrapped around her neck, trapping her.

"Gotcha," a goon the size of a gorilla who reeked of alcohol and cigarettes whispered in her ear. Jenna screeched and started twisting and turning, trying to throw him off of her. "I don't know why the Boss would want you, you're just a kid," the goon muttered. Jenna managed to move herself parallel to the island in the middle of the kitchen and pushed off of it, pushing the goon behind her into the kitchen counter. The goon grunted in pain but kept hold of her. Jenna caught sight of her empty water glass and grabbed it, before cracking it down on the thug's head. He released her and slumped to the ground, unconscious. Jenna stumbled away, rubbing her neck and breathing heavily. She immediately noticed the clown mask.

_How could they get through the burglar alarm? It's the best money can buy, Bruce made sure of that, _Jenna wondered. Whipping out her cellphone, she dialed 911.

"Gotham City Police Department, state your emergency."

"This is Jenna Dawes, I've just been attacked by one of the Joker's goons in my home, I knocked him unconscious, can you please send help?" Jenna said, trying to keep her voice strong.

"Yes, of course. They're on their way."

"Thank you." Jenna hung up, got her jump rope from her room, and used it to tie up the unconscious thug. Once he was secure, she grabbed her bag and left the apartment to wait for the police and Rachel in the lobby. She sat on the couch, the receptionist not acknowledging her, waiting. After around five minutes, she heard police sirens and saw two cars stop outside. She leaped up and ran outside, Stephens, Ramirez, and two others getting out of the cars. "Thank God. I was worried that someone I didn't know would come."

"What happened?"

"I was in the kitchen when this thug wearing a clown mask attacked me. I managed to knock him out and I have him tied up in the kitchen. He should still be there if you wanna take him in for questioning." Stephens raised an eyebrow.

"What do the teach you in school these days?" Jenna laughed. A taxi pulled up and Rachel leaped out, mouth open and eyes wide.

"What the _hell _happened? Why are there cops here?" she exclaimed.

"Your niece was attacked Miss Dawes. Don't worry, we have everything under control."

"Have you now?"

"Yes actually, we do."

"Well, why isn't the guy down here now?"

"I was just about to send some guys to get him. Berg, take the rest of 'em up to get him."

"Apartment 221B. Twenty-second floor, first one on the right." The rest of the cops left, leaving Ramirez and Stephens.

"Come on, Jenna we'd better go," Rachel said, taking her bag.

"Wait, you can't just leave. We have to take statements," Ramirez told her.

"She was the only witness and she just told you what happened. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get the both of us out of here before we get attacked again," Rachel said, moving over to let three men pass by.

"Now, listen here Miss Dawes–" Ramirez was cut off by one of the three men grabbing her and slamming her against her car, who then took out a gun and pressed it into her back. Another one grabbed Stephens and held his arms before holding a gun to him too, while the third lunged toward Rachel and Jenna. Jenna brought Rachel's Taser out of her back pocket and shot him with it. The brute screamed and fell to the ground, twitching slightly. Rachel and Jenna then ducked behind the cab and crouched down next to the bushes.

"Come on out ladies, or the cops get it," one of the thugs shouted, threatening pointing his gun at Ramirez. Jenna took a rock the size of a tennis ball, looked through the cab windows at the goons, and threw it with all her might at the head of the goon restraining Ramirez. The stone hit its mark and the dolt was knocked out. The thug constraining Stephens threw him at Ramirez and the two cops fell to the ground. The thug turned back to where Rachel and Jenna were hiding.

"Alright. You've had your fun, but you're trapped and if you don't come out, I'll shoot them both."

"Now, who said we were trapped?" a voice behind him asked. The brute turned and Jenna kicked him head. He stumbled back and Jenna took the gun out of his hands, before slamming him across the face with it, knocking him out. Rachel, Ramirez, and Stephens got up, looking at her oddly.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Self-defense classes." They were interrupted by Berg and the other officer coming out of the building, leading the handcuffed dolt in the clown mask.

"Where were you?"

"Sorry sir. It took a while to untangle him. He was tied up pretty good."

"Well, thank you for saving my jump rope. I have rather fond memories of it," Jenna grinned. Rachel rolled her eyes and dragged Jenna to the cab and opened the door.

"Wait, you can't just–" Ramirez started but was cut off by a look from Rachel.

"Watch us." She got into the cab and told the cabbie the address.

"And why should I take you two anywhere after almost gettin' shot?" the cabbie snapped, straightening up after having been crouched down during the disturbance. Rachel sighed and took out a fifty. "Right away ma'am."

* * *

The elevator opened to Bruce Wayne's penthouse and Jenna leaped into Alfred's waiting arms.

"Are you two alright?" Alfred inquired. Jenna and Rachel both nodded. "Still, this seems like a good time for some comfort food. What would you like?"

"Can we have hot chocolate?" Jenna whispered.

"Of course. The guest bedrooms are ready for both of you. I'll bring it when it's ready."

"Thanks Alfred." Jenna and Rachel walked into the guest bedrooms and put their things down. Rachel's phone ran a moment later.

"Harvey? We're at Bruce's, is everything alright?" Rachel asked. Jenna couldn't hear what Harvey said, but whatever it was, it made Rachel nearly drop the phone. "He's going to do what? What the hell is he thinking? … What are you going to do? … I don't know, maybe." At this point, Jenna was going to burst from frustration. "I love you too. Goodnight." Rachel hung up.

"What's going on?"

"The Batman's going to turn himself in." The breath left Jenna's lungs. It was the kind of breathlessness that came with the shock of a lifetime, something Jenna had only experienced once before, upon seeing her mother's body.

"No. No, no, no he wouldn't do that. He _can't do that. _I just got him back and I've already lost Angel, Mom, Brian, _and _Gordon, I am _not losing him too._" At this point Jenna was close to hysterical. Rachel grabbed her niece and held her.

"I know. I know." Eventually, Jenna calmed down and just stood with her aunt, staring at the cars and people below. _Strange. _Jenna thought. _All of this craziness and killing, and life still goes on. _Jenna turned at the sound of Bruce's footsteps.

"Harvey called," Rachel informed him. "He said the Batman's going to turn himself in."

"I have no choice." At this, Jenna stormed up to him and slapped him.

"Jenna!" Rachel exclaimed, but Jenna ignored her.

"IF YOU GIVE INTO THAT PSYCHOPATH I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" Jenna yelled at him, before turning on her heel and running out of the room, tears in her eyes. She ran through the penthouse until she dropped down and started sobbing into her knees. She felt someone wrap their arms around her.

"It's alright Jenna. It's alright," Alfred soothed her.

"He can't give in Alfred, he just _can't,_" Jenna sobbed. Alfred just sat there, holding her and trying to assure her what he was trying to assure himself; that everything would be alright and they would be able to pick up the pieces of their lives, even though things had fallen apart beyond comprehension.


	12. Darkest Before the Dawn

**A/N: I should warn you, I am going to be especially evil in this chapter and the next. The next chapter is also going to be a good deal shorter than my previous ones. Also, I've been considering writing an accompanying piece to "A Series of Unfortunate Events" about the nine months in between "The Dark Knight" and "Batman Begins", so if anyone is interested, vote on the pole on my profile or leave your answer in a review. And, in the previous few chapters, I've hidden little references that I've been hoping people will catch. Points will go to anyone who can identify them. Anyways, please leave a review and enjoy the chapter!**

Darkest Before the Dawn

Rachel and Jenna were in the living room of Bruce's penthouse, watching the press conference on the TV. Jenna's eyes were still red from having cried herself to sleep last night and she was currently fiddling with her charm bracelet, trying to get a rid of her tension and nervous energy that threatened to make her implode.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming," Harvey began. "I've called this press conference for two reasons: Firstly, to assure the citizens of Gotham that everything that can be done about the Joker killings is being done," there were some disgruntled murmurs at that. "Secondly, because the Batman has offered to turn himself in. But let's consider the situation. Should we give into this terrorist's demands? Do we really think he's going to–"

"You'd rather protect an outlaw vigilante than the lives of citizens?" shouted one woman. Jenna clenched her jaw; even though she wanted to murder Bruce for doing this, she couldn't believe how easily and willingly people would turn on the Batman.

"The Batman is an outlaw. But that's not why we demand he turn himself in, we're doing it because we're scared. We've been happy to let Batman clean up our streets till now," Harvey pointed out.

"Things are worse than ever," shouted someone else, and people muttered in agreement.

"Yes, they are. But the night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you, the dawn is coming. One day, the Batman will have to answer for the laws he's broken. But to us, not to this madman."

"No more dead cops," shouted one policeman and his comrades cheered.

"He should turn himself in." Soon people everywhere were shouting, "Give us the Batman! Come on!" Jenna sighed as her last hope was shattered like glass.

"So be it. Take the Batman into custody," Harvey told the police. The people looked around, confused. "I am the Batman." People exclaimed in shock and surprise as Harvey held out his arms to be handcuffed. Jenna widened her eyes and covered her mouth, realizing the plan. Rachel, however, had seen enough and brought out an envelope and paper. Jenna wanted to ask, but could tell from her aunt's face that now was not the right time. When she was finished, Rachel told Jenna to get her things together and to get ready to go. Jenna didn't have to ask to know what was happening; she was choosing.

"Alfred. Why is he letting Harvey do this?" Rachel inquired.

"He went down to the press conference," Alfred pointed out.

"I know. And he just stood by."

"Perhaps both Master Wayne and Mr. Dent believe that Batman stands for something more important, than the whims of a terrorist Miss Dawes, even if everyone hates him for it. That's the sacrifice he's making. He's not being a hero. He's being something more."

"Yeah, you're absolutely right. Letting Harvey take the fall for this is not heroic at all… You know him better than anyone."

"I do." Rachel brought out the envelope.

"Will you give this to him for me? When the time is right?"

"How will I know?"

"It's not sealed." Rachel hugged Alfred. "Goodbye Alfred."

"Bye Rachel." Rachel headed toward the elevator.

"Tell Bruce I'm sorry for the slap and I forgive him for almost leaving me again, please," Jenna asked. "I'd tell him myself, but I think he's going to need a little space after reading the letter." Alfred nodded. Jenna thanked him and hugged him goodbye, before running after her aunt.

* * *

Harvey looked up to see Rachel and Jenna walking into his cell. Jenna immediately leaped at him and gave him a gigantic hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have time to talk this through with you," Harvey said to Rachel over Jenna's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"They're transferring me to Central Holding. This is the Joker's chance, and when he attacks, the Batman will take him down," Harvey explained, Ramirez entering the cell to lead him away, Jenna and Rachel following them.

"Listen to me. This is too dangerous. He's using you as bait. He doesn't even know if he can get the Joker. He's failed so far."

"How do you know what he's thinking?"

"I just do. Anyway, this isn't just about you. What about all the people depending on you to clean the city up and to do it honorably and–" Harvey cut her off with a kiss, which caused Jenna gag in disgust. "Harvey, tell everyone with the truth."

"Heads, I go through with it," he said, flipping Rachel his father's lucky coin.

"This is your life. You can't leave something like that to chance."

"I'm not." The door slammed. Rachel looked the coin over and saw it had two heads and no tails.

"You make your own luck." Jenna's jaw dropped.

"That two-faced bastard!" Jenna cried. Rachel looked at her. "We flipped that coin to see who would get the last ice cream bar." Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes before putting her arm over her niece's shoulder and heading for the door.

"Excuse me, Miss Dawes?" The two of them turned to see Anna Ramirez. "I'd like to apologize for my behavior last night. It's just we've been so focused on getting the Joker, I wanted to know everything."

"Apology accepted, Detective," Rachel said. Ramirez nodded and looked at Jenna.

"You've got some impressive moves, Jenna. Your mother would be proud." Jenna smiled. "Say, do you two need a ride?"

"We'd appreciate it," Jenna answered for her aunt.

"I'll go get my car." Ramirez walked off. Rachel turned to Jenna.

"Jenna, I'm not so sure about this."

"Come on, between this and a cab, which would you feel safer in." Rachel frowned. "She was mom's friend Rachel. I trust her." Rachel sighed and nodded. Ramirez came by a minute later and they got in her car.

"Where to?"

"Aurora Apartments on the corner of Baker Street and Broadway," Rachel told her. Ramirez nodded and started to drive. Jenna stared out of the window, watching the world pass by. Around half way home, they stopped at a red light and Ramirez ducked down in her seat. Rachel looked over and asked, "Is something wrong?" Ramirez straightened up, wearing a gas mask, and threw an activated smoke bomb into the back seat. The car quickly filled with knockout gas and Jenna and Rachel started coughing and trying to get out of the car. However, the back seats of police cars don't have door handles, making them difficult to get out of. Jenna passed out in her seat, her aunt's unconscious body being the last thing she saw.

* * *

Jenna woke up, groaning from the pounding in her head. She was immediately aware of two things: the first being she was tied to a chair in who knows where, and the second being that she was surrounded by oil drums and sitting on one of the drums, was a timer counting down. She looked around trying to find a way out but the warehouse was dim and she could hardly see ten feet in front of her. Jenna suddenly realized that there was a phone with two familiar voices emitting from it.

"Rachel? Harvey? Is that you?"

"JENNA!"

"OH GOD NO JENNA THEY GOT YOU TOO!"

"Rachel, Harvey, I'm fine," she tried reassuring them. "A little bruised maybe but nothing long term."

"You're not tied up to any barrels?" Harvey asked. Jenna bit her lip.

"No. I am." Jenna could hear something that sounded like her aunt crying.

"Jenna, it's gonna be alright, ok? Try to find something sharp to cut your ropes off with," Harvey instructed her. Jenna reached into her jacket sleeve, trying to reach her charm bracelet, when she realized it wasn't there.

"It's gone!"

"What is?"

"My charm bracelet. They must've known I could cut through the ropes with it." Jenna bit back a sob. "Bruce gave that to me, and it was filled with charms from my mom."

"I'm sorry Jenna but we have to focus on getting out of this."

"Right, sorry Harvey." Jenna said, shaking herself back into focus.

"Do you see anything else sharp?"

"… No."

"What about you Harvey, can you find something sharp?" Rachel asked, trying to stop her sobbing.

"I'm trying." There was the sound of Harvey moving his chair.

"Harvey, what's happening?" Harvey shouted and it sounded like he fell over, knocking over one of the barrels. "What – What – What's happening?" Jenna and Rachel could hear Harvey cursing and what sounded like oil spilling. "Harvey, Jenna, listen, just in case, I wanna tell you something ok?"

"Don't think like that Rachel. They're coming for you. You _and _Jenna," Harvey assured her.

"I know but I don't want them to. I don't wanna live without either of you and I have an answer for you, and my answer is yes."

There was the sound of a door banging open and Harvey screamed, "NO! NO! NO! NOT ME, WHY'RE YOU COMING FOR ME! NO! RACHEL, RACHEL! NO! NO! RACHEL!"

"Harvey, it's ok, it's alright," Rachel soothed him. Jenna and Rachel listen to Harvey's cries grow fainter and fainter as someone dragged him away. "Jenna?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you hear anyone coming for you?" Jenna sniffled a bit.

"No." Jenna heard Rachel bit back a sob.

"It's gonna be alright, ok? Listen. Some−"

_**BOOM!  
**_

* * *

**Reviews are love even though you probably all hate me right now.**_**  
**_


	13. Madness and Death

**A/N: Well, I figured I was being evil enough so I'm posting this chapter so you know. **

**I'd also like to take the time to thank Idyllic, supersupernaturalfan92, trudes193, jaguarspot, cyn4675, Lady ****Ishtar12123**, ** 16**, **Decpticon-silverstreak, a1m0stxfam0us,** lessthan3littleD, PigKing, Operating Under a Codename, and **Cheekymonkey97** for following my story. 

**Also, thanks Idyllic, jaguarspot, SmellsLikeTeenSpirit, bbplayer005, cyn4675, Lady Ishtar12123, rookanga, grapejuice101, 16, Decpticon-silverstreak, a1m0stxfam0us, Smiele, xXx-ReBeCcA-xXx, and Cheekymonkey97 for favoriting my story; **

**And thank you Idyllic, 1986 Celtics, jaguarspot, SmellsLikeTeenSpirit, rookanga, 16, Decepticon-silverstreak, lessthan3littleD, and Cheekymonkey97 for reviewing my story.**

**All of your support has made this story possible and I hope my work never disappoints.**

**Thank you and Enjoy!  
**

Madness and Death

"I prepared a little breakfast," Alfred said morosely, carrying a tray containing some food and Rachel Dawes' letter into the room Bruce Wayne was currently occupying. Bruce didn't answer. Pieces of his armor were lying around, discarded carelessly, and Bruce sat in a chair, half dressed in body armor, crying silently. "Very well then." Alfred set the tray of food on a table. He could completely understand Bruce's pain; Rachel and Jennifer Dawes were dead, blown to smithereens because the Joker had lied. Alfred shook his head sadly and turned to leave Bruce in peace.

"Alfred." Alfred stopped.

"Yes Master Wayne?"

"Did I bring this on them? I was meant to inspire good, not madness, not death," Bruce lamented, holding his cowl in his hands. The only reason Bruce hadn't gone after Jenna was that the Joker had assured him that Jenna was with Rachel. However, at the exact moment the bombs had gone off at Harvey and Rachel's locations, a third had gone off at another abandoned warehouse. When the GCPD was finally able to send someone over to the location, they discovered a Joker card, bearing the message: _**What can I say? I'm unpredictable. **_Though they had not yet found a body, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Jennifer Dawes was dead. Gordon himself had hardly spoken to anyone since then and Bruce couldn't help but wonder if he blamed the Batman for Jenna's death. It made sense; Jenna was the Batman's biggest fan and despite the fact that Jenna and the Batman had kept their meetings fairly well hidden, it was possible one of the corrupt cops had found out and told the Joker about them.

"You have inspired good," Alfred assured him. "But you spat in the faces of Gotham's criminals. Did you think that there wouldn't be casualties? Things were always going to get worse before they got better."

"But Rachel and Jenna, Alfred."

"Rachel and Jenna both believed in what you stood up for. What _we stand_ for. Gotham needs you."  
"No. Gotham needs its true hero, and I let that murdering psychopath blow him half to hell."

"Which is why, for now, they going to have to do with you."

"Rachel was gonna wait for me, Alfred. Dent doesn't know. He can never know." Alfred took Rachel's letter off of the tray, knowing that Bruce didn't need any more sorrow at the moment. "What is that?"

"It can wait."

"That bandit, in the forest in Burma, did you catch him?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"We burned the forest down." The two men looked out at the view of Gotham City, wishing that things could've gone a little differently, that they could've saved one of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse miles away, Jenna Dawes woke up after having been rendered unconscious for a second time in twenty-four hours. She got up groaning, and realized immediately that she was not alone.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!"


	14. Sending a Message

**A/N: 35 REVIEWS! WOHOO! EVERYBODY CELEBRATE! (Does Drunk Giraffe until sees unhappy faces) Oh... right... um... (Gets down and clutches readers' ankles) _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FOR GIVE ME! _This chapter was effing hard to write! As a result, I'd like to thank 16 and My Purple Skies for reading through this chapter. It'd probably suck without their guidance. Also, I'd like to say, yes, the Joker saved Jenna, however, this is _not, _ I will repeat, _NOT_ a Joker/OC fan fiction. I will take the time to say My Purple Skies does a truly fantastic job with those though, and while I may occasionally read other Joker/OC fan fictions, none of them could hold a candle to her masterpieces. I was thinking about doing a Nolanized version of "The Killing Joke" in which the Joker tries to torture Jenna into insanity though. But, if I did that then I'd probably have to bring the rating up to M. So, vote on the poll or tell me you answer in a review or PM. Anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter out soon, likely before Friday, so review and tell me what you think!**

Sending a Message

Jenna screamed as she toppled out of the cot she had awoken on, the Joker laughing at her mishap.

"Oh shut up," Jenna snapped, getting up off of the floor. She looked around the unfamiliar room. "Where am I?"

"Glad you asked." The Joker spread his arms out wide dramatically. "Welcome to my _happy_ home." Jenna looked around; she was in small room, likely in an old warehouse, all the windows were broken, graffiti covered the walls, and the cot she had previously been laying on was dusty, making this far from a _happy home _in her opinion.

"Ok, never mind. I should've asked, _why _am I here?" The Joker grinned, licked his lips, and put his arms behind his back, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Why do you thin-k?" Jenna rolled her eyes at him, not wanting to play his games.

"I just woke up and I don't know about you, but I don't think well when I'm drowsy so just shut up and tell me before I kick you so hard your voice'll be an octave higher for the rest of the year." The Joker just laughed and waltzed his way toward her, shaking a finger at her.

"See, _that's _why you're here." Jenna looked at him confused. "Listen, there are around _12 million peopllllllllllle _in Gotham and of them, maybe _100_ would talk to me like tha-t, much less with no help around, no way to defend themselves, and no idea what I wan-t from them," the Joker explained, twirling his hands. Jenna raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. In Gotham, people learned from a young age that back talking to powerful criminals would likely get you gutted. However, due to her being raised by a cop and an assistant district attorney, not to mention her rebellious nature, that lesson had flown _completely _over her head.

"So, I'm here because I fought back?" Jenna questioned incredulously. The Joker licked his lips and smiled, swaying a bit.

"Well, that aaaaaaaaaand, you remind me of someone." Jenna waited for him to answer. "Me." The answer was so ridiculous she almost laughed harder than the Joker ever.

"You? We are _nothing _alike!"

"Oh really?" the Joker asked. She shook her head him. He took a piece of paper off of the table and held it up, waving it around a bit. "Because I think we both share a fascination with a certain flying rodeeeeeen-t." Jenna looked at what he was holding and realized it was her collage of new articles about the Batman. Jenna closed her eyes, trying to keep her face from going red with embarrassment. "Not to mention a good deal of your classmates consider you a bit of a _frea-k._" Jenna opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"How would you know about that?"

"School records are _easy_ to get when you know how, sweethear-t," the Joker said, picking up a folder containing some of her school papers and flipping through them. "Also, judging from your office referrals and detentions, we share a disregard for rules and au-thor-i-ty, as well as a certain inability to no-t pick fights. You also don't seem to care so much about _material_ things, judging from your ability to pack light when your aunt came to pick you up-uh."

"You _saw _us?" The Joker grinned.

"I was told by the _dolts_ I sent to pick you up. According to them, you fight like a little _Batman_, which isn't exactly what people expect out of someone like you, is it? You also seem to have a slight disregard for your personal safety, given from your little outburst at Dent's fundraiserrrrr."

"Just because I'm brave doesn't mean I'm suicidal, there's a difference," Jenna argued.

"You'd still be willing to die a martyr if it meant you won, though. Sound familiar?" Jenna glared at him but couldn't help but shudder internally. This was just getting creepy. "The thing that _really_ sets you, and Batman for that matter, from the rest of Gotham and myself is your sense of _morality_." Jenna frowned, confused by what he meant.

"The rest of Gotham? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"See, that's the truth about Gotham you and Batsy absolutely _refuse _to accep-t. You both seem to think that these people are really good deep down, when in reality, they'd become cold blooded killers in a _heartbeat_ if it meant they lived one. Second. Longer." Jenna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I happen to disagree," she said. "I'll admit many Gothamites might choose to be bystanders and not stand up against injustice, but they wouldn't actually kill each other. They're better than that." The Joker shook his head at her, as though disappointed.

"Oh Miss Jenny Dawes, don't try to find _humanity_ in a town like this; you _will _be disappointed ev-er-y ti-me." Jenna grimaced in her head at being called 'Jenny.' No one had called her that since her mother's death.

"What proof do you have of that?" she argued, not wanting him to have the last word.

"How many of your classmates from school have actually _called_ you to see if you're alright?" Jenna didn't answer. "Considering you and your aunt had targets painted on your heads, _you_ would think people would worry about you. But, no, they don't care. They just look out for number one; themselves." The Joker wet his mouth again and took out a cellphone, Jenna's stomach lurching when she realized it was hers. "You seem to be getting a lot of messages from someone named Danny, though." Jenna's eyes widened. "_Boyfriend_, by any chance?" Jenna couldn't stop herself from gaging at the thought of dating. "I guess no-t. Whoever they are, they certainly seemed des-per-ate for an answer. But, I don't think I want to spoil the _surprise_ just yet." Jenna looked at him, realizing what he meant.

"They all think I'm dead don't they?" The Joker grinned and nodded slightly. Jenna sighed through her nose before remembering something else. "… What about Rachel?" The Joker licked his lips and put on an overly dramatic, clearly false saddened look.

"I'm _soooooo _sorry to be the bearer of bad neewwwssss, but she went _pew_," he said, imitating the sound of an explosion and motioning with his hands for effect. Jenna put her hand over her mouth and sat back down on the cot, trying to keep her self from crying.

_It couldn't be true_, she thought. _It couldn't be_.

The Joker sat down next to her and moved to put an arm around her. "Listen, I want you to _understand_ that–" he was cut off by Jenna's fist colliding with his nose.

"YOU _FUCKING SON OF A BITCH_!" Jenna screamed. She jumped on him and started pummeling him with all her might. However, she didn't get in many punches before the Joker pushed her off of him with a surprising amount of strength. Jenna jumped right back up and was about to jump at him again when he brought out his switchblade and flicked the blade out. Jenna faltered and looked between him and the blade rapidly. The Joker noticed this and smiled. Jenna, realizing how vulnerable she was, glanced around for an escape. She found one in the corner of the room behind her. As Jenna started backing away, the Joker lunged and Jenna took off running for the door. She slid over the table in her way and ran into the room, slamming and locking the door behind her, thanking every god and goddess she knew for the lock. She turned to look for another way out of the room but there were no other doors and the windows, though broken, were barred. She turned at the sound of the Joker slamming himself against the door, trying to get in. Noticing the broken glass on the ground, she picked up a triangular shard and held it like a dagger. The door burst open and she whipped around, and shouted, "Stay back!" pointing the shard at him. He stopped, looked at her and the piece of glass… and laughed as though it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen.

"You really _are _scared of me, aren't you?"

"Considering how many people you've killed without a second thought, I think I have a reason to fear for my safety." The Joker just chuckled.

"No no no no no. You're too _fun_ to kill," the Joker drawled, twirling his knife in his hand. "However, that _won't stop me_ from roughing you up a bi-t," he admitted. The Joker lunged at Jenna faster than she believed was humanly possible and the next thing she knew there was a cut on the back of her hand and the shard of glass had tumbled from her grasp and shattered on the floor. Jenna screamed and grasped her hand, trying to stop the bleeding. The Joker sauntered toward her and Jenna backed up against the wall, trying to put as much space between herself and him as possible. The Joker stopped, looked her over, and nodded toward the first aid kit on the wall. "There's bandages and disinfectant in there." And he turned around and left her.

* * *

Jenna stared at the door the Joker had exited through. She still didn't understand him and his reasons and doubted she ever would. She shook herself a moment later, remembering the cut on her hand. She opened the first aid kit, wincing as she sprayed her hand with the disinfectant, and bandaged it up as tight as she could, before securing it with a safety pin. She exited when she was finished, knowing that since the Joker could get at her in that room once, it was better to try and find another hiding spot. Jenna entered the room she had awoken in and saw a sliding door that she'd probably been too drowsy and distracted to notice before. She walked over to it, slid it open as quietly as she could, and saw a _colossal _hill of money in the middle of the warehouse. She closed the door behind her and someone immediately grabbed her arm.

"Thought we'd take a little peak now, _didn't_ we?" the Joker whispered in her ear. Jenna yanked her arm out of his grasp and punched him across the face in response. She heard the sound of guns being cocked and switchblades being flicked opened and turned to see the sight of several goons, all holding weapons pointed directly at her.

"Now boys, _what_ did I tell you about how to treat her?" the Joker scolded them, shaking his finger as though talking to children. "She's our guuuueeees-t, and therefore she should be treated as _such_."

"If this is how you treat your guests, I'd hate to see how you treat your hostages."

"And _that _means, _no-t _pulling weapons out on her, ok?" The Joker continued, ignoring Jenna's outburst. The goons looked at each other but put away their guns. "Good. Now, get the place cleaned up, we have company coming over," the Joker told them. Jenna was about to sneak away when the Joker grabbed her wrist again. "Now, don't go wandering off, sweetheart, or I won't be so gentle with you next time." Jenna glared at him but decided that escaping would likely get herself killed at the moment. The Joker smiled at her and strolled over to the hill of money and climbed up it, joining a tied up Asian man who Jenna recognized as Mr. Lau, money launderer for the Mob. Jenna heard car doors outside and moments later, several mobsters, including the Chechen, leader of the Russian mob, himself, entered the warehouse.

"Not so crazy as you look," the Chechen told the Joker surveying the pile of bills.

"I told you I'm a man of my word," the Joker said, sliding down the pile to the ground. "Where's the Italian?"

"Couldn't come. Said he had to meet with someone." The Chechen noticed Jenna. "Who's the little bitch?" Jenna narrowed her eyes at him.

"She's my _guest_ and I advise you to not talk to her like that, she's got bi-te," the Joker warned him. Jenna turned and directed her glare at the Joker, but he ignored her and amused himself by picking up stacks of bills and throwing them at the unfortunate Mr. Lau.

"Joker man? What do you do with all your money?" the Chechen asked. The Joker turned to him, grinning.

"You see I'm a guy of simple taste. I enjoy dynamite, and gunpowder, and _gasoline._" At that one of the Joker's thugs appeared and poured gasoline over the bottom of the hill. The Chechen moved to stop him but was stopped by the Joker pointing a gun at him. Jenna's eyes widened, realizing where this was going. "And you know what they have in common? They're _cheap._"

"I thought you said you were a man of your word," the Chechen asked through his cigar.

"Oh I am," the Joker assured him, plucking the cigar out of his mouth and blowing on the sparks a bit. "I'm only burning my half." With that, he threw the cigar onto the gasoline and ignited the whole pile. In just about any other situation, Jenna would've laughed and cheered at the look on the Chechen's face, but considering the Joker, his thugs, the Chechen, his men, and his dogs were all there, she figured it would bring her unwanted attention. "All you care about is money, this city deserves a better class of criminal. And I'm gonna give it to them. Tell your men, they work for me now. This is _my _city."

"They won't work for a freak," the mob boss hissed in response.

"_Freak_. Why don't we cut you up into tiny little pieces and feed you to your pooches and see how loyal a hungry dog really is," the Joker said, pulling out his knife and throwing it to one of the Chechen's men. The thug and a friend of his grabbed their former employer and dragged him away, Jenna watching them in wide-eyed horror. "It's not about money, it's about sending a message. Everything burns," the Joker said to himself, pulling out Jenna's phone and dialing a number.

_Alfred was right about this guy. All he wants is to burn Gotham to the ground with whatever he can get his hands on, whether it be gasoline or goons, _Jenna thought to herself, trying to block out Lau's muffled screams.

Jenna tried to hear what the Joker was saying over the roars of the flames and Lau's screams through his gag, but was unable to hear anything until the Joker spoke. "I had a vision of a world without Batman. The Mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down one block at a time. And it was so… boring. I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling the secret but why should I have all the fun? If Coleman Reese isn't dead within sixty minutes, I blow up a hospital." Jenna's jaw dropped. The Joker hung up and headed for the door, motioning for his goons to follow. One of them grabbed Jenna's arm, which led to her maneuvering her own arm out of his grasp and pinning his arms behind his back. "Be careful with her," the Joker called back. "She's… _feisty_." Jenna rolled her eyes at the word choice and upon feeling another goon prod the barrel of his gun into the small of her back, released the goon she was holding. They marched her out to a bright yellow school bus and boarded, seating her behind the Joker.

"Where are we going exactly?" The Joker smirked.

"To visit an old friend in the hospital.


	15. All Part of the Plan

**A/N: Thanks to jaguarspot for reading through this chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint. I'll post the last chapter of "The Dark Knight" first thing tomorrow... It's actually sort of sad. But anyway, please review!**

All Part of the Plan

"Who are we going to visit?" Jenna inquired.

"It's a surpriiiiiiiiiise." Jenna rolled her eyes. She stared out of the window, thinking hard about how she could escape. The bus pulled up to an incomplete skyscraper and the Joker stood up. "Come on sweetheart, this is your stop." He pulled Jenna to her feet and escorted her out and into the building. The Joker pushed her into a room with no windows and only one door. "Now just stay here until I come back like a good girl, ok? Thanks, bye!" And he slammed the door and locked it behind himself.

* * *

_Asshole, _Jenna thought to herself, getting up off of the floor and brushing the dirt off of her clothes. _If I had a weapon and Batman wasn't dead set against killing, he'd be in a little pool of his own blood by now._ She looked around the room. _There's gotta be another way out. _She spotted the air vent. _Maybe… _She walked over to it and tried to pull the cover off but the cover was screwed in. She looked down and noticed the safety pin she'd used to secure the bandage. Unlatching it, she used it to unscrew the vent cover and, with great difficultly and a good deal of cursing, she managed to hoist herself inside. However, just as she thought she might actually escape this madness, she got stuck. _Oh for god's sake, of all the times to get stuck in an air vent, it _had _to be now. _Jenna wriggled a bit but stayed stuck. _If the Joker comes back and sees me stuck in here, I might just lose it. _She shook herself again, this time freeing herself, though only slightly. Over the course of the next hour, Jenna slowly but surely worked her way out, until she fell out of the vent entirely and landed on her backside, knocking her head against the opposite wall. Jenna groaned and shook her head, trying rid herself of the embarrassing memory. _It always works in the movies, _Jenna though disappointed. She looked around and realized that the door had keyhole on the inside. Cursing herself for her stupidity, Jenna got up, brought out the safety pin she'd used to open the air vent, and began to pick the lock. Around five minutes later, the lock clicked. "Yes." But Jenna's triumph was short lived, as the door opened and hit her right in the head. The Joker poked his head around it when he realized he'd hit something, and cackled when he saw Jenna on the floor, holding her head in pain. "Oh shut up."

"Now, now, that's not very nice." The Joker kneeled down and looked Jenna over.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you have a concussion."

"What are you some sort of Doctor?"

"Nurse, actually," the Joker replied, motioning to his disguise. Jenna looked at it and her jaw dropped. The Joker was wearing a white nurse's dress, complete with an _I Believe in Harvey Dent _voting sticker. "Well you don't seem to have a concussion. Which is good, seeing as how you're no fun when you're unconscious." Jenna looked the Joker straight in the eye, realizing why he was wearing the sticker.

"You saw my uncle."

"Now, he's _technically _no-t your uncle, sweetheart."

"He's as good as; he proposed, she said yes." Jenna took a deep breath, trying to keep herself from completely snapping in two from apprehension. "What did you do to him?" The Joker grinned and licked his lips.

"I simply… _enlightened_ him a bi-t." Jenna's eyes widened.

"What did you do?"

"I already told you, it's a surpriiiiiiiiiise." Jenna grabbed the front of the Joker's dress and pulled him down, her face level with his.

"Listen to me you son a bitch, you just killed my aunt less than a year after I lost my mom. You are not in a position to withhold information from me about the only family I have left, so tell me, _what did you do to him?_" The Joker replied by grabbing Jenna's arm, forcing her to release her hold on him, and then grabbed her throat and slamming her head into the wall behind her.

"Listen sweetheart, only one person is allowed to play rough with me, and that's the Batman. I think it's time you remember who you're dealing with, cause I could snap your little neck in two."

"Why… don't you… then?" Jenna gasped. She knew that she was pushing her luck, but her curiosity got the better of her. The Joker grinned.

"You're too _fun _to kill." The Joker released her neck and Jenna gasped, coughing and gaging, rubbing her neck and trying to restore the air to her lungs. The Joker got up and turned to the door, plucking out the safety pin Jenna had tried to pick the lock with. The Joker looked at her and sighed, shaking his head. "See, this is why I took this away from you," he told her, taking her charm bracelet out of his pocket and twirling it around his finger. Jenna froze and it took every fiber of her self-control to keep from snatching it out of his grasp. The Joker then grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the closet and pushed her over to his men outside. "Watch her 'til I get dressed, ok?" He shut the door. Jenna turned and glared at the thugs.

"Why would you work for him?" They looked around, confused. "Yes I'm talking to you. You work for a maniac who doesn't even respect you. Why?"

"Kid, did you see what he did to Lau? If we don't, he kill us."

"He'll kill you anyway. Haven't you heard of the bank robbers he worked with? He had them kill each other off until he was the last one standing."

"You're gonna have to try harder than that if you want them to listen to you, sweethear-t." Jenna jumped at the sound of the Joker standing right next to her. "You wanna see what I've got in store for Gotham, I'll show you." He walked away and Jenna reluctantly followed. She followed him to another room full of people and only a small number seemed to be goons. The rest looked like normal people or doctors and nurses. Jenna looked at the Joker.

"More _guests_?"

"Nope. Hostages."

"What's the difference?"

"They're _ex-pen-da-ble._" At this, Jenna frowned and put herself in between him and them. The Joker raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to let you hurt these people."

"They'll be fine. I promise that neither myself nor any of my goons will harm them."

"And why should I believe you?"

"I already _told_ you, I'm a man of my woooooooord." Jenna pursed her lips at him. "Now, time to send the people of Gotham a message." With that, the Joker walked over to a man in a suit, who Jenna vaguely recognized as Mike Engel from Gotham Tonight, and dragged him away. The Joker took some papers from one of his goons and pushed them at the news anchor. "You will read these exactly as they are written or I will paint my face with your blood, ok?" Engel nodded fearfully. "Good." The Joker frowned. "Something's missing." The Joker took a tube of lipstick from his jacket pocket and smeared it all over Engel's mouth and cheeks, mirroring his own gruesome grin. "_That's _better!" He pushed Engel into the other room, a thug dragging Jenna in with them. In the room were three colossal rotwilers, a crudely drawn banner that read _Gotham Tonight _hanging in the background_. _The dogs growled but were silenced with a quick bark from the Joker. "One last thing." The Joker nodded to the goon and he grabbed Engel, tried his feet, and hung Engel upside down. "Alright. Better get this done before you faint," the Joker said, pulling out a video camera. "Aaaaaaaaaaand… action!" The Joker pointed at Engel.

"I'm Mike Engel for Gotham Tonight. What does it take to get you people to join in? You failed to kill the lawyer. I need to get you off of the bench and into the game." The Joker muttered "bench" and "game" for emphasis. "Come nightfall, this city is mine (_mine)_ and anyone left here plays by my rules. (Rules.) You don't want to play the game, _get out now_," Engle said at the same time as the Joker. "But the bridge and tunnel crowd are in for a surprise." The Joker started laughing and turned the camera off. He took the disc out of the camera and handed it to a thug.

"Cut him down and take this to GCN. Oh, and tell the boys it's time for plan R." The thug nodded, took out a knife, cut Engel down, and left, Jenna staring, slack jawed, at the Joker.

"You're actually turning Gotham into your own personal circus!"

"Yep." Jenna shook her head at him.

"You planned all this, killed all those people, almost made the Batman reveal himself, and made this city go into chaos that rivals the _fucking Fright Night_, just to play with Gotham like a toy?" The Joker shook his finger at her.

"No. I _do no-t _plan. I just _do things_." Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I've seen your bank robberies, your assassination attempts on my uncle and the Mayor, and you think you don't make plans?"

"Do you really think I look like a guy with a plan?"

"Looks can be deceiving." The Joker smiled at her.

"True, true. Still. I. _Do. No-t. Plan._"

"Why are you so against plans?"

"Because people make such a big deal out of them. People are always trying to do whatever they can to control their little worlds. Nobody panics whenever things go according to plan. I mean think about it; not just what I do, it's what people everywhere do. Suicide bombers, random shootings, assassinations of politicians. Those are the things that get remembered. What about all the normal people die? All the soldiers and firefighters and rescue workers and… cops?" Jenna winced at the thought of her mother. But she couldn't help but consider this. Other than her mother's family and friends, no one cared that she died. But then her uncle, the district attorney, is hospitalized and everyone's hysterical. "You probably understand; you just don't want to."

"Wait, how did you know about my mom?"

"Amazing all the things you can learn from a person's phone," the Joker said, bringing out Jenna's phone and waving it around a bit. Jenna's eyes widened. "Now, let's look at the contacts–"

"Give that back!" Jenna lunged for her phone, unable to contain herself. The Joker was expecting this though and just shoved her to the floor. He then took out some rope and tied her hands behind a pole.

"That's better. Now, where were we? Oh yes, contacts." He sat in a chair and scrolled through her contacts. "Bruce Wayne, Gordon, Harvey Dent. You're pretty well connected for a kid."

_They're my family. What would you expect? _She thought but she didn't say it. He's already targeted Rachel and Harvey, she didn't want him after Bruce (even though he was technically after him already) and the Gordons too.

"No Batman though."

"Do you actually think that the Batman would give his number to a teenage girl?"

"You have to contact him somehow sweethear-t. And something tells me the little light on top of MCU isn't it."

"He messages me with an encrypted cell phone and once we're through talking I erase his messages. He calls me, I don't call him," Jenna lied. The Joker looked her over, smiling smugly.

"You're a pretty good liar, Jenny. But I know." Jenna's blood froze. She could not let him know Bruce was Batman. That little secret could completely destroy him. "I saw you two fighting together on that rooftop. How else could he have found you so quickly?"

"That was you? I thought it was just one of your goons?" The Joker smiled.

"I rarely let others go on a job alone. They tend to screw me over if I don't." The Joker switched to her photos. "By the looks of things, you seem to attract an awful lot of trouble." He showed her the pictures of criminal dealings she'd spotted while wandering the city and sent to the Batman, as well as the pictures of some of his goons on heists and the most recent photograph of him behind in school bus. Jenna just shrugged casually.

"I guess have both really good and really bad luck."

"What makes you think that?"

"I get into a lot of dangerous situations but I always make it out alive."

The Joker looked out over the bay at the ferries full of people hoping to leave.

"People are tying to escape. And if the Mayor's as much of an idiot as expect, one of those will be carrying your uncle's convicts. But all of them should know I'm not gonna let them get away so easily," the Joker told Jenna. He brought out a roll of duct tape and taped her mouth shut, effectively silencing her, before taking a controller out of his pocket. He pressed a few buttons and a minute later, both ferries were at a stand still. He waited a few more minutes, probably to let the passengers panic, before he took out a phone and spoke into it, looking out at the two boats that were now sitting ducks. "Tonight you're all going to be part of a social experiment. Through the magic of diesel fuel and ammonium nitrate, I'm ready right now to blow you all sky-high. If anyone attempts to get off of their boat, you _all _die. Each of you has a remote to blow up the other boat. At midnight I blow you all up. If, however, one of you presses that button, I'll let that boat live. So, who's is gonna be? Harvey Dent's most wanted scumbag collection, or the sweet and innocent civilians? You choose. Oh, and you might wanna choose quickly because the people on the other boat might not be quite. So. _Noble._" He turned the radio off, and kneeled down and pulled the tape off of Jenna's mouth.

"You can't kill those people."

"Why not?"

"Because they're innocent! They haven't done anything wrong!"

"So, you're implying that if they've done wrong things, like the prisoners, that they deserve that?" Jenna sighed, trying keep herself from kicking him.

"I _accidentally_ implied that, however even the prisoners don't deserve to die."

"So, you think that even those murders, rapists, and overall criminals don't deserve to kick the bucket?"

"Of course not!"

"Even me?" Jenna faltered. This man had killed her aunt, done something unknown to her uncle, and was planning on turning Gotham into his personal play land and killing off its people just to make a point. If she could kill him… would she?

"No. You don't deserve to die."

"What makes you think tha-t?"

"There are things much worse than death. If I had my way, I'd make you human, and then make you feel remorse for everything that you've done to Gotham."

"You don't think I'm _human_?"

"No, I don't."

"I _can _die, sweethear-t."

"I'm aware. But that's being mortal, not human."

"What makes someone human?"

"What's with the game of twenty questions?"

"I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"You won't kill me. So come on, humor a clown." Jenna rolled her eyes and looked out the window at the ferries.

_The Batman'll come. He'll find the Joker and stop him, he just needs more time. If I can keep the Joker talking, he might lose focus, _ Jenna thought. It wasn't much of a plan but it was worth a shot. She breathed and thought a bit before answering.

"Humanity. Love, friendship, morality, kindness, compassion."

"All of which the people of Gotham la-ck."

"Have you ever actually taken the time to look, and I mean _really look_, at the people of Gotham? Have you ever been to the volunteer centers, the thrift stores, the charities, the children's hospitals, the community centers?" The Joker looked at her and motioned to his paint covered, scarred face.

"Need I say more?"

"Well, if you've really seen them, then you'd see the light in the dark."

"But there's still dar-k."

"There's always dark. They can't exist without each other, as much as we wish they could. But, that doesn't mean that there isn't light."

"Well, we'll see how much light there is. Gotham's my city now. And not even your precious Bat and Commissioner can stop me." Jenna frowned.

"Who's the Commissioner now?"

"Your dear friend Gordon." Jenna felt as though the world had stopped from under her feet.

"He's alive?"

"Yep. Thought he could pull one over on me. I'll admit, he's good. Not nearly as fun as Batsy, but good. Still, I think he'll enjoy the little surpriiiiiise I have for him." Jenna started hitting her head against the pole she was tied to in frustration.

"You're just _full_ of surprises, aren't you?"

"They're what makes life _fun_ sweethear-t. You should learn to enjoy them."

"Hard to enjoy them when they usually result in chaos and death."

"Oh Jenny, what's life without a few explosions?"

"Happy and safe."

"Safe is booooring and you know it. You enjoy the thrill of it just as much as I do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you _dooooo_."

"_No I don't."_

"Then why exactly are you so eager to help out the Batman?"

"He's a good man who's trying to help Gotham." The two of them turned when they heard gunshots and shouts from the floors below.

"_Batman! Put the officer down!" _shouted one man who was likely a SWAT.

"Well, doesn't sound like he's helping now," the Joker. "But it does sound like he's getting closer. So, better make sure everything's ready." The Joker duct taped Jenna's mouth shut again. "Can't have you helping him, can I? That'd give him an advantage." Jenna looked at the dogs and looked back at the Joker, an eyebrow raised. He set Jenna's phone on the table with her charm bracelet and picked up a pipe, before combing his fingers through his thick, greasy green hair. "How do I look?" Jenna looked over his purple suit, painted face, and green hair before raising an eyebrow as though to say, _You _really _want me to answer that. _The Joker chuckled at the look she gave him and turned back to watching the ferries. Minutes later, the gunfire and shouting had died down a bit and the Batman entered, the dogs barking at his appearance. The Joker turned, grinning.

"Ah, you made it. I'm so thrilled." The Batman looked briefly to Jenna, who calmly nodded then jerked her heard toward the Joker.

"Where's the detonator?" the Batman rasped.

"Go get him!" the Joker ordered, letting the dogs loose. The Batman knocked the first one away but the other two caught him and dragged him to the ground. The Joker jumped on the Batman and started beating him with a pipe. Jenna started to panic, until she noticed the Joker had left her bracelet on the table. With difficulty, Jenna dragged the table closer to her by grabbing it with her legs. She then tipped it over and used her foot to bring the bracelet into her hand. Once she'd done so, she started to saw at the ropes binding her, keeping one eye on the Joker and Batman. The Batman was eventually able to kick the Joker away and throw the dogs off of him. However, before he could attack the Joker, the Joker leaped on him again, causing the Batman to fall into some netting. The Joker continued to beat him, before bringing out his knife. "All the old familiar places." The Joker brought down the knife and the Batman threw the Joker off of him again. The Batman looked around, clearly unable to see, and the Joker charged at the Batman, hitting him across the face, sending the Batman crashing through a panel of glass to the ground. The Joker kicked a piece of wood holding a metal frame and the frame fell onto the Batman's neck, effectively trapping him. Jenna was frenzied now, sawing as at the ropes as fast as she could. "We really should stop this fighting, otherwise we'll miss the fireworks," he said, pinning the Batman down and looking at the ferries.

"There won't be any fireworks," the Batman rasped, trying to throw the Joker off of him.

"And here. We. Go." The Joker motioned with his hand as though cueing the explosion. But there was nothing. The Joker frowned and looked at the clock. 12:00.

"What were you trying to prove? That deep down, everyone is just as ugly as you are?" The Joker threw his bar away, disgusted with the people of Gotham. "You're alone."

"Can't rely on anyone these days. You gotta to do everything ourselves. Don't we?" The Joker grumbled, ruffling through his coat. "That's alright, I came prepared." He armed the detonator. "It's a funny world we live in. Speaking of which, you wanna know how I got these scars?"

"No, but I know how you got these." The Batman pressed his gauntlet and the scallops flew out, hitting the Joker. The Batman then grabbed his opponent and threw him over the edge of the building, the Joker laughing with glee as he fell. But the Batman would not be broken by the Joker and used his grappling gun to catch the crazed clown. With difficultly, the Batman hoisted him up, Jenna rushing over next to him, having finally freed herself.

"Oh, you. You just couldn't let me go, could you? This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets and immovable object," the Joker stated, motioning between himself and the Batman, swinging wildly upside down with the wind. "You _truly_ are _incorruptible_, aren't you? You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness and I won't kill you, because you're just too much fun. I think you and I are destined to do this forever."

"You'll be in a padded cell forever," the Batman gasped, clearly exhausted and in pain.

"Maybe we can share one? They'll be doubling up the rate this city's inhabitants are losing their minds," the Joker reported, making circles with his hands around his head. Jenna frowned. Something was wrong. She doubted even the Joker could be this ecstatic after losing.

"This city… just showed you… that it's full of people… ready to believe in good."

"Until their spirit breaks completely," the Joker added. "Until they get a good look at the real Harvey Dent and all of the heroic things he's done." Jenna's eyes widened in horror. "You didn't think I'd risk losing the battle for Gotham's soul in a fistfight with you? No, you need an ace in the hole. Mine's Harvey."

"What did you do?" the Batman murmured, and Jenna could tell, beneath the impassive, cold exterior, he was as worried as she was.

"I took Gotham's white knight and I… brought him down to _our_ level," he explained, pulling down with his arms. "It wasn't hard, you see, madness, as you know, is… like gravity. All it takes is a little push." The Joker pushed with his arms which sent him swinging around wildly, causing him to cackle insanely. The Batman swept off, Jenna following close behind. As soon as they were far away from the eyes and ears of the GCPD, the Batman, turned to her.

"You're alive."

"We can be sentimental later. We need to find Harvey," Jenna snapped. She'd already lost one family member to the psychopath, she wasn't about to lose another. The Batman nodded and held a finger to his ear, which Jenna knew activated the earpiece.

"Lucius." He stood still for a moment, waiting for the information he needed. He nodded once he received it and turned to Jenna. "Stay here." He rushed toward the exit, Jenna following close at his heels.

"Not on your life Batboy! If Harvey's there maybe I can help him."

"And if you can't?" he grunted.

"Then I'll die trying."

"No you won't."

"Either take me with you or I'm stealing a cop car and following you. Take your pick." The Batman glared at her but kept on his way. Jenna followed him to the Batpod.

"Get on in front, you're less likely to fall off that way." Jenna jumped on and the Batman got on behind her, the two of them hoping they weren't too late.


	16. The Dark Knight

**A/N: You people are going to _hate_ me for this chapter, I just know it. Truthfully, I'm very glad I'm never going to meet my characters, because they'd probably beat me for having so many horrible things happen to them. Quick note, the italics in this chapter are flash forwards because I loved the montage at the end of the Dark Knight and I feel as though I couldn't do this part justice if I didn't at least try. Also, I have links to Jenna Party Dress and Batman/Dark Knight related videos I found on YouTube and they're really good, check 'em out if you'd like. Also, since the Dark Knight Rises doesn't come out for months and I can't recite it off of the top of my head, I'm going to wait to start writing that section, though I have the basic layout planned. In the mean time, I'll be writing about the nine months before and after the Dark Knight, which I should start posting very soon. I may also go back and slightly tweak some previous chapter, because some of them seem a little rushed and there are a few spelling and grammatical errors. I'd also like to thank Jaguarspot for giving me Jenna's new line to Harvey, "Rachel would be ashamed of you." Anyway, please review and enjoy!**

The Dark Knight

The Batpod pulled up to the remains of 250 52nd Street, the place where Rachel Dawes had died. The Batman jumped off and ran, Jenna close behind as always. They heard what sounded like the voices of Harvey, Jim, and the rest of the Gordons. "Stay here," the Batman ordered. Jenna's jaw dropped.

"What? No! I did not just come with you to stand on the sidelines. I can help him."

"I don't know how dangerous Dent is at the moment. I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire."

"Barbara and the kids are there, if you won't let me talk to Harvey at least let me get them out of here." The Batman took out a pair of handcuff and slapped them on her wrist, before locking it to a pole. "Hey!" The Batman shot her a glance before walking off to Harvey, to try and end the madness. Jenna rolled her eyes at him, grabbed one of the longer, pointier charms on her bracelet, and began to pick the lock to the handcuffs.

"You don't wanna hurt the boy Dent," the Batman rasped.

"It's not about what I want, it's about what's fair!" Jenna flinched. That was not her uncle; Harvey Dent was a kind, thoughtful, intelligent, selfless human being who always put others before himself. That man was not him. "You thought we could be decent men in an indecent time. But you were wrong. The world is cruel, and the only morality in a cruel world is chance," Harvey lectured, holding up his two headed coin, one side pristine, the other burned. "Unbiased, unprejudiced, fair. His son's got the same chance she had. Fifty-fifty."

"What happened to Rachel wasn't chance. We decided to act. We three."

"Then why was it me who was the only one who lost everything?" Jenna finally opened the cuffs and rushed out to find what remained of her family.

"It wasn't," Jenna called out, unable to watch Harvey tear himself apart. If anyone could talk some sense into him, she could. Everyone turned and their jaws dropped.

"Jenna!" Jim and Barbara exclaimed.

"You're alive," Harvey murmured, unable to believe it. "How?"

"The Joker lied. He needed to get Rachel and me out of the picture to make you vulnerable. He wanted to show that even you, Gotham's white knight, turn into something unrecognizable," Jenna said, looking over the burned half of his face. Dent frowned.

"And he was right."

"You're the one pointing the gun, Harvey. So point it at the people responsible," the Batman said. Jenna turned to him, wide eyed and shaking with fear.

"Fair enough." Harvey held up his coin. "You first." He flipped it, looked at it, and shot the Batman, who fell to the ground. Jenna screamed and moved to help him. "LEAVE HIM!" Jenna turned to see Harvey pointing his gun at her. Jenna glanced at the Batman, and looked away, trying to keep herself from sobbing. Harvey turned the gun on himself. "My turn." He flipped the coin, looked at it, and moved the gun away from his head and back to Jimmy's, looking somewhat disappointed.

"Harvey, you're right. Rachel's death was my fault. Please don't punish the boy. Punish me," Gordon pleaded.

"I'm about to." Harvey cocked the gun and everyone's blood turned to liquid nitrogen. "Tell your boy he's gonna be alright, Gordon. Lie, like I lied."

"It's going to be alright, son," Gordon assured him, tears in his eyes. Harvey moved to flip his coin.

"HARVEY IT WAS MY FAULT!" Jenna screamed. She couldn't let Jimmy, good, sweet, wonderful little Jimmy get hurt. He was her little brother and she would die to defend him.

"What?" Harvey exclaimed. Jenna sniffled, closed her eyes, and nodded.

"Rachel… didn't trust Anna," Jenna explained. "But, she was a friend of my mom's so I told Rachel that we could trust her and… I'm so sorry." Jenna covered her mouth and tried to stop the tears that were slowly leaking out. Harvey mulled this over in his head, before looking at her with an ugly snarl.

"Well, Rachel got her chance. It's only fair that you should get one too." Jenna nodded, tears in her eyes. Harvey moved to flip his coin but stopped at the next thing Jenna said.

"Rachel would be _ashamed_ of you." He froze for a second before he snarled.

"She'd still be alive if it wasn't for you." Jenna closed her eyes and Harvey flipped his coin. The Batman tackled him before he could catch the coin and the Batman, Harvey, and Jimmy Gordon went over the edge of the building. Barbara screamed, Jim and Jenna ran to the edge to see Batman holding Jimmy… and Harvey Dent on the ground several stories below. The Batman lifted Jimmy up and Jim and Jenna grabbed him and helped him up. The Batman slipped and fell to the ground below.

"BATMAN!" Jenna cried. She leaped up and ran down the stairs, jumping the last seven or so steps, and slid down next to the Batman. She tried to feel for a pulse beneath all the armor, Jim joining her soon after.

"Dad? Daddy, is he ok?" Jimmy asked. Jenna was close to hyperventilating by now.

"Batman please, please, _please_, wake up, you can't leave me, you can't go." He was silent and still. Jim began to fumble with his radio. "GOD DAMNIT BATMAN I'M NOT LOSING YOU TOO!" Jenna locked her fists together and slammed them down on the Batman chest and he sprung back to life, grabbing Jim's wrist to stop him from calling the rest of the GCPD. Jenna sighed in relief, looked at Harvey, and went to check his pulse, before collapsing on her knees next to him, sobbing. Jim dropped on his knees and held Jenna, who sobbed into his shoulder.

"Thank you," Jim said to the Batman.

"You don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do." Jim looked at Harvey's half burned corpse. "The Joker won. Harvey's prosecution, everything he fought for… undone. Whatever chance you gave us at fixing our city, dies with Harvey's reputation. We bet it all on him. The Joker took the best of us and tore him down. People will lose hope."

"They won't. They must never know what he did."

"Five dead, two of them cops. You can't sweep that–"

"No. But the Joker cannot win. Gotham needs its true hero," Batman said, turning Harvey's face so that the burned side wasn't showing. Jenna and Jim looked at him and gaped.

"No," Jenna whispered. "Oh god, no!"

"You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. I can do those things, because I'm not a hero, not like Dent. I killed those people. That's what I can be."

"No, no, you can't. You're not," Jim persisted.

"I'm whatever Gotham needs me to be." The Batman handed Jim his radio. "Call it in."

"_A hero," Jim said to the people of Gotham at Harvey's funeral.__ Jenna was sitting on the platform, face dry but eyes red, tears having been spent crying herself to sleep last night. __"__Not the hero we deserved, but the hero we needed. Nothing less than a knight, shinning."_

"They'll hunt you," Gordon warned him. _Jim and Jenna were standing on top of what remained of MCU, along with the survivors of the Gotham City policemen and women. The Batsignal was on, it was raining, and Gordon was handed an axe. Jim took it held it over his head, and looked at Jenna who nodded reluctantly, though no one but Jim saw that._

"You'll hunt me." _Jim brought the axe down on the signal of the Bat, once. _"You'll condemn me." _Twice. _"Set the dogs on me." _The signal shattered on the third swing and the last connection Gordon had to the Bat was gone. _"Because that's what needs to happen; because sometimes the truth isn't good enough. Sometimes, people deserve more." _Jenna watched as Alfred burned Rachel's letter; the truth about her choice between Harvey and Bruce burning to cinders with it. Alfred, in an attempt to protect Bruce, had made Jenna promise to never tell him, or anyone, about Rachel's real decision._ "Sometimes people deserve to have their faith rewarded." _Jenna was sitting on a chair in the GCPD, tears silently falling into her lap shortly after this ordeal was done. She looked up and saw Bruce walking toward her, limping slightly but alive. Jenna jumped out of her seat, ran, and leaped into Bruce's waiting arms, feeling safe for the first time in what felt like years, when in reality, it had only been days. _The present Jenna shook her head at him.

"No. No, no, I just lost Harvey _and_ Rachel, Batman, _I can't lose you too_!" The Batman went over to her and held her shoulders.

"You'll never lose me. I'll always be here when you need me. No matter what it takes, I'll always come back." The Batman kissed her forehead and nodded at Jim, silently telling him to watch over her, before running off into the night.

"Batman. Batman!" Jimmy called, racing down the steps but the Batman never looked back. "Why's he running, Dad?"

"Because we have to chase him," Gordon replied, as he, his son, and Jenna watched the Batman disappear for the last time, Jenna's face damp with tears.

"He didn't do anything wrong," Jimmy said, confused as to why the hero was being hunted.

"Because he's the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now.

"So we'll hunt him," Jenna said, putting an arm around Jimmy and holding him close.

"Because he can take it," Jim told his son.

"Because he's not a hero."

"He's a silent guardian."

"A watchful protector." Jim and Jenna looked at each other before saying the last words in unison.

"The Dark Knight."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love even though you probably all hate me right now.**


	17. School of Sharks

**A/N: This story is two months old! Happy Birthday! (Does drunk giraffe in celebration) And thank you to everyone who has put up with me being so goddamn mean to Jenna. It had been wonderful writing for you. Anyway, Jenna's school dress is on my profile and please leave a review and I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

School of Sharks

"Time to get up Jenna," Alfred said, shaking Jenna's sleeping form. Jenna groaned and shook her head, covering herself with the blanket.

"No."

"It's the first day of school."

"All the more reason not to get up." Alfred sighed.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but you've given me no other choice." With that, Alfred took an ice-cold bottle of water and poured a bit on Jenna's face. Jenna shot straight up and whipped her face.

"Alfred!" He smiled.

"I knew that would work. I used to use it on Master Bruce all the time."

"Was it really necessary?"

"Probably not, no. But you're up so come along, get dressed." Jenna groaned and got out of bed, Alfred leaving to give her privacy. "You're sure you don't want me to drive you to school instead of taking the bus?" he asked as Jenna came out, hair pulled back by a black headband and wearing an old fashioned black plaid dress. Jenna had taken to wearing a lot of black since the deaths of Harvey and Rachel, and wished with all her heart she could wear her favorite Batman T shirt for luck today, but seeing as how the Batman was supposed to have killed her uncle, Jenna couldn't wear it or anything pro Batman anymore.

"Alfred, this year is going to be different enough without me going to and leaving school in a Lamborghini or a limo. Besides, I can talk to Danny on the bus."

"Understandable," he said, piling pancakes onto Jenna's plate, which she immediately began stuffing down her esophagus. "Please do try not to choke Jenna."

"Can't help it. I'm growing and your cooking is addictive."

"Still, it'll reflect badly on myself and Master Wayne if you choke and die a month after we take you in." Jenna chuckled a bit.

"Speaking of Bruce, is he going to wake up to wish me luck?" Jenna and Alfred looked at each other without blinking, before the two of them burst into laughter.

"No. I'll be surprised if he surfaces before noon." Jenna finished her pancakes and hugged Alfred. "On his behalf, good luck Miss Dawes."

"Alfred, Miss Dawes was my mom and my aunt. Please call me Jenna."

"Of course. My apologies." Jenna smiled and headed for the elevator. As soon as she was to the ground level, Jenna whipped a blonde wig out of her bag and put it on, with a beret and sunglasses. After having been attacked by a mob of reporters while Bruce escorted her home from MCU, Jenna had taken to disguising herself. It seemed as though everyone wanted to know the story of the girl whose mother was a cop who died in the "Fright Night", who was Rachel Dawes and sort of Harvey Dent's niece, was a fan of the Batman, a friend of Gordon, kidnapped by the Joker, and adopted by Bruce Wayne. Truthfully, Jenna couldn't blame them; it was human nature to be curious and she'd probably be curious if she wasn't that girl. However, the reporters made it difficult to enjoy the little normal things like shopping with Danny, so Jenna disguised herself to keep her privacy better intact. Yesterday had been a black wig, the day before had been auburn. _I guess there are some advantages to having been adopted by a billionaire, _Jenna thought to herself, knowing she wouldn't have been able to afford this otherwise. Normally, it would've been funny, but she'd been so depressed since the Joker's attacks, even her sarcasm had died down. Jenna exited the back door and walked a few blocks to the nearest school bus stop. The bus pulled up, spewing pollution that made Jenna cough a bit, and she climbed on.

"You new kid?" the bus driver asked. Jenna took off the wig, hat, and glasses, causing the driver's eyes to bulge in surprise.

"I might as well be," Jenna said. The bus driver recognized her and nodded in understanding and sympathy.

"I'm sorry kid. Good luck." Jenna nodded and took her seat in the back. The bus drove along, stopping and picking up tired, morose students mourning the loss of their freedom. A few of them spotted Jenna and stared at her but she glared at them and they quickly sat and looked toward the front. Danny was picked up at the last stop and she promptly ran to the back of the bus and engulfed Jenna in a hug. They just sat there in silence until they reached Gotham High and were forced to exit the bus.

"What do you have first?" Danny asked.

"History."

"I have English." The two of them hugged. "Good luck." They parted ways. Jenna wandered the halls of the high school, glaring at the people who stared, whispered, and pointed. Occasionally, someone would give her a sympathetic look, which Jenna appreciated, but there were so few of them Jenna couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She came to Mrs. Robinson's history class and opened the door. She instantly realized Jordan Hill and his gang were in this class. She took a deep breath and walked in, head held high, and sat down at the back, praying that they wouldn't notice her. Obviously, whatever deity was up there was still on summer break, because they spotted her straight away and swaggered over.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. The Batgirl, betrayed and broken," Jordan drawled, sitting on her desk. Jenna looked him in the eye and smirked.

"I may have been betrayed, but don't think for a second that I'm broken."

"Huh. Looks like you've still got quite a smart mouth. Too bad. I was hoping the Joker had blown it up with your auntie." Jenna clenched her fists. "Say how's life with Bruce Wayne?"

"It's nice."

"I'm assuming he keeps you in shape and gives you plenty of exercise."

"What?"

"I mean, why else would he want you?"

"I'm his goddaughter! God, does everything have to be about sex and picking fights to you?"

"There's also drugs, cigarettes, and alcohol sweetheart," he said, taking a cigarette out, lighting it, and blowing smoke in her face. Jenna pushed him off her desk, coughing.

"Hey, Jordan! Leave the poor girl alone," said a shrill voice. Jenna and Jordan turned to see _Christy Collins _standing in the doorway, scowling at him. Jordan looked at her and Christy raised an eyebrow. Jordan got up and sat in his seat, not wanting to argue with his girlfriend. Jenna looked at Christy and nodded in thanks, and Christy smiled kindly in response.

* * *

Jenna was putting books in her locker when she heard someone clear their throat. She turned and saw Christy Collins.

"Hi," Christy said.

"Hi." There was an awkward pause. "Thanks for helping me with Jordan."

"No problem." Another pause. "So, um, I'm having a slumber party on Saturday night, and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Jenna's eyebrows shot up into her hair.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you've been through hell, and I haven't exactly been good to you. I want to try and make amends." Jenna paused. Christy had been nice at one point, but that had been in middle school. However, almost more than anything, Jenna wanted to believe that some people actually cared.

"I'll see." Cristy smiled and extracted a piece of paper from her books.

"Here's the flyer. All the info's on there. Hope you can come." She smiled and glided away, leaving Jenna confused and conflicted.

* * *

It was Saturday night and against her better judgment, Jenna was one the steps of Christy Collins lavish house.

"You need me to stay out here Jenna?" Alfred asked. Jenna looked at him and smiled.

"It's alright Alfred. I'll call if I need a ride home." He nodded, rolled up, and drove off. Jenna took a deep breath, walked up the steps, and knocked on the door. Christy Collins' smiling face instantly appeared in the door and she dragged Jenna inside.

"You're just in time! We're playing truth or dare!" She dragged Jenna up the stairs to her bedroom, where several other girls in frilly pajamas sat on pillows, braiding each others hair and gossiping. "Look who showed up!" Christy cried and the others girls smiled and waved. Jenna blinked, confused and half waved back. "Well come on! Sit down! It Regina's turn." Christy sat down and Jenna followed. "Regina, truth or dare?" Christy asked the blonde girl.

"Truth."

"When, where, and who was your first?"

"Johnny Wilson, in the back of his car, homecoming night. I was fifteen." Jenna raised her eyebrow.

"Fifteen? Girl, I fourteen when I lost mine!"

"Try thirteen."

"What about you Jenna?" Christy asked.

"Um… I haven't done it yet," Jenna admitted, squirming a bit. She did not like talking about sex, dating, or boys in general.

"You haven't?"

"Nope. And I don't plan on doing it for a while."

"Why?"

"I'm not really into boys."

"So, you're a lesbian?"

"No. Just because I'm not interested in dating doesn't mean I'm a lesbian."

"Oh… What about your friend, Donna? Denny?"

"Danny."

"Yeah her. Is she a lesbian?"

"No, and even if she was, I wouldn't judge her and neither should you."

"She's right," Christy said, before anyone else could butt in. "What about you Jenna? Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Fine. We dare you tell the truth. What's living with Bruce Wayne like?"

"It's ok. He's nice and Alfred's cooking is good."

"Who's Alfred?"

"Bruce's butler, but he's more like family. He raised Bruce after his parents died."

"So… what's he like? Bruce Wayne." They all leaned forward, keen to find out what living with "The Prince of Gotham" was like.

"We don't talk much. He's nice and cares but I don't really think he understands how to take care of a kid."

"How do you get so lucky?" Jenna bit her tongue to keep her from snapping she'd rather be living with Rachel, Harvey, and her mom. They were just deluded little Barbie dolls who wanted a life of luxury, spending their days shopping and having fun, without having to ever work. In short, they were everything Jenna despised about the women of the upper class. Christy obviously could tell Jenna was uncomfortable and changed the subject.

"Well, as part of our little get together, I thought it's be a good confidence booster to give _you _a makeover!" Christy exclaimed. Jenna froze.

"You _really_ don't have to do that."

"I know. That's what makes me so nice," she smiled. "So, just sit down in front of the vanity and we'll do the rest." Jenna bit her lip but knew she really had no way out of this. She sat on the chair, facing the mirror. "Ah ah ah! Nope, you won't get to see yourself until we're finished." Jenna's eyes widened. "Look, I know we've done some bad stuff in the past and I'm really sorry for that, but I promise, we've changed. We know you've been through a lot and we want to help you find the real you."

Jenna nodded, before turning around and closing her eyes.

"Perfect," Christy smiled and she and her minions got to work on Jenna's makeup. She felt someone spreading what felt like thick over her face.

"What is this stuff?"

"Foundation," Christy said, spreading it over Jenna's face. "It evens out your skin tones."

"It's pretty thick."

"It's supposed to be. Just trust us. We do our make up every day." After what seemed like hours, Christy's sharp voice cried, "It's perfect! Open your eyes." Jenna opened her eyes to see flashes go off and all of the girl's phones out.

"What−" Jenna started, but faltered when she saw her reflection in the back of a girl's phone. She spun around in the chair and, to her horror, saw her face plastered with white face paint, her eyes with black, and her mouth covered in red forming a horribly familiar grotesque grin. Her hand flew over her mouth.

"Now you're a freak inside and out," she heard Christy say but Jenna hardly heard her.

Jenna shot out of the chair, grabbed her bag, and ran into the sanctuary of the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She turned the water in the sink on full blast and started to cry. _How could they?_ She thought. _I knew they were mean but I never expected them to take it this far. _Jenna cried for several more minutes, before she grabbed a washcloth and started scrubbing her face. When she was finished, she whipped out her cellphone and called Alfred.

"Miss Dawes? I didn't expect to hear from you 'til morning."

"I know. Alfred, I'm sorry but I need you to pick me up."

"Is something wrong, Jenna?"

"No, I'm just not feeling well. Could you please pick me up?"

"On my way."

"Thank you." Jenna hung up and looked through her bag to make sure she had everything, before unlocking the door and stepping out.

"You wanna know how many people have seen your photo, freak?" Christy asked but before anyone could react, Jenna walked up to her and _punched_ her in the face. Christy screamed as blood spurted from her nose and her ladies in waiting swarmed around her, doing damage control. Jenna surveyed the damage she'd caused, before turning on her heel and storming out of the door.

* * *

Jenna got into the back of the car and slammed the door behind her.

"You alright Miss Dawes?"

"Yeah, Alfred. I'm fine. Could we just go home?" Alfred understood she didn't want to talk, so he simply nodded and drove her home. Jenna quickly found herself back in Bruce's penthouse.

"Back so soon?" Bruce called but he was answered with Jenna running to her room and slamming the door behind her. Jenna dropped her bag and jumped on her bed, pounding, screaming, and crying into her pillows. A few minutes later, Bruce knocked. "Danny's on the phone. Jenna shot up and opened the door. She took the phone from him and slammed the door in his face.

"Hey."

"_OH MY GOD JENNA ARE YOU ALRIGHT!_" Danny screamed.

Jenna sniffled and whipped her face, before nodding and answering, "Yes."

"No you're not. You're crying I can tell." Jenna's mouth twitched a bit. Danny could read her like a book even from over the phone. "Those bitches. How do wanna get back at them? Put itching powder in their makeup? Switch their perfume for poison? Switch their peroxide for green hair dye?" Jenna shook her head.

"No. I'm not going to sink to their level. Besides, I already sort of got my revenge."

"Really? How?"

"Unless Christy gets a nose job or something tomorrow, you'll find out on Monday." Danny laughed and whooped joyfully. "Wait, Danny you should know, people are talking about you behind your back."

"Jenna, everyone talks about everyone behind their backs."

"Yeah, but they're starting rumors. They asked me if you were a lesbian." Danny was silent.

"What did you tell them?" she asked Jenna.

"That they shouldn't talk about you like that and even if you were it shouldn't matter."

"And you really believe that?"

"Of course I do."

"Jenna… I don't know how to tell you this–"

"You don't have to."

"Really?"

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank god. It's just… you know how people treat gays… And you've met my dad, you know he doesn't support anything of that nature."

"Don't worry about it. I'm the Queen of Secrets. You can trust me."

"That I can, Jenna. That I can."They said their goodbyes and Jenna hung up, opening the door to see Bruce frowning at her.

"Thanks for getting the phone," Jenna said, before trying to close the door, but was prevented by Bruce sticking his foot in it.

"You're not getting away that easily. Now what happened?"

"Nothing. I'm just not feeling well. To much hairspray and perfume in the system."

"Jenna, I know when you're lying, I taught you how to lie, remember? Now, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Bullshit." Jenna chuckled slightly.

"You're not going to leave until I talk, are you?"

"What do you think?" Jenna sighed and opened the door. "You've been crying."

"Yeah," Jenna mumbled, whipping her face.

"What happened?"

"I think it'll be easier to show you." Jenna walked over to her desk, brought out her laptop, and logged on. Within seconds, Jenna found a picture of her painted face and showed it to Bruce. "They said they were going to give me a makeover." Bruce looked the picture over and his eyes burned.

"Ok, who are these girls?"

"They're the popular girls of Gotham High, destined to become the airheaded heiresses and witless wives of Gotham's upper class," Jenna answered, sitting on her bed, Bruce sitting down next to her.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing. If I can survive the Joker, I can get through high school alive."

"Jenna, these girls are harassing you. There has to be something I can do."

"Unless you have a time machine, then the best you can do is be there for me." Bruce frowned, but nodded.

"Ok then. But, you just say the word and they'll wish they'd never even thought of hurting you." Jenna smiled slightly and nodded. Bruce got up and got up to leave when Jenna remembered something.

"I probably should warn you, we might be hearing from Christy Collins' lawyers." Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I broke her nose." Bruce nodded his head, choosing his words carefully, likely very uncertain as to whether he should laugh or ground her.

"Well, she's crazy if she thinks she can humiliate you and you'll just lie down and take it. And she's even crazier if she thinks she can win a law suit against our lawyers."

"Forget your lawyers, I could probably beat hers with everything Harvey and Rachel taught me." Bruce chuckled and kissed her forehead, wishing her goodnight, before leaving her room and shutting the door behind him.

"Thanks for the advice Alfred," Bruce said as he entered the living room.

"My pleasure Master Wayne. I'm glad it worked."

"You raised me alright."

"Yes, well, raising a teenage girl is an entirely different universe."

* * *

Everyone was staring at Jenna again on Monday, only this time, they were laughing at her. But Jenna kept her head up proudly, nodding at the people who gave her kind, considerate looks, Danny walking by her side and flipping off those who insulted her best friend.

"Hey, Dawes! Why so serious?" Jordan Hill called, his arm wrapped around a sulking Christy Collins, whose nose was bandaged after having been broken.

"I think it'd be better to ask your girlfriend that Hill, considering how depressed she looks. Oh, and nice nose Christy!" Jenna shouted right back. The two of them glared at her, but continued on their way. Jenna and Danny smiled. School was their own circle of hell, but they would be there to help each other through it.


	18. Halloween

**A/N: New character and she looks like a young Kaya Scodelario. She's not an OC of mine, if you know the comics or go on Batman Wiki (which has become one of my best friends during the writing of this fanfiction) then you'll know who she is. Also, the links to the characters' costumes are on my profile.**

Halloween

It was official; the entire school hated her. Jenna had gotten the message before, the first two weeks of school were proof enough of that; however, seeing half of the school dressed as the Joker or Scarecrow and their goons was almost too much.

"Jenna, come on, it's alright. If you can deal with the originals, their copycats should be a breeze," Danny encouraged her, dressed as a gypsy.

"Yeah but there were only one of them," Jenna said, dressed as Nancy Drew, wincing as she heard someone imitate the Joker's insane laughter.

"At least they aren't trying to kill you."

"Yet." They looked around. People were staring, not just at Jenna though, but at Danny too. Several girls even made teasing, flirty faces at Danny, their lips puckered as though waiting for a kiss.

"They all know don't they?" Danny asked. Two nights ago, someone had leaked a photo of Danny kissing another girl, which officially forced Danny out of the closet.

"I'm so sorry Danny."

"It's not your fault. And you gave me a place to stay, after all," Danny pointed out. As soon as Danny's father had gotten wind of his daughter's sexuality, he'd gone off on a tirade and kicked Danny out of his house. And so Jenna had discovered her best friend, red eyed and ruffled looking, at the hotel Bruce and Jenna lived in, looking for a place to stay. Jenna smiled sadly and hugged her friend, glaring at the bullies behind her best friend.

"That's what friends are for."

* * *

Lunch was the norm for the two of them; they sat alone, glaring at everyone who stared or tried to harass them. Everyone in school knew that as long as you left the two of them alone, you wouldn't have to worry about Danny Jackson's biting insults, or Jenna's right hook. However, it was obvious no one told the new girl that, as she walked right over and asked, "Can I sit here?" Jenna and Danny looked at each other; no one ever sat with them unless they wanted to try and torment them. But the new girl, though she was wearing an expensive looking handmade Greek Goddess costume and was picked up in a limo every day, looked as out of place as Jenna and Danny. Therefore, they nodded.

"Sure. If you want." The girl smiled slightly and sat down, setting her tray on the table.

"I'm Helena Bertinelli."

"Yeah. I know. We have Geometry together," Jenna pointed out.

"So, you're new," Danny stated. Helena blushed and looked at her lap.

"Is it that obvious?" Jenna and Danny nodded.

"You're sitting with us," Danny said. Helena looked up, confused.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"We're sort of the freaks and outcasts of Gotham High. No one sits with us unless they don't have anywhere else to go."

"Why? You guys are nice." Jenna and Danny smiled and laughed.

"Because the popular kids hate us the most, which makes us the least popular."

* * *

After school, Jenna and Danny were walking behind some of the school buildings, a shortcut which allowed them to easily get to the buses without having to go through traffic and risk getting slammed into lockers. However, this time, it was blocked by none other than Jordan and four of his thugs, dressed as the Joker and a couple of his thugs, all of whom were smoking and leaning against the walls. Jenna pulled Danny behind her and continued on her way, hoping she would just pass them, though she knew she couldn't. The moment the boys caught sight of them, they stood and surrounded them.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Jordan said, walking up to them, putting his hands in his pockets, reminding Jenna vividly of the Joker.

"What do you want Jordan?" Jenna sighed. She did not want to miss the bus _again_ because of them.

"Well, rumor has it, little Danielle here is a _lesbian._"

"You got a problem with that?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, actually, I do."

"Well, then just fuck off and keep it to yourself," she snapped.

"Well, since you seem unlikely to change who you are, I figured maybe we could… _straighten _you out a little bit."

"You try to touch her, you die," Jenna promised, giving him an evil eye that would make even Bruce flinch. Jordan, however, just smiled and cracked his knuckles, proving that he was either idiotically brave, or just plain stupid.

"Alright Dawes. I guess you can join in on our little fun." He nodded to his goons and they advanced. Jenna got into a fighting stance and one dolt charged at her. Jenna caught his arm and twisted it behind his back. She kicked back another one next to her, and threw the idiot she had restrained into one of his counterparts. Jenna dodged a punch thrown by the final goon and kicked him in the stomach, before kicking him back as well. Jordan picked something out of his pocket and flicked open a switchblade. Jenna's eyes widened, the back of her hand tingling with the memory of the last time she'd come across an enemy with a knife.

"Jordan, put that knife away before you hurt someone," Jenna warned him, her eyes darting between him and the blade.

"That's sort of the point of a knife, Dawes." And he charged. Jenna pushed Danny further behind her and hopped from side to side, trying to predict his moves. Jordan lunged and Jenna caught his wrist, snapped it, causing him to drop the knife, before she kneed him in the gut and pushed him to the ground. She then grabbed his hair and looked him straight in the eye, eyes burning with pure fury.

"I've kicked the _real_ devil in the crotch Jordan. You and your copycat wannabes don't scare me," Jenna stated, before letting go and going over to Danny. "You alright?" She nodded. "Come on, let's get out of here." She put her arm around her friend and they headed for the buses.

"Hey Dawes!" The two of them turned to see Jordan standing, pointing the knife at them. "Say hi to your family for me." He got ready to throw the knife, only to be knocked out by someone behind him. Jenna and Danny looked up to see Helena Bertinelli, standing over Jordan unconscious form, scowling down at him as though he was a roach.

"My parents never liked the Hills. I understand why now." Helena looked at them. "Are you ok?"

"We're fine," Jenna said cautiously. Helena nodded, kneeled down, and brought Jordan's own knife to his throat. "Whoa! Helena, what are you doing?"

"He would do the same to you. And his father may not be mayor anymore, but I still doubt that he'll get prosecuted or punished in any way."

"Helena, don't do this, this is wrong. This isn't justice, it's revenge."

"Isn't that one of your former idol's philosophies?" Helena snapped.

"That doesn't mean anything. He broke that rule, remember? Besides, it's what separates us from them." Helena still didn't look convinced. "Helena, please, I'm _begging_ you, don't do this." Helena looked to Danny.

"What do you think?" she asked the dark haired girl who had remained fairly silent.

"I think he's learned his lesson. And considering Jenna's got Bruce Wayne's lawyers on her side, if we choose to prosecute, I doubt even Hill could save his son." Helena frowned, but nodded, and dropped the knife.

"What was that about?" Jenna asked. Helena looked down, biting her lip.

"I've seen a lot of injustice. I was… attacked, when I was a kid. And my attacker was never punished," Helena admitted. Jenna paused before replying.

"I understand," Jenna told her. Helena scoffed. "No, I really do. My mom's killer… I have no idea who they are. And it makes me _so_ angry. But killing won't stop killing, and the same goes for injustice."

"Isn't that similar a Martin Luther King Jr. quote?" Helena asked, an eyebrow raised. Jenna shrugged.

"Blame it on being from a family of lawyers." The three of them laughed and headed for the buses, only to find that they had already left. Jenna sighed.

"Ah well. We should probably tell the office about the little back alley brawl. Better to get our side of the story out first, rather than let Jordan say we attacked him." They nodded and headed for the office. Jenna looked at the building looming in front of them and sighed. There was no way she could hide _this _from Bruce.


	19. The Gordons

**A/N: LESS THAN A MONTH UNTIL THE DARK KNIGHT RISES COMES OUT! WOHOO! EVERYBODY CELEBRATE! (Does drunk giraffe) I warn you; this is a bit of a filler chapter and not my longest one. However, the next chapter will likely be my longest and _darkest_ chapter yet. I'm also going to publish the first chapter of "Nine Months of the Bat", which is the story about the Jenna's life during the nine months between Batman Begins and the Dark Knight. Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review!**

The Gordons

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN YOU WERE ATTACKED?" Bruce shouted. Jenna flinched. This was as scary as the Batman to her.

"Some guys ambushed Danny and I behind the school. We're fine."

"That doesn't mean that they won't do it again." Bruce took a deep breath. "Jenna… have you considered private–"

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I'M NEVER GOING TO PRIVATE SCHOOL AND NOTHING YOU CAN EVER SAY OR DO WILL CONVINCE ME TO DO OTHERWISE!"

"Ok, ok. I just wanted to ask. I don't want you to get hurt." Jenna chuckled a bit.

"Bruce, I more or less survived the Joker and Scarecrow, as well as my own uncle pulling a gun on me. I think I can survive public high school."

* * *

Things went back to normal. Well… at least as normal as they can be with an ex-vigilante as your guardian. Danny moved in with her cousin and she and Jenna became good friends with Helena Bertinelli. Jenna was currently occupying the couch, watching the news. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Jenna, it's Jimmy," Jimmy Gordon said.

"Hey Jimmy! How is everything? How's Babs doing?"

"I'm fine," a little voice piped up in the background and Jenna smiled.

"Good. So, to what do I owe this honor?"

"Mom and Dad are fighting again." Jenna's smile slipped off her face. She got up and walked to her room, closing the door behind her.

"Are you kids alright?"

"We're fine."

"What's going on? What are they fighting about?"

"The usual; how Dad's not home like he should be, how Mom feels so alone, and how she thinks we should leave Gotham." Jenna nodded sadly. Jim and Barbara had been fighting ever since the Harvey Dent incident. Jenna tried acting as mediator between the two of them when she could, but seeing as how she didn't live with them, it was a difficult job to say the least.

"What do you kids think?"

"Dad doesn't want to go; and we don't wanna leave you and Dad and all our friends."

"Are you guys happy right now though?" Silence.

"No."

"And why is that?"

"… Dad's never home anymore and when he is, all he and Mom do is shout, and the kids at school make fun of the Batman, even though he's really the good guy, and–"

"It's hard keeping your mouth shut, isn't it?"

"… Yeah." There was a pause.

"Do you guys think you'd be happier if you left?"

"… Yeah. But we don't wanna leave Dad."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

"Anything for you guys."

"Babs says she wants to talk to you alone."

"Ok. Talk to you later Jimmy."

"Hey Jenna," came little Babs Gordon's voice.

"Hey Babs. How's my favorite little sister?"

"I'm fine."

"So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"… Do you think my Daddy loves me?" Jenna froze at the sudden and serious question.

"He loves you _very_ much Babs, why would you ask something like that?" Jenna asked, somewhat alarmed.

"… When the bad guy was threatening us, he said he was going to hurt the person Daddy loved the most, and he picked Jimmy. Does that mean he doesn't love me?"

"Babs, your Daddy loves you very much and he does his very best to keep you and your family safe and happy, even if it's sometimes not enough. Don't you ever forget that."

"But he doesn't love me as much as Jimmy?"

"I can't speak for your father Babs. But he loves you so very much... tell you what, I'll ask him about that when I talk to him. Ok?"

"Thanks Jenna."

"Anything for my favorite sister."

* * *

"So, I hear you've been getting into fights at school," Jim said, looking at Jenna. The two of them were currently at a laser tag and arcade place, waiting for Barbara and the kids to get back with the pizza.

"I hear you've been getting into fights with Barbara," Jenna shot right back. Jim frowned and looked down.

"Who told you?"

"The kids. They've been calling me when you two start fighting because they need someone to comfort them." Jim looked away guiltily. "They said that Barbara wants to leave Gotham and you want to stay." Jim nodded. "Why?"

"Several reasons. We've made our lives here, things are starting to get better, and running from problems never solves anything."

"I don't know. Sometimes it's better to run than fight a battle you know you can never win."

"Then why you stay in public school despite the fact you can afford a private one now?" Jim replied.

"My friends are at my public school and the only kids at private schools are the future bloodsucking businessmen and witless wives of Gotham's upper class. I'd rather get locked up in Arkham than go to a private school." Jim chuckled. "But back to your problems, have you thought about how this is affecting your family? Barbara, Jimmy, and Babs? Because I don't think they feel happy or safe here." Jim frowned. "Look, I love them, but it's for that reason that I can stand to see them stay in a place where they aren't happy. And considering how much you and Barbara fight and how much Jimmy and Babs have been calling me, I'd say they aren't happy." There was a brief pause, where there was no noise other than the dozens of games and the shouts of delight from other children in the background. "Babs asked me if you love Jimmy more than her." Jim looked at Jenna. "I told her you love her very much but that I couldn't speak on your behalf and that I'd ask you. So?" Jim sighed.

"I love Babs and Jimmy very much and I try not to treat them different or to pick favorites. But-"

"It's hard not to sometimes?" Jim nodded reluctantly. "I won't reprimand you for it. But you need to show Babs that you love her every bit as much as Jimmy. She doesn't deserve to feel like second best." Jim nodded. Jimmy, Babs, and Barbara Gordon then came over, carrying the pizza and drinks. Jenna and the Gordons spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and having fun together, forgetting about all their problems for that one short day.


	20. Return of the Joker

**A/N: This is the last chapter of "A Series of Unfortunate Events"... until the Dark Knight Rises comes out that is. Until then, I'll be editing chapters of this story and writing chapters to "Nine Months of the Bat", my companion piece to "A Series of Unfortunate Events". If you like this story, please a take a look at the other one too. I'd also like to give thanks to jaguarspot for giving me ideas for this chapter and helping me edit (If anyone would like to send me reviews or PMs suggesting spelling/grammatical changes questions you have or, any suggestions in general I'd love to hear them). I'd also like to give credit to the animated Batman movie "Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker" since I used a few lines and situations in this chapter. I also have new links on my profile for Jenna and Harley Quinn's outfits, as well as a photo which summarizes the Dark Knight trilogy as a whole to me. And as final note, in an episode of the Joker Blogs (a series on YouTube that is absolutely amazing) the Joker explains what different cards mean: hearts=emotions, like Harley Quinn; diamonds=wealth like Bruce Wayne; Clubs=power like Harvey Dent; and spades=wisdom like the Batman. It'll make sense later on. Anyway, please leave a review and enjoy!**

Return of the Joker

"How do I look?" Jenna asked Bruce. Jenna was getting ready to go to her junior prom. She was currently wearing a short yellow dress and was showing far more skin than Bruce had ever seen her show.

"It's a little short," Bruce said.

"Bruce, I'm seventeen now. I have to grow up at some point." Bruce grimaced.

"Sorry. I sometimes look at you and I still see the little girl who liked putting on shows and blowing raspberries at me."

"Bruce!" Jenna cried, blushing slightly. Bruce just smiled halfheartedly and hugged her.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," he said. Seeing as how Jenna avoided dating like wildfire, Danny, who had moved in with her cousin, was sick with mono, and Helena Bertinelli's parents outright refused to let Helena go, Jenna had no friends or date to go with and was likely going to end up dancing alone, which alienated her even more than she already was.

"I'm not sure I want to go. But, if I can face the Joker and Scarecrow, I refuse to be afraid of a bunch of stupid teens."

* * *

Gotham City Police Commissioner Jim Gordon looked down the hall of Arkham Asylum, which was currently filled with policemen and doctors.

"So, you mean to tell me that the Joker's own psychiatrist broke him out of here?" he asked Doctor Arkham.

"According to the security tapes and guard's testimonies, yes," the Doctor said.

"Willingly?" Doctor Arkham nodded. Gordon cursed.

_Everyone in this damn asylum seems to be losing their minds, even the doctors who are supposed to be curing the insane_, Gordon though, looking darkly at Jonathan Crane's cell. Scarecrow looked rather pleased with all the activity and fear he sensed in the policemen. Gordon walked up to his cell and looked at him.

"What did you see Crane?" Crane smiled.

"It was something to see actually. I was resting peacefully in my cell when I hear shouting and explosions down the hall. I looked out of the window to see Dr. Quinzel dressed in a red and black leather jumpsuit, breaking the Joker out of his cell and after talking a bit, they ran off."

"What did they talk about?"

"Something about a club and paying an old friend a visit."

"Sir, we found something under the Joker's mattress," one policeman said. Gordon walked over to him and was handed a playing card. Not a Joker though, but a Queen of Spades, with the Joker's gruesome grin painted on it. Gordon turned the card over to see a name painted on it: **JENNY D.**

Gordon immediately ran as fast as he could toward the exit, pulling out his phone as he went. "Sir, do you know who his next target is?" the policeman asked.

"Yeah, and I have to warn her," he said, calling Jenna Dawes.

* * *

Jenna felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled out and saw it was Gordon's number before answering. "HELLO?" she shouted, trying to make herself heard over the music.

"Jenna, the Joker escaped Arkham and has named you as his next target, where are you?" Gordon told her but was drowned out by the music.

"HOLD ON! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LET ME FIND SOME PLACE QUIETER!" she yelled at him. She moved to the edge of the dance floor and toward the bathrooms, but she dropped down to the floor and under a table a second later upon hearing the sounds of gunfire. The kids on the dance floor screamed and crowded together.

_Oh come on! _Jenna thought to herself. _Can I go to one party without it getting crashed?_ She looked up to see several thugs in clown masks, lead by a horribly familiar man in a purple suit, a blonde woman in a red and black leather jumpsuit by his side.

"Well, now that I have all of your attention, I'm looking for a girl, around yay tall, brown hair, loves Batman, can't keep her trap shut? Know her?" the Joker said, holding his hand to around nose height, which was around how tall Jenna was. The kids looked around, scared and uncertain, before Christy Collins stepped out.

"Jenna Dawes?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yep."

"Yeah we know her. I think she headed that way," Christy said, pointing to where Jenna was hiding. The Joker nodded to one of his goons, who headed toward Jenna's hiding spot.

_Damnit, Christy, you're actually gonna get me killed! _Jenna cursed in her mind. The Joker turned back to Christy.

"Thank you for your help. However, I do not like squealers sooooooo…" The Joker took out a gun and pointed it at her. The crowd screamed and scuttled away from her, while Christy paled and her eyes widened in fear. The goon searching for Jenna looked under the table next to the one Jenna was hiding under and she jumped out, grabbed his gun, elbowed him across the face, and hit him around the head with his own weapon.

"Leave her alone Joker!" Jenna shouted, turning to the Joker and cocking the gun. The Joker looked at her and smiled.

"Knew that'd get you to come out. Always playing Batman."

"You know I don't do that anymore."

"Judging from all the trouble you keep getting yourself into, I'd say you _do_."

"Well someone has to stand up when no one else will, so it might as well be me. Oh, and nice job standing up for your girlfriend like that Jordan! You're a real knight in shinning armor." Jordan glared at her from his position behind several others.

"Well you'd now all about knights in shinning armor," the Joker commented.

"Ok, enough banter. What are you doing here?" Jenna demanded.

"I need some a-ssis-tan-ce and _you're_ gonna give it to me."

"And what makes you think that?" The Joker turned his gun on the students, many of whom screamed and tried to move away. Jenna responded by turning her gun on him, causing the goons to turn their weapons on her. The Joker smiled.

"Your move Jenny." Jenna paused for a moment and shot the light above the dance floor, plunging the room into near darkness. People screamed and Jenna quickly made her way out of the back exit and into an alleyway, praying that the Joker and his goons would take the bait and follow her, rather than hurting her classmates.

"Ok, I can talk now," Jenna said, putting her phone to her ear.

"Jenna, where are you? I need to pick you up," came Jim's frantic voice.

"I'm at the Olympus Nightclub. On 42nd street and Adams."

"Got it. I'll be there soon. Stay safe."

"Don't worry. I'll be− AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jenna screamed and her phone slipped from her grasp as someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to throw them off but they were too strong. Jenna was eventually able to turn herself toward the wall and pushed herself off of it, slamming the man behind her into the wall. He grunted in pain but still held on. Jenna continued to struggle, trying desperately to throw him off.

"Dude, come on! How hard is it to grab a little girl?" shouted someone behind Jenna and the thug holding her.

"She's stronger than she looks!" he shouted in reply.

"Well then knock her out!" The goon holding Jenna slammed her into the wall and Jenna fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Now boys, is that anyway to treat a gues-t?" a voice called from behind them. They turned to see the Joker wander toward them, the blonde woman in a red and black jumpsuit skipping by his side.

"Sorry Boss. She's tougher than she looks."

"Just put her in the van." The two goons picked Jenna up and carried her into the back of the van."

"Do we have to get her Mistah J?" Harley whined, pursing her lips and looking at Jenna with disgust.

"Of course we do pooh. She's the only way to get to the Bat." Harley looked unconvinced. "Just trust me, honey, baby, pumpkin pie."

"Ok puddin'," she smiled. The Joker grinned at her and picked up Jenna's cell phone.

"Jenna? Jenna, what's going on, are you alright? Jenna!" came Jim's frantic voice.

"Evening _Commissioner_," the Joker drawled. There was silence at the other end of the phone.

"Where – is – Jenna – Joker?" Jim grit out.

"Oh I can't give that away. That'll spoil all the fun."

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing."

"Joker–"

"Ah ah ah. I can't spoil the surprises. But I'll be in touch. As will Jenny darling."

"You lay a hand on her, you die."

"Oh, getting a little dark aren't we Commish? What would ol' Batsy think?"

"Things have changed. And he's not here to stop me."

"Not yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see. Keep Gotham Tonight on and you'll find out. And you might wanna send someone to check on your little family. Oo, I gotta go, my gal's waiting for me." The Joker hung up and pocketed the phone. "Now, time to introduce a little anarchy."

* * *

Jenna woke up, groaning, tried to a pole in the middle of a room, her charm bracelet and phone missing. "Well, this seems slightly fa-mi-li-ar, doesn't i-t?" Jenna turned to see the Joker leaning not far away. Jenna sighed.

"Unfortunately. So, what do you have planned for me this time?" Jenna asked.

"Well, tonight, you'll be helping me bring a certain mutual friend of ours out of hiding."

"And may I ask who that mutual friend is?" Jenna inquired, even though she already knew.

"The Batman, Jenny." Jenna scoffed.

"You're joking. The Batman is gone, he left and he's never coming back, he'll get arrested or shot on sight if he does."

"Oh well, thankfully, I have a little remedy for that problem. Now, time to administer Gotham's medicine. And what's better medicine than laughter? Harley!"

"Right here Mistah J!" Harley said as she skipped into the room, a video camera in her hand.

"Mistah J?" Jenna repeated, trying to keep herself from laughing at the ridiculous nickname. Harley looked at Jenna with disgust.

"You got somethin' to say, Batbrat?"

"Oh, I just realized you two haven't been properly introduced. Jenny darling, meet my little Harley Quinn, formerly know as Doctor Quinzel."

"Your psychiatrist?" Jenna said, incredulously. Harley nodded, her blonde pigtails bouncing. "Ok, when I get out of this, Jeremiah Arkham is going to be getting an _earful_ from me."

"From what I hear, he already does." Jenna just shrugged.

The Joker took out a roll of duct tape and taped over Jenna's mouth, effectively silencing her… again. He then took out a video camera and turned it on, before handing it to Harley. "Hold the camera steady, ok hon?"

"Right o' roonie, Mistah J!"

"Well, good evening Gotham! Guess who's out of Arkham? I bet you all thought that I was gone, didn't ya? Thought that you'd never hear from me again, hm? Well, my dear little Harley Quinn and I have proved you wrong!"

"Yes we have!"

"And to celebrate my little uh, _homecoming_, I've brought a few friends along for the ride." Harley turned the camera over to Jenna and the Joker kneeled down and grabbed Jenna's face, turning her toward the camera for all of Gotham to see. "I believe you recognize little Miss Jenny Dawes? Daughter of a dead cop, niece of deceased DA Harvey Dent and his little bunny, now the ward of Bruce Wayne, prince of Gotham? And then there are her relationships with Commissioner Gordon and formerly with the Batman. I'd say she attracts a good deal of attention to say the leas-t." If looks could kill, Jenna's glare would have reduced the Joker to a pile of ashes by now. However, with her hands tied and her mouth gagged, she was currently unable to. For the moment at least. The Joker stood and began pacing, Harley following him with the camera.

"And now we come to the real problem. Things have changed a good deal since I last stretched my legs. The DA's dead, not at my hands but at the hands of the _Bat_, and now he's being hunted just. Like. Me. And here's the problem. He's vanished; vamoosed, disappeared, gone without a trace. And tha-t simply. Won't. Do. No, no, no he's the only _fun _person in Gotham. Well, other than dear Jenny here," the Joker stated, bending down and squeezing Jenna's cheeks. Harley made a noise of annoyance and the Joker looked at her and grinned. "Now Harley, you know you're the only girl for me." The Joker turned back to the camera.

"Now, if the Batman doesn't come out to play, then I start bombing random Gotham buildings. What will it be? An orphanage? An apartment complex? A homeless shelter? Who knows? I certainly don't. At midnight, the chaos and carnage begin, starting with the death of dear Jenny Dawes. That is, unless the Batman comes out and stops me. So come and find us, my dear deluded Dark Knight. We'll be waiting." Harley moved to turn off of the camera but was stopped by the Joker.

"Oh, and before I forget; if anyone but the Dark Knight comes looking for me," the Joker took out his switchblade and stabbed Jenna in the shoulder. Her screams were mostly blocked by her duct tape gag as the Joker dug the knife in deeper, blood pouring down her shoulder, staining her bright yellow dress. Tears leaked from Jenna's eyes; she had never been in so much pain in her entire life. It felt as though her body was being torn apart and set on fire at the same time. The Joker finally pulled his knife out and waved it at the camera, still coated in Jenna's blood. "I will separate Jenny's head from her neck." Harley turned off the camera, looking a little nauseous. "What's the matter toots?"

"Nothing puddin' I'm just… not that used to blood."

"Oh, are you a little squeamish?" the Joker said sympathetically. Harley smiled sadly and nodded.

**_WHACK! _**The Joker slapped Harley across her face and she fell to the ground, clutching her cheek.

"You'll have to get over it; you'll be seeing a lot more blood and guts hanging around me kiddo. Now get someone to take that to GCN." Harley nodded and stumbled out of the room. The Joker walked over to Jenna and pulled the duct tape off of her mouth.

"He won't come… He's smart, he knows a… trap when he sees one… He won't fall for it," Jenna gasped, even though she didn't believe it herself. The Joker raised an eyebrow, clearly showing he didn't believe it either.

"Jenny, he'd have to be even more heartless than _me_ to not come." The Joker kneeled down and cut the ropes binding Jenna's hands. She immediately tried to push him away from her but her grabbed her shoulder and squeezed. Jenna bit her lip, threatening to bite all the way through, trying not to scream. The Joker dragged her up by her arms and handcuffed her arms in front of her, before dragging her out of the room. "Now, I have another little surprise for you." Jenna looked up and what she saw made her want to collapse. Barbara Gordon was holding a cowering Jimmy and Babs Gordon, trying to shield them from yet another nightmarish reality.

"BARBARA!" Jenna cried. She broke the Joker's grip on her arm and ran to the Gordons. Barbara quickly enveloped Jenna in her embrace, Jenny wincing due to her shoulder, and Jimmy and Babs clung onto their surrogate sister for comfort.

"Jenna, honey, are you alright?" Barbara inquired tearfully.

"I'm fine. A little banged up… but I'm fine." Barbara noticed Jenna's shoulder and tore off a bit of her coat, tying the piece of fabric around the wound.

"I'm sorry, but I'm no doctor. That's the best I can do for now."

"You've done enough Barbara." Jenna looked to Jimmy and Babs. "Are you two alright?" Jimmy and Babs nodded, their eyes wet and terrified, and Jenna kneeled down to their level. "I'm going to get you guys out of here safe and sound, ok? I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't kee-p, Jenny." Jenna turned and scowled at the Joker before standing and facing him.

"Let. Them. Go." The Joker smiled and shook his head. "Listen, you already have me as leverage and you've scarred them enough. Let them go and I won't try to escape. And I won't cause any trouble for your plans – anarchy!" Jenna quickly corrected herself, not wanting to get on his bad side for once.

"See, the problem is, they know where we are, and if I let them go, they'll just run back to their loving daddy and tell him everything, before the Batman can even pull on his tights. I can't leave any loose ends."

"Where are we exactly?" The Joker smiled and turned on the lights.

"Recognize the place?" Jenna looked around and her jaw dropped. They were in Arkham Asylum. Not the new one, the one that had been in the Narrows. After Scarecrow's Fight Night, Arkham had been abandoned and partially demolished and the remaining inmates were relocated to a new, supposedly more secure location.

"Like it? I picked it out myself!" Harley bragged, skipping over to Jenna and the Gordons, perky as ever, even though the Joker had slapped her just a minute ago. Jenna glared at her, breathing heavily, trying to avoid cursing the building that had aided in the attack on the Narrows and the death of her mother. Harley turned and flounced away and Jenna made a split second decision that she never would have even considered before she'd met the Joker. Jenna threw her handcuff chain over Harley's head and kicked Harley in the backs of her knees, forcing Harley to the ground. She then tightened the chain and Harley started to choke.

The Joker's goons turned their guns on Jenna but the Joker shouted, "Stop!" so they lowered their weapons. The Joker wandered toward them and chuckled shaking his head slightly. "My how the tables have turned."

"Let. The Gordons. Go," Jenna ordered through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder.

"Or wha-t?"

"I'll kill her." The Joker laughed.

"Oh my, what would you _dearly_ be-lo-ved Batman say?"

"He's not here and I'm not going to wait for him to come and save them."

"But threatening to kill someone? Sounds awfully dark for you."

"That was before you turned my uncle into a monster and made me lose one of the few family members I had left. I'm not losing anyone else to you."

"Well then, kill her." Harley and Jenna's jaws dropped.

"What?" they said almost in unison.

"You're willing to kill her to save your family, I'll let them go if you kill her."

"Why should I trust you?" Jenna pointed out.

"I've already told you, I'm a man of my word." Jenna hesitated. The Joker sighed, pulled a gun out, and pointed it at the kids, whom Barbara quickly pushed behind herself. Jenna moved in front of them, dragging Harley with her. The Joker smiled expectantly. Jenna breathed heavily, and after a few moments of silence, closed her eyes, lowered the chains, and shook her head.

"I can't." She unwrapped the handcuffs from around Harley neck and pushed her away. The Joker looked at Jenna and shook his head, putting his gun away.

"One day, I'll make you snap." Jenna shook her head.

"No you won't. You didn't break me then, you won't break me now, or ever." The Joker stepped closer to Jenna.

"Funny. Because I'm pretty sure you almost broke." Jenna looked away. The Joker left, leaving two of his goons there to guard the hostages.

"What is he doing to you Jenna?" Barbara asked after a little while. Jenna looked at her and swallowed.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Hours passed. Jenna didn't know how long it was until midnight, but she knew it couldn't be too long and she was getting nervous. Not as much for her own life as much as for the Gordons and the rest of Gotham. Suddenly the door banged open and Harley entered, straightening her clothes slightly. "Boss wants 'em in the main room." The goons nodded and dragged Jenna and the Gordons to their feet, Jenna throwing them off angrily. They were escorted into the hallway and to the main meeting room. The Joker sat there in an old cushioned chair, looking out of the hole in the roof at the ruins that had once been the Narrows.

"Beautiful. Just beautiful, isn't it Harl?" the Joker asked Harley Quinn as she walked over to him and sat on the arm of his chair.

"It sure is, Mistah J," she replied dreamily, leaning her head on his shoulder. Jenna tried hard to keep herself from gagging and Barbara kept her children close to her, eyeing the Joker warily. "And It'll be all ours once you kill the Batman right?" Jenna's eyes widened. The Joker gave her a smile which Jenna could tell was falsely reassuring.

"Of course Harl."

**BANG! BANG BANG BANG!**

**RATATATATATATA!**

Everyone, minus the Joker, jumped at the sounds of gunfire and shouting down stairs, which was steadily getting closer. The Joker sighed turned to Jenna and the Gordons.

"Sounds as though your beloved Bat is here. Which means it's time for _you_ to disappear." The Joker grabbed Jenna and dragged her to one of the cells, before pushing her and the Gordons in and slamming the door shut. "Can't have you helping him." Jenna glared at the Joker and he simply smiled and sat back in his chair.

Harley started to straighten weapons and blueprints scattered across the table, as though trying to make the place presentable, singing, "Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna kill for you the whole damn world. And if they don't laugh at our jokes momma's gonna stab 'em in their goddamn throats." Jenna raised an eyebrow. How exactly was this woman _ever_ a doctor at Arkham Ayslum?

_Because Doctor Arkham is a freaking _psycho_, that's how, _Jenna thought to herself. Harley continued to sing her little song until the Batman burst through the doors.

"Puddin' company!" Harley called. The Joker looked up.

"Well, lookie here Harl, it looks as though we have a _Bat_ in our belfryyyy."

"Where're the hostages?"

"Oh, now, come on Bats, why don't you have a seat? Take a load off? Then again, I guess you've had a chance to recharge your batteries hidden away in your little cave, haven't you?" The Batman glared and looked over at the cell door Jenna and the Gordons were trapped behind. He moved toward it.

"Ah, ah, ah, no peeking," Harley scolded. She took a bazooka from the weapons on the tables, and fired it at the Batman, who was trapped in a net. Harley smiled at her handiwork and moved over to guard the cell door.

"Well, now that you're, uh… _comfortable, _we can begin," the Joker drawled. The Batman glared at him but kept still.

"Why haven't you said anything about Dent?" the Batman rasped, trying to keep the Joker distracted while he slowly worked a Batarang into his hand and sawed at the net, which thankfully only Jenna noticed.

"Dent? Because it's funny! No, no, it's not just funny, it's hilarious! Gotham's white knight, who in reality is the worst of them all, turned martyr, while you, Gotham's Dark Knight, is condemned and hunted just like the criminals he despises so much."

"So, why bring me out?"

"Because it's a whole new playing field now Batsy. You're as wanted as I am. And I figured the only reason you'd come back is if Gotham is in true danger."

"Which it's not."

"Eh, well, tha-t depends."

"On what?"

"On you, my dear, _delusional_, Dark Knight. You see, the bombs will go off at midnight, no matter what. Unless you kill me." The Batman narrowed his eyes, while Harley squirmed with apprehension, but was either confident in the Joker's decision or else to scared to say anything. "You see, the detonator is hook up to a heart rate monitor, which is remotely hooked up to me. And before you unhook me from the monitor, I figured you'd try that and if you do, the bombs go off automatically. So, it's either kill me oooooorrr watch. Gotham. _Burn_." At this the Batman broke his bonds and threw the Batarang at the Joker, who simply ducked and laughed.

The Batman threw a grenade at Jenna and the Gordon's cell door, which shattered the lock on impact. Jenna kicked the door open and quickly disposed of Harley with a simple sweeping kick. Holding the former psychiatrist down, Jenna took the keys and her charm bracelet and phone from Harley's belt and unlocked her handcuffs, Barbara and the kids running out of the cell. Jenna looked over at the Batman before Barbara grabbed her hand and they all ran for the main staircase.

"Harley, they're escaping! Get them!" the Joker barked at her, trying to fight the Batman off.

"Right away Mistah J!" Harley got up and raced after them, grabbing a huge bazooka as she went. She raced after them and stopped when she got to the staircase that Gordon, the Batman, and Jeannie Dawes had once met on. She looked down and aimed at a lower set of stairs, hoping to cut off Jenna and the Gordon's escape route. "Hey Bratgirl!" Jenna looked up at Harley Quinn, and her jaw dropped when she saw the bazooka. "Hold still will 'ya!" Jenna pushed Barbara and the kids further down the steps just as Harley fired. The Gordons tumbled down to the next landing just as the stairs exploded and collapsed. Jenna jumped to the platform above just as the stairs fell from under her feet, down into the black cavern beneath Arkham, and she somersaulted away from the edge. Jenna ran back up the stairs toward Harley as Harley continued to fire. "What part of hold still don't 'ya understand!" Harley whined as she continued firing. Jenna made it to Harley's level and jumped on the railing. "You're mine!" Harley fired at Jenna, who leaped off of the railing and landed on top of Harley. The bazooka flew from Harley's grasp and shot at the landing they were standing on. The balcony crumbled and partially fell away, causing Jenna and Harley to slip toward the edge. Jenna quickly grabbed onto the ledge, before grabbing Harley. "DON'T LEME FALL DON'T LEME FALL DON'T LEME FALL!" She screamed.

"I'm trying but your – gloves – are – slipping!" Jenna gritted, trying to keep her hold on both Harley and the ledge, her shoulder screaming in pain. She slowly started to raise the psychotic former psychiatrist, hoping Harley could grab onto the ledge too when Harley's hand slipped from her own. "NO!" Jenna lunged, trying to catch Harley but it was too late. Harley screamed and fell down into exposed black cavern at the foot of the stairs. She vanished and her screams ceased. Jenna gaped at the hole for a moment, before pulling herself onto the ledge, breathing heavily. She looked down at the Gordons. "Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine!" Barbara shouted. "But how are you going to get down?"

"I'll figure something out," Jenna replied. She turned at the sound of the Batman and the Joker fighting back down the hall. "Barb, get the kids out. I'm going to help the Batman."

"Jenna, don't you dare!"

"Someone has to help him and I owe him my life several times over."

"Jenna, please, he can take care of himself, just listen!" Barbara screamed. But Jenna didn't listen, and she turned right around and headed for the sounds of fighting. Sneaking up behind them, Jenna saw the Joker on top of the Batman. "Well, deja vous, isn't it Batsy?"

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Oh,a re you sure about that? You have your chance. Just throw me over the wall, into the bottomless pit below, and you save Gotham. If you don't, how many people will die? Hundreds? Thousands? Millions?" Jenna picked up a piece of wood. "Let's find out shall we?" The Joker brought the detonator out of his pocket and was immediately hit around the head with a piece of wood. The detonator flew from his grasp and Jenna kicked it away. She turned to face the Joker, who slammed his fist across her face. Jenna fell to the ground, stunned, and the Joker picked up her piece of wood. Before he could beat her with it though, the Batman leapt back up and threw him away from Jenna. The Joker stumbled, but quickly regained his footing and shot at the ceiling above the Batman. The roof collapsed on top the Batman, pinning him down, and the Joker took out a gun, cocked it, and aimed it at the Dark Knight. "And so the Clown Prince of Crime, defeats the Dark Knight."

**BANG!**

The Joker fell to the ground, clutching his chest, trying to stop the bleeding. He looked up at his attacker, smiled, and chuckled. "Now, that… is pretty funny." His laughter increased, before he broke off coughing. He keeled over, took one last breath, and lay still, smiling at the sky, eyes wide open. The Batman looked to see Jenna Dawes, wounded and battered, a gun in her shaking hands, pointed right at the Joker. Jenna started sobbing, the gun tumbled from her fingers, and she fell to her knees, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. The Joker might have died, but with his death, her had truly defeated Jenna Dawes. Because she had broken her idol's one rule and taken a life.

* * *

The Gordons, Alfred, and Lucius Fox were the only people told about what really happened in the ruins of Arkham that night. The Batman was marked as the murderer of the Joker, as well as Harvey Dent and several others. Harley Quinn's body was never found but after a few days of searching she was declared dead.

Barbara had put her foot down after the incident and taken the kids to Cleveland, without Jim.

Jenna, after much counseling from the Waynes close family friend Dr. Leslie Thompkins, recovered. However, she was never the same. The new Jenna became far more mature and isolated, and less sarcastic as well. Thankfully, the students at her school got the message and left her alone, even Jordan Hill and Christy Collins. Her friends also seemed to understand and while they were supportive and there for her, things were never the same between them and Jenna slowly developed into less of a sister and more of an aunt to her friends.

Over the next few years, Jenna also involved herself in the city much more, donating and volunteering in any and every organization in Gotham worth helping, from hospitals to orphanages, which led to her being dubbed "The Angel of Gotham" by the press, a title that made the guilt and blood on Jenna's soul feel like anchors. The Joker's death marked the end of Gotham's Age of Darkness and shortly afterward, the Dent act was passed and organized crime was eradicated. Gotham rose to a pinnacle of glory, peace, and prosperity not seen since long before the depression and the deaths of Martha and Thomas Wayne. However, not all good things last, and Gotham would soon face a fall greater than any in its history.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now folks. See you after December 4th!  
**


	21. Author's Note

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE CONFUSION! I was extremely tired when I posted that chapter last night and I wasn't paying much attention. I'm so insanely embarrassed right now, you have no idea. I'm reposting the chapter on the right story. Sorry for the false alarm. I'll have the first chapter of the Dark Knight Rises section up as soon as I can get my hands on a copy of it. Also, for anyone who's interested, there's a new poll on my Profile and the question is "Should Jenna end up with John Blake by the end of the Dark Knight Rises?" I originally didn't plan on Jenna ending up with anyone, seeing as how she still considers boys to have cooties, but after doing a bit of reading I discovered that Robin and Batgirl, or at least Dick Greyson and Barbara Gordon, as well as Stephanie Brown and Time Drake, were together so... I leave the decision entirely up to you. I can work either way. Again, I apologize for the confusion and I hope you can forgive me.**


	22. TDKR: The Beginning of the End

**A/N: DRUM ROLL PLEASE! (DRUMS LOUDLY ON TABLE TOP FINISHING WITH A BIG BANG!) IT IS HERE! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE DARK KNIGHT RISES PORTION! WOHOO! (DOES DRUNK GIRAFFE AROUND HOME) First, a few things. I'd like to thank jaguarspot for editing this chapter and being such a great fan. Same goes for all of you, for sticking with my story! You have no idea how much this means to me. Also, I'd like to announce the result of the most recent poll and I'll say one thing; you guys _really _want Jenna to end up with John Blake. I'm serious, the poll count is like 1 no and 11 yeses. I've never gotten such a response on a poll before. There's also a new character in this chapter, portrayed by Britt Robertson, and like with Helena Bertinelli, she's not my OC, but a character from the comics, who, like Jenna and Helena, will become a vigilante in this part of the story. And yes, you read that correctly, JENNA IS BECOMING BATGIRL IN "THE DARK KNIGHT RISES"! Anyway, please enjoy, review, and I'll have the next chapter out ASAP.**

The Beginning of the End

"Harvey Dent day may not be our oldest public holiday, but we're here tonight because it's one of our most important," Mayor Garcia spoke passionately to the party gathered at Wayne Manor. "Harvey Dent's uncompromising stand against organized crime and, yes, ultimately, his sacrifice, has made Gotham a safer place than it was at the time of his death eight years ago. This city has seen a historic turnaround. No city is without crime, but this city is without organized crime because the Dent Act gave law enforcement teeth in its fight against the Mob. Now people are talking about repealing the Dent Act. And to them I say… not on my watch." The crowd applauded.

"I want to thank the Wayne Foundation for hosting this event. I'm told Mr. Wayne couldn't be here tonight, but I'm sure he's with us in spirit." No one noticed the figure watching the celebration from the darkened balcony above. "Now I'm going to give way to an important voice. He can tell you about the bad old days, when the criminals and the corrupt ran this town with such a tight grasp that the people put their faith in a murderous thug in a mask and a cape. A thug who showed his true nature when he betrayed the trust of this great man," the Mayor said, turning to the portrait of Harvey Dent behind him. "And murdered him in cold blood. Well, I'll let him tell you himself. Commissioner Gordon." The people clapped yet again, and Jim Gordon made his way up to the podium, written speech in hand.

"The truth? I have written a speech telling the truth about Harvey Dent." Jim Gordon looked up from his papers and locked eyes with a twenty-four year old brunette, in a long sleeved black dress. She shook her head, her eyes saying, _No. Not yet. Someday, maybe… but not today. _Gordon nodded and put the speech back into his jacket pocket. "But maybe the time isn't right. Maybe now all you need to know is that there are 100 inmates in Blackgate Prison as a direct result of the Dent Act. These are violent criminals, essential cogs in the organized-crime machine. Maybe, for now, all I should say about the death of Harvey Dent is this: it has not been for nothing." The audience clapped, some a little confused, and Gordon made his way from the podium to twenty-four year old Jenna Dawes, who stood to the side, a grim smile on her face and a champagne glass in hand.

"That was some speech," Jenna said, taking another gulp of her drink. Jim noticed that it was her third glass and raised an eyebrow.

"Drinking a bit much aren't we Jenna?"

"Lying a bit much aren't we Jim?" Jenna shot back. She emptied her glass before she looked at it disgustedly and put it on a passing waiter's tray. "I'm sorry Jim. It just never gets any easier." Jim nodded in understanding before he looked at Harvey's picture on the podium and sighed.

"Do you really think the truth is ever going to come out?"

"There are three things that cannot be hidden forever, Jim: the sun, the moon, and the truth. Whether it's in ten years or ten thousand years, the truth will come out. I just hope the city will be ready for it when it does."

"When did you get so smart?"

"Around the time I graduated law school."

"Sorry. I keep forgetting you're all grown up, Miss Assistant District Attorney." Jenna smiled and chuckled.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe myself. How are Barb and the kids?"

"They're alright. They miss you and they're talking about visiting soon."

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk. I've been busy."

"Busy?"

"You know, doing printer runs, making phone calls, picking up coffee, the eventful life of an assistant DA," Jenna said with a straight face. They looked at each other for a bit before they both burst out laughing. "Seriously, I don't understand how Rachel was so patient, I want a case or I might just explode."

"Well, would you rather be bored and have Gotham be safer and cleaner than it's been in decades or have Gotham go back to the filthy scum sucking bottom it was at eight years ago?"

"Oh I'd rather have Gotham go back to the corrupt, chaotic circus it was when I was fifteen any day." Jim shot her a look. "Kidding." They were silent for a moment, before the silence was broken by Jim.

"How's Danny, by the way?"

"She's fine. She found a nice place in New York with her girlfriend. I think I'll be expecting a wedding invitation sometime soon." Jenna faltered. "Things haven't been the same though."

"They never are."

"How do you get though times like these?"

"The same way you do I suppose. Remember the good." Jenna nodded. The duo went their separate ways, Gordon to mingle with other officers and politicians, and Jenna to find the few friends she had at these types of parties. Soon enough, she found Helena Bertinelli and blonde-haired, blue-eyed Bette Kane, standing next to the punch bowl.

"So, how's the Commish?" Bette asked.

"He's fine. Well, as fine as he can be on the anniversaries of one of the worst nights of his life."

"I'm guessing the same goes for you?"

"Pretty much. And the fact that I have to spend it surrounded by a school of sorority sharks and political predators doesn't exactly help either."

"Speaking of which, look who's coming over." Helena nodded over to a familiar redhead who was on a collision course with them.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. The Angel of Gotham, drowning her memories in champagne," a twenty-five year old Christy Collins taunted her former classmate. Jenna forced a smile.

"Hi Christy. Nice to know you could come. I see you're here with husband number… what was it again? Five? Six?"

"Four, actually." Jenna smiled and glanced over her enemy's shoulder to see Christy's fourth husband looking at a waitress in an area far lower than he should be.

"Ah, well, you might wanna start looking for husband number five then, considering the way he's looking at the waitresses." Christy swiveled on the spot and her face became almost as red as her hair.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" She stomped off, her high heels clicking as she went, and Bette, Helena, and Jenna glanced at each other and laughed.

"Well, she hasn't exactly changed since high school," Helena commented.

"What would you expect out of Veronica Vreeland's daughter? Besides, it's actually sort of amusing."

"I suppose so." The three friends observed the party in silence, Jenna taking another drink, this time non-alcoholic.

"So have you heard the rumors?" Bette asked Jenna.

"There's a lot of rumors in Gotham Bette. Which ones?"

"The ones about Garcia firing Gordon soon." Jenna froze. "Jenna?"

"Someone find me Garcia and a hammer, because I think I need to knock some sense into him."

"Jenna–"

"After everything he's done and lost for this city, Garcia thinks he can just kick him to the curb? Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Jenna, you could lose your job," Helena pointed out.

"I don't care."

"You should. Gotham needs people like you who won't sit back even when it seems like the storm's over. Or would you rather leave Gotham to those who have stopped truly caring." Jenna stopped.

"I guess you're right. But I still will be having a firm chat with him."

"Agreed. Well, it's getting late and I'm pretty tired. I'll see you guys later?" Helena said.

"Sure. I think I'll head out too. Hope you don't mind," Bette inquired.

"No it's fine. I'll go find Miranda." The trio said their goodbyes and parted. Jenna made her way up to the Manor and climbed up to one of the higher levels to find Alfred.

"Hey Alfred. Have you seen Miranda Tate anywhere?"

"Actually I was searching for her myself."

"She asked about Bruce again?"

"Yes."

"And he's still a stubborn idiot?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think I see her over there. Better go tell her." The two of them made their way over to a beautiful woman in her thirties, known by Gotham's Upper Class as Miranda Tate. "Hi Miranda," Jenna greeted her friend. Miranda Tate was one of the few members of Gotham's High Society who actually seemed to care about things other than hundred dollar high heels, thousand dollar dresses, and cars that cost as much as a house. Like Jenna, Miranda was different from the wealthiest Gothamites, and as a result, the two tended to stick together during parties of this type.

"Hello Jenna, Alfred. I'm assuming the answer is the same as always?" Miranda assumed. Jenna and Alfred nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry Miss Tate, but I've tried. He won't see you," Alfred told her.

"Don't take it personally Miranda," called an arrogant voice from behind them. The trio turned to see John Daggett. "Everyone knows Wayne's holed up in there with eight inch nails, peeing into mason jars." Jenna clutched her flute, wondering if Daggett knew how quickly and easily she could break every single bone in his body and still make it look like an accident. Daggett turned to Alfred. "Good of you to let me on the grounds."

"The Dent Act is all about Gotham. Even you, Mr. Daggett. Miss Tate, always a pleasure," Alfred said and left.

"Why waste your time trying to talk to the man who threw away your investment on some save-the-world vanity project? He can't help you get your money back. But I can," Daggett informed her.

"I could try explaining that a save the world project, vain or not, is worth investing in, whatever the return. I could try, Mr. Daggett, but you understand only money and the power you think it buys, so why waste my time, indeed?" Miranda smiled. She then turned on her heel and walked away.

_Miranda: 1, Daggett: 0, _Jenna smiled to herself. Daggett watched Miranda walk away and once she was out of sight, her turned Jenna and looked her over.

"Now, Miss Dawes, what would you say to –"

"Try anything with me Daggett and I will personally make sure you can never try anything with anyone ever again," Jenna cut him off, before walking after Miranda. This, unfortunately, had become the norm for Jenna; ever since she'd turned eighteen, men had been practically hounding her, mostly due to the fact that Jenna was young, rich, and reasonably attractive. It took every ounce of Jenna's carefully practiced self-control to keep herself from completely crippling every man who so much as looked at her in a lecherous way.

"I seriously wonder how Alfred takes insults from men like Daggett with a smile on his face," Jenna told Miranda.

"I don't know. You seem to do a fairly good job of keeping a false smile for the cameras."

"Tell that to my glass. I'm pretty sure I almost snapped the poor thing in half." Miranda chuckled and Jenna sighed. "I'm sorry I can't do more about Bruce."

"It's not your fault. I'm sure he'll come out eventually." Jenna just grimaced and looked at the ceiling.

"We'll see." The party eventually died down and the guests left. Alfred and Jenna then wandered upstairs to find Bruce examining the safe.

"Miss Tate was asking to see you again," Alfred informed him.

"She's very persistent," Bruce commented.

"And quite lovely, in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't."

"What are you doing?"

"Examining print dust. We've been robbed."

"And this is your idea of, uh, sounding the alarm, is it?"

"She took the pearls, tracking device and all."

"She?"

"One of the maids. Perhaps you should stop letting them in this side of the house."

"Perhaps _you_ should start learning to make your own bed." Bruce stood and walked out of the room. "Why were you dusting for prints?"

"I wasn't. She was." Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Alfred, Bruce, I think I'm going to bed. I drank a bit much and I'm probably going to pass out soon, so might as well pass out in a bed."

"You shouldn't drink so much," Bruce told her.

"You should get some fresh air," Jenna snapped right back. She turned on her heel and headed for her room. She changed into her pajamas but was unable to sleep. She could never sleep on Harvey Dent Day. Her mind was always so full: full of Rachel's dying words, the Joker's laughs, Harvey's shouts of fairness and chance, the clicks of guns and switchblades. These things occasionally infected her mind, but were even more persistent on days like Harvey Dent Day and the anniversaries of the Fright Night and the Joker's death. She spent the next few hours pacing her room, looking at the pictures and videos of her friends and family, flipping through Angel's sketchpad, listening and dancing to music Danny had composed, things that helped as much as they hurt. She was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the ID. Jim. She answered.

"Jennifer Dawes speaking."

"No need to sound so formal Jenna," Jim Gordon said.

"Sorry. Force of habit, blame it on working in the DA's office all day. So, care to explain interrupting my sleep?"

"Jenna, I know fully well you never sleep well on nights like tonight."

"Still, why the call?"

"… I think we've got someone who suspects." Jenna frowned.

"Suspects what?"

"That not everything that happened that night has been said."

"Everyone suspects that Jim. The fact you were so hesitant about your speech didn't exactly help matters."

"Sorry for trying to have a conscious."

"And you think_ I_ don't." Silence.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. So, who is this investigator and how much do you think they know?"

"Kid's name is Blake. He doesn't have any really proof as far as I'm aware but he has a suspicion and gut that tells him when something's off. Reminds me of you actually." Jenna chuckled slightly. "… I think he may also know who the Batman is." Jenna froze.

"Did he say who–"

"No. He just asked me if I wanted to know who he is." Jenna sighed with relief. "Do you actually know who he is?"

"Jim, you know I don't," Jenna lied, ignoring the squirming in her stomach due to the fact she was lying to one of her closest family members.

"… I know you probably do. But you don't have to tell me. I don't want to know. Not yet at least." Jenna sighed through her nose and nodded.

"Ok. So, rookie named Blake. I'll keep an eye on him."

"I'm _sure_ you will," Gordon said, his tone implying she would be watching him for reasons other than espionage.

"Gordon, no. Just, no. I'm not looking for a relationship, I never have, and I don't see that changing in the near future."

"You never know."

"Goodnight Gordon." And with that, Jenna hung up.


	23. A Storm Is Coming

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I've had limited computer time as of late. Hopefully that will change in the near future. Jenna's party dress and mask are on my profile. Anyway, please review and enjoy!**

A Storm Is Coming

The next morning, Alfred walked into Bruce Wayne's bedroom, his breakfast on a tray, to find the bed empty and made. Searching the manor, he called out "Master Wayne? Master Wayne?"

"Can't find him?" a voice asked behind Alfred, who jumped two feet in the air at the sound of Jenna's voice.

"You shouldn't scare people like that Jenna," Alfred advised, breathing heavily. "God knows my heart can't take much more of this, I am getting on in years."

"Don't you dare think of leaving Alfred, not until we can at least get Bruce out of this house," Jenna ordered.

"In that case, I'll live to be two-hundred."

"And that's a bad thing why exactly?" Alfred smiled. "Well, if he's not in the house, there's only one place he can be." The two of them made their way over to the study, Jenna picked up a file on the desk, Alfred played the cords on the ear-piercingly out of tune piano, and the hidden door in the bookcase opened. Alfred and Jenna walked through and stepped into the elevator and within moments they were down in the catacombs, to find Bruce Wayne working at the computer.

"You haven't been down here in a long time," Alfred commented, as he and Jenna made their way over.

"Trying to find out more about our jewel thief," Bruce explained. "I ran her prints. Unless she's lost a lot of weight," the mug shot of an older, obese male criminal came up. "She was wearing someone else's fingerprints. She's good," Bruce admitted.

"She may be, but we have a trace on the necklace."

"We do. I cross-referenced the address she went back to with police data on high-end B-and-E's and, um, Selina Kyle." The mug shot of an attractive brunette woman in her early thirties popped onscreen. "The databases are full of close calls, tips from fences. She's good, but the ground is shrinking beneath her feet."

"We should send the police before she fences the pearls," Alfred suggested.

"She won't. She likes them too much. And they weren't what she was after."

"What was she after?"

"My fingerprints. It was printer toner mixed with graphite on the safe. It gives a good pull and it's untraceable."

"Fascinating. You two should exchange notes over coffee."

"So now you're trying to set me up with a jewel thief?" Bruce inquired.

"At this point, I'd set you up with a chimpanzee if it brought you back to the world!" "There's nothing out there for me," Bruce argued.

"And that's the problem. You hung up your cape and your cowl, but you didn't move on, you never went to find a life, to find someone..."  
"Alfred... I did find someone." Jenna gut wrenched from the mention of her aunt, however indirectly it was.  
"I know, and you lost her. But that's all part of living, sir. But you're not living. You're just waiting, hoping for things to go bad again. Remember when you left Gotham? Before all this, before Batman? You were gone seven years. Seven years I waited, hoping that you wouldn't come back." Jenna and Bruce turned to look at Alfred, confused. "Every year, I took a holiday. I went to Florence, there's this cafe, on the banks of the Arno. Every fine evening, I'd sit there and order a Fernet Branca. I had this fantasy, that I would look across the tables and I'd see you there, with a wife and maybe a couple of kids. You wouldn't say anything to me, nor me to you. But we'd both know that you'd made it, that you were happy. I never wanted you to come back to Gotham. I always knew there was nothing here for you, except pain and tragedy. And I wanted something more for you than that." Alfred headed back toward the lift before turning back and saying, "I still do." Bruce said nothing, but turned back to the computer. Jenna made her way over to him tentatively, opening the folder Fox had given her.

"There are a lot of new scientists Wayne Enterprises is considering hiring. You wanna take a look at their work?" Bruce was silent. Jenna continued undeterred. "Let's see. There's Mr. Fries and his work with cryogenics; Jervis Tetch, the neurologist; Garfield Lynns's work with pyrotechnics; or, here's one that should get your attention, Dr. Kirkland Langstorm's studies of bats." He was still silent. "Bruce, seriously, it's been _eight years_. And while no one is ever going to replace Rachel, she wouldn't want you to waste you life like this."

"Jenna, even if I did get back out there, I doubt people would welcome me back with open arms."

"I don't know, they seemed to do exactly that the last time you left." Bruce rolled his eyes at her and returned to his research. Jenna huffed in frustration and slammed the folder she was holding on the keyboard next to him. "Fine, you wanna waste the rest of you life in here knock yourself out. But know that you're not the only person that this affects." She turned on her heel and made her way over to Alfred, who had been observing them from the shadows. "Alfred, have you ever heard of a billionaire being kicked out of his own manor by his butler and adopted daughter, because I'm seriously considering doing that," Jenna said.

"Unfortunately, even if we could lock Master Wayne out of the house, I'm sure he would break back into the house and then lock _us_ out simply for trying." Jenna sighed and the duo headed toward the lift.

_At this point, it'll take nothing short of a miracle to get Bruce out of this house_, Jenna thought as the lift closed behind her and Alfred.

* * *

That miracle came a few days later in the form of John Blake knocking at the door of Wayne Manor. Jenna was heading for the DA's office when she heard a knock at the door. Alfred looked at Jenna questioningly before he opened the door.

"I need to see Bruce Wayne," Blake said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne doesn't take unscheduled calls. Even from a police officer," Alfred replied.

"And if I get a warrant, investigating the murder of Harvey Dent? Does that still count as unscheduled?" Alfred and Jenna both froze. Alfred turned back to Jenna, who nodded hesitantly, before she headed off to find Bruce eating breakfast and reading the paper in his room.

"There's a cop here to see you."

"You know I don't take calls from anyone," Bruce replied, not even bothering to look up.

"He knows about you and your little friend who's been missing for eight years." Bruce looked over the top of his paper, before putting it down, grabbing his cane, and going to see John Blake, Jenna right at his heels.

"What can I do for you, officer?" Bruce asked.

"Commissioner Gordon's been shot," Blake informed them. Jenna froze. _Not Gordon, not Gordon, anyone but Gordon, please._

"Is he ok?" Jenna burst out before Bruce could interrupt.

"He's alive, but he's in rough shape and in the hospital," Blake explained. Jenna sighed in relief.

"What happened exactly?" she inquired. Gordon hadn't been in that kind of danger since the Joker's last terrorization of Gotham.

"He chased a gunman down into the sewers. When I pulled him out, he was babbling about an underground army. A masked man called Bane."

"Shouldn't you be telling your superior officers?" Bruce asked.

"They asked me if he saw any giant alligators." Jenna frowned. Foley was getting careless if he thought this was nothing. "He needs you. He needs the Batman."

"If Commissioner Gordon thinks–"

"Oh, he doesn't know or care who you are. But we've met before. It was a long time ago. I was a kid. Uh, St. Swithin's. It used to be funded by the Wayne Foundation. It's an orphanage. My mom died when I was small. It was a car accident, I don't really remember it. But my dad got shot a couple years later over a gambling debt and I remember _that_ one… just fine." Jenna grimaced. Seeing someone die was never easy, especially for a kid.

"Not a lot of people know what it feels like to be angry, in your bones," Blake continued. "I mean, they _understand_, foster parents, everybody understands… for a while. Then they want the angry little kid to do something he knows he can't do: move on. So after awhile they stop understanding. They send the angry kid to a boy's home. I figured it out too late. You gotta learn to hide the anger, practice smiling in the mirror. It's like putting on a mask.

"So you showed up this one day, in a cool car, a pretty girl on your arm, Jenna trailing behind, smiling and playing with the other kids. We were so excited. _Bruce Wayne_ and _Jenna Dawes_, billionaire orphans. I mean, we used to make up stories about you, man. Legends. And, you know, with the other kids, that's all it was, just stories, but right when I saw you, I knew who you really were. I'd seen that look on your face before. It's the same one I taught myself." Blake stood and headed for the door. "I don't know why you took the fall for Dent's murder, but I'm still a believer in the Batman, even if you're not." He turned to leave but Bruce stopped him.

"Why did you say that your boys' home used to be funded by the Wayne Foundation?

"Because the money stopped. Might be time to get some fresh air. Start paying attention to the details. Some of those details might need your help." He walked out and Jenna, wanting assurance on a few topics, followed.

"Wait, Officer Blake, may I have a word?"

"Sure Miss Daw– wait, how do you know my name?" Blake inquired.

"Gordon warned me about you after you asked if he wanted to know who the Batman was." Blake nodded.

"Well, does he know?" Blake asked.

"No. And he told me he doesn't want to."

"Why?"

"Probably because he'd be forced to arrest him if he knew." Blake frowned.

"Speaking of which, why exactly do you live with the man who killed your uncle?" Jenna took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. And truthfully, I hope you never know."

"Why?"

"The truth… is complicated and difficult, far more so than everyone pretends it is."

"So, you lie and keep secrets instead?"

"Look, I don't enjoy it, but sometimes it's necessary."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Yeah well, so are a lot of things in this town, in case you haven't noticed, and living in this town, you should know that some secrets should be kept _for a reason_," Jenna emphasized. Blake nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. But I want your trust." Jenna chuckled darkly.

"See, I used to be _so_ trusting…" she trailed off.

"Then what?"

"My trust got my aunt killed. If you want my trust, you'll have to do a little more than know a secret."

"Yes ma'am." He left. Jenna headed back to Bruce and Alfred, to find them watching the officer go."

"You check that name? Bane?" Bruce questioned.

"He's a mercenary," Alfred informed him. "No other known names. Him and his men were behind a coup in the West Africa that secured mining operations for our friend John Daggett." Jenna growled. Of course, it all led back to Daggett.

"Now Daggett's brought them here."

"Or so it seems. I'll keep digging."

"Yeah." Alfred turned to leave but was stopped by Bruce. "Alfred, why did the Wayne Foundation stop funding boys' homes in the city?"

"The Wayne foundation is funded by the profits of Wayne Enterprises. There have to be some."

"Why didn't either of you tell me?" Bruce asked.

"We tried, it's not our fault you've been practically comatose for the past few years," Jenna argued.

"Time to talk to Mr. Fox, I think."

"I'll get him on the phone," Alfred said.

"No, no, no. Do we still have any cars around the place?"

"Yes. One or two," Alfred smiled.

"I need an appointment at the hospital for my leg," Bruce commented, heading for the other room.

"Which hospital?"

"Whichever one Jim Gordon's in," Bruce called back. Jenna and Alfred's eyes widened and they looked to each other.

"Should we be relieved he's getting out, or worried that he's _getting out_?" Jenna asked.

"We'll wait and see which one we should be," Alfred said. Jenna sighed.

"Could you schedule that appointment for after my work hours; I'd like to make sure Gordon's alright too." Alfred nodded and Jenna left for work.

* * *

"I've seen worse cartilage in knees," the Doctor said.

"That's good," said a clean-shaven Bruce in a nice, expensive suit, sitting on the hospital bed, Jenna standing next to him.

"No, that's because there is no cartilage in your knee, and not much of any use in your elbows or your shoulders," the Doctor said, motioning to the X-rays. "Between that and the scar tissue on your kidneys, the residual concussive damage to your brain tissue, and the general scarred-over quality of your body, I cannot recommend that you go heliskiing, Mr. Wayne."

"Right," Bruce nodded.

"Thank you Tom. Or, should I call you Dr. Elliot here?" Jenna inquired.

"You can call me what ever you like Jenna," Dr. Thomas Elliot replied, before he left. Jenna turned to find Bruce staring at her.

"What?"

"Are you two–"

"No! Oh God no, he's just a friend. Speaking of friends, I'm going to check on Gordon, while you… enjoy the view." Jenna left and headed down a few floors below, to find some men standing outside Gordon's door.

"Hey boys, mind if I pop in for a visit?"

"Sure Jenna," they replied. Jenna smiled and walked right in, closing the door gently and opening the window, before she made her way over to the man on the bed.

"Hey Gordon. How are you?" she asked, kneeling down.

"I've been better," Gordon rasped, his voice muffled slightly by the breathing mask. Jenna smiled slightly, though it slipped right off almost immediately.

"Well, I hope you're ready for a visit, because I've brought an old friend here to see you." She turned and motioned Bruce over, a ski mask now covering his face.

"It's you isn't it?" Gordon asked.

"Yes. What happened?" Bruce replied.

"We were in this together, and then you were gone."

"The Batman wasn't needed anymore. We won."

"Based on a lie. And now there's evil… rising from where we tried to bury it. The Batman has to come back."

"What if he doesn't exist anymore?"

"He must… he must." Gordon fell asleep and Jenna patted his hand. A few minutes later, she met Bruce down in the lobby.

"Any chance I could get you to come to Miranda Tate's party?" Bruce took out a digital map, which had a tracking device visible on it.

"I'm going to track down our missing cat, so –"

"No. Ah well, worth a shot."

* * *

"Good news: he's out of the house. Bad news: he's not coming," Jenna notified Miranda Tate at the party a few hours later.

"Are you _sure_?" Miranda asked, looking at something over Jenna's shoulder. Jenna turned to see Bruce across the way, looking over the party.

"Well, it's not the first time I've been wrong," Jenna admitted. Miranda smiled.

"I think it's about time I met the illustrious Mr. Wayne, don't you?" she asked.

"I completely agree, Miranda," Jenna smiled and the two made their way over to him.

"Bruce Wayne at a charity ball," Miranda said, her mask held over her face. Bruce turned.

"Miss Tate, isn't it?" Miranda removed the mask and smiled.

"Even before you became a recluse, you never came to these things."

"The proceeds go to the big fat spread. It's not about charity. It's about feeding the ego of whichever society hag laid this on." Jenna attempted to signal Bruce but the damage was done.

"Actually this is my party, Mr. Wayne," Miranda stated.

"Ah." Jenna resisted the urge to face palm. Of course, the one woman she tried to set Bruce up with since the death of her aunt and he insults her within three seconds of meeting her.

"And the proceeds will where they should, because I paid for the big fat spread myself."

"That's very generous of you."

"You have to invest if you want to restore balance to the world. Take our clean-energy project."

"Sometimes the investment doesn't pay off. I'm sorry." While that would've worked on most people, Miranda was special and saw right through it.

"You have a practiced apathy, Mr. Wayne. But a man who doesn't care about the world doesn't spend half his fortune on a plan to save it. And isn't so wounded when it fails that he goes into hiding. Have a good evening, Mr. Wayne." She nodded at Jenna and left the two of them to talk. Jenna turned to Bruce, an eyebrow raised.

"I thought you said you were looking for the missing cat?"

"She led me here." Bruce pointed out a young brunette in a black dress, mask, and cat ears, dancing with an older man.

"Not playing it very subtle for a cat burglar, is she?" The two made their way down stairs to the dance floor.

"I'm going in. Cover me?" Bruce asked. Jenna smiled.

"Yes sir." Bruce headed over to Selina Kyle and cut in between her and the older man. The two started to dance, Jenna observing them while the talked, the woman rolling her eyes every now and then. Eventually, Bruce took back the pearls and after an unsuccessful attempt at retrieving them, Ms. Kyle kissed Bruce full mouth, causing Jenna's sixteen-year-old self to resurface slightly and stick her tongue out in disgust. Selina took off, the older man, handing Bruce's cane back to him, before running after her, and Bruce made his way back over to Jenna.

"So, you got the pearls back and a little something extra I see." Bruce gave her a look and Jenna chuckled. "What exactly did you two talk about?"

"Apparently, the criminal underworld's been a little more active than the police believe."

"Is she part of a mob?"

"No. But she's part of something else, something bigger."

"Bane?"

"No, she's in deep with the wrong people, and I've got a feeling he's the wrong person."

"Well, if he's so terrible, what's he planning?"

"I don't know but it's obviously something big. She warned me about a storm coming."

"Well, luckily we've got plenty of umbrellas and emergency kits," Jenna joked. Bruce chuckled.

"She actually said something that reminded me of you." Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? What was it?" Bruce smirked.

"'Any twelve-year-old with a cell phone can find out what you've done.'"

"Oh shut up," Jenna told him, her face slightly pink. The two made their way out and Jenna handed the valet her ticket while Bruce searched his pockets.

"I must have lost my ticket," he told the valet.

"Your wife said you were taking a cab home," the man replied.

"My wife!" Bruce exclaimed. Jenna burst out laughing.

"So, that's twice she's stolen something from right under your nose. I like her."

"Oh shut up." Jenna regained her breath and got into her car, locking the door when Bruce tried to get in. He tapped on the window and she rolled it down. "What are you doing?"

"This is my car. I paid for it with my own money, I don't want you making comments about my driving the whole way home, and it's not _my_ fault you got your car stolen."

"I can kick you out of the house you know." Jenna scoffed.

"I'd like to see you try. I'm the one who actually carries the house keys. Now, I'm tired and I'm going home. Either get a cab or call Alfred." With that she rolled the window back up and drove away, leaving a rather embarrassed Bruce Wayne to call Alfred for a ride.


	24. The Dark Knight Returns

**A/N: Last chapter with Bruce for a while. I warn you, there's a lot taken from the movie in this chapter. I tried to add Jenna in as much as possible, but I love Batman's reappearance so much, I didn't want to change it, so Jenna's mostly just announcer/commentator. But still, I hope you enjoy and please review!**

The Dark Knight Returns

"AGH!" Bruce shouted in pain as the brace Fox had designed bent his unused knee.

"Is it really that painful?" Alfred questioned, as he and Jenna observed Bruce in the Batcave.

"You're very welcome to try it Alfred," Bruce suggested.

"Happy watching. Thank you sir," Alfred assured him.

"Not bad," Bruce said, taking a few steps. He kicked the wall, scattering fragments of brick everywhere. "Not bad at all." Jenna and Alfred looked at each other. They knew what this meant, and they didn't like it.

"If you're seriously considering going back out there, you should hear the rumors surrounding Bane," Alfred told Bruce.

"I'm all ears."

"There is a prison in a more ancient part of the world, a pit where men are thrown to suffer and die. But sometimes a man rises from the darkness. Sometimes the pit sends something back." "Bane," Bruce confirmed. "Right. Born and raised in hell on earth."

"Born in prison?"

"No one knows why or how he escaped, but they do know that once he did he was trained by Ra's Al Ghul, your mentor." Jenna raised an eyebrow; for a guy who wanted to bring balance to the world, he certainly did a lot of evil.

"Bane was a member of The League of Shadows?"

"And then he was excommunicated. And any man who is too extreme for Ra's Al Ghul is not to be trifled with."

"You could say that again," Jenna muttered, fiddling with her charm bracelet and think of her mother.

"If this man is everything that you say he is, then this city needs me."

"This city needs Bruce Wayne, your resources, your knowledge. It doesn't need your body, or your life. That time has passed."

"You're afraid that if I go back out there I'll fail."

"No... I'm afraid that you want to."

* * *

A few days later, Jenna was working at the DA's office when her phone rang. "Jennifer Dawes speaking."

"Jenna, I need your help," came Bruce's voice. Jenna held back a groan.

"With what?"

"There's a hostage situation at the stock exchange, I think Bane's involved and I need your help."

"Why me? Why can't you get Alfred to do it?"

"You're better with computers. Besides, you know you want to."

"Bruce, no–"

"Come on, for old times sake."

"Yeah, well, this isn't like old times. In old times, you could walk perfectly fine without a brace."

"Look, I know I've changed but so has the computer." Jenna stopped. "Think about all the new upgrades you and Fox have added, all waiting to be tried out."

"Tempting me with shiny new toys isn't going to work, Bruce," Jenna told him, but couldn't help but feel a slight pull at the thought of working at that computer.

"Come on, this may be your last chance to ever play hero." Jenna debated this internally before she sighed and began to pack up, her common sense defeated by her childhood wishes.

"I really, _really_ hate you sometimes," Jenna told Bruce as she left the DA's office and headed for her car. She soon found herself getting out of her car and entering Wayne Manor, before heading down to the Batcave, where Bruce was suiting up, Alfred looking him over nervously.

"You came," Bruce commented, looking slightly surprised. Jenna gave him a look.

"Just this once," she stated and Bruce gave her a disbelieving look, which Jenna responded with a glare. Bruce then got on the Batpod and drove it over the gap, through the waterfall, and toward the city that needed him once again. Jenna looked at Alfred, who was staring at the ground, his face looking as though he had lost someone he loved. Jenna put a reassuring hand on his arm. "He'll be alright Alfred." Alfred nodded slightly, though he still looked like he was in pain. A blinking light on the computer caught Jenna's attention and she hurried over, putting on the headset that she spoke to Bruce through and observing the security camera footage. The hostages at the stock exchange were slowly making their way out of the building, their hands above their heads, with the police's guns trained on them. Suddenly, the hostages dove out of the way as a few motorcycles drove out of the building and past the cops. The cops didn't fire however, as they immediately saw the hostages the bikers had taken, and simply watched as the thugs drove over the barriers designed to block them. Jenna face palmed; Bane was clever, she'd give him that. The cops quickly turned around and began the chase.

"They're headed for 16th street. You can cut them off at the parking garage on 13th," Jenna told Bruce. She got no reply but as the goons entered the parking garage, the lights began to flicker. Jenna smiled. "Ladies, Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, after nearly eight years of waiting in the shadows, reappearing tonight, I give you the Batman!" One of the goons stopped, giving his hostage the chance to run, and the Batman quickly took out the goon. He then pulled out an EMP rifle and shot it at another goon, intending to disable the motorbike, but missed and hit the lights instead. There was a slight ding and the Batman looked down to see the remains of a bullet sticking to the edge of the gun. He turned to see a rookie with his pistol out and trained on him.

The rookie lowered his gun and sheepishly said, "Sorry" before the Batman got back on the Batpod and headed after the other goons. As he went after them, one of the bikers turned around and headed straight for the Batman. However, he did not collide and drove right past, while the Batman and the police did nothing but watch.

"What are you doing? You have to get him!" Jenna exclaimed.

"I need to focus on the hostages and the information they took," he replied.

"You could've at least crashed him."

"There's no guarantee he would've survived." Jenna shook her head and sighed.

"Alright. I suppose you have a plan?" The Batman responded by taking a shortcut, before he lifted the hostage to safety and sent the Batpod out, causing the thug to crash. Jenna raised an eyebrow. "Ok, and how did you know he would survive that?" The Batman ignored her, and simply broke the man's helmet, before he reached into the man's pack and pulled out a device. The screen read that whatever Bane and his goons had set out to do, it had been done. A spotlight shinned down on Batman, who looked up to see himself surrounded by policemen, some of whom he had once fought beside. Jenna smiled bitterly. "Well, you've certainly gotten their attention." The Batman simply took the attachment off of the device and got back on the Batpod. He scanned the area before he turned the pod and shot the ramp of a car carrier. He then rode the Batpod up and over the ramp, onto the freeway above. He then drove off, the police in pursuit of him. "If you cut over to the alleyway between 5th and Broadway, Fox's new toy is waiting for you." He turned into the alleyway, and the police stopped, believing him to be cornered. A few cops got out of their cars, among them Foley and Officer Blake.

"Like a rat in a trap gentlemen!" Foley shouted. Jenna face palmed again; Foley must've forgotten what the Batman was capable of. Foley turned on his megaphone and Bruce turned on the lights and engines of the Bat.

"I think you may have the wrong animal sir!" shouted one cop as the Batman flew off, the police watching as he did. Jenna shook her head.

"Show off," she murmured.

"I heard that," came the Batman's voice.

"You were meant to. So, what do you need me to do now?"

"Check for any 911 calls or anyone who could use my help."

"You got it." Jenna combed the screens, searching, until a bit of movement caught her eye. She turned one of the screens and squinted at it. A feminine figure clad in a black body suit with goggles that were shaped like cat ears was standing over John Daggett on a rooftop, and from the looks of things, she was ticked off.

"Our missing Cat's come out, and by the looks of things, she's stolen a certain business partner of ours," Jenna informed Bruce.

"Where?"

"6th and Orchard." The Batman turned the Bat in that direction and quickly landed it and got out, sitting on a perch to observe heavily armored, camouflage clad thugs surround the cat burglar and the businessman. Selina backed up, her gun pointed at Daggett's head.

"Stay back! I'm not bluffing," Selina shouted at the mercenaries. "They know!" the Batman called. She looked up at him. "They just don't care." Selina responded by turning back to the hired guns and shooting one. The Batman soon jumped down and helped her fend them off. Selina tried to shoot another goon, and the Batman knocked her gun aside, before continuing to knock out goons.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Selina snarled.

"No guns, no killing," he stated.

"Where's the fun in that?" The two continued to fight side by side, however, and Jenna smiled. This Selina Kyle may be a criminal but Jenna had to admit, she had a lot in common with Bruce. The smile soon slipped off her face as backup arrived and started shooting at the Cat and the Bat, who quickly ran to the edge of the roof. The Batman jumped down onto the Bat, while Selina hesitated and looked back, to see Bane slowly walking toward her. She then turned and jumped, before quickly getting into the vehicle.

"My mother warned me about getting into cars with strange men," she joked.

"This isn't a car." Selina stiffened when she heard the engine whir to life. The duo took off, Bane watching them leave, and soared over Gotham, the city's light sparking below. The Batman eventually landed on a roof and Selina got out.

"See you around," she said.

"You're welcome."

"I had it under control," Selina persisted.

"Those weren't street thugs. They were trained killers. I saved your life back there. In return, I need to know what you did with Bruce Wayne's fingerprints."

"Wayne wasn't kidding about a powerful friend," Selina purred. "I sold his prints to Daggett. For something that doesn't even exist," she added bitterly.

"I doubt many people get the better of you."

"Hey when a girl's desperate…" Selina shrugged.

"What's he gonna do with them?"

"I don't know. But Daggett seemed pretty interested in that mess at the stock market." A helicopter flew overhead and the Batman turned to watch.

"Miss Kyle?" he asked, turning back, to see that she had vanished. He looked around. "So that's what that feels like." Jenna's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Wait, she left… while you were still talking to her?"

"Yeah."

"… Alfred where's the shotgun? Those two are getting married right now!"

* * *

"He's headed back," Jenna said, after Bruce had stopped a few more muggings and such. Alfred didn't reply. She turned to the elderly English butler to find him looking at one of the monitors. "Something wrong Alfred?"

"Look at this Jenna. Just look at him." Jenna walked over to him and watched the footage of Bane taking out several security guards in a matter of seconds. "Ra's al Ghul and the Joker were powerful adversaries but they weren't capable of violence of this nature."

"Alfred, can you possibly think that anyone is worse than the Joker?"

"I'm not saying that. However, physical skill and strength wise, he is on a level that Master Wayne hasn't been on in years."

"What can we do? Bruce has made up his mind, and we know that once he's done that it's impossible to change it."

"I don't know Jenna, you were able to convince him to let you drive the Batmobile," Alfred smiled. Jenna blushed slightly.

"That was different Alfred." Alfred turned back and sighed.

"That it was Jenna. And unfortunately, desperate times call for desperate measures. I need to convince Master Wayne to stop and save himself before he…" Alfred couldn't finish. But he didn't need to, Jenna already knew.

"I know Alfred but how?" Alfred looked at his feet.

"What's the one thing you could never imagine me doing?"

"Leaving Bruce. Why?" Alfred looked back at her, his eyes saying what he could not. Jenna's jaw dropped. "No."

"I'm sorry Jenna."

"Alfred please, no, you can't!"

"Jenna, if my leaving saves his life, will you honestly be mad at me?" Jenna stopped. "I'm sorry, but I can't sit by and watch him destroy himself… and something tells me you can't either." Jenna thought a bit but nodded. If this didn't convince Bruce, nothing would. The full force of what was going on and of what was at stake suddenly hit Jenna, and knowing that the end could be near, she took out a piece of paper and did to her old friend Danny what Rachel had done to Bruce: she wrote a letter, apologizing, thanking, explaining, and wishing well for her friend. Soon after she put it in an envelope, she heard the sound of an aircraft and turned to see the Bat burst through the waterfall entrance. Bruce landed the Bat and exited.

"I see from the television coverage that you got your taste for wanton destruction back," Alfred acknowledged.

"I retrieved this," Bruce said, holding up the attachment he'd retrieved.

"Aren't the police supposed to be investigating, then?"

"They don't have the tools to analyze it."

"They would if you gave them to them."

"One man's tool is another man's weapon."

"Maybe in your mind there are few things you can't make into a weapon."

"Alfred, enough. The police weren't getting it done."

"Perhaps they might've if you hadn't made a sideshow of yourself."

"You thought I didn't have it in me."

"No, you led a bloated police force on a merry chase, with a load of fancy new toys from Fox. What about when you come up against him?" Alfred questioned, pointing to the video he'd showed Jenna. "What then?"

"I'll fight harder. I always have."

"Look. His speed, his ferocity, his training. I see the power of belief. I see the League of Shadows resurgent."

"You said he was excommunicated."

"By Ra's al Ghul. Who leads them now?"

"Ra's al Ghul was the League of Shadows and I beat him. Bane is just a mercenary." Jenna raised an eyebrow. She'd seen the footage, and she'd never seen _anyone_ fight so violently, quickly, and effectively. She wasn't afraid of Bane, but calling him just a mercenary was like calling the Joker just a "crazy clown"; it completely underestimated the damage and destruction that they were capable of. "We need to find out what he's up to." He brought up the data from the antenna. "Trades of some kind. Coded. And my fingerprint, courtesy of Selina Kyle. Jenna, could you maybe–"

"Bruce, I've been up all night and I have to be back at work in" Jenna looked at her watch and sighed, "three hours. Not gonna happen." Bruce looked disappointed but nodded.

"Alright. Get this to Fox," he instructed, handing Alfred the device. "He can crack the code and tell us what trades they were executing." The three of them made their way back upstairs.

"I'll get this to Mr. Fox, but no more," Alfred told Bruce. "I've sewn you up, I've set your bones, but I won't bury you. I've buried enough members of the Wayne family."

"You'll leave me?" Bruce asked.

"You see only one end to your journey. Leaving is all I have to make you understand, you're not Batman anymore. You have to find another way. You used to talk about finishing a life beyond that awful cape."

"Rachel died believing that we would be together; that was my life beyond the cape. I can't just move on. She didn't, she couldn't." Alfred turned to Jenna, who closed her eyes and nodded. She was through keeping secrets; Bruce had to know the truth and it was either now or never. "What if she had? What if, before she died, she wrote a letter saying she chose Harvey Dent over you?" Alfred paused. "And what if, to spare your pain, I burnt that letter?" "How dare you use Rachel to try to stop me?"

"Bruce he's not lying," Jenna spoke up and Bruce looked at her, betrayal and pain evident in his eyes. "I am using the truth, Master Wayne. Maybe it's time we all stop trying to outsmart the truth and let it have its day. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You expect to destroy my world and then think we're going to shake hands?"

"No… no, I know what this means."

"What does it mean?"

"It means your hatred... and it also means losing someone that I have cared for since I first heard his cries echo through this house. But it might also mean saving your life. And that is more important." "Goodbye, Alfred." And with that Bruce turned and left. Alfred turned to Jenna.

"You should leave Gotham while you still can Jenna." Jenna shook her head.

"I can't. I'm not staying for him, but Gotham needs to be defended, even if he's on a suicide mission, and I'm not going to leave it in the hands of that psychopath."

"Understandable. I wish I could do more, but–"

"You've done everything you can Alfred. Let me take it from here."

"Do at least try and talk some reason into him? Please. If anyone can convince him, you can." Jenna smiled sadly.

"Still haven't given up on him?"

"Never." Jenna looked down, and took the letter out of her coat pocket.

"Send this to Danny if things take a turn for the worst," Jenna instructed, handing Alfred the letter.

"I hoped I'd never have to be given another letter."

"I wouldn't ask this of you if there was any other way." Alfred nodded and the two embraced. "Goodbye Alfred," Jenna whispered.

"Goodbye Jenna," Alfred said. The two broke apart, and Alfred left. Jenna took a deep breath and looked to the hall Bruce had disappeared down. If this was her last chance to stop Bruce, she was going to shove her words in his ears if that was what it took to get him to see reason.

* * *

"Bruce! Bruce, listen!" Jenna pleaded, racing after Bruce.

"What?" Bruce asked, irritated and not bothering to stop and look at her.

"Look, if you go up against Bane right now, _you are going to die_."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Let the cops know where he is and let them take him out."

"You know that the cops are incompetent. They'll let him get away just like they did with the Joker."

"That's not fair and you know it. The Joker was crafty, he fooled us all."

"So, what would you have me do Jenna? Give up my life, sit back, and watch my city be destroyed? Because that sound like what you want me to do."

"You think that me, of all people, would tell you to become a bystander and simply watch evil happen? No, no I'm just trying to stop you from getting yourself killed!"

"You really think that I can't do it?" Jenna stopped, choosing her words carefully.

"I believe that you can stop Bane. But not this way. And I think it's time for us _both_ to stop living in the past and move on." Bruce just shook his head. "Please, Bruce, just give up the mask before it kills you."

"What am I without the mask Jenna? Name one real thing I am when I'm not Batman." Jenna swallowed, tears in her eyes.

"You're my family." Bruce faltered slightly. Jenna bit her lip and shook her head. "If that's not enough for you though, maybe we shouldn't see each other any more." Jenna started to walk away.

"Jenna–" Bruce pleaded and tried to grab her hand but she pulled away.

"No! Bruce, I've watched you waste away for eight years. I'm not going to watch you finish yourself off." And with that she left. That was the last Jennifer Dawes and Bruce Wayne saw of each other for five months.


	25. Gotham Falls and Batgirl Begins

**A/N: OH MY GOD I HAVEN'T POSTED A CHAPTER SINCE LAST YEAR! ;) Seriously, sorry I haven't been posting much. I was out of town and didn't have much computer time. And, unfortunately, I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be out since I'll be starting school again soon and third quarter is one of my busiest and most stressful but I will do my best. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review!**

Gotham Falls and Batgirl Begins

A few days later, Jenna entered Gotham General, her morning hot chocolate in hand, to visit Gordon on her day off. The past few days hadn't been easy and she felt that both she and Gordon could use some cheering up.

"Hey Gordon," Jenna said entering his room and sitting down in a seat next to the bed.

"Hey Jenna. How are you?" Gordon asked.

"I've been worse." Gordon raised an eyebrow. Jenna sighed and continued. "But I've also been better." Gordon nodded. The commissioner and assistant DA heard the sound of a door opening and closing and looked up to see John Blake enter the room.

"Excuse me, can I talk to you Commissioner?" John asked. Gordon nodded. Jenna simply sat there, refusing to move.

"Jenna–" Gordon started but Blake interrupted him.

"No it's alright Commissioner. This involves her too." Jenna looked at him, confused.

"Well, what is it son?" the Commissioner asked. Blake took a deep breath.

"I've just arrested Selina Kyle. She says Bane and the Batman fought… and the Batman lost."

Falling. Jenna was falling again. No matter what, it didn't matter how hard she fought, how much she prayed, how much she tried to change what happened to the people she cared about, she always got that bit of news that led to her feeling as though the ground underneath her feet had just given away.

"Is he–" Jenna whispered.

"She doesn't know. But I think he's out of the game. For now at least." Jenna nodded, and just sunk back in her seat, breathing heavily. Gordon and Blake continued to talk for a while until Jenna was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of the door opening and Foley storming in.

"You were right, commissioner," he admitted, as he headed over to them.

"What happened?" Gordon asked.

"Your masked man kidnapped the Wayne Enterprises board. He let most of them go, but he took three of them into the sewers."

"Who? Who did he take?" Jenna inquired urgently.

"Lucius Fox, Miranda Tate, and Douglas Fredericks," Foley answered, looking as though he wanted to ask why she was still here.

"They're the most influential and have the most authority. Whatever Bane wants, its something from Wayne Enterprises and he needs them to get it," Jenna explained.

"No more patrols. No more hide and seek. Get every available cop down there and smoke him out!" Jim ordered.

"The mayor won't want panic," Foley pointed out.

"So it's a training exercise," Blake suggested. Foley, Gordon, and Jenna nodded, slightly impressed.

"I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously," Foley apologized. He left and Blake went to follow him but was stopped by Gordon.

"Not you. You're telling me the Batman's gone so you chase up the Daggett leads any way you can."

"Yes sir." And he left. Gordon and Jenna settled down, trying to relax, but finding it difficult, knowing that there was a terrorist working under their feet. Eventually, Jim's cell phone rang and Jenna put it on speaker.

"What've you got?" she asked.

"I've been to half of Daggett's cement plants and locations they poured underground," Blake reported.

"Anything strange about the pourings?" Gordon questioned.

"Honestly, commissioner, I don't know anything about civil engineering."

"But you know about patterns. Keep looking." The phone hung up. Jenna, tried of just sitting and waiting in anticipation, got up and turned on the TV.

"Come on. We need a distraction. The game should be coming on." She sat back down on the bed. She and Gordon listened to the commentators joke and banter, before the cameras turned to a young boy. He made his way onto the field and sung the national anthem, making Jenna smile, though somewhat sadly, thinking of her good friend in New York who loved to sing and she wondered if she'd ever speak to her, much less see her again. The crowd and Jenna applauded and the game began. The players ran across the field and suddenly, the sound of explosions echoed outside. Jenna raced over to the window to see the air thick with dust and debris. She turned back to the TV just in time to see the stadium completely collapse, taking almost every player with it. The crowd screamed and armed mercenaries made their way into the array, preventing the people from leaving. A monster of a man made his way onto a small section of what remained of the field and picked up a headset.

"Gotham… take control… take control of your city," Bane said, holding the headset to where his mouth should've been. Jenna immediately turned the TV off and started untangling Gordon from the wires and machines he was hooked up to.

"Jenna, what are you doing?" Jim asked, though he was almost positive he already knew.

"If Bane's making his move, it's more than likely that he's going to send someone to take you out. We have to get you out of here," Jenna recommended. Jim nodded and began too unhook himself too. However, it was slow work and as time went on Jenna's pulse quickened. She wasn't afraid of death but it would be somewhat pathetic for her to survive Scarecrow and the Joker _twice_ only to die at the hands of a few common mercenaries. Once Jim was sitting up in bed, Jenna headed for the hallway to get a wheelchair when she heard the sound of gunshots nearby. "They're getting closer."

"Forget about escaping, we'll have to face them head on," Jim instructed. Jenna nodded and picked Jim's gun out of his coat pocket, before tossing it to him and going to stand behind the door. Jim hid on the other side of the door, and not a moment too soon. A second later, two heavily armed and armored mercenaries burst into the room and Gordon quickly disposed of them. A moment later, Blake burst through the door, a rifle in his grip and Gordon put his gun on the back of the young detective's head.

"Clear the corners rookie," Jenna told him, emerging from her own hiding spot.

"Like you would've known any better," Blake scoffed.

"Actually, I would've. You learn a lot playing laser tag with him," Jenna commented, nodding at Jim.

"Stop flirting you two." Jenna rolled her eyes at Jim, muttering something about not flirting, and he put his gun away. "Get my coat son." Blake did so and the trio left. They got into the car, and after sitting insolence for a while, Jenna asked Blake, "What happened? Did you find out what was going on?"

"Yeah. I tried calling, but you didn't answer." Jenna grimaced and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That might be my fault. I turned on the game, hoping to find a distraction."

"Either way, I'm glad you did. At least you got Gordon up in time."

"So, where we headed? MCU?"

"No way, that'd be the first place they'd look."

"Point taken. Foley's?"

"Don't want to put his family in danger unnecessarily. We're headed back to my place."

"What about the rest of the cops? What happened to them?"

"Well, I found out Bane was pouring concrete laced with explosives. Those explosions you heard when the game started, those are from the cement going off around the city."

"So, how does this relate to the cops?"

"The cement went off at the entrances to the sewers and underground areas of the city."

"So thousands of the city's cops are trapped underground during the biggest crisis this city's seen in years."

"That's not all. All but one of the city's bridges had concrete poured by Daggett in the past few months."

"So, we're marooned." Blake nodded.

"Looks like we need to find out what's going on outside," Gordon noted. He turned on the radio, trying to find out what exactly Bane had revealed to the world.

"Gotham… take control… take control of your city," Bane stated. He paused as there was the sound of machinery being moved. "This… this is the instrument of your liberation. Identify yourself to the world."

"Dr. Leonid Pavel, nuclear physicist," Doctor Pavel declared into the microphone.

"And what? What is this?" Bane inquired, referring to the piece of machinery he'd brought out.

"It's a fully primed neutron bomb, with a blast radius of six miles," the Doctor informed the world.

"And who is capable of disarming this device?"

"Only me."

"Only… you. Thank you, good doctor." With that the microphone screeched and the crowd screamed. Jenna didn't need to see to know what had happened to Dr. Pavel. "Now this bomb is armed. And this bomb is mobile. And the identity of the triggerman is a mystery. For one of you holds the detonator. Now, we come here not as conquerors, but as liberators, to return control of this city to the people. And at the first sign of interference from the outside world, or from those people attempting to flee, this anonymous Gothamite, this unsung hero, will trigger the bomb." Jenna frowned, her brain already going at twelve million miles per hour. "For now, martial law is in effect. Return to your homes. Hold your families close. And wait. Tomorrow, you will claim what is rightfully yours." The microphone screeched as Bane dropped it and the announcer's voice came back up. Jim turned the volume down.

"Jenna can you look up a picture of–" he started.

"Already on it," Jenna replied, searching for one on her phone. She brought up a picture and paled. "Oh no."

"What?" Jim asked.

"I know what this thing is."

"What do you mean? How?" Blake asked.

"It was built by Wayne Enterprises."

"They built a nuclear bomb!" Gordon exclaimed.

"It was a fusion reactor, an attempt to find clean alternative energy. But Bruce shut it down when he found out it could be turned into a bomb," Jenna explained.

"Since when has Bruce Wayne been careful and responsible?" Jim asked. Jenna chuckled darkly.

"You'd be surprised Gordon." Jenna looked back at the picture of the bomb and sighed. "That's not the worst part though."

"How could it possibly be worse?"

"Don't. Don't say that, that's always when things get worse. And from what I'm about to tell you, it's going to."

"So what's worse than a mobile nuclear bomb being used by a masked maniac to hold a city hostage?"

"The fact that the bomb deteriorates and becomes more and more unstable as time goes on to the point of detonation in a matter of months makes it worse."

"Jesus Christ," Blake cursed.

"I doubt Father Ellis would appreciate your language, Blake," Jenna joked.

"I guess not. I remember he was always telling me off for cursing." Jenna laughed.

"Me too and I didn't even live there."

"Again, I'd appreciate it if you two stopped flirting." Jenna glared at Gordon and was about to reply when she was cut off. "The president's about to come on and we need to know what he and the outside world are going to do." Jenna sat back in her seat and shut her mouth reluctantly. She wanted to tell Gordon that she didn't flirt with _anyone_, but she wanted to hear that help was coming even more. The sound of many voices was heard over the radio.

"Mr. President, what do you plan to do about this terrorist threat?"

"How are you planning on freeing Gotham?"

"The President will not be taking questions ma'am," another man said, likely a security guard or something similar. Jenna leaned forward in her seat, hoping for one bit of good news today.

"The people of our greatest city are resilient. They have proven this before, and they will prove it again," the president stated. "We do not negotiate with terrorists… but we do recognize realities. As this situation develops, one thing must be understood above all others. People of Gotham, we have not abandoned you." Jenna leaned back in her seat, somewhat defeated, and groaned. This is why she never put her faith in anything outside of Gotham City; the people outside of Gotham City never really seemed to care. Gordon turned off the radio, disgusted.

"What does that mean?" Blake questioned.

"It means they've abandoned us," Jenna clarified. Gordon nodded.

"It means we're on our own," he added. "I have to get in front of a camera."

"Sir, they will kill you the second you show your face," Blake said.

"Bane says he's giving Gotham back to the people. They need to know I can lead."

"Bane's not gonna let that happen."

"Then he'll show his true colors."

"And you'll be dead." There was silence for a while until it was broken by Jenna.

"Let me talk instead." Gordon turned in his seat and looked at her.

"No. Jenna, no!"

"Gotham needs you more than it needs me right now Jim. I can stand up to Bane, I can be the martyr this city needs."

"Jenna, don't you dare. I promised your mother and aunt that I would protect you and I haven't." Jenna's gut twisted painfully, thinking of Alfred's words to Bruce, but she pushed it down and continued.

"I'm twenty-four Gordon! I don't need to be protected!" Jenna exclaimed.

"I understand that! But I'm not letting you risk your life when you don't need to!" Jenna shook her head and sighed.

"Fine. But if I can't go in public, neither can you. I promised Jimmy and Babs that I'd keep you alive, and I intend to keep that promise."

* * *

The next day, Bane and his mercenaries were gathered outside of Blackgate Penitentiary, a move that made Jenna and Gordon extremely nervous. Dealing with Bane and his army was hard enough; adding the Blackgate Prisoners to the mix would escalate this mess even higher. Tumblers rolled up in front of the prison and Bane stood on top of one, clearly visible for the news crews and the world to see.

"Behind you stands a symbol of oppression; Blackgate Prison, where a thousand men have languished under the name of this man: Harvey Dent, who has been held up to you as the shining example of justice," Bane lectured, holding up Harvey's picture. Jenna had a foreboding feeling in her stomach that told her Bane wasn't bringing up Harvey to praise him.

"We're just going to keep moving you until we can get you in front of a camera," Blake said, cooking something in the kitchen behind Jenna and Gordon. They didn't answer, their eyes glued to the television screen.

"You have been supplied with a false idol to stop you from tearing down this corrupt city," Bane said, tearing Harvey's picture to pieces, before he took some sheets of paper from his coat. "Let me tell you the truth about Harvey Dent from the words of Gotham's police commissioner, James Gordon." Blake turned to Jenna and Gordon, confusion apparent. "'The Batman didn't murder Harvey Dent, he saved my boy then took the blame for Harvey's appalling crimes so that I could, to my shame, build a lie around this fallen idol. I praised the mad man who tried to murder my own child but I can no longer live with my lie. It is time to trust the people of Gotham with the truth and it is time for me to resign,'" Bane read from Gordon's speech, before he turned back to the cameras. "And do you accept this man's resignation? Do you accept the resignation of all these liars? Of all the corrupt?"

"Those men locked up for eight years in Blackgate, and denied parole under the Dent Act, based on a lie?" Blake asked. "Gotham needed a hero..." Gordon maintained.

"It needs it now more than ever. You betrayed everything you stood for," Blake berated.

Gordon turned to him, looking as though he'd aged twenty years in two seconds and began. "There's a point, far out there when the structures fail you, and the rules aren't weapons anymore, they're... shackles letting the bad guy get ahead. One day... you may face such a moment of crisis. And in that moment, I hope you have a friend like I did!" Gordon spat. "To plunge their hands into the filth, so that you can keep yours clean!"

"Your hands look plenty filthy to me, Commissioner," Blake replied. Jenna turned to him, her eyes burning with pure fury.

"And what about my hands Detective Blake? Hm? Because they feel pretty filthy to me," she snapped. John looked at her, stunned, before he looked away, unsure of what to say. Jenna turned back to the TV, witnessing the fall of freedom, bravery, peace, and prosperity in Gotham.

"We take Gotham from the corrupt!" Bane bellowed, as the Tumblers turned their cannons on Blackgate. The camera crews ran back a ways, but kept their cameras trained on the masked man, which Jenna was thankful for. The only way to fight him was to know what he was planning. "The rich! The oppressors of generations who have kept you down with myths of opportunity, and we give it back to you... the people. Gotham is yours. None shall interfere. Do as you please. But start by storming Blackgate, and freeing the oppressed! Step forwards those who would serve. For an army will be raised. The powerful will be ripped from their decadent nests, and cast out into the cold world that we know and endure. Courts will be convened. Spoils will be enjoyed. Blood will be shed. The police will survive, as they learn to serve true justice. This great city... it will endure. Gotham will survive!" And in that one sentence, Jenna knew the horrible truth. Bane wanted to give the people false hope, make them think that they could simply forget about responsibility and morality, and that the bomb was simply insurance to make sure the people of the outside world didn't interfere. But Bane didn't truly want that; his goal was the ultimate destruction of Gotham.

"I need to go," Jenna decided as she stood and headed for the door. Blake was up in an instant.

"You can't go out there, it's not safe!" he said, following her. She turned to him just before the door.

"I'm just stepping outside. I need some air and make sure my friends are safe. Or are you going to reprimand me for that too?" she spat.

"Jenna–"

"Please. I just need to be alone." And with that she left, feeling as sorrowful and empty as she had the night she left Bruce. She walked down the street, before she eventually collapsed in a bench and held herself, trying to keep her tears inside. She hadn't cried since the night she'd killed the Joker and she couldn't afford to break, not now. Once she was in control again, she whipped out her cell phone and called Miranda.

"Hello?" came Miranda Tate's accented voice.

"Miranda, it's me," Jenna replied.

"Jenna! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine. A little shaken, but alive and unharmed."

"Good. Is Fox there?"

"Yes and he's fine too."

"Thank God. Now, listen carefully. I don't know where you are and for now, it's probably better that you don't tell me, but I need you to go into hiding. Tell as many Upper Class Gothamites as you can to do the same. Bane talked about tearing down the rich and I'm not positive as to what it means, but it can't be good. I'd suggest disguising yourself too, if you can. Just try and keep out of sight."

"What about you?"

"Someone's gotta fight Bane."

"You can't seriously be thinking of it!"

"Miranda, I knew that Harvey turned rogue, and I lied to try and keep Gotham's hope alive. It's my fault, however partially, and I need to fix it at all costs."

"Alright. Hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Same. Good luck."

"Hello?"

"Bette, it's Jenna."

"OH MY GOD JENNA ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Jenna jumped and held the phone at an arms length.

"Other than having just lost half my hearing I'm alright. How about you?"

"I'm fine. But listen, is it true? What Bane said about Harvey Dent? Did Gordon really lie?"

"Yes. Yes, he did Bette and I knew too. I understand if you hate me now."

"Hate you? I don't hate you, and I doubt I ever could."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Have you called Helena?"

"No, not yet."

"Hang on, I'll set up a three way call."

"Hello?" came Helena's voice.

"Helena, it's Bette, Jenna's on the other line."

"Jenna! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But I need you two to listen to me for a second." The other two agreed and Jenna quickly repeated the advice she'd given Miranda. Jenna then gave them a hurried goodbye and hung up her phone,before taking a deep breath. She considered heading back to Blake's but she wasn't quite ready yet. She sighed, hating the feeling of helplessness that was manifesting inside her. Suddenly, she had an epiphany. She knew a way she could stand up to Bane publicly, and, hopefully, still not die. She whipped open her phone again and quickly dialed a number she'd doubted she'd ever call. Once the line answered Jenna said, "Vicki Vale? Jack Ryder? Boy, do I have a story for you."

* * *

A crowd of new crews gathered before City Hall. A podium and a microphone were set up and Jenna made her way up to the stage, clutching her black suit jacket over her white button up blouse. As she prepared to speak, several military camouflaged Tumblers rolled up, followed by Bane and his men.

"State your name and purpose," Bane's voice called out clearly through the crowd, standing on top of one of the Tumblers.

"My name is Jennifer Dawes and I will be speaking on behalf of Commissioner Gordon."

"Care to enlighten me as to why would the esteemed commissioner choose not to show his face himself?"

"Simple, I made a promise to his children that I would keep him alive, and I intend to do so."

"And give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my men shoot you right now?"

"An order in which people are murdered for speaking against it sounds an awful lot like a tyranny. If you don't want me to speak then shoot me now, and prove that you're no liberator." Jenna simply stood there and stared Bane and his men down. Bane looked her over for a minute, before he held up his hand.

"Stand down." The mercenaries put down their guns with no questions whatsoever. Jenna smiled triumphantly.

"Thank you. Now, to begin, I understand the people feel betrayed and resentful of the Commissioner and I keeping the truth from the people."

"So, Bane was telling the truth about the Commissioner lying to the people?" one reporter called out. Jenna sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes that was the case. However, what was done cannot be changed and while it was a terrible crime, it was done not out of selfish purpose but to insure Gotham's bright and hopeful future." The reporters looked at each other, clearly confused. "Imagine what would've happened if the truth about Harvey Dent had come out eight years ago. Every single criminal that had been arrested due to Mr. Lau's confessions would've been released and, even worse, Gotham's hope for a bright further would've died, possibly forever. Had Gordon told the truth about Harvey Dent, this city would've slipped back into the scum sucking filth it had been trying to crawl out of for decades." Jenna took a deep breath. "I understand that the people are angry, hurt, maybe even a little confused and scared, but the people of Gotham are better than this! What happened to the people who refused to choose between killing civilians and convicts when the Joker held the trigger to kill hundreds? Now that we are faced with a similar choice, the people choose to join the Mob instead of to stand up and say 'No. This is wrong.' If peace and prosperity has weakened the people's morals to this point, then perhaps we were better off eight years ago." Jenna took another deep breath. "Now, I'm not asking you to take up arms and fight this…" Jenna looked Bane over. "Man, but by joining his cause or even standing by and allow him to do as he pleases, you condemn yourselves as well as the rich and powerful." There was silence as Jenna's words rang in their ears, and hopefully their heads and hearts.

"At least Bane's never lied to us!" someone called out and there was a slight murmur of agreement. Jenna looked over the crowd; she'd have to pull out all the stops now.

"Oh has he?" Jenna wondered. "You see, Bane isn't telling the whole truth about the bomb. This bomb he's using as insurance is not just a bomb, it's also a–"

BANG!

A gunshot rang out, cutting Jenna off. She fell to the ground, clutching her chest, and the crowd screamed and scattered. Jenna picked the bullet out of Gordon's bulletproof vest she'd… borrowed, for the occasion, thanking whatever God was listening for the invention of Kevlar. She immediately got up and ran; no point in sticking around now that the cameras and audience were gone. She quickly headed to the park, putting on a blonde wig, a hat, trench coat, and sunglasses as she went, and got on the black motorcycle she'd hidden at the park, before taking off. She made sure to take several detours through alleyways, parking garages, and even a few buildings as she went, before she ditched the bike and continued back to John's on foot. She arrived at the rookie's house, to find John waiting outside, arms crossed, leaning on one leg, an eyebrow raised, and Jenna was immediately reminded of an irate Bruce.

"I can explain."

"I'm not the one you're going to have to explain anything to," he said, nodding toward the inside. Jenna grimaced and walked past him to find Jim standing there in barely contained fury. Jenna smiled sheepishly.

"Hi." Gordon said nothing. "Listen I know what you're thinking–"

"Really, because it seems like you weren't."

"I had everything under control. And I'm alive aren't I?"

"That's not the point Jenna! Do you realize how dangerous that was? You almost got yourself killed"

"Of course I realize the danger and that's why I did it! Someone has to take that risk and you're needed more than I am."

"Don't you dare, Jenna, don't you dare undermine yourself."

"It's true and you know it. If I die, I'm collateral damage, just another casualty, but if you die… you're the leader. With the Batman gone, you're the only person capable of leading a rebellion against Bane. And you have more people who need you too."

"What about Bruce?"

"We fought a few nights ago. And I don't think we'll be making up anytime soon, since I doubt he's on the island."

"Bette, Helena, and Danny?"

"Bette's a friend but not a close one. She'd get over it without too much trouble. And things between Helena, Danny, and I haven't been the same since the Joker last…" Jenna trailed off but shook herself and continued. "The point is Barbara, Jimmy, Babs, and I need you more than anything!"

"Barbara's gone, she's never coming back, and Jimmy, Babs, and you have grown up, you don't need me."

"Don't need you? I'll always need you Jim. And I've lost practically all of my family, do you think I could cope with losing you?"

"WELL I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!" Jim shouted. "I failed to save Jeannie, Rachel, and Harvey. You're all that's left of them in this world. I can't fail you too." Jim collapsed on the couch, leaving Jenna frozen. She knew that he felt guilty about their deaths but… she never though that much. She sat down next to him and took his hand.

"Jim. I'm sorry. I guess, I never really…" She trailed off. Jim looked up and put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a one armed hug.

"It's alright Jenna." They sat there in silence for while. "I'm pretty sure I almost had a heart attack when you got shot. I thought you'd died." Jenna grimaced.

"Sorry. I'd say I wouldn't do that again, but truthfully, I've done enough lying for a while and I'd like to try telling the truth for a change and unfortunately, the truth is than I'm probably going to be getting shot at a lot more."

"Understandable, seeing as how I'm pretty sure we all are." He got up and grabbed his coat. "I'm going to go to MCU. There are a few things there that might help us."

"Need any help?" she questioned, jumping up from her seat.

"No. I can handle it. I'll be back later, think you can manage dinner?"

"Jim you know I can't cook," Jenna called but her was already out of the door.

"I can handle cooking," came Blake's voice. Jenna sighed and turned to him.

"How much did you hear?"

"As much as you wanted me to." Jenna smiled and nodded in appreciation. Blake made his way over to the kitchen and started working. Jenna went over and tried to help him but after knocking over three bottles and almost setting something on fire, settled in a chair and watched John cook. However, after just sitting there and watching John cook, she sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I can't just stand here and do nothing," Jenna explained. She got up, got her coat, and headed for the door.

"So what are you going to do?" Blake inquired. Jenna turned back to him.

"People need drastic examples to inspire them to make change and I can't do that as Jenna Dawes." She smiled. "But I know who I _can_ do it as."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH SOMEONE PLEASE, HELP, HELP!" a young brunette woman screamed, as she backed up against the dead end wall of the dark alleyway, trying desperately to get away from the three men surrounding her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, her cries echoing throughout the night, but she had sickening feeling that it wouldn't do any good. With thousands of cops imprisoned underground and ninety four percent of the city scared out of their wits by the masked murderer who now held a bomb over their heads, this was no time or place for heroes. No one would come.

"Aw, come on sweetie, we just want a little fun," said one thug, leering at her.

"Please! Don't!" she tried begging but upon realizing that they wouldn't stop she tried to call out for help again.

"No one's going to come sweetheart, no ones going to save you." Suddenly, a hooded figure dropped from the sky and landed on top of one man, knocking him out cold. The other men quickly turned to the figure, and upon recognizing the cowl with bat ears they backed away. "It's the Bat!" The figure looked up to reveal the masked face of a woman, wearing black lipstick with dark eyes covered with black and fiery red hair under the hood.

"Not quite," the woman said. The men quickly recovered from their shock and one charged at the woman. She simply ducked the punch and kneed him, before kicking him in the face, knocking him out. The final goon took out what seemed to be a large gun of some sort and aimed it at her. He fired some kind of glutinous net at her and she somersaulted out of the way he fired again and she dodged again, pushing off of the wall and propelling herself at the assailant, before landing on him and slamming his head against the ground, finishing him off. The woman rose and dusted herself off and looked the unconscious men over. She recognized the man with the oversized encasing cannon to be Drury Walker, known by the criminal underworld as Killer Moth. The rest were common, but still very dangerous, thugs. The masked vigilante turned to the woman she'd just aided.

"Listen closely as I am only going to say this once," the masked woman told the shaken victim, her voice deep, grim, and terrifying. "Do not go out at night anymore. When you have to go out, travel in groups, it'd probably be wise to move in with friends or family if you can. And get a weapon, I don't care if it's a shotgun or a steak knife, get a weapon and learn how to use it. You're probably going to need to at some point." The young woman nodded, breathing deeply

"Who the hell are you?" she gasped.

"I'm Batgirl." The victim's eyes lit up in recognition and understand and she looked the unconscious goons over.

"Well… thank you," she said, turning back to the Batgirl to find she was once again alone. After looking around and seeing no sign of her savior, she quickly ran off, repeating the vigilante's advice in her head.

* * *

The Batgirl stood at the top of Wayne Tower, observing the darkened city below that was illuminated only by the light of the full moon. The Batman may be missing, but as long as Gotham was in need of a caped crusader, the Batgirl would be there to defend it.


	26. Creatures of the Night

**A/N: Hey there! I'm Miss Singing in the Rain. Long time no see, heh heh pleasedon'tkillme. I already informed you that this time of year is insanely busy for me but I never expected it to cause such a gap in my writing. I guess Batman Arkham City hasn't exactly helped. But I will (hopefully) have a bit more writing time and if I don't... well I will in March. But I haven't forgotten about you, I swear! I hope this chapter makes you happy. Until next time, please review and enjoy!**

Creatures of the Night

News of Gotham's newest vigilante spread like wildfire and everyone was voicing their opinions. Like with the original Bat, some believed her to be doing the right thing; others thought she was crazy. However, there was one thing everyone knew for certain: she had the people's attention. Jenna realized that when Gordon held up a newspaper with the headline:

**GOTHAM'S NEWEST VIGILANTE**

**Batgirl: Friend or Foe?**

"Are you insane?" Gordon asked Jenna, handing her the paper.

"Is that a trick question?" Jenna asked, looking over the article.

"You're going to get yourself killed," Gordon told her.

"Jim, after my little gathering, I'm pretty sure I already have a fairly sizable target painted on the back of my head. And besides, considering everything that's going on, the people need the Batman, and since he's not around, I'll have have to take his place until he comes back," Jenna replied, folding up the paper.

"You're sure he's coming back?" Gordon asked.

"Ten million and twenty two percent Jim." Jim shook his head at her.

"I'm not going to be able to stop you, am I?"

"Nope." Gordon sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Just be careful alright? The last thing I need is to lose you too." Jenna smiled and gave him a salute.

"Sir yes sir!"

John Blake's reaction was, thankfully, a little more positive.

"So, this was what you meant by someone else?" he inquired, amused.

"Pretty much. I hope you can keep this secret too."

"Don't worry, I will." Jenna nodded and the two of them turned back to the maps of Gotham spread over the table. The silence was broken a few minutes later by John asking, "So why Batgirl? Why not Batwoman?"

"Batwoman would imply that I am around the same age as the original Batman and therefore people would likely come to the conclusion that we are, or were, in a relationship," Jenna stated not looking up from the map.

"So you never–"

"No! Oh god no, he was like my father. And I've never really sought out relationships."

"Why not?"

"I've seen people lose themselves in a relationship and turn into something completely different."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?"

"No. But if I ever fall in love, I don't want to lose myself and turn into someone unrecognizable." Blake nodded.

"Seems reasonable. But, uh, if you didn't lose yourself, do you think you'd ever want to be in a relationship."

"Depends."

"On what?" Jenna smiled.

"On the guy I'd want to be in a relationship with." She collected her things and left the room and left John Blake stunned and smiling slightly.

* * *

Batgirl was out one night when she heard screams. She went to investigate and aid whoever was in danger. Trouble was, someone beat her to it. There was a young blonde woman in a red jumpsuit with a gold belt and cape and a gold V running across her chest, with a mask and goggles covering her face, standing before three thugs who had a woman cowering up a against the wall.

"I suggest you boys leave this poor woman alone," the woman said and Batgirl wanted to facepalm. There was no mistaking the voice of Bette Kane. The thugs turned and looked Bette over.

"Look what we got here boys. Looks like this little bird want to join in on our fun," the leader said, cracking his knuckles and rolling his shoulders as he leered at her.

"The name's Flamebird and I'm here to put an end to your fun."

"You and what army?" At this, Batgirl dropped down on top of a goon and knocked him unconscious. Flamebird and the other goons were startled but Flamebird quickly recovered and swept one man's legs out from under him. He went down and was knocked unconscious with a quick kick to the head. Flamebird turned to take care of the final goon, to find him pointing a gun at her. He began to pull the trigger but a batarang hit his hand, causing him to drop the gun, cursing. Batgirl promptly knocked him unconscious with a punch to the face. She then turned to the woman and repeated the mantra she'd told all her other rescued victims. The woman nodded in understanding and hurried off. The two vigilantes watched her go and Flamebird beamed at Batgirl the moment the woman was out of sight.

"Thanks for the help Batgirl!" Batgirl glared.

"Don't let me catch you out here again." She turned to leave but was stopped by Flamebird's indignant reply.

"What? But I'm trying to help!"

"And what if I hadn't been there to help you? What then?" Batgirl snapped.

"I could've handled them!"

"You would've gotten shot."

"No I wouldn't have!" She was silenced by another death glare from Batgirl.

"Miss Kane, I suggest you give up this little masquerade, before I inform your aunt of your little hobby. I'm sure she'd be very interested to know about it." Bette slumped at that but as Batgirl turn to leave, she called out, "Pot calling the kettle black Jenna, and you know it." Batgirl stopped and sighed before she spoke again, her voice softening a bit.

"Bette, I've had training and close to nine years of it. I know you're an athlete but this is simply too dangerous for someone with so little experience and training."

"Jenna, please, I'm just trying to help," Bette pleaded.

"Do you remember what happened to Brian Douglas eight years ago?" Bette faltered and nodded hesitantly. "I knew him. He was a friend of my mom's and I told him he was in over his head a few days before the Joker got him. I don't want to see something like that happen to you." Flamebird looked at her feet for a while, before her face lit up and she beamed, looking back at Batgirl.

"Then teach me." Batgirl froze.

"What?" she asked, wondering if Bette'd had a head trauma earlier that night, since what she'd just suggested was absolutely insane.

"You said I needed training, you can give it to me," Bette pointed out.

"Bette, I appreciate the faith you have in me, but I can't teach."

"Sure you can. Oh, and Huntress can join us."

"Who?"

"Oh. Right." Bette took a radio from her belt and pressed the talk button. "Huntress, come in. Come in Huntress."

"Huntress here. What's going on Flamebird?" came a familiar voice. Batgirl stared at the radio in realization.

"Oh no, Helena, you too?" she groaned.

"Jenna, is that you?" Huntress' voice inquired.

"Huntress, can you meet us on top of the building on the corner of 2nd and Roosevelt? Batgirl has a proposition for us."

"Sure. See you there." Bette put away the radio and started climbing the building's fire escape.

"No, Bette!" Batgirl cried, following her. Once they made it to the top, it only took a few minutes for a young black haired woman in a black and violet jumpsuit, baring her midriff, and a crossbow slung across her back.

"It's good to finally meet you Batgirl," Huntress smiled.

"Both of you stop! I can't let you do this!" Batgirl insisted. The smile on Huntress' face was replaced by a look of confusion.

"Why? Why is it you can take the risk but not us?"

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"People will get hurt Jenna, that's part of the war," Bette pointed out. Bette faltered upon receiving the Batgirl's cold look that was mingled with one of pain and loss.

"You think I don't know that?" the Batgirl whispered and Bette hung her head. Helena noticed this and tried to help her friends.

"Jenna… we know you've been through a lot… but you don't have to do this on your own. And we're probably less likely to die with you guiding us." Batgirl looked at her friend.

"Do you really think so?" she asked. Helena smiled and touched her friend's shoulder comfortingly.

"I know so." Batgirl sighed.

"Alright. I'll show you two everything I can. But you have to follow my instructions to the letter. Got it?"

"Yes master," Flamebird and Huntress agreed, grinning.

"Ok then. First thing's first. Helena, why is your midriff showing?"

* * *

It had been a good plan, Batgirl thought to herself as she ran across rooftops, trying to throw off her followers. The problem was the situation did not go according to plan. After a few days of observing and slowly dying internally as she saw the wealthily people of Gotham dragged out into the streets, Batgirl had decided enough was enough and it was time to show Bane she meant business.

(Two hours earlier)

Batgirl climbed through the vents of the Solomon Wayne Courthouse, thankful that the building was old, which meant the vents were larger than in newer buildings, making it far easier for her to navigate her way through them. The courthouse, a beautiful aged building that once had been one of her favorite places in Gotham, was now the home of a kangaroo court led by none other than Jonathan Crane AKA Scarecrow AKA the man who aided Ra's al Ghul in poisoning the Narrows, which led to the riot that killed her mother. The Batgirl soon came to the atrium of sorts where the prisoners were held until their trial. merging from the air duct and knocking one of the separated goons unconscious. The Batgirl turned and surveyed the room. There was a good number of guards; not as many as in the courtroom itself, but still a sizable amount. The Batgirl nodded at the two other costumed crusaders, and the trio quickly and quietly darted behind pillars and boxes, taking out goons with their dart guns. Once the three vigilantes had made sure the thugs were down, they regrouped.

"The room's secure," Huntress stated.

"Good. Ok, you both know the plan, wait for the crowd to swarm, and then get the people out of here. As soon as you do, get out of here, keep the goons from finding the escapees, and then vanish," Batgirl instructed.

"You sure you don't need our help?" Flamebird inquired.

"I have it covered. Just focus on your part." Huntress and Flamebird nodded and got to their positions. The Batgirl headed back into the vent system and toward the courtroom, until she found another vent cover. The Batgirl quietly scanned the area and once she was certain there were no goons around, pushed off the cover and slid out into the open. She was currently residing in a balcony area that overlooked the coatroom. Looking down, she saw a man being dragged away and a woman being pulled into a chair that sat in the middle of the room, directly in front of the judge's desk, the crowd screaming and jeering at the petrified woman. Crane slammed his gavel on the desk, silencing the crowd.

"Please, please! I swear, I'm not supposed to be here, I'm no criminal!" the woman screamed. Batgirl frowned. Her voice sounded familiar.

"Is that so?" Crane inquired. "Then you are not" he consulted the papers in front of him "Ms. Christina Collins, daughter of Veronica Vreeland, current wife to Mr. Maximillian Zeus, who has divorced three other husbands, each richer than the next, including having been mistress to Ferris Boyle before he left his wife, married, and divorced you." Had Batgirl been without the mask, she probably would've facepalmed. Of course it would be her.

"Well, yeah, but I've never hurt anyone in my life!" Christy persisted.

"But you've used and abused many and have lived in luxury without ever having to work for your lot in life," Crane replied. "Now what do you choose? Exile or death?" Before Christy could answer, Batgirl had decided enough was enough. She took a few smoke pellets from her utility belt and threw them down into the courtroom. Smoke immediately engulfed the room and the Batgirl dropped down into it, landing on top of and knocking out a goon as she did so. Switching to her detective vision, the Batgirl saw the goons trying to peer through the smoke in an attempt to find her, while many of the spectators coughed and crowded toward the exit. The moment one came close enough, she grabbed his gun, directed it away from herself, before ramming his head into the wall, knocking him unconscious. The others turned toward the sound of their comrade falling and headed straight toward the Batgirl. She simply grabbed another thug by the back of his coat, forcing another goon's gun away from her, before ramming the goon into another. She kicked a mercenary away from her before turning swiftly and and using the momentum to kick another in the head. One grabbed her around her neck, but the Batgirl twisted his arm and used it to flip him onto his back. She then strode over to the glided chair Christy Collins was currently cowering in, pulled the shaking debutant out, and shoved her toward the door.

"Get out of here! Go!" the Batgirl whispered harshly at her. Christy nodded fearfully and ran off, blending into the frantic crowd. The Batgirl turned to make her own exit but was stopped by a tremendous hand that wrapped itself around her neck. The Batgirl was lifted off her feet and her hands went to her neck, trying in vain to pry the hands off her neck, and through the shifting smoke, the Batgirl could barely making out the hulking form and masked of Bane.

Shit.

She kicked her feet, striving to break his grasp, but he truly was massive. The masked man looked her over, before muttering, "You think you can beat me?"

The Batgirl responded by ramming her fist into where his face should've been, but where his mask was instead. The next thing the Batgirl knew, his look turned feral, his grape tightened and he flung her away. The Batgirl flew backward, straight through the window and out into the bushes. The vapid vigilante slowly got to her feet, shaking glass out of her flaming red hair. Once she was back on her feet, she looked up to see several mercenaries getting back up and heading toward the window she'd just been thrown through, Bane among them, waltzing toward the aperture, gripping his vest. The Batgirl, recognizing this as a battle she could not win, took her grappling gun from her belt, fired it at a building and took off. She somersaulted onto the roof of the structure, barely missing the bullets that flew over her head. She looked down to see some of Bane's men firing at her and some started to go after her. Realizing that she wasn't in the clear yet, she ran.

(Present time)

And so here she was now, running over rooftops, trying to throw Bane's men off her trail. She ran and she ran, ducking under clothes lines, jumping over air conditioning and heating units, and leaping across the roofs. She looked back and suddenly realized that she couldn't see her pursuers. Had she thrown them off? That though was instantly shot down by a flicker of movement in the corner of the Batgirl's eye. She turned and saw several heavily armored mercenaries making their way toward her. The Batgirl prepared herself, and the mercenaries attacked. The first one was brash and tried to punch the Batgirl across the face. She simply ducked underneath his arm and elbowed him across the face. The rest of the goons attacked and the Batgirl became nothing more than a punching, kicking, backflipping, sliding black blur. Batgirl spotted a red laser sight trained on her. She looked up to see a sniper taking aim, but before she could take him out, someone beat her to it. The sniper fell from the tower down to the roof the Batgirl stood on, out cold. The Batgirl looked to see her would be savior. It was none other than Selina Kyle, decked out in her black catsuit, mask, and goggles.

"Oh, it's you," Batgirl said spitefully.

"A simple thank you would suffice," the masked burglar teased, jumping down to Batgirl's level.

"I had it under control," the Batgirl snapped.

"If that was under control I'd hate to see out of control." The Batgirl just narrowed her eyes at the thief before she turned her gaze to the sniper. "His name is Floyd Lawton, AKA Deadshot, one of the world's greatest assassins," Selina explained. "He claims he never misses."

"And how would _you_ know about him?"

"I've made a lot of enemies, so I had to be able to recognize possible killers." Batgirl took a deep breath and turned to Selina Kyle.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"I was just trying to help."

"Like you helped the Batman?" Selina faltered, but quickly recovered.

"It was the only way to save my life. And it's not as though he could've stopped this."

"That may be, but he's the only one who can save us now, and he's god knows where because of you!"

"Because of Bane, honey. I didn't make this happen." The next thing Selina Kyle knew, she was up against the wall, Batgirl's forearm blades pressed against her throat.

"Listen, _Catwoman_," the Batgirl snarled. "You may not be one of Bane's men, but you helped him and that's reason enough for there to be blame on you. Now tell me what happened to him before I get really angry." Batgirl took some pressure off of the infamous jewel thief's throat, just enough for her to speak. Selina just rolled her eyes like it was more annoying than threatening, but started to talk anyway.

"I took him down to the sewers and into Bane's waiting arms. He was incredible and fought longer and harder than I expected he would but Bane…" Selina stopped and Batgirl recognized fear in the thief's eyes. "It was like the guy didn't even feel a thing. He ended up completely breaking the Batman's back and just walked away like it was nothing." The Batgirl paused for a moment before she replied.

"Did you see the Batman's body up close?"

"No."

"Then he's not dead. Where was this?"

"The we got there through the Bowery Subway entrance. I doubt you'll be able to get in there, the explosives collapsed all the tunnels."

"You'll find I'm good at getting into hard to reach places." Batgirl let Selina go and muttered, "Don't expect me to forgive you."

"I'm not asking you to." And with that, Selina Kyle slinked away and vanished into the shadows.

* * *

Several of Bane's mercenaries paced around a manhole cover, searching for any sign of an unwanted Bat. Suddenly, a man fell unconscious. After making sure the goons were down, the Batgirl opened the manhole and slowly made her way down. She snuck through the tunnels, using a digital map of the tunnels to find her way through the labyrinth. She eventually made her way to the hub under Wayne Tower, and immediately noticed the camouflaged Tumbler that had fallen through the gaping hole in the concrete ceiling. The Batgirl jumped over the railing of a metal bridge and down to the floor below. She looked around, searching for any indication of the Batman's body. She crept through the room, hoping that there was something that would tell her that he was alive… that her hope wasn't false. And then, a bit of a black mask caught eye. The Batgirl knelt down, and picked up the fragment of what had been the Batman's mask. It seemed as though her heart was falling into a endless pit, and the bottom would only come with the confirmation of the Batman's death. The cocking of a gun snapped Batgirl out of her reverie.

"Get up Batgirl, unless you want your brains splattered across the wall," growled a gruff voice behind her. She complied.

"Wh-what do we do with her?" asked another, more nervous voice.

"Take her to the boss. After tonight's fiasco, he'll want to see to her himself." And so she was handcuffed and led through the endless network of twists and turns, until she came face to face with the Monster himself. Bane towered over everyone in the room, and though he was unarmed, he radiated power that the Batgirl had not felt since the Joker.

"So you're the infamous Bane?" the Batgirl commented. She looked him over. "You're actually shorter in person."

"Attempting to antagonize your captors is most unwise, Miss Dawes." Batgirl simply blinked in reply but Bane could tell from her clenched hands that she was stressed. "It's painfully obvious. Considering your age, gender, and the fact that you are the only young woman with both connections to the Batman and Bruce Wayne, you were the most likely candidate. But considering your friends Miss Bertinelli and Miss Kane and their alter egos, I suppose you've done a decent job of protecting your identity."

"I suppose I'll have to work on that with them," she shrugged. "I'll add that to the list on things that need improvement."

"After tonight's demonstration, I'd say that you might consider reevaluating your own tactics as well. I must admit; you are either far braver or far dimmer than I thought," Bane noted.

"I'm only dim if it doesn't work. And it got me an audience with you, didn't it?"

"And why would seek to meet with me?"

"To inform you that I know what you're planning," Batgirl responded. "I know that this so called "revolution" is simply a means of distracting the people from the time bomb being held over their heads. And I'm here to let _you_ know that if you think that the people of Gotham are going to stand for this you are dead wrong."

"That may be but you are not strong enough to defeat me." Batgirl looked Bane over: years of training from the League of Shadows would mean most of their techniques would be useless against him, and would mean that he would be able to predict the majority of her moves the moment she thought of them, and his overall strength was far greater than anyone she'd ever fought before, even the Batman. Therefore, Batgirl came to a reluctant conclusion.

"You're right. I'm not strong enough to take you down. But the Batman is, and when he comes back, you'll be wishing you had never left the hellhole you'd crawled out of."

"You have an awful lot of faith in him," Bane commented. It was not a question so much as a statement. The Batgirl shrugged slightly.

"We all have to believe in something. And when everything and everyone else left he has always stayed. It doesn't matter what the odds are or what he's up against he will always come back as long as this city needs him. However, until he is able to get back to Gotham, don't think that I will allow you to hurt the people of my city."

"Your city?" Bane inquired, looking slightly amused.

"Yes, my city."

"And what makes this city yours?"

"It's not mine. But I was born in this city, I grew up in it, I've suffered and celebrated with it, I know its people, and their souls. Gotham City doesn't belong to me, but I belong to Gotham City. And I'll be damned if I let you turn this city to ashes."

"That will be difficult to do if you're dead though."

"You make it sound as though killing me is going to be easy."

"Because it will be."

"I beg to differ." Before any of Bane's men could so much as raise their weapons, the Batgirl broke free of her bonds, turned on a dime, and kicked the goon standing behind her across the face. He went down and before anyone else could move the Batgirl flung herself over the railing and into the water below. The tide swept her up and she was carried off into the outflows, ducking her head to avoid the gunshots. Once she had gotten far enough away from Bane and his men, the young vigilante used her grappling gun to bring herself to the bank. She pulled herself up, clutching her right upper arm where a bullet had grazed her, and looked back up the tunnel. _Well that could've gone better_, she thought to herself, before starting on the long journey back.


	27. Refugees and Hope

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been very busy lately, as I have said before. But I'd like to ask my readers something, if you don't mind (if you do mind, then just skip this part and start reading the story). Do you believe in coincidence? Because there have been a surprising number of coincidences for me during the writing of this story. First of all, I found out the actress I imagined playing Jenna (Emma Roberts) was the daughter of Eric Roberts, who played Sal Maroni in "The Dark Knight." And then I found out that Barbara Gordon was a brunette when she originally debut in the old 60's Batman TV show, and used a red wig to hid her identity, like Jenna does now. And then, I found out there's actually a black haired DC superhero who's name is Gypsy, and Danny's Halloween costume was a Gypsy. So, I don't know, but I'm taking that as a sign that I was always meant to write this story. But enough of that, I'm sure I've already bored you people to tears, so just sit back, read, enjoy, and please review when you're done.**

Refugees and Hope

"Ow! That hurts," Jenna complained. Doctor Leslie Thompkins just rolled her eyes and shook her head before she went back to stitching up Jenna's arm in the Batbunker.

"Jenna, if you'd just wait, I'd be able to stitch you up properly and then it wouldn't hurt so much," she replied.

"Every second I spend waiting is a second closer to the detonation of the bomb."

"Yes, well, it takes me longer to help you if I have to take out the stitches you made before stitching you up."

"I guess I'll just have to learn how to stitch myself up better then." Leslie rolled her eyes and finished up her work.

"Alright. That should hold for now," she said, packing up her equipment. "Just try and be a bit more careful. I'm sure there's going to be plenty of injuries for me to tend to in the coming months without adding yours to the list."

"Yes ma'am," Jenna said with a salute. Leslie just sighed and headed out passing Helena and Bette, both clad in black ninja suits and carrying wooden kendo swords.

"Jenna! Are you alright? We couldn't find you after we evacuated the courthouse," Bette asked, rushing to Jenna side and examining the stitches.

"I'm fine. I just had a run in with the masked man himself."

"And how was it?" Helena inquired.

"Not quite what I was hoping for. He knows who we are."

"What?" Helena and Bette gasped together.

"It's ok, I don't think he's going to tell, he knows who the Batman is and he hasn't told the world so I assume that means he's going to keep quiet."

"Why would he?"

"He knows the power secrets hold and may use it for blackmail in case we get too out of hand."

"But it won't stop us," Bette smiled.

"No it won't. I don't think he has any hard evidence anyway, he just used logic and deduction."

"Alright then. So, are you still up for the lesson?"

"Are you?" Jenna shot back with a slight smile, getting up and picking up her own kendo sword.

"So what are you planning on teaching us today?"

"This is just your starter class today. Nothing too serious, just a taste of what's to come and what you're up against. Ready?" Helena and Bette smiled, before pulling their black masks over their faces.

"Ready." Jenna nodded and pulled her own black mask over her face. Pressing a button on her gauntlet, half the lights in the Batbunker went out, the storage containers holding the Batman's numerable suits slid up from the floor, and Jenna vanished among them. Helena and Bette stood back to back, holding their wooden kendo fencing swords up cautiously, searching the darkness for their friend/opponent.

"To conquer darkness you must become it. Our enemies use fear to intimidate innocents, we must use it to intimidate our enemies," Jenna lectured, her voice echoing around the room, making it difficult to pinpoint her location. "You know both how to fight six men. You will learn how to engage six hundred. You know how to disappear. You will learn how to become truly invisible."

"Invisible?" Helena asked as she and Bette passed one of Batman's suits. An assailant dressed all in black moved from behind the suit and struck Helena, once on the back, and Bette, one around the head, with her own kendo sword before she vanished again. The duo turned on a dime after having been attacked, but found no trace of the attacker.

"Invisibility is a matter of patience and agility," she explained. "Always mind your surroundings, they can become your greatest weapon. Theatricality and deception are powerful agents. You must become more than a human being in the mind of you opponent." At this the two girls' opponent revealed herself again and attacked the girls. "But in end, training is nothing." The combatant caught Helena's kendo stick on her right gauntlet and then used her left and right gauntlets to sever the sword. "Will is everything." Bette swung her own sword at her opponent, only for her adversary to sidestep the swings before she grabbed Bette's wrist and and twisted it, causing the young blonde woman to drop her weapon to the ground, before she was elbowed across the face. "And if you do not have the will to act," she dodged both of her opponents punches and kicks, and grabbed Bette's exposed hair, before using it to throw Bette into Helena, "you will never succeed." The two girls jumped right back up but the assailant brought down Bette with a sweeping kick and Helena soon followed after the attacker grabbed her arm and used it to flip the dark haired woman onto her back. "The training does help though," Jenna admitted, taking off her mask and turning the Batbunker's lights back on.

"That was cheating," Bette muttered, one hand rubbing the back of her head where Jenna had pulled her hair as Jenna helped her and Helena up.

"The enemy won't play fair. We can't afford to be honorable in a time when so many lives are at stake. Now," Jenna turned the lights back off and repositioned her mask over her face, "again."

* * *

Five hours later, Jenna declared they could take a break, and at the sound of that Bette and Helena promptly collapsed to the ground.

"How do you do this?" Bette asked, face flat on the ground.

"Practice." Her radio went off and Jenna picked it up.

"Jenna, are you there?" came John Blake's voice.

"Yeah, what's up?" she replied.

"Come down to City Hall. There's something I think you should see."

"Ok then. Be right there."

"Does that mean we're done for the day?" Helena inquired, and Jenna couldn't help but pick up a bit of hope in her voice.

"I suppose so." Bette and Helena sighed in relief. "Unless you want to come and see what Blake wants?" The two girls shrugged and got up.

"Sure. Got nothing better to do." They exited the Batbunker, being sure to lock it up extra tight, before they headed back toward the city. Taking extra care to stay off the roads as much as possible, they headed toward city hall, cutting through alleys and stopping every now and then to make sure the passing tanks didn't see them. It took them ages but eventually they made it to city hall to find Blake standing outside.

"Could you make it more obvious Blake?" Jenna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just wanted to make sure you knew it wasn't a trap."

"Whatever. Now, what did you want to show me?"

"This way." He turned and headed inside, the trio of young vigilantes following.

"He's cute," Bette stated.

"Focus Bette," Jenna instructed.

"You gotta admit, he's _really_ cute."

"Bette, do I need to send you back to the Batbunker?"

"No ma'am." The trio of young vigilantes followed Blake and as Jenna looked him over, she had to admit, Bette had a point. Blake was pretty cute and had she been interested in dating, she may have thought of asking him out. Jenna frowned. When did she start thinking like that? But Jenna's thoughts of Blake and dating were soon interrupted by the sight of two people she'd been worried for since Day One of the occupation.

"Miranda! Lucius! Thank god you're safe!" Jenna shouted, hugging each tightly in turn.

"We could say the same for you Jenna," Lucius reminded her.

"Pardon?"

"We heard about your little rally and how you got shot on live television," Miranda explained.

"I was wearing Kevlar, I had everything under control." Blake made a noise of amusement.

"I'd hate to see out of control then," he commented. Jenna gave him a look that clearly said _shut up_, before she turned back to Lucius and Miranda.

"So, I'm assuming you know about the little thing Bane isn't telling everyone about the bomb," Jenna concluded.

"You mean about the fact it's a time bomb," Lucius Fox acknowledged.

"Yeah that."

"Actually, the Commissioner has a few questions about that," Blake interjected.

"Well I'd be happy to answer them, though we should probably go somewhere a little more private," Lucius suggested.

"Mind filling us in later Blake? We'd like to see if there's anything we can do for these people," Jenna explained motioning to her, Helena, and Bette.

"No problem." Once Blake and Fox were headed toward a more private area, Jenna and Miranda embraced again, Bette and Helena keeping their distance to give them some privacy.

"I'm so happy you're alive," Jenna whispered.

"Me too. I heard your speech. It was surprisingly good."

"Thank you… I think." The two broke apart and the four young women started to walk toward the people in charge.

"I also heard about a new vigilante in Gotham City. Calls herself 'the Batgirl,'" Miranda mentioned.

"An idiot if I ever knew one."

"So you know who she is?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry Miranda. I trust you but I don't think she'd appreciate me telling you. It puts you in danger."

"Understandable. Who does know then?"

"Gordon and Blake."

"Blake seems to be rather involved in all of this."

"He's a good cop and has a good head on his should. We need guys like him in a time like this."

"It doesn't hurt that he's cute," Bette chimed and the look Jenna gave her said, Drop it. "Oh come on Jenna, you have to admit you think he's cute."

"I'm busy attempting to overthrow a psychotic terrorist who's holding millions of people hostage, Bette, I hardly have time for thinking about how cute he is."

"So you admit you think he's cute?" Miranda pointed out slyly.

"Oh you've gotta be – gah! You could give _Bruce_ lessons in trickery and deception!"

Miranda's smile subtly said _you have no idea_. The four of them went down to the people in charge and asked if they could help. They were immediately given food to hand out.

"So are all these people upper class?" Jenna asked Miranda, as the four young women handed out some apples and oranges to people.

"Formerly, but yes," Miranda confirmed.

"It's terrible, isn't it?" Bette muttered.

"It is. That woman holding the baby over there gave birth a few days after this started. She has no idea where her husband is," Miranda explained, pointing to a woman holding a baby in a bundle of blankets. Jenna sighed sadly.

"I can't imagine what it must be like, being born in hell on earth," Jenna murmured, Bette and Helena nodding in agreement. However, they didn't notice Miranda's expression, which clearly said she could.

* * *

Weeks passed and a routine of sorts was developed. Batgirl, Flamebird, and Huntress patrolled Gotham's streets from dusk 'til dawn every night, and after a light breakfast they trained from dawn until lunch, where they joined Gordon and started making strategies and plans as to how to stop the bomb from going off. They slept and ate whenever they could but more often than not went without, especially the Batgirl. Thankfully, the majority of Gotham's citizens had wizened up, however slightly. Those who weren't a part of the court system usually stayed in their homes, only going out for food and other necessities and going out at night was now considered attempted suicide. Those who did not seem to accept the fact that things had changed, however, were very lucky the Batgirl and the other Gotham vigilantes were able to help. Such was one night, when Batgirl was out on patrol.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a rough voice shouted a few alleys away. There was the sound of a scuffle.

"Get off me you brute!" a voice shouted at him, female, fairly young, probably a teenager. The Batgirl quickly raced toward the sound. She looked down into an alleyway, to see a fiery red haired young woman in jeans and a jacket with a backpack slung across her back, running away from what looked like one of Bane's mercenaries.

"Hold it right there!" the thug pulled his gun on the girl and shot at her, causing the girl to dive to the ground, but was knocked out by Batgirl dropping on top of him before he could hit the girl. The Batgirl stood and looked down at the girl and had she not been for her mask, the Batgirl's jaw would've dropped. On the ground, was Jenna Dawes' deceased fiery haired blue eyed best friend, Angel Johnson. The Batgirl shook herself mentally and offered her hand to the girl. The girl smiled gratefully, before she took the Batgirl's hand and used it to hoist herself up. Brushing herself off, the girl beamed and said, "Thank you."

"Little late to be taking a walk, especially being a young woman and alone," the Batgirl stated sternly.

"I could say the same for you."

"You're the one who needed saving Miss…"

"Angelica Jones."

"Well, Miss Jones, care to tell me what exactly you were doing out so late and alone?"

"Well, someone needs to spread the message."

"What message?" Angelica nodded at the wall of the dead-end behind them. On the wall was a freshly spray-painted bat symbol.

"You're going to get yourself killed if you keep this up."

"They'll have to catch me first."

"They almost did."

"I guess you'll just have to be there to save me when they do."

"Miss Jones, I have far more pressing things to do than to have to save you constantly. Do you have parents?"

"My mom. Why?"

"Does she know what you're up to?" Angelica froze.

"No. And she's not going to find out. Thank you for helping me. Bye!" she stated hurriedly. Angelica Jones then turned and ran, oblivious to the tracking device on her back.

* * *

Jenna made her way up to the Hotel Aventine, unsure whether this was actually the right place. She went up to the front desk, where and older man in a suit sat, and Jenna was instantly reminded of Alfred.

"Excuse me, does Angelica Jones live here? It's important." The man looked her over, as though X-raying her to see if she was trust worthy, before he smiled, clearly saying she was.

"Room 513."

"Thank you." Jenna headed for the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor. Coming out of the lift on the fifth floor, Jenna passed the rooms until she came to room 513. She knocked and a few moments later, the door opened as far as the chain would allow it to, to reveal a red haired woman in her late forties or earlyfifties.

"Hello, my name is Jennifer Dawes. Are you the mother of Angelica Jones?" Jenna asked her.

"Who wants to know?" the woman asked tentatively.

"The Batgirl wanted to make sure Angelica made it home after the Batgirl saved her from a thug last night when she was caught spray painting bat symbols." The woman froze and shut the door, before reopening it again a few seconds later.

"Excuse me for a moment. ANGELICA!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"IT WAS DANA! NOT ME!" came Angelica's reply.

"Hey!" cried another indignant voice.

"What? You'd do the same if you were me."

"Girls, come in here for a minute," Mrs. Jones said. A few moments later, Angelica Jones walked into the room, accompanied by two other teenage girls, one brunette with brown eyes and a Batman T shirt, the other with black hair, light blue eyes, and a Beatles T shirt. "So, a little birdie, or I suppose in this case a little Bat told me you were out last night," Mrs. Jones stated, arms crossed, leaning on one leg, and an eyebrow raised. Angelica looked at Jenna nervously, before her face turned a little red and she began to stutter, "Ah… well, you see mom, uh… I can explain-"

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA FOR YOU, A TEENAGE GIRL, TO GO OUT INTO A CITY OCCUPIED BY CRIMINALS AND KILLERS, ALONE AND AT NIGHT!"

"… Maybe." Mrs. Jones put a hand on her head and rubbed her temple.

"You are going to be the death of me," she muttered.

"And you love me for it," Angelica smiled.

"Unfortunately. You're still grounded though." Angelica's smile vanished and she looked at her shoes.

"Does that mean Dana and Janet have to leave?"

"No. With their parents gone, I'm not going to leave them alone. Actually, I'm not leaving you alone either."

"But all we have for dinner is cereal."

"I'll think of something."

"Ma'am, if you need someone to watch them, I'd be happy to help," Jenna said.

"Oh, you really don't have to," Mrs. Jones responded.

"I'd like to help though. And I'd like to see what this place is, if you don't mind." Mrs. Jones smiled and grabbed her coat and purse.

"I shouldn't be gone more than half an hour," Mrs. Jones said, opening the front door.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of them," Jenna assured her and Mrs. Jones left. WIthin seconds, the girls were sitting on the couch and floor, staring up at Angelica like children would look at a story teller.

"So, what was she like?" Janet asked.

"Who?" Jenna inquired. The trio of girls turned to look at Jenna.

"The Batgirl," they stated. Jenna nodded in understanding and sat in a chair in a corner of the room and took out a book, but instead of reading it, was actually focusing more on the conversation.

"She was amazing," Angelica sighed. "There I was, putting up my artwork in the alleyway, minding my own business, when suddenly this hideous brute of a mercenary comes up behind me and tries to attack me. I ran, he shot at me, but then, he stopped. I looked up and there she was, dark as the night yet brighter than the sun. She helped me up and told me to be careful before I left."

"Awesome," Dana commented.

"You're insanely lucky," Janet said.

"I'm sure we'll see her again. Maybe we can sneak out and try to see her when Mom isn't looking," Angelica suggested.

"I doubt that either your mother or the Batgirl would appreciate you putting yourselves in danger just to get a glimpse of her," Jenna pointed out, not looking up from her book, but she couldn't help but smile at their little discussion. She, Angel, and Danny had talked just like that when they were young and all together.

"Aw well. It was just a thought," Janet shrugged.

"Yeah. So what do you want to do for next Friday?" Angelica asked.

"I don't know. I'm sort of out of ideas," Dana said.

"What's next Friday?" Jenna questioned.

"Oh. Every Friday we put on this sort of show in the lobby. Angelica paints the background, Dana composes a piece to play, and I do a dance or a theater piece of some sort. It helps keep everyone cheerful and spirited," Janet explained. Jenna smiled and chuckled a bit to herself.

"Something wrong, Miss Dawes?" Dana asked.

"It's just, you all seem so normal. Cheerful even."

"Well what else could we do? Wallow in fear and self pity or join the mob and start killing the people many wanted to be?" Janet inquired.

"Not us!"Dana chuckled.

"No siree!" Angelica chimed.

"Nope! We choose to take life as it comes and make the best of it," Janet said.

"At least we don't have to worry about school and homework!"

"This whole thing sort of reminds me of Les Misérables mixed with RENT, except in the real world and without all the singing," Dana said.

"Didn't everyone die in Les Misérables?" Angelica pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

"Well this won't end like Les Misérables. I promise," Jenna assured them.

"So how exactly do you know the Batgirl?" Janet asked, laying down on the couch and rolling on her back.

"A mutual connection of ours."

"The Batman?"

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you." The girls smiled and smiled and looked around the hotel room that the girls were currently living in. "So what is this place exactly? Why are you living in a hotel?"

"After Bane took over the city, a bunch of people, our families included, figured safety was better in numbers and since no one was staying in the hotels anymore, we might as well use them. Then it sort of ended up snowballing and now dozens of families live here," Janet explained.

"This is ingenious," Jenna stated.

"Well, we try. And at least there's plenty of company." Jenna smiled and the four of them continued to chat about everything from Bane to Beethoven to Ballet to Botticelli. As they continued to talk, Jenna couldn't help but remember a time many years ago when she'd talk with two girls in the exact same way. She, Angel, and Danny would spend hours talking, joking, laughing, making plans to travel and experience the world that knew they were unlikely to ever see. But still, they never stopped dreaming. Not until Angel died that is. After that, Danny and Jenna found it hard to find the light in life again. Angel was one of those rare people who could make a room feel brighter just by walking into it. But when she died, Jenna and Danny found it hard to see the light at all. It got a little better a time went on, but it was never the same. The closest they'd ever come to it was when Danny had moved into Jenna and Bruce's penthouse. The two of them would stay up late into the night, talking, joking, or just looking out over the fantastic view over the city, usually only stopping when Bruce or Alfred came in and told them to go to bed. Jenna missed those times, because despite the fact that Jenna's life was far from ordinary, she liked the normalcy that came with talking with her friends. It reminded her of a time when everything was a little simpler: the time when she hadn't been afraid of Scarecrows, or kidnapped by psychotic clowns, or been the friend and ally of a wanted vigilante. Far sooner than Jenna had actually been hoping she would come, Mrs. Jones stumbled back into the hotel room, arms loaded with groceries.

"Thank you for watching over them Miss Dawes," she thanked as the girls helped her with the groceries.

"No problem. I probably should be getting back though."

"You can't stay for dinner?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"No, I just came to make sure your daughter was alright."

"Don't worry. I'll keep her under _constant observation_."

"Perfect. House arrest," Angelica muttered.

"Better than actually getting arrested. Or would prefer I take you down to the Scarecrow's court?"

"That sound a little extreme, Mom." Jenna smiled.

"Well, thank you for everything but I really must be going. Here's my cell number in case you need anything. Good luck to you all," Jenna wished, handing Mrs. Jones her number written on a strip of paper, before she stepped out into the hallway, which was much more crowded with families who were probably helping each other with groceries.

"You too Miss Dawes." The door to the hotel room closed and Jenna started to walk toward the elevator.

"Miss Dawes! Miss Dawes!" Jenna turned at the sound of her name. A blonde teenage boy made his way through the crowd toward Jenna.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thank you," he

"Look, whatever I did, you don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do." Jenna looked at him curiously. "Uh, you probably don't remember me but your aunt saved me nine years ago in the Narrows, during the Fright Night," he explained. "I'd lost my mom but your aunt helped me when no one else did. It took me ages to find out who she was and finding out I was too late to thank her… I just… wanted you to know." Jenna looked at him for a moment, thinking hard.

"Thank you." He looked at her confused.

"For what?"

"For reminding me of what we're fighting for." And then she turned and left. _This is why we can't let Bane win, _Jenna thought to herself as she walked out of the hotel and looked up at it, waving at the three girls in a window on the fifth floor, who waved right back_. Him winning means all these people die, and I cannot allow such wonderful, bright personalities be consumed by the darkness of death._

* * *

**A/N: I personally loved the little Narrows boy from "Batman Begins," and I always wondered what happened to him... actually I wondered what happened to the Narrows in general. They said the Narrows were "lost" but they never really elaborated on what that meant. Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	28. Birds of Prey

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been far too long, this chapter was difficult. This chapter is dedicated to highlander348 for her wonderful review suggestions. The next chapter should be out soon, I can't say how soon because of school and such but I can assure you it will be within the next two weeks. As always, please enjoy and review!**

The Birds of Prey

It was night. The docks, usually empty nowadays, were alive and filled with activity. Bane's men had just received a shipment of supplies and weapons from their forces on the mainland and were currently unloading them and getting ready to put them on the trucks. However, little did they know, they were not alone. One man was unloading crates, when he was suddenly pulled into the darkness of the storage unit. He let out a brief shout of surprise and vanished. Some of the mercenaries turned at the sound of their comrade's cry.

"Donovan? Is everything alright?" called one but he received no reply. The lights suddenly went out and a metal object of some sort fell to the ground, right below the lights. One mercenary bent down and picked it up, to find it was some sort of bat shaped throwing star. They looked at each other but before anyone could say anything, another cry was heard from the other side of the docks, followed by nothing but silence. The goons started to separate, looking around cautiously, fingers nervously on the triggers of their guns.

"What's going on?" asked one thug.

"I don't know," someone else replied. They both jumped at the sound of clanking nearby but turned when they heard something else go bump on the other side of the dock.

"Do you think it's _him_?" one man trembled.

"Who?"

"The Batman."

"No way man. Bane killed him before all this even happened." Another thunk echoed around them and the thugs turned around wildly.

"Well then who's here?" one of the thugs exclaimed, backing up.

"We are," whispered a voice next to the thug's ear and that was the last thing he heard before the darkness consumed him too.

All of the thugs then wizened up and collected together in the middle of the collection of containers, rather than divide themselves up and make it easier for them to be picked off by their assailant… or was it assailants?

Suddenly, a blonde haired young woman dressed in a red jumpsuit with a golden V on her chest and a matching cape, jumped in the middle of the crowd of mercenaries and began to kick and punch with the speed of a peregrine falcon. They attempted to turn and shot her but were quickly blinded by the light from Flamebird's lenses. The mercenaries then began to turn around wildly, feeling small darts pierce their necks, but they collapsed before they could find the sniper. Huntress then dropped down from her vantage point and joined Flamebird in the pummeling of the mercenaries. Within seconds, the goons were down and the docks were secured.

"Not bad ladies," commented a mildly impressed, highly familiar voice. Flamebird and Huntress turned to see Batgirl watching them from a nearby crane.

"We're improving what you taught us," Bette bragged as the Batgirl dropped down beside her companions, and the Batgirl simply started walking away, before she turned on a dime and snagged a hidden mercenary with her grappling gun, pulling him toward her, before she grabbed him and slammed him into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"You did miss one," she stated, turning and walking away again.

"We… left that one for you," Flamebird muttered.

"You can come out now boys," the Batgirl called out, and several police officers disguised as mercenaries revealed themselves.

"That was quick," Blake commented, wandering toward the trio of vigilantes as the cops unloaded the… confiscated supplies.

"We have things to do, people to save, and Bane's plans to ruin. We have to strike hard and fast, or the strike is a waste of time and energy."

"Well, I'd say this was worth both." Batgirl looked over the unconscious mercenaries and nodded.

"But the night's still young. Shall we ladies?" The girls nodded and the trio started to leave.

"You're just gonna leave us to get the stuff?" Blake asked. Batgirl turned back to him.

"Clean up's your job Detective. We've got things to do, people to save, and a terrorist to overthrow. And considering you wouldn't have anything to do if it weren't for us, I think you can handle a little extra work." And with that, the trio of young vigilantes vanished into the night.

* * *

Batgirl was being followed. That much she was certain of. Her follower was quick, agile, light on their feet, though Batgirl could make out the subtle clicks of high heels. In other words, not Bane or one of his men. Therefore, chances were it was the Cat. Wanting to be left alone, the Batgirl hid behind a corner of a building waiting to ambush her stalker. To her surprise, it was not the Cat following her but another woman, blonde, wearing a black mask, leotard, leather jacket, fishnet stockings, and stiletto boots. None the less, the Batgirl did not appreciate being followed and decided to see why this woman was doing so. Once the woman had wandered close enough, Batgirl the blonde woman's arm, shoved her into the wall

"Who are you?" the Batgirl hissed. The blonde woman moved slightly, lessening the pressure on her throat so she could reply.

"The name's Black Canary. I heard there were some female vigilantes trying to give Bane a run for his money and I'd like in."

"We don't just let anyone in. Unless you tell me your name and reason for doing this, you'll find you're career to becoming to a rather sudden and painful stop." The Batgirl released Black Canary. Black Canary stretched out slightly before she looked around and hesitantly took off her mask.

"My real name's Dinah Lance. I have no reason to do this other than the desire to help a many people as I can. I've been trained in martial arts and athletics, I don't care about the risks, and I will do whatever it takes to help the people of Gotham City."

The Batgirl looked her over for a minute before she asked, "What's your address?"

"1900 51st avenue."

Batgirl paused before she said, "I'll send an operative of mine to interview you in the morning. If the report she gives me is adequate then I will allow you to join us. However, you make one mistake, and you're off the team. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Black Canary replied. Jenna looked her over and nodded.

"Good. Now get some rest. You're going to have a long morning." Black Canary smiled, nodded, and put on her mask, before she turned and ran off over the rooftops. Batgirl turned and started heading off in search of people in need.

_New supplies, new possible allies, and maybe even a little hope on the streets_, Batgirl contemplated. _Maybe things were looking up._


	29. Old Friends

**A/N: I DID IT! I got the chapter out within 2 weeks just like I said... but there are only around five chapters left of this story after this one... sadness. But there is a good bit relationship progression in this chapter for Jenna and John so if you want them to get together, I think you'll like this. If you don't want them to get together, I'm sorry. Anyway, please review and, as always, I hope you enjoy it.**

Old Friends

Things only went downhill for Gotham, as they always seem to do in a crisis. In the wake of all the Blackgate Penitentiary prisoners being released, new mobs off all sorts were popping up like rabbits in the spring. Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot AKA the Penguin, who had been arrested during the time of the original Bat, had resurfaced and begun to build up as Mob of his own, as had many new mobsters like Black Mask and the Ventriloquist. However, one thing that the Batgirl was grateful for was that it seemed as though Bane was as focused on bringing them down as much as the rest of the former Upper Class of Gotham. This may have been due to the fact that many of them came from Upper Class families and as a result were overly wealthy, but the Batgirl was too busy and tired to really care about or comprehend Bane's reasons. Never the less, one thing the Batgirl was very thankful for was that, other than Crane, the Penguin, and a fair portion of the Mob's thugs, none of the major super criminals from the original Batman's days seemed to still be out and about. That is, so she thought, until one day she came across a person that she'd thought had died seven years ago.

* * *

It was a Thursday night. Just like any other night, there didn't seem anything out of the ordinary… at least when compared to every other night in Gotham for the past few months. That was, until the Batgirl spotted a group of men harassing a blonde woman with glasses in her thirties, carrying groceries and her young daughter's hand in her own.

"Hey mommy, why don't you come and play with us?" one of the thugs jeered.

"Excuse me boys, but didn't _your_ mothers tell you that's not the nice way to get a lady's attention?" the woman said, maintaining her composure perfectly.

"And what are you gonna do Mommy? Spank us?" The woman just took off her glasses, set the groceries down and nodded at her daughter, who moved behind some nearby garbage cans.

"That's right pigs. And here's the paddle," she shouted, a Brooklyn accent suddenly adorning her words, as she took a baseball bat that was previously slung across her back and swung it around threateningly a few times. The men backed up a big in surprise, but they quickly recovered and started swarming again. One was stupid enough to lunge and received a a hit around the head with the metal bat for his troubles. Another charged only to get the wind knocked out of him and his jaw broken and another found himself curled up on the ground, holding an area that really hurt when hit. Batgirl raised an eyebrow under her mask. She was good. However, when the goons started to get a good deal closer to the woman and her child, the Batgirl thought it was best to step in. She dropped down on top of a man who had managed to get behind the woman, knocking him unconscious, and sending the attackers scrambling backward again.

"It's the Bat!" one screamed but was cut off by Batgirl's next punch to his jaw. The blonde woman look din surprise at her sudden helper but didn't question it as she dodged a punch and kick another bruiser to the dirt. The two of them continued to fight until all of the thugs were down, but before either of them could say a word, a high pitched scream. The blonde woman and the Batgirl turned on a dime to see the last ruffian standing was holding the blonde woman's daughter.

"Stop or I swear I'll kill her," he threatened and both of the women froze. However, before the brute could do anything the little girl twisted herself around, found the man's hand, and bit down hard. "Ah!" the man cried as her released the girl, who ran back to her mother. The Batgirl quickly punched the thug across the face and sent him sprawling to the ground. He tried to get up and run off but was quickly stopped by the blonde woman kicking him in a very sensitive spot and slamming his head into the pavement, knocking him out cold.

"That'll teach ya' to mess with me and my little angel!" the woman shouted, before she dropped down to her knees and held her daughter close. "Oh sweetie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine mommy." Jenna looked over the woman and froze. A blonde haired, blue eyed athletic woman in her thirties with an unmistakable Brooklyn accent. It couldn't be…

"Can we do that again mommy?" the little girl asked her mother, grinning madly in excitement. "I like this. This is fun!"

"Maybe later, but not right now Matilda." Matilda looked to be around six years old, with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes that were currently shinning with glee. Batgirl frowned internally. Harley's eyes were blue. But the Joker's… had Jenna trained one percent less in self-control than she had, then she probably would've collapsed at the realization. And the smile… the little girl had his smile too. Jenna forced a lump down her throat; she couldn't give anything away, especially not to former enemies, whether they were retired or not.

"Your daughter's cute," Batgirl commented. She really shouldn't be talking to her, but… she had to know for sure.

"Yep. And she's all mine."

"No father?"

"He died almost eight years ago." Damn.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Jenna's stomach twisted uncomfortably, but she betrayed no emotion in her face. "It was hard at first, but I realized I was better off without him. The only good thing that ever came out of him was little Matilda here."

"Well, do you need me to walk you two home?"

"No I got it. I'm rooming with a friend and her kids. Come on Matilda!" Matilda smiled and the two of them started walking toward Robinson Park, Matilda skipping along and singing, "Over the river and through the woods to Auntie Red's house we go!"

* * *

"Jen? Are you alright? You look a little pale," came a familiar voice from somewhere in the distance but she didn't answer. Her mind was too focused on the smile, the brown eyes, the scars, the gun, the sound of a body falling and of the the Joker's last laugh, the blood on her hands that would never wash off. "Jen?" A hand gently shook Jenna's shoulder, snapping her out of her reverie.

"What?" she asked, looking at John Blake.

"I said you look a bit pale," he repeated.

"No before that. What did you call me?"

"Jen. I-is it ok if I call you that? Or would you prefer–"

"No! No, Jen's fine, it's just… no one's ever called me Jen. Always Jennifer, Jenna, _Jenny_, but… never Jen. It's different."

"Right, well, are you ok? You don't look very well… well, worse than usual I mean."

"How kind of you to say that," Jenna smiled sarcastically, turning back to the maps on the table and marking the reactor trucks' routes.

"It's true though, I mean, have you seen yourself? You're filthy, covered in cuts, bruises, stitches, and scars, and you look like you're dehydrated, starving, and about to collapse from exhaustion all at once."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to comment on it."

"Someone has to remind you that you have to take care of yourself too."

"I do take care of myself. I had a breakfast bar this morning."

"When's the last time you actually sat down and had a cooked meal like the rest of us though?" Jenna paused as she thought.

"Since before Bane came to town?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, you're eating with us tonight and that's final."

"Don't I get a say in it?"

"No."

"You can't make me."

"I'm sure Bette, Helena and Dinah can."

"You forget who's teaching them."

"Well from what I hear, you're doing a very good job. Maybe even a bit too good." Jenna chuckled and shook her head slightly.

"I'm not going to be able to convince you otherwise am I?"

"You're not the only one who can be stubborn." Jenna smiled. She though about her friends, remembering everything they'd been through and how much they'd changed. Helena had gone from the vengeful girl behind the school to a woman dedicated to serving justice. Bette had gone from a being a rich, beautiful, competitive, and practically perfect Olympic level athlete with a fairly one sided view of the world to a kind, understanding young woman who refused to let anyone hurt the people she cared about, whether they be family or strangers. And slowly Jenna's mind drifted to her friends who were no longer with her. She, Angel, and Danny had met in preschool and it was there they promised they'd be together forever. The old Jenna would've wept at the thought of how easily broken their promise was. But this new Jenna just sighed and rubbed her head, trying to clear away the thoughts that threatened to overwhelm her. Those thoughts seemed to be occurring a lot more often as of late. Jenna sighed started to turn back to her work when she froze in realization. She could perfectly remember when she met every single individual who'd ever had a major impact in her life. But John… he remembered her, but she couldn't remember him before he'd shown up at Wayne Manor with the news of Gordon and Bane.

"John," Blake looked up from his work and turned to her. "This may be a bit of a weird question but… do you remember when we first met? At St. Swithin's I mean."

"Yeah. I do actually."

"… Can you tell me about it?"

"Well, Bruce showed up with the kind of car and girl you'd expect a billionaire playboy to have. But you… you took the bus down to the orphanage. You played hide-and-go-seek with some of the younger kids, you helped them look for lost toys, and even talked to one of the less social ones who would rather watch than play… like me." Jenna looked at him curiously. "I was just standing in the corner, watching the other kids play, and you came over and asked why I didn't join in. I said I didn't really feel like it and you simply smiled and said, 'I know that tone. And I can tell you that you'll never feel like playing or having fun unless you actually try to get out there and enjoy yourself.'" And then it hit Jenna like been whacked around the head with Harley Quinn's baseball bat.

"You were the boy from the corner," she muttered in amazement. John looked at her, stunned.

"You remember." She nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled slightly and she smiled back. "Well, hello again. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey could you two stop flirting for two minutes? We need help with dinner," Bette called from the kitchen of the apartment. Every night for the past few weeks, the four of them (five if Dinah chose to join them) cooked a meal to take to Gordon and his men, all of whom would probably forget to eat if they didn't have food shoved into their hands. The young vigilantes would then eat their portion and head out for the night, though Jenna had usually skipped eating, a decision that had been causing her to lose quite a few pounds and cause her stomach to feel as though it was constantly trying to devour itself.

"Right sorry," Jenna apologized, going over to help.

"Jenna, you were supposed to go to the grocery store today!" Helena called upon opening the refrigerator.

"Crap! Sorry, I just got distracted, and… ugh, never mind, I'll go now," Jenna muttered, grabbing her coat from off of a chair.

"Alone?" Blake asked her.

"I'll be fine Blake."

"But you can't carry all the stuff on your own."

"Alright fine, if you really want to go."

"It's better than waiting."

It was a rather uneventful trip to the grocery store, making things appear almost normal for a short period of time. Other than dodging and hiding from mercenaries and Tumblers, it was almost nice, having a simple walk along the streets of Gotham. Jenna and Blake arrived at the grocery store without incident and collected what they needed before heading back to their base. However, on the way back, the two young rebels stumbled upon a gang of young men, one of whom Jenna, unfortunately, recognized.

"Shit!" she muttered, jumping behind a dumpster.

"What?" Blake asked.

"I know him," Jenna explained, motioning to the blonde leader of the group.

"Who is he? An old boyfriend?" Jenna gagged in reply.

"God no. Old high school bully. I kicked his ass a few times and he hates my guts."

"What criminal in this city doesn't hate your guts?" Blake pointed out.

"Hush you. Come on, if we're careful we might be able to get by without being noticed." Needless to say, it didn't work. Jenna put her coat collar up, hiding half of her face and started to walk by quickly but stopped when she heard Jordan Hill say, "Well, well, well, look who we have here. _Former_ Assistant District Attorney Jenny Dawes and… what's this? She's found herself a boy toy."

"He's not my boyfriend, Hill. Anyone with an IQ over 40 would be able to see that."

"Ah well. Doesn't matter. That's what it'll look like to the press in your obituary."

"Haven't you learned anything since high school Jordan?" Jenna sighed, rolling her eyes at her former classmate's stupidity.

"Yeah. I've learned that you and you family are a bunch of little liars and that the Joker and Scarecrow did the world a favor by getting a rid of them."

"Well you _should've_ learned that provoking me is perhaps the stupidest thing you could do, Hill. Now why don't you and your little playmates run along before someone gets hurt."

"Why don't you make us?" he asked, as he and his little gang surround the duo. Jenna looked them over and shrugged.

"Alright then. John, hold the groceries," she ordered, handing him the bags.

"Why do I have to hold them?" he inquired.

"Because I'd prefer not to accidentally break the eggs when I break Hill's face." Hill then charged at her but Jenna just dodged his punch and elbowed him across the face before turning around and kicking him in the stomach. The four thugs in his gang stumbled back when they saw that, but quickly recovered. One tried to hit Jenna with a piece of wood but she simply grabbed it and hit him around the head with it. Another got in a punch Jenna's stomach and across her face before she grabbed his head and brought it down on her knee. She heard the sound of wood hitting flesh to find two thugs on the ground and Blake standing over them, holding what appeared to be a broken handle of a wooden broomstick.

"I thought told you to stay with the stuff," Jenna said.

"What no thank you?" Blake questioned somewhat incredulously.

"Right. Thank you. Now duck!" Jenna shouted. Blake did as he was told, barely dodging a punch from a thug behind him. The two continued to fight back to back, Jenna kicking and punching the thugs and ducking every now and then as Blake whipped his shaft around, knocking back the ones she missed. They continued until they were surrounded by four unconscious thugs. The duo then turned at the sound of a gun cocking and found Jordan Hill pointing a 9 millimeter at them. The two of them ran to the end of the alleyway, dodging the bullets that followed at their heels, and turned the corner. Jordan ran after them but was struck across the face with the end of John's broken broomstick handle and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Not bad," Jenna smiled, nodding slightly at Jordan Hill's unconscious figure.

"Not bad yourself," Blake grinned back.

Jenna looked at her hands, now covered in blood from the broken noses and mouthfuls of blood she'd given the now unconscious goons, and felt memories resurfacing again, memories that had always seemed near the surface but were now being brought up at the slightest things.

"Jen? Are you alright? Jen?" Blake asked, sensing her change.

"The blood never washes off, does it," Jenna said, not taking her eyes of her bloodstained hands. It was more of a statement than a question. "No matter how hard or deep you scrub, it's always there. And there's nothing that can ever wash it off. Not bleach, or forgiveness, or even loss of memory. It's always there, a permanent stain on the soul." A hand, larger but just as strong and rough as her own, took her hand and covered it. She looked up to see John Blake looking at her with a look she had usually only received from either Gordon or the Batman: understanding.

"You're right. It never washes off. We have to live with the blood on our hands and souls for the rest of our lives. But at the same time, we can't just torture ourselves with the memory of our mistakes. We have to learn from them, to make sure we don't repeat them, and that they aren't repeated by others." Jenna glanced at him before she looked back at her hands and nodded. The duo then picked up their bags and headed back to the place to find Bette and Helena waiting outside for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Bette asked, taking some of the produce.

"A little situation, nothing we couldn't handle," Jenna stated.

"That's not what we were worried about. We're worried about having to dispose of a body," Helena said, taking a few plastic jugs of water. Jenna just rolled her eyes. The four of them quickly cooked a meal of chicken soup and, after Blake explained he was putting Jenna on house arrest, Bette and Helena left, promising that they'd look Jenna out of the Batbunker if she didn't rest. While John put the dishes away, Jenna looked at the calendar and chuckled to herself bitterly when she realized the date.

"No wonder I feel so terrible." Blake looked at her, puzzled.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's the anniversary of the Fright Night. My mom died nine years ago today."

"What do you do for fun?" Blake inquired. Jenna looked at him, confused.

"What is this fun you speak of?"she asked.

"You know, what you do with friends or family to enjoy yourself or cheer yourself up."

"I get drunk, but only on anniversaries like this. Unfortunately, I don't think a hangover is what I need at the moment."

"Well you don't seem like the type for underage drinking so what did you do when you were a teenager?"

"Trained, ate my favorite foods… danced."

"Danced?"

"I love dancing… I used to dance all the time before all this." Blake looked thoughtful for a moment before he turned on the radio, walked over to Jenna, and held his hand out to her.

"Come on. You need some cheering up." Jenna reluctantly took his hand.

"I've never danced with a partner outside of class before," she admitted.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." They took their stance, Jenna's right hand in his left, her left hand on his shoulder, and his right arm on the small of her back, and started to sway as the music began.

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights I call it a draw_

_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_

_Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)_

_Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)_

_Most nights I don't know anymore..._

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

Jenna smiled as John spun her around.

_This is it boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_

_Why don't we break the rules already?_

_I was never one to believe the hype_

_Save that for the black and white_

_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,_

_But here they come again to jack my style_

Jenna let out a laugh as John dipped her.

_That's alright (that's alright)_

_I found a martyr in my bed tonight_

_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_

_Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm..._

John turned Jenna, causing her to come even closer to him when they got back into position.

_Well, some nights I wish that this all would end_

_'Cause I could use some friends for a change._

_And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again_

_Some nights I always win, I always win..._

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_

_Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)_

_Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)_

_Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)_

_So this is it. I sold my soul for this?_

_Washed my hands of that for this?_

_I miss my mom and dad for this?_

_(Come on)_

_No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are_

_When I hear a song, it sounds like this one, so come on._

_They spun each other around again._

_Oh, come on._

John turned Jenna, unraveled her, and spun her back into his arms.

_Oh, come on._

Jenna and John both turned each other around under their grasp.

_Oh, come on!_

John lifted her up and spun her around causing them to both burst out laughing.

_Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again_

_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_

_This one is not for the folks at home;_

_Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_

_Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

_They started to slow their swaying to the music, not realizing how close they were getting._

_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"_

_When I look into my nephew's eyes..._

_Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from..._

_Some terrible nights... ah..._

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

_The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_

_I called you up but we'd both agree_

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

_It's for the best we get our distance... Oh..._

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

_It's for the best we get our distance... Oh..._

As the music faded out, Jenna realized her face was very close to John and the space seemed to only be getting smaller. Just before their lips met, Jenna turned away and let go of John's hand.

"Thanks for cheering me up. That was… very kind of you."

"Right. No problem."

_You can't get close to him,_ a voice in Jenna's head told her. _Even if you wanted to._

_Why? Because normal people have relationships and you need to be unique at all costs?_ another voice snapped back.

_Because getting into a relationship leads nowhere good. Look at your family._

_That doesn't mean I can't give it a try._

_You can't trust anyone other than your family. Has Anna Ramirez taught you nothing?_

_John might not be family but I'm pretty sure he'd die before he'd purposefully hurt me._ Jenna looked at the door John had just stormed out of.

_Don't go after him,_ Jenna's head ordered. _You go after him and you're guarantying you fall for him._

But Jenna's heart wasn't listening to her head and at the moment, it seemed as though her heart was in control of her body, because she found herself moving in the direction of the door and toward John Blake.

* * *

"John. John, please wait," Jenna pleaded, rushing after him.

"What so you can reject me again?" Blake snapped, not even bothering to turn around.

"Look I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to lead you on."

"So you don't like me in that way."

"I didn't say that." Blake stopped and turned to face her.

"Then why do you find it so hard to say so?" Jenna tried to say something but for the first time in her life, words seemed to fail her. Blake looked at her and shook his head. "Forget it." He started to walk away but the sound of Jenna's voice stopped him.

"My mother had a lot of boyfriends when I was a kid." Blake stopped. Jenna swallowed before she continued. "And not a lot of them were good to her." Blake slowly turned to face her. "I didn't realize it for a long time, she said the cuts and bruises were from work and considering her job, some of them probably were. She tried to hide it from me, made sure I wasn't around when her boyfriends came over, and when I finally did find out she made me promise not to tell anyone. But one night, when I was ten, her latest boyfriend was beating her and… I was scared. I didn't know what to do so I shouted at him to stop and when he didn't… I hit him on the head with a broom. Needless to say, he didn't like that. He was going to hit me but mom stopped him, and kicked him out. She never had a boyfriend again. But after years of seeing her beaten, used, neglected, and put down… I promised that I would never let that happen to me." There was a slight pause before Blake replied.

"Do you really think that I would ever do that to you?"

"No. I don't think you could ever hurt anyone without reason. But I need time to make sure the I'm ready. I'm not asking you to wait for me, since it is possible we have only a few months left of our lives. But… until I've made up my mind, I'd like to stay friends." She held out her hand and after a moment, Blake took it and shook it.

"Deal." Their grips on each others' hands lasted a little longer than normal, before they released. They stood in the silence for a little while before Blake nodded toward the end of the street and the two of them continued to walk.

"John… when you talked about blood on your hands… I'm assuming you know from experience?" Jenna prodded, trying to test the waters. Blake paused before he started.

"The day Bane took over I was visiting John Daggett's construction sites. Two of Bane's guys attacked me and I had to shoot them to get away. I'm not proud of what I've done and I hope that I'll never have to take a life again."

"I hope so too." At that Blake, looked at her.

"What about you? The way you talked about blood on your hands, it's sound like you know something about it too."

"Well, I have plenty of people's blood on my hands, even if I wasn't the one who killed them."

"Like who?"

"My mom. I may not have been the one who killed her but I was with her in the Narrows the night she died. If I'd just made her come with me, then she might still be alive."

"If your mother was anything like you she would've stayed and died trying to save as many people as she could." Jenna looked at John and smiled slightly but the smile slipped off her face at the next thought.

"And then there's my aunt. And I suppose I could add my uncle to the mix. I told my aunt that we could trust Anna Ramirez, which ended up getting my aunt killed and driving my uncle insane."

"That was the Joker not you." At that, Jenna sighed and shook her head.

"The Joker… God, I wish it had only been him."

"What are you saying?" Blake asked. Jenna paused for a second.

"Do you know what happened the night the Joker died?"

"He and his Doctor-turned-henchwench Harley Quinn kidnapped you and Gordon's family as leverage over him and the Batman and the Joker was killed by the Bat." Jenna nodded a little hesitantly.

"That's what every one was told… but that's not what happened."

"What?" Blake asked. Jenna took a deep breath.

"You know how Gordon blamed Harvey Dent's murders on the Batman?" Blake nodded. "Harvey's murders weren't the only ones the Batman took the fall for." John eyes widened in understanding and Jenna sighed and looked at her feet before she continued. "There was a gun. The Joker had bombs set to go off around the city that could only be stopped by killing him and he was about to kill the man who was the closest thing to a father I'd ever had. I was wounded, terrified, and panicked. You see, there will come a time where you have three seconds to make a decision. And that decision will define you, make you the person who you are for the rest of your life. That decision came for me on the night of my junior Prom at age seventeen. And I made the wrong decision that night… actually, I'm not sure if what I did was right or wrong. And that's the thing, that decision was so gray. All my life I was told 'this is right,' and 'this is wrong', and 'if someone is doing this to someone else then you stand up for what's right, no matter the consequences.' But that decision… people would've died if I'd chosen something else… but someone died as a result of my decision. And I don't think I will ever know if I did the right thing. And that… that kills me." John nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"That's quite a load you got there," John commented. Jenna nodded.

"I'm used to it. Only it's starting to weigh down on me a little more than usual."

"Well did talking help?" Blake asked. Jenna smiled a bit in realization.

"Yeah… it actually did. Thanks… For everything." John smiled.

"Any time."


	30. The Cold of Winter's Ice

**A/N: I am on a roll! However, I am very busy this week and next so I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be out. Also, I am _considering_... making a sequel to this. Just considering! But still. Also, two new characters, portrayed by young Saoirse Ronan and young Hailee Steinfeld, who are from the comics. As always, please review and enjoy!**

The Cold of Winter's Ice

_Of course, the one winter that half the city doesn't have power is one of the coldest winters in Gotham's history_, Jenna thought bitterly, pulling her coat closer around her, and kicking a patch of snow with her boot. Winter had come early, causing new problems for everyone in Gotham. Rebels like Jenna and John did what they could to help out civilians, finding supplies and necessities wherever they could. They took blankets form empty homes and hotels, helped add insulation to the shelters, and collected fuel and whatever necessities the people of Gotham needed. As for Jenna and John relationship… well, it was different to say the least. Bette and Helena knew their friend well enough to guess that something happened on Jenna's night off and, though they were eager to find out what exactly had happened, knew better than to prod, otherwise, they'd probably find themselves dangling upside-down from a gargoyle somewhere in the old part of Gotham. And while Bette and Helena didn't prod, they noticed Jenna was smiling a bit more now a days, and tended to spend most of her free time with Blake. It was for that reason that Jenna was currently wandering around the snow filled streets of Gotham, looking for John Blake. She found him, getting up from under a car, a container of gasoline in hand.

"You shouldn't be out here all on your own," Jenna called out. Blake and turned smiled slightly.

"Well, maybe you should consider taking your own advice?" Blake shot back.

"Someone has to be stupid enough not to take it," Jenna shrugged. "At least I'll take out a few goons with me."

"And I won't?" Blake asked.

"Oh I have no doubt you will," Jenna smiled. "As long as you have a broken broomstick handy." Blake chuckled. "So, where you headed?"

"St. Swithin's. I got this for the bus in case there's a chance for escape."

"Clever."

"Thank you."

"Any news I should know about?" Jenna said, as the two began to walk together.

"Well the Commissioner wants you at the meeting tonight. The Special Forces will be coming over soon and we need to make sure we're ready. He also wants you to be there when they come; the government may not formally recognize the vigilantes of Gotham city but I have a feeling that they're going to be an important part of our overthrow."

"Alright then," Jenna nodded. "I'll just have to let the girls know and make sure they can manage without me." Blake nodded in understanding.

"I'll see you tonight then?" Blake asked.

"It's a date!" Jenna exclaimed. Her smile faded when she realized what she said. "I mean, it's not actually a…" Blake nodded in understanding.

"Oh… yeah, uh, right. Of course."

"I… sorry," Jenna stammered and rushed away quickly, using her coat collar to cover her face that was red with both the cold and her embarrassment. she continued to wander the streets for a while, thinking hard about everything that was going on.

_It's really happening,_ Jenna realized. _We are actually bringing Bane down. Gotham may actually get through this._ Jenna shook her head. Of course Gotham would get through this; it had survived the Depression, the Fright Night, and two rounds with the Joker. If it could survive all that then it could survive Bane's occupation. But Jenna could help but think of the man who was the reason Gotham had survived so much. The death of the Wayne's pulled Gotham out of the Depression, Batman gave Gordon the key to stopping the train from reaching the main water hub, and then he kept the Joker from blowing up the ferries _and_ stopped Harvey Dent and saved his reputation (at least for a while) both on the same night. _Can Gotham really be saved without his help? _

_You forget who killed the Joker during his homecoming,_ a voice in Jenna's head pointed out. _You're not exactly useless either._

_That's entirely different_, another voice argued._ The only reason I was able to kill the Joker was because he was so focused on the Batman. If the Batman hadn't been there you never would've been able to do it._

_It doesn't matter whether or not Gotham needs him, we'll have to make do without him._

_He'll come back. He always does._

_Well what if it's different this time?_

_It's not. He wouldn't leave me. Not yet._

_What makes you so sure?_

_He's the bravest, kindest, most selfless, and most wonderful person I've ever met. He wouldn't leave Gotham, or me, to die._

_Where are you Batman?_ Jenna wondered. _Where are you?_ Jenna was suddenly knocked out of her reverie by the sight of a little blonde girl helping a black haired girl who had blood on her shirt. "Hey! Are you kids ok?" she called, hurrying over. The blonde girl looked up and nodded, helping the black haired girl down to the ground.

"I'm fine but can you help her? I found her on the street, I think she's been shot," the blonde girl explained. Jenna kneeled down next to the wounded girl and raised her shirt a bit to find that she had indeed been shot, before she took of her coat and jacket, wrapping her jacket around the girl's abdomen as an improvised bandage.

"What's your name sweetie?" Jenna inquired as she worked. The girl opened her mouth as though to say something but then she made a face, closed her mouth, and lowered her head.

"She hasn't said a word," the blonde girl mentioned. "I don't know if she can't talk or doesn't want to."

"What about you, hon? What's your name?"

"Stephanie Brown." Jenna extended her hand and the little girl took it.

"Nice to meet you Stephanie," Jenna said, shaking the little girl's hand. "Can I ask you what you were doing outside in a time like this?"

"My mom works at the hospital, there wasn't any food in the house, and I was hungry so I went out. I found her in the gutter."

"Well, I need to get her to a hospital," Jenna explained, wrapping her coat around the injured girl before she lifted her up and held her, putting the girl's head on her soulder. "The closest one should be the Leslie Thompkins Medical Clinic."

"That's where my mom works," Stephanie pipped up.

"Perfect. Let's go." Jenna then took Stephanie's hand and the trio made their way through the streets of Gotham. Two blocks away from the medical clinic, they found their path blocked by a group of five mercenaries. "Act natural and just keep walking. They may let us pass if we don't draw attention to ourselves," Jenna told Stephanie, who nodded. They started to walk by but were stopped by one of the mercenaries shouting, "Hey!" The wounded girl Jenna was holding tensed at the sound of the man's voice and squirmed a bit, causing Jenna to partially lose her grip.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Who's that your holding?" the man asked. He had short gray hair, a hard face, and was holding a sniper rifle.

"I don't see why that concerns you," Jenna pointed out, shifting the injured girl's weight.

"My kid ran off, I've been looking for her," the man explained.

"And you think my daughter could be this girl," Jenna lied. She didn't fully understand what was going on but all that mattered to her at the moment was getting the girl in her arms to safety.

"Oh," the man said. "Well if you see her, she's about three and a half feet tall, black hair, brown eyes, and he name's Cassandra." At that the wounded little girl Jenna was holding squirmed and tried to bury herself even further into Jenna's embrace. The mercenary saw the movement and his face turned red in anger. "Cassandra is that you? Cassandra, come here right now!" He advanced a few steps but Jenna knew better and retreated a few steps back.

"I don't think she wants to go with you Mister…" Jenna trailed off, awaiting a reply.

"David. David Cain," the man answered.

"Well, Mr. Cain, I don't think she wants to go with you and personally I don't see why she would."

"What makes you think that?"

"You gave her her injuries, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Why?" he asked bluntly.

"That's classified as child abuse. And if you think I'm going to let you take a girl you almost killed, you're crazy," Jenna said.

"And you think you can stop us?" David Cain questioned, his fellow mercenaries stepping toward Jenna and the girls.

"I know I can. Girls, get behind the trash cans and don't come out until I say so," Jenna said, putting Cassandra down behind the trash bins. David Cain scoffed.

"I'd like to see you try to take us dow–" he was but off by Jenna kicking him across the face, sending him sprawling to the ground. Another mercenary tried to punch Jenna but she simply sidestepped and grounded him with a sweeping kick and a knee to the face. Jenna dodged another ones punch and retaliated with one to the stomach, one to the chin, and one across the face. One decided to pull out his gun but before he even had the chance to aim, Jenna took one of the trash can lids and threw it at his head, disorienting him enough for Jenna to deliver a high kick to the face.

"If I ever see you near these girls again, I won't be nearly as merciful as I'm being right now," Jenna spat at the wounded goons incapacitated on the ground. She then simply brushed herself off, picked Cassandra up, took Stephanie's hand, and headed toward the medical center.

* * *

Jenna spent the next few hours at the Leslie Thompkins Medical Clinic. She called the girls and Gordon to inform them of her situation and informed them that she'd be a little late for the meeting. However, she was surprised to see John Blake outside the clinic when Cassandra Cain had been declared stable and Jenna had deemed the hospital a secure enough place to leave her.

"What are you doing here?" Jenna asked.

"I came to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine, John. I can take care of myself."

"I know that, it's just I… wanted to make sure." Jenna smiled and blushed slightly at his caring.

"Alright, well, shall we go?" Blake nodded and the duo began the long trek back to base. However, Jenna had overestimated the temperature, and as they made their way through the moonlit, snow filled streets of Gotham, Jenna couldn't help but shiver and rub her arms. Having given her jacket and coat to Cassandra Cain, she wasn't very warm at the moment. John frowned when he noticed this.

"Here," John said, taking off his coat and moving to put it over her shoulders. Jenna moved back shaking her head.

"You really don't have to."

"Yeah I do." Jenna still shook her head. "If you don't put it on, then I'm not putting it on either, so you shouldn't let it go to waste. Your choice." Jenna scanned his face and could tell from his expression that he wasn't going to give up. She'd seen that expression on Bruce's face so often she knew it by heart. Jenna just sighed and rolled her eyes, before nodding and letting John put it on her. "Better?" John inquired.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem." The two then began the long walk back to the meeting place. "So, how exactly do you get yourself into so much trouble?"

"I could ask the same of you, Detective," Jenna teased. "Rookie or not, you've had your fair share of action."

"I think we all have consider all that's taken place in the past few months."

"Point taken."

"Seriously though, you've had encounters with Scarecrow, the Joker, Harley Quinn, and now Bane, and yet you've survived."

"Have I really? Sometimes I think that Jenna Dawes died long time ago."

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm able to do things that I never even imagined being capable of. I've done terrible things, lost people, and lost a part of myself as well."

"Isn't that just part of growing up?"

"Maybe you're right." Jenna looked down at the ground and stopped when she noticed what they were walking into. "Watch out for the ice!" Her warning came too late and Blake slipped and fell to the ground.

"Smooth," Jenna teased looking down at Blake, before she offered her hand for help. Jenna managed to pull him up, but then the both of them lost their footing on the slippery ground. The two of them fell and Jenna landed on top of John, their faces mere inches apart.

"Um… uh, sorry," Jenna apologized, getting up and brushing off John's coat.

"It's fine. Thanks for the help."

"No problem."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

"The officers will be arriving in the supply trucks that the government's been sending on the 7th. We'll met them in the back room of the grocery store on 5th. We'll have to explain the situation to them, and our plan to get out our men out of the tunnels," Blake stated. They were currently in the meeting room, which was currently filled with cops running on three hours of sleep, tables covered in maps, coffee cups, and cigarette butts, and mismatched chairs brought from anywhere and everywhere.

"Why don't we just use the vigilante's vehicles to blow the hole?" Foley asked.

"That's the plan Foley," Jenna replied. No one in the room knew of her secret identity, but they knew that she was always present at meetings as the representative of the vigilantes of Gotham City. "However, until the bomb's either unable to be remotely activated or reattached to the core of the reactor, we can't risk giving Bane any indication that we're taking action. If the triggerman gets word of a possible overthrow of Bane's rebellion, they might get twitchy and detonate the bomb before we even have time to think about making a move."

"That brings us to the reactor. The best interception place would be when they go down this alleyway," Gordon stated, pointing to a narrow alleyway on the map spread out on the table. "Well find someway to make them stop and since the alley's so narrow they won't have space to escape. We'll have to bring them to Fox to talk about deactivating it though."

"It's risky though. Just having the meeting is dangerous but moving them around the city?" Jenna pointed out.

"Fox can answer any questions they have about the reactor and it'll be easier to move _them_ around the city than a well known, wanted CEO," Blake reminded her.

"Alright then," Jenna conceded. "Do we have any leads on the triggerman?"

"There _is_ no triggerman Jenna. If anyone in this town's got the trigger it's gonna be Bane," Gordon said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Gordon. He said 'citizen' for a reason and his type tend to make the truth seem like lies and lies seem like the truth. It's why they're so difficult to read and predict sometimes."

"It's a distraction Jenna. We need to focus on the device, not the triggerman." Jenna sighed and nodded in reply.

"If you say so."

* * *

The planning went late into the night, and and it was only a few hours before dawn that Gordon finally ended the meeting and let the men go to bed. Jenna, however, was as awake as ever, and while she did not don her Batsuit, she decided to go up onto the roof for some fresh air. She soon found herself begin joined by John Blake.

"I'm surprised you aren't going back out there tonight," John commented.

"I have to take a break sometimes. Isn't that what you told me a while back?" Jenna pointed out.

"Yeah. I just a little surprised you were actually _taking_ my advice," Blake commented. Jenna laughed slightly.

"I guess you're right. I usually wouldn't act in my best interest but you made me see that in order to take care of Gotham, I have to take care of myself as well."

"Well, at least now I know how to get through to you." Jenna laughed again. "Do you want some coffee?"

"No thanks. I don't drink coffee."

"Really?"

"I guess I just never acquired a taste for it… and I prefer hot chocolate." Blake looked at her confused. "Hot chocolate was always my family's drink," Jenna explained. "Whenever my mom or my aunt or I had a bad day, we'd break out the hot chocolate, sit on the couch, and watch a movie. It was our way of coping with the difficulties of life. And drinking it I feel a little closer to them." Blake nodded in understanding before he went down to get his drink. However, he returned with two cups in hand. He gave one to Jenna and, after giving him an inquiring glance, she sipped the drink to find that it was hot chocolate. She smiled at Blake and he smiled back. The two then sat on top of the building in silence, sipping their drink, and wondering about what was to come, for them, and their city.


	31. Special Forces

**A/N: New Poll out for whether or not I should write a sequel for "A Series of Unfortunate Events." Also, here's a list of all the villains I'm considering doing for the sequel if I decide to write one**: **The Riddler, ****Black Mask, Hush, Poison Ivy, Catgirl, The Penguin, Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, Mr. Freeze, Deadshot, Azrael, Hugo Strange, Victor Zsasz, Two-Face II (James Gordon Jr., who grew up to be a psychopath and serial killer according to the comics), ****Killer Croc (I might have to make the rating M if I do my interpretation of a Nolanized Killer Croc), Man-Bat, Calendar Man, Prometheus, Firefly, Killer Moth, Clayface, the Ventriloquist, the Great White Shark, The League of Shadows, the Jokerz (a gang from Batman Beyond), the Mutants (a gang from the Dark Knight Returns), and the Sons of the Batman/the Batmen (gangs from the Dark Knight Returns/The Dark Knight). Some of these will be easy to write in Nolan's universe, others not so much. However, I am confident in my abilities and am willing to accept help from others when it comes to brainstorming. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter, vote on the poll, and leave a review with the names of the villains you'd like to see in the sequel.**

Special Forces

"You have ID?" Foley asked as three men entered the back room of the grocery store that was the designated meeting place for the special forces and what remanded of the GCPD.

"Of course not," the leader stated.

"Well, how can we trust you?" Foley inquired.

"We don't have any choice," came a voice from behind them and the men gathered turned to see Commissioner Gordon enter the you.

"Commissioner Gordon, Captain Jones, Special Forces," the Captain said, shaking the Commissioner's hand.

"Captain, glad to have you here," Gordon greeted.

"It's our job sir. Now, uh, how many of you are there?"

"Well, there's dozens. I'd rather not say exactly. But the men trapped underground number almost 3000."

"What kind of condition are they in?"

"They've been getting food and water," Gordon confirmed.

"Can we break them out?"

"Yes sir," Blake cut in. "Take out the mercenaries south of Ackerman Park. Blow the rubble, we can make a hole big enough for around ten at a time."

"We have the resources to break them out, we just need to make sure that the bomb's can't be remotely detonated before we make our move, or else we could be toast before our men take their first steps," Jenna explained.

"Our men are ready for the fight when it comes though. I'm in contact with my partner who's down there. They're just waiting for the day," Blake added.

"Men who haven't seen daylight for four months?" Captain Jones asked skeptically.

"_Gotham City police officers_ who haven't seen daylight for four months," Jenna amended, staring the Captain down, clearly irritated by his underestimation of the power of Gotham City.

"What about the bomb? Satellite can't pick up any radiation hot spots," Captain Jones inquired.

"They keep it on a truck. It must have a lead-lined roof. They move it constantly," Gordon explained.

"So you know the truck?"

"It's one of three. We've been tracking it. The routes don't vary much."

* * *

One of the trucks passed Jenna, John, and Captain Jones as they stood on the street corner, Captain Jones holding a device used to scan for radiation.

"Decoy," Jones said, looking at the device. John marked the route with a chalk drawing of a Bat, and the trio began walking again.

"You don't really think he's coming back, do you?" Jones asked incredulously.

"Doesn't matter what I think," John stated.

"Actually, it does. You should put your faith in something a little more real," Jones suggested. Jenna narrowed her eyes at him.

"Like what? The President? The Government? Right, because they've certainly done a hell of a lot to help us," she spat harshly, and the Captain gave her a glance, before he shook his head and continued on his way.

* * *

"What about the triggerman?" Jones inquired.

"No leads. It's a bluff. Bane wouldn't give control of that bomb to someone else," Gordon said.

"We can't take that chance. Until we have the triggerman, we just track the device."

"And meanwhile, Gotham lives under a warlord like some failed state?" Blake pointed out.

"Dial it back, officer. This situation is unprecedented. We can't do anything to risk millions of lives." Blake shook his head and looked at the Commissioner.

"You gonna tell him what's really going on?"

"Captain, the situation is more complicated than you think. There's someone you need to meet," Gordon said. A while later, Jenna, John, and the Special Forces men made their way up to city hall.

"Came upstairs looking for a vantage point. Found the people who run the corporation living up here," Blake explained.

"What corporation?" Jones asked.

"Wayne Enterprises."

"Mr. Fox would you like to brief the captain?"

"Miss Tate is fully aware of the situation," Fox clarified.

"And as CEO of Wayne Enterprises, I have to take responsibility for it," Miranda explained.

"Why?" Jones inquired.

"We built it."

"You built the bomb?" Jones repeated, confused.

"It was built as a fusion reactor, first of its kind. Bane turned the core into a bomb and removed it from the reactor." "Here's the important part," Blake stated.

"As the device's fuel cells deteriorate, it becomes increasingly unstable, to the point of detonation," Fox lectured.

"This bomb is a time bomb," Blake restated.

"And it will go off, in twenty-three days, regardless of Bane's revolution, or what we or the outside world choose to do."

"So, your appeasement plan might not be as practical as you thought," Blake shot back.

"Could you disarm it?" Jones inquired.

"I could reconnect it to the reactor. Stabilize it."

"Let's move away from this location then call it in."

"Let's go."

"We'll take it from here. You stay here and guard these folks." With that, they headed for the exit. Hardly ten seconds afterward, the sound of gunshots filled the air, accompanied by screams and shouts of refugees as mercenaries revealed themselves and began to round people up like animals.

"Get them out of here!" Lucius ordered, shoving Jenna and Miranda toward Blake.

"No, Lucius!" Jenna made to grab him but was stopped by John dragging her back as the mercenaries

"Jen we have to go!" Blake told her. Jenna didn't even have time to reply as John started dragging her back.

"I'm coming back for you! I promise!" she shouted at Lucius as she turned a corner and escaped.

* * *

The sun was setting over the river. Most of the ice covered river was already dark. Several shots were fired into the air, causing the men and women to flinch and attempt to scurry away. They looked behind themselves at the mercenaries, before starting to carefully walk on the ice that covered the river that acted as the barrier between Gotham and safety. A mercenary felt pain in his neck. He barely had time to pull a bat shaped dart out of his neck before he dropped to the ground unconscious. His comrades pulled their weapons up but soon joined the mercenary, on the ground and unconscious. A red head woman in an all black suit with a bat eared cowl emerged from hiding and called out to the people on the ice. "It's ok! It's safe. You can come back." The people looked back and the Batgirl could feel their relief. Carefully, the men and suit and women in fur coats, made their way back to the relative safety of the shores of Gotham, the ice cracking beneath them, many of them promptly collapsing the moment they were on solid ground.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," panted one man.

"You don't have to thank me. Now go." And once Gotham's former elites had caught their berth and regained their strength, they swiftly made their exit, escaping back into the shadows under the cover of night.

"Any luck?" Batgirl asked, holding her hand to her ear, activating the communicator.

"Nope," came Flamebird's voice.

"None," said Huntress.

"Sorry. None here," Black Canary replied.

"Looks like Bane's catching on." They'd been pulling rescues like this since the river froze over, trying to save as many people as possible. The goons tried to stop them but failed more often than they succeeded. "I'm going to sweep by the courthouse, try and see if I can spot any weak points in their defense," Batgirl informed her allies.

"Alright. Catch you later." Batgirl turned and headed for the edge, looking back at the last second. Some of the people had fallen through the ice by the time Batgirl had taken out the mercenaries. Batgirl and the other vigilantes of Gotham did their best to save as many people as they could, but they couldn't save everyone. It was the terrible truth of crime fighting. No matter how hard you train, no matter how hard you fight, no matter how powerful you are, you can't save everyone. There will always be innocents hurt and killed, always be injustice, always be horrible people who walk free. But that didn't make their fight fruitless. And as long as there were people being helped by her donning the cape and cowl, Jenna would continue to be the Batgirl… even if it was the death of her.

* * *

The Batgirl looked down at the courthouse were so many innocents had been unfairly tried and sentenced, and where Lucius Fox currently resided. She adjusted her binoculars, trying to find weak points in their defenses but they seemed to have learned from the Batgirl's last stunt in the courtroom.

"Sneaking up on me isn't a wise thing to do Ms. Kyle," Batgirl remarked, not bothering to turn around.

"How'd you know it was me?" came the sly voice of Selina Kyle as she slipped into view.

"With the sound of those heels, it was either you or Black Canary and she's on the other side of town right now," Batgirl replied.

"Speaking of which, you've got yourself quite a little group there," Selina smiled.

"Yeah, well, just because you're a spineless little coward doesn't mean there aren't other people who are willing to help."

"Can you go three minutes in my presence without insulting me?"

"Can I? Yes. Will I? No." Batgirl put away her binoculars and looked at the cat bugler. "What are you doing here anyway? Waiting for the purrrrfect chance to pick my pockets, or are you the one sending Bane all of our plans?" The Cat looked at Batgirl oddly at that.

"You got a mole?"

"How else do you think they found out about the Special Forces?" Selina shrugged.

"To be fair, that was pretty idiotic move." Batgirl glared at Catwoman.

"I'd like to see you do better," she hissed, before turning back and putting a foot on the edge of the building.

"Well, before you go pointing fingers at me, you might wanna think about doing background checks on your little friends." Batgirl froze.

"What are you talking about?" Batgirl inquired hesitantly, her thoughts immediately going to Black Canary, the member of her team who she knew and trusted the least.

"I saw Miranda Tate out walking a few minutes ago. She certainly didn't look scared to be out on the streets like most rich stiffs nowadays and entered an abandoned building. It looked like she was meeting someone." Batgirl turned and looked at the jewel thief, her expression a little softer.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Cause despite your beliefs, I don't support Bane anymore than you do." And with that, the Cat slinked away back into the shadows, leaving Batgirl confused and worried.

_Miranda would never do that, shed never betray us. Not with millions of lives on the line, _a softer voice in Jenna's head maintained.

_What do you really know about her?_ said another, harsher voice that sounded like the voice of Batgirl._ You know everything there is to know about Helena, Bette, and even Dinah. And out of all the people who knew about the meeting with the Special Forces, who were the only people to escape City Hall?_

_Well, why am I trusting the Cat more than my own friends? _the softer voice pointed out. _She's the one who betrayed the Batman. How do I know that she's not still working with Bane?_

_She helped you with escape Bane's men and told you where she last saw the Batman, _Batgirl reminded herself.

_She was trying to stifle her own guilty conscious and she probably warned Bane I was heading that way, _Jenna argued back.

_Either way, Jenny, millions of people are at risk and you can't afford to take any chances whatsoever. _Jenna sighed in exasperation.

_Well then what do you suggest I do? _The Batgirl thought for a minute before replying.

_Don't say anything. But watching_ _more closely and keeping sure people don't stray can't hurt either._ Jenna thought this over for a second and eventually, though reluctantly, nodded.

* * *

"Any sign of her?" Jenna asked her friend, holding her walkie talkie to her mouth. After arguing with herself over her trust in people, Jenna had rushed back to base as quickly as possible. Upon finding Miranda was not there, she'd informed her partners and told them to keep an eye out.

"None," Helena responded.

"Why are you so worried Jenna? She's a big girl, she knows how to keep herself hidden," Bette asked.

"No reason. I'm just worried that's. After Lucius…" Jenna trailed off and she could practically hear Bette nodding in understanding.

"I get it. She'll be fine," Bette assured her friend.

"I hope so. Call me if you see her." With that Jenna, shut off her line and looked out over the maps of the city, thinking of all the lives she'd saved and failed to save over the past few months. How did Bruce deal with all the guilt of failing? Actually, when Jenna thought about it, how did Bruce do this at all? The injuries, the memories, the guilt, finding balance between day life and night life. Jenna had always admired the Batman and Bruce but after living like them, she couldn't help but wonder how he'd managed to keep himself as intact as he appeared.

_But not all scars are visible and sometimes, those scars are the most difficult to move on from,_ Jenna lamented. She was shaken out of her thoughts at the sound of a door. She looked up to find Miranda Tate walking into the room, looking cold, but perfectly fine.

"Miranda! Where've you been, we've been worried," Jenna said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone, I was just visiting an old friend," she explained. "After what happened at City Hall and considering how much time til the bomb goes off I… I just wanted to make sure that everything was ok." Jenna nodded slowly, not buying the alibi but not confronting her about anything. Not until she was certain or had proof. Until then, she'd have to keep a closer eye on her friend.

"I get it. Don't want to die with anything unsaid." Jenna looked at the plans, maps, and materials laid out on the table and sighed. "Do you really think we can do it, Miranda? Save the city." Miranda Tate looked at Jenna and touched her arm in a reassuring manner.

"Oh my beloved Jenna," Miranda smiled. "I know you can."


	32. War

**A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, EVERYONE'S BEEN UPDATING BUT ME! I'm sorry about that but I had so much stuff going on at the end of the year, it was absolutely insane. Plus this chapter was insanely difficult (and I would like to thank Starcrier for helping me with the 'oh so hard to write' court scene. if you haven't taken a look at her story "For Your Entertainment"... why haven't you? It's perfection). But this story will be finished by the end of the month. :( But good news... I am doing a sequel! :D It's called "A Series of Regrettable Events" and the summary is on my profile. However, since I'm doing a sequel, I'm not sure I'm going to do an epilogue like I originally planned. My original plan was this chapter, the next chapter would finish "The Dark Knight Rises," and then an epilogue that takes place about 11 years later. I'd like to post it, but I'm not sure anymore since it'll contain spoilers for what happens in "A Series of Regrettable Events." But, review and tell me what you want, epilogue or no epilogue, either way please review and enjoy the chapter. (Oh and speaking of reviews... OH MY GOD 100 FREAKING REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE THE MOST WONDERFUL PEOPLE IN THE WORLD THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO EVER REVIEWED AND EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS SINCE IT IS MY GREATEST WORK SO FAR! But anyways, please read, review, and enjoy!)  
**

War

_There she was, standing atop a building, looking down at the city below her. But it wasn't Gotham. Gotham was a beautiful place, grimy and gritty in parts and rough around the edges, but beautiful nonetheless. The Gotham she loved wasn't a burning wasteland, with trees and bushes filled with glowing embers, the people weren't animals who tore each other to shreds, and a sky that burned and clouds that rained ash. The Batgirl looked around, terrified at the horrors around her, dropping to her knees, unable to continue to watch her city die._

_"No," she sobbed. "No, no, no. It wasn't supposed to end this way. They weren't supposed to win." She looked up at the sky, where the Batsignal shone brightly in the clouds. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," she screamed up at the sky. "I tried and I failed you! I'M SORRY!"_

_"Jenna!" a voice called in the distance. "Jenna! Jen, it's alright, it's fine, but you need to wake up! Wake up!"_ Jenna's eyes flew open and she sat up on the couch with a scream. John Blake grabbed her arms, trying to calm her down.

"Jen, are you ok? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I failed them, I failed them, the city burned and I couldn't stop it," Jenna sobbed, tears beginning to brim in her eyes. She looked down, not wanting John to see her cry.

"Jen, look at me," he said. Jenna didn't. "Look. At. Me." Jenna looked at him hesitantly. "Gotham's not done yet. We can still save Gotham. And we _will_ save Gotham," Blake told her. Jenna looked to the side and nodded.

"You're right," she agreed. John smiled slightly and Jenna smiled back. She got up from the couch, John helping her up, and Jenna walked to the hall, grabbed her coat off the rack, and put it on, before she turned to John and said, "Come on. We've got a city to save." He nodded and followed her out the door.

* * *

"Not as many as we'd hoped," Jenna admitted, looking over the number of currently free GCPD officers they'd managed to get together to help bring down Bane's regime. Bette, Helena, and Dinah were not among them, due to Jenna's insistence that if something went wrong, they had to have a reserve ready to finish the job.

"It'll be enough. We'll make it be enough," Blake assured her. Jenna nodded and they made their way into the building. Gordon looked up from the maps and GPS on the table and his frown became even firmer at the sight of so few.

"That's it?" Gordon questioned and John nodded hesitantly. Gordon looked over "Foley? Where's Foley, damn it!"

"You shouldn't be out on the streets," Blake warned him, but Gordon ignored him. Jenna sighed.

"Well, while Gordon takes out his frustration on the deserter, I suggest we try and find a few more men," Jenna suggested. Blake nodded in agreement. And so, they went back out onto the streets, searching for help. They'd checked all the safe houses they'd set up over the past five months but found no one else who was courageous enough to help them. After yet another failed attempt, they decided it would be best to head back. However, as they walked back to base, John, no breaking stride, whispered "We've got a follower." Jenna didn't look behind herself, but took a deep breath.

"A merc?" she asked.

"No. It looked like a woman." Jenna groaned.

"It's probably Catwoman again." Blake looked at her confused.

"Catwoman?"

"Selina Kyle," Jenna clarified. Jenna looked carefully ahead, formulating a plan in her mind. "Turn the corner and hide. I've got this," she instructed.

"You sure?" Blake asked. Jenna gave him a look. "Yeah you're sure." The dynamic duo turned the corner and blake crouched behind a nearby parked car. Jenna leaned against the wall, and as soon as the stalker turned the corner, Jenna grabbed the woman and threw her against the wall, only to immediately let go when she realized who it was.

"Miranda, what are you doing out here? It's not safe," Jenna warned.

"Looking for you. I heard that you're making you move and I want to help," Miranda explained, rolling her neck a bit.

"Miranda-" Jenna started but was stopped by her friend.

"Jenna, I am over twice as old as you were when you started getting involved in these kinds of things and am still over a decade older than you. I can take care of myself," Miranda stated.

"I just don't want you getting caught in the crossfire," Jenna maintained.

"All of Gotham is in the crossfire now Jenna." Jenna shrugged and nodded reluctantly.

"Point taken. If your prepared for the risk-"

"I am," Miranda assured her friend.

"Then let's go find the Commissioner. I just hope he hasn't gotten himself killed yet." With that they headed to Foley's house, just in time to see Foley close the door on Gordon.

"I hear you're looking for men, commissioner. How about me instead?" Miranda asked as Gordon turned to face her, John and Jenna standing close behind.

"Thank you Miss Tate, but I can't ask that of you," Gordon said.

Miranda blinked once before gently saying "Please." The Commissioner's resolve began to crumble and he looked to Jenna for her thoughts. Jenna hesitated slightly, thinking back to Selina Kyle's words of warning, before she thought, _If I can't trust Miranda Tate, then I can't trust anyone_, and nodded in approval.

* * *

_If this doesn't work we're screwed,_ Jenna thought to herself as Gordon gave Miranda her job.

_Don't think like that,_ Jenna scolded herself. _Think like that and you_ are _screwed._

"Heads up, head up," came Blake's voice from the walkie talkie. Everyone got into position. Miranda waited by the curb and looked down at the radiation scanner as the truck passed. She nodded at the others and two undercover GCPD officer walked in front of the truck as Gordon walked behind and inconspicuously threw a tracker onto the back of the truck. He looked at the tracking device GPS and said, "I got it." But before hardly any of them had time to move, Blake's voice warned "Mercenaries on your 6."

"Stand still. Keep your hands where we can see them!" a mercenary shouted as Jenna, Gordon, Miranda, and the GCPD officers' escape routes were cut off on both sides of the alleyway by mercenaries.

"Damnnit," Jenna cursed, holding her hands up slightly. Fighting this many armed thugs without her suit and with so many people who could get injured around wasn't an option at the moment. Better to bide her time and make her move later.

"Commissioner Gordon, you are under arrest," Barsad stated as he walked toward Gordon.

"On whose authority?" Gordon inquired. Barsad smiled.

"The people of Gotham's."

* * *

"No lawyer? No witnesses? What kind of due process is this?" Jenna shouted at Crane's kangaroo court. Five months she'd kept silent, fuming over this mockery of justice and wanting to end it, but finding herself unable to speak due to her being needed elsewhere. Now, if she was going to die, she was going to do it giving Crane one massive headache.

"This is not a trial. This is merely a sentencing," Crane explained.

"And what are the charges?" she yelled. Crane sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Lying to and deceiving the people of Gotham about the true nature of Harvey Dent and framing the vigilante known as the Batman for his crimes," Crane stated.

"And yet, why is it that the thousands of thieves, murderers, and rapists are not being tried in this court?" Jenna inquired, one hand on her hip and the other motioning to the violent crowd gathered, who made noises of dissent and dissatisfaction at her accusation.

"They've already been tried and unfairly sentenced under the Dent Act, named for your dear corrupt criminal of an uncle," Crane mocked.

"Harvey Dent pulled a gun on me the night he died after he shot the Batman and I tried to help him up. I have no love for Harvey Dent," Jenna defended. "As for your comment on how the criminals have already been tried, what about all the new criminals who have popped up in Gotham over the past few months? Not to mention Bane's men and the masked menace himself." At this she shot a glare at the man who had turned her city to Hell, wishing she could reduce him to ashes with a simple stare.

"They are our liberators and are allowing true justice to be served," Crane expressed.

"Is that why they aren't allowing anyone to leave the island? Or why they aren't allowing anyone to defend themselves in court? Because _that_ certainly sounds like true justice," Jenna scoffed. Crane ran a hand through his hair irritatedly and gave a frustrated sigh that made Jenna smirk internally in triumph. She was getting to him. Good.

"Miss Dawes, I am not here to argue with you about the court system and justice," Crane explained as though to a child.

"Right, your just there to bang your hammer and give everyone headaches," Jenna smirked.

"I am here to to bring justice to the people who have wronged Gotham City, much like your beloved Batman," Crane taunted, ignoring her earlier jab.

"Don't mention him, you make him sound as filthy as you are," Jenna sneered.

"Why not, he's no better than us. The Batman is a lying, deceitful, hypocritical murderer. He claims - or should it be _claimed_ - that he never kills, and while he may not have Harvey Dent's blood on his hands, he most certainly has the Joker's," Crane reminded Jenna. The court went ecstatic at this, clearly glad that the Batman's name was still mud, just like Harvey Dent's. However, their uproar was cut short by Jenna Dawes shouting, "You're wrong." The crowd settled at this and Jenna took a great gulp of air, trying to keep her emotion in check. Getting emotional was the easiest way to lose an argument.

"Excuse me?" Crane asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"You're excused," Jenna said. "And while I despise having to repeat myself, you seem to have gone deaf from banging that damn hammer so much, so I'll make an exception. The Batman didn't kill the Joker."

"Then who did?" he questioned.

Jenna was about to speak but was interrupted by a soft cough behind her. She turned to see Gordon staring at her. He looked as though he wanted to stop her but Jenna just looked at him, as though to say, _I'm tired of lying. I'm not letting him take the fall for others crimes anymore_. He looked her over before nodding and Jenna took a deep breath and said, "I did." There was silence in the crowd as they absorbed what they had just heard before they all burst into raucous, jeering laughter. Crane banged his hammer a few times, which restored 'order' back to the court, but he too was clearly amused at the thought of someone as harmless as Jenna Dawes killing someone like the Joker.

"You?" Crane scoffed. "You expect us to believe a girl who isn't more than 130 pounds soaking wet is capable of killing Gotham's Clown Prince of Crime?" Jenna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before she reopened her eyes and began.

"The Joker's official autopsy report states that he was killed by a single bullet to the chest. The Batman has many tools and weapons at his disposal, some of which could have been used lethally, but out of all his gear, you will never find anyone who will testify to the Batman carrying a gun," Jenna Dawes stated. "In fact, other than disarming opponents and occasionally directing their fire to wound their comrades, the Batman would never even touch a gun. Besides, if he ever came to the point where he deemed it necessary to take a life, the Batman would have been able to end the Joker's life in many different ways, some of which could've easily been passed off as accidents. So, tell me, why would the Batman use a gun to kill the Joker? Unless it wasn't the Batman, but instead, a scared, wounded seventeen year old girl, who'd just lost a good deal of her family to the same man who was about to kill her mentor along with possibly thousands of people, and who did not have the same physical strength or skill as the Batman, and as a result, had to use a method that she despised and greatly opposed in order to save her teacher. Now tell me, which seems more likely?" At this crowd and the Judge were actually stunned. When they thought about it, it made sense, and it seemed like something the Bat and a young girl would do.

"Well, it looks as though Harvey Dent wasn't the last murderer who was also a member of Gotham's DA office," Crane remarked. At this, Jenna could feel her temper flare.

"I did it to save the life of the Batman and thousands of others," she argued. "That constitutes as self-defense, and considering how many murders who currently reside in this court and remain unpunished, you can hardly accuse me without becoming a hypocrite," Jenna pointed out. Crane responded by holding his head as though he had a headache."You look tired Crane. What, not used to having people defend themselves and their actions? Or just not fighting back in general?" Jenna asked.

"Miss Dawes, you speak against the Judge one more time and I will have your beloved commissioner shot right here," Bane's voice warned. His voice did not sound angry or really betray any emotion in anyway, but it was a threat that hung heavily in the air nonetheless, and caused the cops gathered to crowd around Gordon a little closer. Jenna turned to Bane and narrowed her eyes him.

"I'd say bite me but I suppose you'd need a mouth for that," Jenna shot back.

Silence. A courtroom that was filled to the brim with a loud, blood thirsty mob should not have been this quiet. But it was. Because Jenna Dawes had done something no one else had ever dared to do, and directly insulted Bane.

"Jenna," a soft voice whispered urgently, and Jenna turned to see Miranda Tate in the crowd of the accused, shaking her head, silently pleading. Jenna looked at the ground before she looked at Bane and gave him a glare worthy of the Batman.

"Fine," Jenna spat. "I've had my fun. But know this," she cautioned, beginning to pace slowly, "you can kill me, you can kill Commissioner Gordon, you can kill everyone who dares to stand in your way, but in the end, it won't matter. The people of Gotham won't be controlled by any outside force, nor will they live in fear for long… though I suppose that by this time tomorrow, it won't matter to anyone here or within the blast radius, what with the bomb going off and all." At that the crowd started to whisper among themselves and for the first time in probably months, looked a little unsure of themselves, and even a little scared.

"What are you talking about?" Crane inquired. Jenna smiled. Now I have their attention and Bane isn't going to stop me this time.

"The bomb that Bane's been using to hold this city hostage isn't just an atom bomb, it's a time bomb. And I'd say at this point we have about," she looked at her watch, "twelve hours before this city becomes a pile of radiated rubble."

"A rather convincing lie Miss Dawes, no doubt an attempt to stir up a rebellion," Bane countered. Jenna turned to him and scowled again.

"It's not a lie and you know it," she hissed. She turned back to the mob gathered. "I would've told the world much sooner if it hadn't been for the rather rude interruption of me getting shot on national television. Thanks for that by the way," she shot at Bane.

"Well you obviously haven't gotten the message," Barsad commented before he cocked his gun. "Would you like me to refresh you memory?" Jenna just shook her head, rolled her eyes, and turned back to the crowd.

"See. That. That right there is the totalitarian dictatorship I was talking about earlier," Jenna explained, waving her hand at Bane and his mercenaries. She turned back to face Bane as she began to address him directly. "As long as you keep the bad people happy and the good people scared, you think no one can touch you. But your time is coming Bane, and I hope for your sake your ready for the storm you've brewed." With that Jenna inclined her head at her adversaries, and stepped back into the group with Gordon.

"Finally," Crane sighed in relief, before fixing his glasses and . "Now, how do you wish to have your sentence carried out? Death or exile?" "Crane, if you think we're going to walk out on that ice willingly, you got another thing coming!" Gordon shouted.

"More like he needs to check himself back into Arkham," Jenna singsonged. Crane glared at her and she smirked back. "So it's death then?" Crane clarified.

"Looks that way," Gordon agreed. "Very well. Death." Crane slammed his gavel onto the desk. "By exile!" Jenna resisted the urge to slam her head into the nearest solid object… or rather, Crane's head.

"Bring her to me," Bane ordered, and Jenna looked at the mercenaries, ready to fight them off if need be, but instead of grabbing Jenna, they grabbed Miranda and started dragging her toward the masked menace.

"Miranda!" Jenna cried and tried to move toward her friend but was stopped by two GCPD officer holding her arms and several mercenaries pointing their guns at her.

"I'll be fine Jenna. I promise," Miranda assured Jenna. Jenna looked at all the armed mercenaries, the size of the mob gathered, and at Bane himself. Jenna sighed; today just seemed to be full of situations she couldn't win. She nodded but even as her friend was dragged toward Bane, Jenna glowered at him and seethed "You hurt her and I'll do to you what I did to the Joker. That's a guarantee," before she, Gordon, and the GCPD officers were dragged away.

* * *

Jenna, Gordon, and the GCPD cops were pushed toward the ice covered waters of the river that separated Gotham from the outside world by Bane's men, who fired their machine guns into the air to further the message. Walk or die.

"Any ideas?" Gordon asked as they started to make their way out onto thin ice.

"Well, the sun's not out, so the ice will be hardening, making it easier to cross. I'd suggest laying down on our stomachs to distribute our weight," Jenna advised. Gordon gave her a look. "It works for Polar Bears," she defended. Jenna looked over her shoulder. "But I guess most Polar Bears usually don't have top worry about armed mercenaries who would probably shoot us for trying to glide across."

"Unfortunately," Gordon agreed. As the ice cracked beneath her feet, Jenna couldn't help but think, _I survived the Fright Night, killed the Joker, and punched Bane, and I'm going to freeze to death in a river_. Jenna shook herself. _Don't think like that_, she told herself. _You cannot afford to think like that, ever, but especially not now. You _will_ get out of this _and_ save the city_. At that moment, there was the sound of a body falling to the ground behind her, and Jenna turned to see that one of the mercenaries had fallen. The others quickly readied their guns but they quickly fell too. Jenna looked over at the banks, expecting to see one of Batgirls' allies to be there, but no sign of anyone.

"Light it up," said a rough voice, that sent chills of fear down criminals spines but was currently filled Jennifer Dawes' heart with hope. She turned to see Gordon light a flare, which illuminated the Batman's shadowy. Gordon then tossed the flare to the ground,which ignited a trail that worked its way up the Bridge until the Batsignal shined over the city once again. Jenna then walked up to the Batman and stood before him, making sure he was real, before folding her arms, putting most of her weight on her left leg, and cocking an eyebrow, trying her best to look disapproving.

"And where the hell have you been?" she asked. He turned to her.

"Hell on earth," he replied shortly, before turning back to Gordon. "Where's Miranda Tate?"

"Bane took her. He's holed up at city hall surrounded by his army." The Batman nodded and handed Gordon a small metal box that looked like some sort of device.

"This blocks the remote detonator signal to the bomb. Get it onto it before sunrise," the Batman explained. "They might hit the button when it starts."

"When what starts?" Gordon asked. "War," the Batman stated. With that he turned and headed off, ready to lead Gotham to freedom.

"Go with him," Gordon said, and Jenna smiled, before racing after him.

"You're still here?"

"You're not getting a rid of me that easily," Jenna grinned. "Oh and one more thing," Jenna said, before she slapped him across the face. He hardly flinched but looked at her as though to say, _What was that for?_ "That was for getting your ass kicked by Bane." She then threw her arms around him and hugged him. "That's for coming back in spite of it." The Batman looked at her as she pulled away and she could tell he was internally rolling his eyes at her. The two made their way up to the Bat. The Batman looked at Jenna as he opened the cockpit.

"I found this in the back," the Batman said, motioning to Jenna's Batsuit she'd kept in the Bat just in case. Jenna looked between him and the armor and smiled guiltily.

"Can you honestly say you're mad at me?" she pointed out.

"I'm a bad influence on you."

"You're just figuring that out? Now head to Ackerman Park. We can get the cops out over there," Jenna instructed. The Batman nodded and got in, Jenna right behind him. He wasted no time in taking off and Jenna used this time to get suited up, thankful that she'd learned how to get into and out of the suit in record time, which was a necessary skill in a city under martial law. Once she was dress she looked down over the place the cops could exit to find a very familiar detective surrounded by mercenaries. "John," Jenna whispered, a little nervous.

"Looks like your boyfriend needs a little help," the Batman commented.

"He's not my boyfriend," Jenna muttered, but the Batman took no notice. They quickly landed and headed to Blake's location, to find him kneeling in front of the mercenaries, eyes closed and hands raised. The Batman and Batgirl quickly dropped down among the thugs and proceeded to punch, kick, and basically beat all the mercenaries. As Batman kicked and fought back some of the mercenaries, Batgirl made sure to watch his back, grabbing the gun of one who tried to shot him and directing his fire toward the concrete wall before knocking him unconscious. The duo quickly defeated all the mercenaries and looked to Blake as they stood over their work.

"You missed a spot," Blake commented and the Batman simply kicked the final mercenary unconscious.

"If you're working alone, wear a mask," the Batman advised.

"I'm not afraid of being seen standing up to them," Blake stated.

"The mask isn't for you. It's for the people you care about," the Batman explained. He then handed Blake one of his grenades and instructed, "Count to five then throw," before he walked off. Blake counted to five in his head, before he threw it and it exploded against the rubble, freeing up some rock but not enough to make a hole.

"Hey no offense but you got something bigger in that belt?" Blake called, and Batgirl pulled him back against the wall a second later as the Bat appeared and shot a hole through the rubble. Cops quickly began making their way through the wreckage and started to gather, awaiting orders.

"What now?" Blake asked the Batman.

"All-out assault on Bane. But you need to get people across the bridge," the Batman instructed.

"Why? Blake asked.

"In case we fail. Lead an exodus. Save as many lives as you can."

"You don't need me here?"

"You've given me an army. Now go," the Batman ordered and Blake hurried off, but he turned and exclaimed, "Hey thanks!"

"Don't thank us yet," the Batman advised.

"Well, I might not get a chance to later," Blake pointed out, before he turned to leave again.

Batgirl seemed to be fighting some kind of internal battle in her head and at the last moment, she called out, "Hey Blake!" John Blake stopped and turned to face her. Batgirl hesitated slightly. "Good luck… and be careful." The corner of Blake's mouth upturned slightly and he nodded.

"Yes ma'am." With that, he turned and headed off to do his duty. Batgirl turned back to the Batman, who was giving he a look that said if he wasn't wearing the mask then he would be smiling.

"Not your boyfriend?" he repeated.

"Oh shut up," Batgirl snapped, her blushing thankfully hidden by the fact that her cheeks were already red from the cold. The Batman turned and headed back toward the Bat, Batgirl at his heels. "So, what do you want me to do?" she inquired.

"Same as Blake: evacuation." Jenna faltered, confused.

"You don't want me on the front lines with you?" she inquired.

"The cops can handle Bane's mercenaries and I have to face Bane. Alone."

"The last time that happened, you got your ass kicked," Batgirl pointed out and the Batman gave her a glare. "What?" The Batman sighed, and looked down at the Bat in front of him, looking far more human than Jenna had ever seen him.

"Things are different this time," he explained. "It's not just my life on the line, it's Fox's, Gordon's, your's, and all of Gotham's. I was doing this for myself last time and that's why I failed. This time, it's twelve million people, and this time, I cannot and _will not_ fail." The corner of Batgirl's mouth upturned slightly.

"You really are back," she confirmed. She sighed, realizing that it was the best decision, before adding, "I guess I'd better inform my forces then, and let them know that we're making our move." The Batman frowned.

"Your forces?" the Batman inquired. Batgirl smiled slightly.

"Apparently I'm not the only person you've inspired." She put her hand to her ear, activating her communicator and said, "Flamebird, Huntress, Black Canary, it's Batgirl."

"BATGIRL OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK ARE YOU ALRIGHT I SWEAR IF YOU'RE HURT BANE IS DEAD!" Flamebird screamed into the radio, and Batgirl cringed slightly from the volume of the outburst.

"Flamebird, control yourself," Batgirl ordered. "I am fine and I need you to listen. We're starting evacuation, I need you to spread the word and tell everyone to either go to the Midtown Tunnel or the Bridge."

"Alright. But Batgirl, we saw the Bat Signal. Is he really back?" Huntress questioned. Jenna smiled.

"He's back alright."

"… You slapped him didn't you?" Huntress concluded.

"Yes I did. Now get to work, we have a city to save." She turned off her communicator to find the Batman staring at her.

"Your friends?" he inquired, though it was more of a statement.

"Allies, Batgirl doesn't have the luxury of friends," Batgirl clarified. "And before you say anything, no, I didn't ask them for help, they all chose this, are aware of the consequences, and can back out at any time. But they chose to stay."

"And if we fail-" the Batman began but was cut off by Batgirl saying, "If we fail, we die saving the people of Gotham and it's better to die trying than to live without having ever tired at all." However, the Batman was looking at her strangely, as though he was having difficultly seeing her. "What?" she asked. He shook his head slightly.

"I never should have dragged you into this," he muttered. Batgirl's jaw almost dropped.

"Dragged me into this?" she repeated, wondering whether he'd gone crazy while he was gone. "It _was_ my choice, it _is_ my choice, and _will always be_ my choice. I stood up to Scarecrow at Arkham, I pulled a gun on the Joker, I stopped Harvey from killing Jimmy, and I chose to stay and defend Gotham from Bane. It has been my choice and I will _never_ regret it." A thought suddenly struck Batgirl and she took her charm bracelet from her pile of discarded clothes in the back of the Bat. "Here," she said, handing it to him. He shook his head and tried to give it back to her.

"I can't." Batgirl refused to take it and enclosed it in his palm.

"For luck. I have a feeling you're gonna need it more than I will," Batgirl pointed out. The Batman closed his eyes and sighed.

"You don't know tha-" the Batman stopped when he opened his eyes to find the Batgirl had vanished. The Batman looked around and shook his head slightly, before he got into the Bat and headed off for war.

* * *

"Ok ladies, what's the set up?" Batgirl questioned over the communicators.

"I got midtown," Black Canary said.

"Uptown's mine," Flamebird chimed.

"Downtown for me," Huntress commented.

"Ok, I've got South Channel Island and Sandy Hook then," Batgirl concluded.

"Batgirl, you do realize it is physically impossible to evacuate 12 million people using one bridge and one tunnel in only four hours," Huntress stated.

"It doesn't mean we shouldn't try. We can't give up just because of the odds. Besides, since when have the odds been in favor for Gotham City?" Jenna pointed out. She could hear sounds of agreement in reply. "Alright, we've spent enough time talking. We have our orders. Good luck to you all." With that she signed off and took off. Once she had arrived in the middle of South Channel Island, she took a mini bullhorn from her belt and activated the alarm, which echoed for blocks. Soon, people began filtering into the square.

"Everyone, we are starting evacuation of the city, the bomb is going to go off in a matter of hours, you need to head to either the bridge or the Midtown tunnel!" Batgirl instructed.

"Why should we trust you?" someone in the crowd called out. Batgirl's eyes narrowed.

"Because if you don't then you'll all end up fried. Now go!" The next few hours were a bit of blur, Batgirl spreading the message, helping with evacuation as much as she could. Once she'd covered South Channel Island, she headed to Sandy Hook and did the same. Though, it seemed more people here were willing to follow Batgirl, especially apparent from the three teenagers who made their way over to Batgirl.

"Nice to see you again Batgirl," red headed Angelica Jones smiled brightly, her two friends also grinning at the vigilante, especially Angelica's brunette friend Janet.

"No time, we're evacuating, head to either the bridge or the midtown tunnel," Batgirl ordered.

"Got it. Come on girls," Mrs. Jones said, ushering the trio of teens toward the exit.

"No I want to help!" Angelica cried indignantly, pulling her arm out of her mother's grasp.

"Me too!" Dana maintained.

"Me three!" Janet chimed.

"You can help by getting out of here," Batgirl argued but the three teenagers just stood there and refused to move. Batgirl groaned. "Fine. You each go to two blocks and tell people that the bomb's going off and that they need to head to either the midtown tunnel or the bridge. Then you come straight back and get out of here. Got it?" The three girls smiled at each other.

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison. With that, they rushed off happy to fulfill their orders. Batgirl turned to Mrs. Jones.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't," Mrs. Jones interrupted. "It's fine. They wouldn't have left without trying to help anyway. I just… I worry about them," Mrs. Jones sighed.

"You wouldn't be such a good parent if you didn't worry about them. And considering the trouble they seem to get into, it makes sense that you worry so much," Batgirl assured the woman. True to their orders, the girls returned, though it seemed that they did a few more blocks than order to do. Nonetheless, everything seemed to be going well. That is, until Gordon called her.

"What've you got?" Batgirl asked after answering her communicator.

"Batgirl, we got the wrong truck," Gordon's voice said from the communicator and she felt the world freeze around her at the sound of those five words.

"What?" she breathed.

"We got the wrong truck, we need to cut over to the one on 5th, but we might need a little back up," Gordon explained.

"I'm on it. Keep the evacuation going," Batgirl instructed to the volunteers who were helping her with the exodus.

"Where're you going?" one man shouted as the young vigilante raced off.

"To save the city," she called back. Batgirl flew through the city, grappling up buildings and flying over streets, trying to get to fifth. She heard the sound of nearby explosion and dashed over to where it came from to see one of the mercenaries' gun trucks ablaze. Knowing she was close, she grappled to the top of a tall building in hopes of finding the missing bomb truck. Sure enough, with the increase in elevation she was able to quickly locate the truck. She quickly made it down to lower level roofs and began following the bombs truck as swiftly as possible. When she had the truck in her sight, Batgirl scanned it to find a very familiar looking man making his way toward the back of the truck where the bomb was kept. Just as he was about to enter, the truck hit a bum and the EMP guidance module fell from his grasp. As the Commissioner tried desperately to grab the module, the Batgirl leaped down from the building she was atop, onto the truck.

_Damn Murphy's Law seems to govern Gotham_, she couldn't help but think as she dropped down into the space between the holding space for the bomb and the front of the truck and reached down and grabbed the device.

"Need a little help?" she asked Gordon, handing him the module.

"Thank you," Gordon panted.

"Thank me later, now go!" she ordered. Gordon quickly crawled through the opening and attached the EMP guidance mod to the bomb, both him and Batgirl letting out a small sigh of relief when it was done. "Well, that's half the job done. Now for the other half," Batgirl said. Batgirl got out of the bomb storage unit, got onto the roof of the cab, and looked it over. There wasn't any hood so it appeared that the only ways to get in would be to either open the door and get in, or to stop the truck entirely. However, Batgirl's thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of Wayne Tech Tumblers. Batgirl turned to see three Tumblers join the chase and Miranda Tate getting out of one of them. "Miss Tate!" Batgirl exclaimed, jumping from the truck and landing right next to Miranda on the stolen camouflage Tumbler, but she was forced to duck a second later in order to avoid being hit by Miranda Tat's high kick that would've likely broken the Batgirl's nose had it hit. "Woah! What the-" the Batgirl began but was stopped by Miranda kicking her across the face. The Batgirl tumbled backward, almost falling off of the tank but she caught herself, flipped herself back to her feet, and grabbed Miranda's wrist in order to prevent the older woman from entering the truck. Batgirl twisted Miranda's wrist behind her back and held her there. "Why are you doing this Miss Tate?" Batgirl shouted over the roar of the truck and the Tumblers. Miranda didn't bother to answer, instead twisted her arm out of the Batgirl's grasp and head butted her. Miranda then took a knife from her belt and pointed it at the Batgirl, daring her to come closer. Batgirl simply glared at her and Miranda sliced at the Batgirl. Batgirl dodged a few of Miranda's slices and stabs, getting caught once in the side, but the with the next swing, Batgirl held up her gauntlet, which Miranda's blade got caught in. Miranda struggled in vain to get the knife loose, but failed, and Batgirl then used her gauntlet to pull the knife from Miranda's grasp and throw it out into the street below. Seeing Miranda's struggle, the goon driving the Tumbler they were on took out a gun and started shooting at the Batgirl, who quickly disarmed him with a well aimed Batarang.

_Note to self, Batarangs are very good at disarming opponents_, Batgirl thought. However, she and Miranda were forced to duck a moment later when the Tumbler drove onto the pavement and ran into a street lamp, which barely missed the two young women's heads.

"Focus on driving!" Miranda shouted at the man and he nodded and closed the hatch, allowing them more room to fight. Batgirl and Miranda then took their stances. Miranda kicked at Batgirl who dodged and stunned Miranda with two punches across the face. Batgirl swung her fist again, but was stopped by Miranda grabbing her punch, twisting her arm, and throwing Batgirl to the roof of the Tumbler, where she then got on top of the young vigilante and began beating her across the face. Lips bloodied and nose feeling like it was close to breaking, Batgirl was finally able to get Miranda off of her by grabbing her hair and using it to pull the older woman off of her. Miranda rolled away and was only barely able to catch herself on the Tumbler, almost falling into the road. Batgirl moved to enter the cab of the truck but was stopped by a soft voice behind her.

"Batgirl. Help me," Miranda pleaded. Batgirl looked down at the woman who she had once considered part of her family. Miranda's brown eyes looked down at the pavement rushing beneath her before looking back up at the Batgirl and whispering, "Please." Batgirl cursed herself internally, but quickly helped Miranda back onto the Tumbler.

"Thank you," Miranda murmured but before the Batgirl could reply, Miranda kicked Batgirl, who rolled off of the Tumbler and into the street. The Batgirl reacted quickly and used her grappling gun to pull herself onto the truck, though she was not quick enough to stop Miranda Tate from entering the truck.

"Anyone care to explain why Miranda Tate just kicked me in the face?" Batgirl asked over the communicator.

"Bane was just a front, she's the mastermind behind all this. And her name's Talia al Ghul," the Batman clarified.

"Al Ghul? Like Ra's al Ghul?" Batgirl inquired.

"She's his daughter."

"Daughter? Ugh, you are going to be explaining a lot of things to me when we are through, you hear me!" The Batman didn't reply but the Bat soon flew into view and joined the chase.

"Nothing like a little air superiority," came Lucius Fox's voice over the communicator.

"Nice of you to join us Fox and I couldn't agree more," Batgirl responded.

"Happy to be here Batgirl. But listen, you've got to get that bomb here and you've got ten minutes!" Fox emphasized.

"Working on it!" Batgirl replied. The Bat fired at the back of the truck and the truck sped up and turned every which way it could in an attempt to throw off the Bat. The Tumblers also began to fire upon the Bat, making it even more difficult to reach the truck. Suddenly, the sound of yet another familiar vehicle found its way to Batgirl ears and one of the Tumbler suddenly exploded and flipped over as Catwoman whisked by on the Batpod.

_Well so much for the 'no guns, no killing' rule_, Batgirl thought to herself. Nonetheless, she was pleased to see help, even if it was from Catwoman, and was even a little impressed with her maneuvering of the Batpod as she turned it around, wheels spiraling under her, with ease. However, the Tumblers began to up their weapons upon realizing the dangers of the situation, and began firing missiles at the Bat, forcing him to break off, in order to get them off his tail. Batgirl growled in frustration and started to make use of her mines in order to try and take care of the Tumblers. They did not have much affect, however, and it wasn't until Catwoman fired at and destroyed the other tank that it was out of the game. _Two down, one to go._

The Bat suddenly flew by and the missile following it hit the back of the final Tumbler, causing it to swerve into a building but leave those inside alive. _Great shot_, Batgirl smiled internally.

"You have to turn the truck east!" Lucius instructed over the communicator.

"We're trying Lucius!" Batgirl replied, trying to find a way to separate the trailer of the truck form the cab. The Batman responded throwing all restraint out the window and firing at the truck head on in an attempt to turn the truck. Realizing that Gordon was still inside, Batgirl quickly climbed over the storage unit of the truck, dropped down behind the truck, used her grappling gun to open the doors, before using it to pull herself back inside with Gordon and the bomb.

"Batgirl, what-" Gordon started but was cut off.

"Gordon, we gotta get out of here, if he's not careful the truck is gonna-" Batgirl was cut off by the truck crashing into what sounded like concrete and a second later the truck was falling. "Gordon hold on!" Gordon grabbed onto the Batgirl and they jumped, Batgirl using her grappling gun to slow their fall. Once they made it to the ground, Gordon and Batgirl sprung into action, opening the doors of the truck wide and Batgirl began to push the bomb forward, toward the outside world.

"Give me a hand. We can get a cable on it," Gordon called out to the Batman as he landed the Bat. He made his way to the front of the truck and stopped when he saw Talia al Ghul, slumped in her seat and apparently dying. Batman, Batgirl, and Catwoman joined him and watched as she grinned at them.

"Fox showed me how to override the reactor. Including the emergency flood," she laughed slightly. There was the sound of many alarms over the communication and Jenna heard Fox say "Oh dear."

"Lucius, get out of there now!" Batgirl ordered, though she couldn't stop the sinking feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach. After all their hard work, everything they'd sacrificed, everything they'd done to save this city… were they going to fail?

"There's… no way… this bomb… will be stopped," Miranda smiled to herself. "Prepare yourselves. My father's work… is done." And with that she took her last breath, closed her eyes, and passed on. The Batman quickly sprang into action and grabbed a cable from the Bat.

"What are you doing?" Gordon shouted.

"I can get it out over the bay!" he explained.

"Set it to fly out over the water then eject?" Catwoman assumed.

"No autopilot," the Batman revealed and Jenna felt her world stop for the second time that day. Gordon, Batgirl, and Catwoman all froze upon realizing just what the Batman was doing but Catwoman quickly recovered and walked beside him as he got everything ready.

"You could have gone anywhere, but you came back," Catwoman lamented.

"So did you," the Batman pointed out.

"Well then I guess we're both suckers." She pulled him toward her and kissed him full mouth. Jenna would've probably stuck her tongue out in disgust but felt too numb from what she had just heard to really notice. Catwoman released then him and as the Batman made his way back to the Bat, Jenna raced after him.

"You cannot leave me here. I won't let you," Batgirl said stubbornly.

"My time is over, yours is just beginning. You and Gotham don't need me anymore," the Batman explained.

"The hell we don't!" Jenna shouted at him, her Batgirl persona slipping in the midst of her hysteria. "I've always needed you and I always will Dad!" The Batman looked at her with shock, and there were two gasps from behind them but Jenna didn't really notice. "Because you are my Dad, you have always been my Dad! I've looked up to you my whole life, you've picked me up when I've fallen, you've trained me, taught me right from wrong, saved my life, and my soul. And you can't go, you just can't," Jenna sobbed, unable to keep her tears from cascading down her face and mask.

"Someone has to fly the Bat and you don't know how," the Batman argued.

"Then I'm coming with you," she said, moving to get in. The Batman looked at Jim Gordon, silently pleading. Jim nodded, before he slapped a pair of handcuffs onto Jenna's wrist and attached the other to himself. "Hey!" Jenna struggled to try and break the cuffs without success. "Jim!"

"I let Barbara and the kids go Jenna. I can't let you go too!" Jim shouted. The Batgirl tried to glare at him through her tears but upon seeing the look in his eyes and the burden of a decade of lies and loss on his shoulders, the fire of her scowl was slowly smothered. Instead she simply looked at the Batman, and whispered "I am _never_ forgiving you for this." The Batman looked down briefly before he began prepping the Bat for lift off.

"I never cared who you were…" Gordon started. "And you were right," the Batman agreed.

"… but shouldn't the people of Gotham know who the hero was that saved their city?" Gordon pleaded. "A hero can be anyone. Even a man doing something as simple and reassuring as putting a coat around a young boy's shoulders to let him know that the world hadn't ended," the Batman stated, and Gordon stood there, stunned, as the cockpit closed and the Bat began to rise. Gordon thought back through his many years as a cop, thinking of all the children he'd ever comforted. One child stuck out among the rest, three decades ago, when he himself was just a rookie, to an eight year old boy whose father's coat he had put on the boys shoulders, as a security blanket, after having lost everything to a man with a gun. "Bruce Wayne?" Gordon murmured, slightly disbelieving. A thought struck him and he looked at Jenna. "You knew the whole time, didn't you?" he inquired.

"Of course I did," Jenna said, not taking her eyes off of the Bat. As it vanished from sight, Jenna said, "Gordon, please, I can't catch up to him now, but I have to watch." Gordon looked at her for a second before he unlocked the handcuffs and nodded.

"Go on." And with that Jenna took off. Up buildings and across buildings, so quick she was practically flying. She watched as the Bat struggled to raise the neutron bomb, hitting traffic lights and lampposts and scratching the streets as it was dragged. Eventually, the Bat was forced to blow up a building to avoid crashing and once it was through that obstacle, the Bat soared over the now destroyed bridge and over the bay. Jenna stopped on a building and watched as the Bat flew off into the distance, getting smaller and smaller, until the bomb detonated and all that remained of the Bat and the Batman was a fiery mushroom cloud. Across the city, millions cheered and celebrated. The five months of Hell were finally over; they were alive and they were free. But all Jennifer Dawes could do was look at the horizon and think of the man – the hero – the legend – who had saved the city. All Jennifer Dawes could do was think of and mourn her hero, teacher, friend, and father, who was gone from her life… forever.


	33. The Dark Knight Rises

**A/N: Here it is. The last chapter... God, this is somewhat terrifying. I mean, I've been working on this for almost ten months. But it was worth and thank you to everyone who's ever followed, favorited, or reviewed. You guys make me so happy! :D (Special thanks to My Purple Skies, Starcrier, and, most of all, jaguarspot, for reading through and helping me become a better writer.) As for the sequel, I will try and have the first chapter out ASAP but the Nolan Batman films are insanely complex and trying to dissect them is a lot of work. Also, I have a few other stories that I'd like to get started on before the summer's over. But anyways, please review and above all enjoy!  
**

The Dark Knight Rises

"I see a beautiful city and a brilliant people rising from this abyss. I see the lives for which I lay down my life, peaceful, useful, prosperous, and happy. I see that I hold a sanctuary in their hearts, and in the hearts of their descendants, generations hence. It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known," Commissioner Jim Gordon quoted from _A Tale of Two Cities_. Only the five people who really knew the true Bruce Wayne were there at the funeral: Alfred Pennyworth, Lucius Fox, Jim Gordon, John Blake, and Jenna Dawes. And while the funeral wasn't the grand, public occasion that would be expected of the "Prince of Gotham," it was far more heartfelt and personal, which was what everyone who really knew him knew he deserved. Lucius patted Alfred on the shoulder and he, Gordon, and Blake left Alfred and Jenna at the grave sight.

"I'm so sorry. I failed you. You trusted me, and I failed you," Alfred sobbed to the graves of Thomas and Martha Wayne that stood side by side, right next to the grave of their only son.

"We both did Alfred," Jenna whispered hoarsely. She hadn't talked much the past few days and the little noise she'd made had mostly been sobs. "Can I say a few things Alfred? Alone?" Alfred nodded and walked away, still sobbing a little. Jenna carefully sat on the ground in front of the three graves, her long black dress pooling around her. Jenna sat there for a little while, lamenting before she began.

"Hey Bruce. What's it like in heaven? I hope it's that's what you deserve. Are Mom and Rachel there? If they are, could you say hi from me? I really miss them." Jenna sighed. "They're making a statue to honor the Batman. Can you believe it? They spend eight years cursing your name and the next thing we know, they think you're the greatest hero of all. But you always were, they just didn't realize until too late." At this tears began to rise in her eyes and she started to sob again. "Oh god, why did you have to be so damn _noble_? Why couldn't you have done something selfish for once in your life, you stupid, selfless son of a bitch! Just once… But no, you couldn't. And I guess that's why I love you so much… and why it hurts so much." She started to get up. "I was serious when I said I was never going to forgive you, you know. And I still am." With that, she turned her back on her father's grave and left.

* * *

That night, the 'most important people' in Gotham gathered in what remained of City Hall to honor the Batman. The new Mayor, an old man with a cane called Quincy Sharp who'd been the former warden of Blackgate Penitentiary, was giving a speech, saying how the Batman was a hero, and a role model to all and how the people of Gotham should never forget his sacrifice, but truthfully Jenna wasn't listening. The Batman was the pariah, as well as the messiah of Gotham, and he was never meant to be idolized or glorified. Because he wasn't a hero, he didn't do this for fame or money or anything other than to help people. Mayor Sharp finished his speech and walked over to the deep blue cloth that covered a towering figure. He pulled down the cloth to reveal the caped and cowed vigilante who had given his life and soul to save the people of Gotham, forever in bronze. Everyone but Gordon and Jenna clapped as they looked over the masterpiece dedicated to a man that none of them really knew. Jenna took a soft breath before she stood, a bouquet of black roses in hand. The people gathered slowly stopped clapping as they saw her approach the statue and lay down the bouquet on the pedestal at the feet of the Dark Knight. The young woman clad in black then looked up into the bronze face of the man who had saved the city, and whispered, "Goodbye old friend." Gordon then made his way over to her side and the two began to make their way out. However, they found their way block by dozens of reporters and cameras.

"Commissioner Gordon, Miss Dawes, can we have a word?" Vicki Vale asked, pushing her microphone into Gordon and Jenna's faces. Gordon moved to tell them to stop but Jenna just said, "It's fine Jim, I have to face them eventually." He frowned but nodded and let them approach, leading off some cameras to talk to them separately.

"Miss Dawes, what do think of the Batman's sacrifice?" Jack Ryder interrogated.

"I believe he was the true hero of Gotham City and has changed this city for the better. He will be missed, but his sacrifice will not be in vain," Jenna said, as loudly and strongly as she could, trying to keeper voice from cracking.

"You knew he was innocent the whole time?" Vicki Vale inquired.

"Yes, and framing him for Harvey Dent's horrible crimes was one of the most difficult and heart breaking things I've ever done," Jenna replied.

"Were you ever involved with the Bat?" Jack Ryder asked.

"I helped him on occasion, but other than that no."

"Are you in love with him?" Vicki Vale questioned. Jenna looked down and sighed before she responded.

"He was my father figure, my hero, and was always there for me when I needed him. But no, I never looked at him in a romantic perspective."

"What about the rumors of you taking his example and becoming the vigilante known as 'The Batgirl'?" Jack Ryder inquired. At this Jenna smiled sadly, as though remembering a memory long past.

"In another life, maybe I would've been the Batgirl," Jenna lamented. She shook her head. "But not this one. That position has been filled by someone far more… capable than myself." At this Jenna looked to the sky and nodded at something… or was it someone?

"LOOK THERE SHE IS! IT'S THE BATGIRL!" The cameras turned wildly to see, standing high up on a gargoyle atop the old broken clock tower, the Batgirl in all her dark glory.

"I hope that answers all your questions," Jenna said before she walked off to get a cab. The cab, however, only dropped her off behind the clock tower and taking a set of keys from her bag, Jenna opened the door and began to make her way up to the top of the tower. Climbing up a very old and probably very dangerous wooden ladder, she entered the clock to find the Batgirl there waiting for her. They looked at each other for a moment before they both broke out into smiles, ran to each other, and embraced.

"Thank you so much Babs,"Jenna murmured into her surrogate little sister's hair.

"Anything for you, big sis," Barbara Gordon replied, grinning madly behind the graphite cowl.

* * *

Jenna knocked tentatively on the door of the DA's office the next day. "Come in," a woman's voice said. Jenna opened the door to reveal her boss, District Attorney Marion Grange, working diligently at her desk. Grange barely glanced up from her paper work but stopped entirely when she realized who it was. "Miss Dawes."

"I'm here to turn in my resignation," Jenna said, handing the attorney an envelope. "I'm so sorry for the problems I've caused the DA's office, it was never my intention to do so, but I will gladly accept the consequences." Marion Grange looked at the envelope and shook her head.

"I can't do that Miss Dawes," she stated, and continued when Jenna gave her a confused look. "You see, ninety percent of the DA's office that survived occupation has threatened to resign if you do, and considering the Dent Act is being repealed, all the criminals that have been arrested, and all the ones that are still at large… we're going to need everyone we can get," the older woman explained. Jenna blinked, trying to make sure she was hearing correctly.

"So I'm… not fired?" she inquired. Marion smiled.

"No. Now go home, you look dead on you feet and I have a feeling you haven't had a decants night's sleep in quite a few months," Marion turning back to the papers on her desk. "But I expect you to be in the office bright and early on Monday. Understood?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Jenna replied, nodding and smiling ever so slightly. She turned to leave but stopped and turned back when she got to the door. "And thank you, Ms. Grange… for everything." Marion nodded at Jenna, who walked out the door and down the hall. SHe only made it halfway to the exit when Jenna collapsed against the wall, hand over her mouth, and started laughing silently with hope. It was time she made a phone call.

* * *

"JENNIFER RACHEL DAWES YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND UTTER BITCH YOU KNOW THAT?" Danny Jackson's voice screamed from the phone Jenna was holding. "FIVE MONTHS I KEPT THE NEWS ON, HOPING, BEGGING, AND PRAYING THAT YOU WERE ALIVE AND YOU KNOW WHAT I GET? THE ONLY WORD I EVER HEAR IS YOU GETTING SHOT FOR TRYING TO SPEAK UP AGAINST BANE! DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HOW TERRIFIED I WAS? NO, ACTUALLY, I WASN'T TERRIFIED, I WAS PETRIFIED THAT I WAS GOING TO LOSE MY OLDEST FRIEND!" Jenna Dawes just stood there, listening to her friend's tirade, not having the energy, will, or strength to respond. Danny continued to shout for five minutes until she suddenly stopped. "Ok what's wrong?"

"What?" Jenna rasped.

"I've been shouting at you for five whole minutes and you haven't said a word. What happened? You're only quiet when you're grieving, thinking, or have duct tape over your mouth." Jenna took a shuddering breath before she explained.

"Bruce is dead Danny. He died the day the bomb went off. The same day as the Batman."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Jenna," Danny apologized.

"It's just… I feel… so lost and alone right now. I just wanted to hear a familiar voice. Remind myself that not everyone's gone."

"I'm sorry Jenna. Is there anything that I can do?"

"Maybe you could come down to visit sometime? Not right now, housing and hotels are insane at the moment but maybe in a few months, when things are a little more stable? I'd like to meet your girlfriend in person."

"I think we can arrange that," Danny agreed.

"I guess I'll be seeing you."

"I guess so. Talk to you later Jenna."

"Talk to you later Danny."

* * *

"Mr. Wayne's will was not amended to reflect his more modest estate. Nonetheless, there are considerable assets to dispose of," the lawyer explained to those gathered. "The contents of the house are to be sold to settle the estate's accounts and the remainder is left in its entirety to Alfred J. Pennyworth, with seven percent set aside for Jennifer R. Dawes. The house and grounds are left to the people of Gotham City on the condition that they may never be demolished, altered, or otherwise interfered with and that they shall be used for one purpose and one purpose only: the housing and care of the city's at-risk and orphaned children. My clerk can help with the smaller correspondences and instructions." Jenna stood from the table and made her way over to the desk in the next room. At the desk, she collected an envelope with her name that apparently contained the inheritance Bruce had left her. After thanking the woman behind the desk, she turned to leave only to find John Blake walking into the room. They walked up to each other, uncertain as to what they should say.

"I'm sorry for you loss, Miss Dawes," John managed.

"Thank you, Mr. Blake," Jenna nodded.

"I hope to work with you again sometime," John said, outstretching his hand.

"I have a feeling we will," Jenna responded as she took it and shook it. With that she turned and left.

* * *

When Jenna got home that day after volunteering and helping rebuild Gotham, the first thing she did was open the envelope Bruce had left to her. There were many things inside it, the largest being a letter. Jenna opened it and began to read, almost dropping it when she did.

_Dear Jenna,_

_I know you are probably still angry with me and you have every right to be, but I hope that you'll learn to forgive me… one day. I know leaving you was cruel and I'm sorry I didn't say a proper goodbye, but I need you to understand that Alfred was right. There are too many painful memories in Gotham for me to remain here and live a happy life. I'm starting somewhere new and I hope that we may see each other again. But know this; you are my daughter, Jennifer Dawes, and I can't think of anyone better than you to watch over Gotham and guide the newest vigilantes in the protection of the city._

_Your Loving Father,_

_Bruce Wayne/Batman_

"I'm still never forgiving you!" she shouted at nothing in particular but that didn't stop her from breaking out in an ear-to-ear grin and shouting "YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Grinning like the Joker, Jenna took the other three things out of the envelope: another, smaller piece of paper, a set of keys, and another smaller envelope. Picking up the smaller piece of paper, Jenna looked at the writing on top, which said: _This is the Tale of Gotham's Reckoning and the Woman who almost broke the Bat_. Jenna shook her head and left that one for later. Jenna opened the smaller envelope to find her charm bracelet. Smiling to herself, she turned the envelope to find two little words written on the front: _For luck_.

Shaking her head, Jenna looked outside at the sky to find a familiar form shinning bright. The Batsignal glowed in the skies of Gotham once again and Jenna couldn't help but feel a little sense of hope at the sight of his symbol. With that, the keys drew her eyes, and Jenna tentatively picked them up she knew full well what they opened and wasn't sure she was ready for it. But thinking of Bruce's final written words to her, Jenna decided that she was.

* * *

Jenna wandered through the halls of Wayne Manor, a home that had sheltered generations of Waynes and now would shelter generations of Gotham's orphans and at risk children, up to the study. Plunking some skin crawling chords on the horribly out of tune piano, a hidden door in the bookcase opened. Jenna then made her way into an elevator and put her key in the slot, unlocking the lift. WHen the lift stopped Jenna found herself once again inside the Batcave. However, she wasn't alone.

"You know there are easier ways to get in here," Jenna called and John Blake turned to see her standing there.

"I figured there were other ways in but I didn't know where to find them. This was the way he showed me," Blake explained.

"Well he always was the one to take the more difficult path," Jenna commented. There was a pause. "I heard you quit the force," Jenna added.

"Yeah. But Mr. Fox was very kind to offer me a position as his personal assistant. Helping him out with running the company… and maybe a little bit in Applied Sciences," Blake smiled. Jenna nodded.

"Well I'm sure it'll be a great job," she assured him. She looked around the place. "So, he, uh, left you this place?" Jenna asked.

"Yep," Blake confirmed. Jenna nodded and bit her lip.

"Well, that's a little odd because he left this place to me too," she explained, holding up her set of keys. John's eyes widened a bit at that.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" The duo stood in silence for a while before Jenna broke it by saying, "I guess that means we're going to have to work together."

"I guess so," Blake agreed.

"Alright then." Another brief pause before Jenna stated, "Well, if we're going to be working together, I want to set up a few rules."

"Who put you in charge? Besides, he left the cave to me," John argued.

"He left the cave to both of us, and truthfully, you need me more than I need you. At least right now."

"I think I could manage on my own, thanks," John shot back, smiling smugly

"Oh please you won't make it through one night without me," Jenna grinned.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Do you even know the password to the computer?" The cocky grin slipped off the former detective's face. "Or how to drive the Batpod?" John rubbed the back of his head as though he'd just been hit around the head with something, before he looked around the cave.

"Um… I'm sure I could figure it–"

"Or how to become darkness and shadows?" Jenna said, appearing suddenly right next to him. John jumped back in surprise.

"Woah!" Jenna smiled. "You enjoy doing that very much, don't you?"

"Yes I do. Now for the rules. Rule one: don't tell anyone your identity." John nodded at that. "Rule two: don't let anyone into the Batcave without telling me. I will kick your ass." John looked as though he was about argue but was cut off by a look from Jenna that clearly said, _Don't cross me_. He nodded. "Rule three, and this may be the most important one: be careful and don't forget to have a life outside of the cave. The last thing I wanna see is someone else being consumed by this." John nodded again.

"Sounds reasonable," he admitted.

"Do we have a deal?" Jenna inquired, holding out her hand. He smiled slightly before he took her hand and shook it. "Yes ma'am." Their grips on each others' hands lasted a little longer than normal, before they released. The duo turned away from each other and stared somewhat awkwardly at the waterfall in front of them. Suddenly, Jenna did perhaps one of the most impulsive things of her life and kissed John Blake on the cheek, before turning away again, blushing bright red. John and Jenna both stood there, stunned at what had just happened. They turned back to each other, before they jumped on each other and locked lips. They had no idea how long they stood there but it felt as though the world could be ending right around them and they wouldn't care. They broke apart, arms wrapped around each other, and they smiled.

"Would you like to go out for coffee?" Jenna questioned.

"I thought you didn't like coffee," Blake pointed out. Jenna shrugged.

"People change." John smiled.

"I could do with a coffee." They smiled at each other, walked toward the lift, and got in, hand in hand. The lift closed and they smiled at each other. God knew what was in store for them, but they would face it when it came… and together.


End file.
